New Beginnings
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Jealousy is a terrible thing that can destroy. Can it also bring happiness? When the Cullen sisters decide they don't like Edwards girlfriend things start to happen. Can Bella find happiness with another Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd better start a new story as so many people have started following me. Many thanks to you all.**

Chapter One

Rose

I was sick and tired of playing third-party to my husband and his new little sister. What the hell did he see in her anyway? She was plain, clumsy and had no dress sense. She wasn't even fun to be with, always hanging on my brother's every word or flirting with my husband, it had to stop. I was the only one who saw how dangerous she was to us. After Edward saved her from Tyler's truck I flipped my lid. Our one and only law was to keep ourselves concealed. Humans could not know about us and what did the idiot do? He only stopped a frickin' truck with his bare hands right in front of her eyes. I argued with Carlisle about it afterwards. I thought we should leave or kill her. Even Jasper, Alice's lap dog, who hardly ever got involved in the family decisions wanted to kill her, hell he even offered to do the job. Edward of course talked Carlisle and Esme round so it was decided to see what happened. She kept her mouth shut that I'll grant her but I knew it was only time before she let something slip or he killed her. After all, she was his singer and I knew all about singers from Emmett. He'd met a couple of humans whose blood sang to him and both were buried in woods rotting away now. Edward thought he could control himself but I had my doubts and disposing of a Police Chief's daughter would be a real problem.

I watched as she and Emmett played computer games. He was so infantile sometimes. God, what had I seen in him originally? He was cute and sexy but he wasn't over intelligent and I was beginning to tire of him. The sex was good but other than that I preferred Edwards company. Bella was giggling which Emmett seemed to find amusing but then everything she did amused him. Even falling flat on her face would make him laugh. She kept touching him as they played and that really pissed me off, after all, he was still mine, for now. I saw Edward watching narrow eyed from the piano. The fact she'd rather play stupid games with Emmett than sit mesmerized by his skill with the piano upset him too. Maybe I'd have an ally later along the road if she upset him enough. Edward was never one to play second fiddle.

The door opened and Alice bounced in with Jasper in tow, as usual. She never just walked anywhere and she was never alone. The first time she and I went hunting together I was amazed. Jasper had been left behind to amuse himself which usually meant reading unless Emmett could persuade him to play on the computer or wrestle. I knew Jasper let Emmett win these contests, although he was always careful not to let Emmett see it. Jasper was a bit of an enigma, he rarely spoke about his former life and hid his terribly scarred body from all of us. I only knew he had scars because I'd caught him changing his shirt after a wrestling match with Emmett. It was a sheer accident but he acted weird for a while after that. He always kept his distance which didn't bother me, he was kinda creepy anyway. The couple of scars we could see on his arms and neck screamed danger and I always watched myself around him.

Edward spent every night in Bella's bedroom watching her sleep. Pretty creepy if you ask me, but then nobody ever did. He was besotted and it wouldn't end happily, of that I was sure. I had caught Alice watching carefully every time Jasper was around Bella even more than she normally kept an eye on him. The way she acted you'd think he was a keg of nitro just waiting to explode. I wondered if she felt the same way about Bella as I did but just hid it better. I needed to talk to her, I wanted to find out what she saw in the human girls future.

"You want to go hunt Alice?" I said on the spur of the moment. She looked warily at Jasper before agreeing. As it was she watched him climb the stairs before following me out the door. "What's up Rose? I thought you were waiting for Emmett to go later." I tossed my hair "As long as the wonderful Bella is here he won't move. I'm getting pretty sick of it actually." Alice gave me an enigmatic look. "Oh I don't think you need worry about Bella for too much longer. I rather think there will be an accident soon." That really surprised me. "I thought she was your friend Alice?" "Oh, I like Bella but she's wrong for Edward, it would never work out." So what's going to happen? Does she get killed?" I was intrigued. Alice shook her head at me, wide-eyed "No Rose. I wouldn't let her get hurt." Now I was confused, "You just said there will be an accident. Explain." She smiled and I saw the cunning in her eyes, "Yes I did didn't I. You'll just have to wait and see dear sister".

Back at the house Bella was oblivious of the conversation going on between the sisters and Alice had been very careful to hide her thoughts around Edward. Bella was enjoying her game with Emmett watched by Esme and Carlisle, a picture of normality. But up in his study Jasper was worried. He knew there was something going on in Alice's head and he was more or less sure it concerned Bella but he'd been unable to get anything out of his partner. He'd also been watching Rosalie and didn't like what he saw there either. His 'sister' didn't like the human girl one bit and she was jealous of the attention Emmett showed Bella. Jasper knew about relationships and how to interpret them. He'd had to or he wouldn't have survived his decades with Maria. Something bad was coming and until he knew more, there was nothing he could do about it.

Jasper

As I sat in our room with a book in my hand I was trying to decide what to do. I loved Alice but I didn't like the way she had started behaving. I thought Rose was a bad influence on her. The Alice I had met all those years ago was sweet and fun loving. We had wandered for some time before meeting up with the Cullen's and those had been the best days of my life. Since they had settled down here things had began to change, very gradually, but changed non the less. I always felt the outsider, Carlisle and Esme had done their best to make me feel welcome but there was always that small doubt in their minds. Even Alice seemed to watch me more closely these days. It was as if they were just waiting for me to screw up. The only person I felt comfortable with was Emmett. I sighed as I realized that my only real option was to leave, head out on my own once more. Alice wasn't enough to keep me here any longer. I might drop in on Peter and Charlotte for a while, I hadn't seen them in years because Alice didn't like them and made no secret of the fact. I was beginning to think she didn't even like me any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Alice

I knew Jasper wouldn't stay much longer, he'd become disillusioned by the Cullen's a long time ago. They never really accepted him and he was always under their scrutiny. I knew this because I'd encouraged it, especially over the last few months. At first it had just been to keep him dependent on me. It was so easy when I first met him, he followed me, meek as a lamb. He was happy to be away from those two freaks he called friends because the temptation was much less. I'd talked him into the Cullen lifestyle but I'd always made sure to put a little doubt in his mind. I made sure he got tempted now and again by delaying our hunt or stealing a little blood when I visited Carlisle at the hospital and seeding his clothes with it. He became totally dependant on me which would make the next part of my plan simple.

When Edward took her home I put my plan into operation. "After all Bella's been through I thought it might be nice to throw a birthday party for her. Just the family of course". Rose was scowling at me but I knew I could get her back on side later. Esme thought it was a lovely idea as did Emmett. That was even better, as I saw Rose shoot him a dirty look. I agreed to organize the presents while Esme decided to bake a cake and some finger food for Bella. It was easy to get Emmett involved in the decorations and Carlisle while refusing to become actively involved never the less gave it his blessing. Perfect!

Bella had been really awkward about the whole thing but with a little persuasion from Edward and a bit of blackmail from me we finally persuaded her to come, albeit grudgingly. All I needed now was to keep Jasper occupied so he couldn't hunt. He wanted too but I assured him that it wasn't necessary. "You'll be fine Jazz, I've seen, it will be fine." I got him to go shopping for me instead, I'd arranged to pick one present up from Port Angeles and another from Seattle so I needed help to get them. I went to Port Angeles but sent Jasper to Seattle, knowing he wouldn't have time to drive there and back, pick up the car stereo and hunt before the party.

When Edward and Bella arrived it was all set up. Esme had made a beautiful pink iced cake and I'd put out a pile of crystal plates and glasses with pink napkins to make it all look just right. I'd also wrapped all the presents, earning brownie points from Esme. While Emmett had spent his time putting twinkle lights and pink bows over everything that didn't move. When she came in I skipped over, full of excitement and dragged her down the steps into the party. The rest of the family stood around holding their gifts. Bella tried to be gracious but we could all see she was uneasy and embarrassed. The tension eased a little when she opened Emmett and Jasper's present or at least the empty box. Emmett was already installing it in her beat up old truck. The next present I gave her was the one. Just as I had seen she put her finger under the wrapping paper to open it and cut her finger. Such a tiny wound, a single droplet of blood but just enough to overwhelm Jasper. His eyes turned black, he looked at her took a breath and that was it. He attacked just as I knew he would and the others struggled to keep him from Bella.

After that it wasn't difficult to get Edward alone and persuade him that for her safety we should all leave. I managed it beautifully and everyone thought it had been his idea. Jasper spent a couple of days beating himself up before cutting loose and leaving. The row we had before he left was epic. He wanted to know why I hadn't seen what happened. I didn't have an answer but I didn't need one. The others gathered around as my shield, blaming Jasper and Jasper alone for what had happened. He couldn't defend himself because he didn't believe in his heart that he was innocent. Everything had worked out just as I'd planned so far.

Edward did his suffering martyr bit for a few months before deciding he couldn't live without Bella and making his way back to Forks. When he got there, she was gone. Her mother had been involved in a serious accident and Bella, having no reason to stay in Forks any longer, had gone to look after her. Once she had gone the family had no reason to stay in Denali and we went back to our house in Forks.

Rose

Edward finally tired of pining over Bella, she wasn't the one for him after all. I was just surprised they'd lasted so long. I was sick of Emmett bitching that there was no fun any more with Bella and Jasper gone. He was so fucking juvenile sometimes. I seriously considered trading him in for a more intellectual partner, someone maybe like Edward. After all it had been Carlisle idea that Edward and I be together. I think Edward was too interested in himself and I'd found Emmett basically dying after trying to wrestle a grizzly bear. He'd looked so cute, the dimples and curls reminded me of a little child and that was the trouble. He still had the dimples and curls but with it the brain of a child too. I needed someone more stimulating. He was playing yet another game on that damn games console Alice had bought him for Christmas.

Edward came down the stairs looking for something. "You OK Edward? Fancy going hunting?" He turned to me and smiled, the first time in weeks. "Sure Rose, is Emmett coming?" I answered quickly before my husband had a chance. "No, I think Alice was hoping he'd go with her later". He looked up "Was she? Oh, OK Rose. See you later honey". I gave him a swift peck on the cheek and ran out the door with Edward.

We ran for some time without looking for prey then came upon a clearing. I'd never been here before. It was a beautiful meadow full of wild flowers. "This is beautiful Edward. I've never been here before". He looked around and shrugged. "I used to bring Bella here" he explained. "Really. Do you want to go on?" I asked, unsure why he'd stopped here if it had such memories. He shook his head and smiled slowly. "No I think I'd like to sit for a while if you don't mind that is?" I shook my head, "OK by me but what about the hunt?" He walked slowly over and took my hand. "Oh, I don't think either of us came out to hunt Rose". I wasn't sure what to say to that, then he pulled me into his arms and words became unnecessary as he kissed me. I was taken by surprise, it was so unlike Edward to do anything on the spur of the moment. "I'm not sure", I started but he stopped me speaking further by kissing me again. "Rose I know you want me as much as I want you. I've read your thoughts. Emmett isn't enough for you now, you've grown so much and he is just the same as he's always been, I think he always will be". I couldn't help myself I leaned into him and kissed him back. In our passion we forgot about everything except each other. I had never imagined Edward could be so passionate. He had always seemed so cool and controlled. But not that afternoon in the meadow. We were like two wild animals in the mating season. It was amazing sex, Emmett and I had never managed anything near this and I'd thought he was red hot..

We lay in the meadow for hours just touching and kissing. "What now?" I asked eventually. He shook his head, "I don't know Rose. We can't keep meeting like this or Emmett will figure out there's something wrong". I laughed, "He'll be the last to notice Edward. I'm more concerned with Carlisle and Alice". That's when we heard the light trill of Alice's laughter. "Too late to worry on my account. I saw this happening months ago. You can't keep things from me remember" and she touched her temple. "Alice. Are you going to tell Emmett?" I asked. She thought about this for a few minutes. "No I don't think so, I don't like the outcome. I want to keep the family intact if possible. I like being a Cullen. Perhaps you and Emmett should go away for a few weeks. Get a bit of distance until you work out exactly what you do want. At the moment it could go either way. You haven't made the decision to leave Emmett yet". Edward growled softly. "Oh get over yourself Eddy" she snapped. "You aren't gods gift to women you know and you don't have a great track record. No one for years then the love of your life comes along and you dump her.. I rest my case".

Rose

I had to admit Alice had a point. I had a good life with Emmett and he did love me, whereas Edward had never had a stable relationship in his life. As I thought this Alice looked knowingly at me. "See" was all she said. Then she turned on her heels, "I'm off hunting with Emmett, see you two later" and she was gone. I couldn't help wondering if I was the reason Alice had done all this. Had she set Bella up so I could have Edward at last?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

Renee really hurt herself when she fell off the ladder while trying to rescue a kitten from a tree. How stupid could you get? It was the typical cartoon image. Luckily she hadn't broken her neck but she had fractured some vertebrae in her back and broken her left foot. With that and a sprained wrist it would be some time before she was able to look after herself. Phil had flown to the training camp with his latest baseball team so it was down to me to look after her. 'So what's new?' I thought. I'd spent my whole life watching out for my childlike mother. The rest I'd had from those responsibilities while living with Charlie had been wonderful but now it was back to the grind stone. I didn't think I would go back to Forks, much as I loved my dad. It would be too painful. I knew I didn't need to decide right now but I couldn't see circumstance changing.

The hospital was familiar to me and I was so well known I was on first name terms with the staff after the first couple of weeks. Renee looked better each day although I know she was in great pain with her back. The physio staff were wonderful but she wasn't exactly a model patient. Renee didn't like the exercises so she stubbornly refused to do most of them. If I was there she would make a face but at least she'd try. Which led to me I spending every afternoon in the hospital gym with her. One day when I got there she was having a no holds barred row with the physio. As soon as she saw me she smiled. "Bella will tell you, I'm quite capable of managing at home with her help. Aren't I honey?" This was a question I was dreading. While she could cope at home with help I was really hoping for a few more days at least. I needed to work out a way of continuing my studies from home. "Well mum, I think a few more days would mean you were more able to cope. It's really hard to move around the place with a wheelchair". She glared at me "I thought you'd be on my side Isabella". Whoops! That was a sure sign I was in trouble. The physio tried to stick up for me. "I'm sure your daughter has her education to consider. What will you do all day on your own?" Renee sulked at this, "I hoped maybe she could stay home with me this term and catch up later". I hated the thought of that but there didn't seem any way around it. We couldn't afford for help at home so my education would just have to take a back seat for a while. Little did I know how long for!

I heard regularly from Charlie who was livid I'd given up my studies to look after Renee. I kept up by home schooling via the internet but it wasn't the same. I missed my friends, Mike, Angela, Ben, even Jessica. Most of all I missed the Cullen's, most nights I cried myself to sleep thinking about Edward. I got letters from Angela too with the latest gossip but as the months went on even they became less frequent. My old friends were all getting ready to graduate and I wished I was with them all, back at Charlie's and in Forks High School. After graduation they all dispersed to different colleges. Angela was studying photography, Mike had gone into business studies...it went on and on.

Phil wasn't home much, either playing baseball or at training camps so I was Renee's primary carer for the next year. She got a secondary infection and was really poorly for some time and I saw my life disappearing in front of me. My college applications were put to the back of a drawer as I spent my time on housework, hospital visits and physio. Day after day, week after Renee became more independent and I started some night classes. I was interested in journalism so I took writing and media classes. I was already at a disadvantage trying to get a job without graduating and eventually with no degree.

The thing I did learn was that the Cullen family were moving on. From the way Charlie said it I knew there was more to the story but I wouldn't get it from him. I bit the bullet and called Angela to wish her well for her course and just mentioned the Cullen's in passing. There was a long pause then she asked, "Has Charlie told you about them?" I made a vaguely positive answer and then she dropped the bomb shell. Edward and Rosalie had become an item and were moving away and Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Emmett were also moving although she didn't have any more details. I felt so sorry for poor Emmett. He and Rose had seemed so in love and he was a great guy. I wondered where Edward and Rose would go. Since I had known them the family had disintegrated. Jasper had left Alice, now Rose had split with Emmett. I was sorry but it wasn't any of my concern any longer. The perfect family I had dreamed of belonging too no longer existed.

Alice.

I knew it would end badly for them, I'd seen it coming. Emmett went ape shit when he walked in on the two of them doing the horizontal tango. He was supposed to be hunting with Esme but she'd changed her mind at the last minute and persuaded him to drop her off in town. He got back early, went looking for Rose and opened the bedroom door to see the floor show. It took days for Edward to heal properly and Rose had taken off with Emmett in hot pursuit. I explained all to Carlisle and waited for what I knew was coming next. Rose reappeared, collected her things and Edward and they were gone, no one knew where, well I did of course but I wasn't telling. Emmett arrived back a couple of days later after taking his anger out on a couple of hibernating grizzlies, or so he said. We sat and had one of our family conferences and decided the best thing to do would be to move, somewhere no one knew us so we wouldn't have any awkward questions to answer. Esme was very unhappy, I think she thought the others might come back but I couldn't see why they would want to. After all it would be a little odd to have Rose and Edward here as a couple with Emmett still around. I felt for my brother, he'd been saved by Rose and adored her, even now I think he would have taken her back if she'd asked. But she wouldn't...ever.

Carlisle's

It came as such a shock when I found out that Rose and Edward had been having an affair. Poor Emmett was devastated and as he'd finished school we decided to move away from Forks. In a new place at least he wouldn't have people knowing that his wife had run off with his brother. Alice on the other hand had handled Jasper leaving very well. I think she had her suspicions as did I that the hikers who went missing around the time he left may have been down to him. Although I'd accepted him for Alice's sake I was never really comfortable around Jasper. There was a feeling of suppressed rage to him that I found uncomfortable. With his history, which in fairness he had never tried to hide from us, it wasn't difficult to see that he struggled daily with our life style. I felt that Alice could do so much better for herself and Esme agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Bella

I got myself a couple of part-time jobs to pay for it all plus a small apartment so I was on the go constantly. One job was in a book store which I loved, the other in a hospital cafeteria which was OK but some people were real pigs. The place looked like a wrecking ball had swung through after the lunch rush. The book store job took up Mondays and Thursdays and I really enjoyed those two days. There was a guy who came in regularly and was kinda cute. He was tall with curly hair and dimples. He reminded me a bit of a miniature Emmett, but for that reason I wasn't interested. I didn't need a constant reminder of the Cullens. That just brought pain and sadness and I couldn't cope with any more. The guy Steve who owned the place tried to push me in his direction but he soon saw I wasn't interest. I'd told him a little of my history so he knew there was a boy in my past who had broken my heart. I think Steve wanted me to meet someone and get over Edward but it wasn't quite that simple. Occasionally I would go out with him and his partner Jeff for drinks after work. At least in a gay bar all I had to worry about were other girls! Steve and his partner were great fun with a wicked sense of humor and they made me laugh, something I treasured these days. I'd almost forgotten how to smile. After our drinks they would always walk me back to my rooms. Just to make sure I got home safely! Then they'd invite themselves in for coffee and it was usually the early hours before I could get them out. Those nights I hardly got any sleep but it was worth it to feel alive the next morning.

The other job was more depressing but it paid better. I worked Wednesdays and Saturdays in the cafeteria at the hospital. It was busy during breakfast and lunch but tailed off in the afternoons and the girls often sat chatting for an hour in the afternoon with coffee. We were hit on by the young doctors, porters and any other male. It was seen as something less than macho if you hadn't been whacked by one of the cafeteria girls. We had our rears stroked on a daily basis, all part of the job. Most of the guys were OK really, there were a few exceptions but we would look out for each other when the predators were around. I was very friendly with two of the girls here and the three of us used to go to the movies once a week. Chris had a boyfriend who was a porter here, Jack, he was aiming higher, hoping to go to college when he'd saved some money to pay the fees. Kerri was a bit different, she was constantly on the look out for a man, any man! We had many laughs watching her chat up any male who happened to sit alone, it didn't matter if he were old, young, bald, ugly or a combination of any of these. When she was rebuffed, which was usual she'd just shrug and go hunt elsewhere. When we asked her about her catch-all approach she would smile and say, "Well they all feel same in the dark." which we found hilarious. I wasn't sure whether she ever went out with any of those who didn't repulse her advances and I really didn't want to. The funny thing was that Doctors were strictly taboo with her. I never saw her approach a doctor in all the time I was there.

When I fell sick the other two covered for me so I didn't lose my job, which was good because I needed every penny to keep myself fed and housed and pay my college fees. They popped in after work on Saturday with some left overs from the cafeteria and some gossip. "There's a new doctor at the hospital, just started and he's drop dead gorgeous, like a male model but he's married. All the nurses are talking about him. Apparently he's got a son and a daughter so we'll keep an eye out, maybe they'll call in. If the son is anything like his dad I might chance my arm" Kerri said this with such a straight face that Chris and I burst out laughing. She looked at us "What?" "Doesn't a doctor's son come under your blanket ban?" I queried. She shook her head, "Not unless he's training to follow daddy." and she waggled her eyebrows, a feat I'd never mastered. We chatted as I ate and by the time they left I was feeling better. In fact I managed to get an assignment finished and did some laundry.

On Wednesday I was back at work, waiting to see this hot looking doctor when I suddenly had a terrible thought. Drop dead gorgeous? male model?...oh god! it couldn't be? surely not...not Carlisle Cullen? I couldn't face him, I'd have to change jobs. I couldn't go through the memories he would stir up. At this moment I was nudged by Kerri, "Hot hunk at six o'clock Bella." I froze panicking, I couldn't get away. There was nowhere to run so I took a deep breath and looked round. God he was hot! But he wasn't Carlisle and I took a deep breath in relief. In fact he was just the opposite of Dr Cullen. He was tanned, dark-haired and blue-eyed. We exchanged pleasantries while I served him and I went back to my friends. "Well, what do you think?" asked Chris. I shrugged nonchalantly, "He's OK but I've seen better." Both my friends laughed at that, the sad thing was, it was true!

Two weeks later it was the hospital fund-raiser and we had free tickets. Quite how Kerri had acquired these expensive tickets we didn't know and we weren't about to ask. We'd spent the whole week deciding what to wear and spent the Friday morning doing each others hair and nails. Not really my scene, but it was better than the alternatives, laundry or homework! We had a good laugh while we were about it, and Kerri was talking about all the hot men that would be there. Chris and I looked at each other behind her back. We didn't have the heart to tell her that they would be nearly all doctors and politicians and way out of our league in any case.

At eight we crammed into Kerri's beat up old car for the half hour drive to the hotel on the outskirts of Jacksonville. When we got there I could see it was going to be one plush do. The hotel was a huge Gothic affair with an enormous car park. We parked as far from the hotel as possible for fear of the car being towed. As we walked over to the main entrance there were chauffeur driven cars pulling up every few seconds with richly jeweled women in fur coats and grey haired men in tuxedo's spilling out of them. We walked behind just such a couple and got a glare from the security personnel until we flashed our invitation cards. At this point they obviously decided we were eccentric millionaire's daughters and showed due deference. When we had given over our coat's we pocketed the check tickets and made our way to the main function room. I'd never seen so many people wearing so much jewelry and drinking so much champagne in one place before. We worked our way round to the bar and helped ourselves to glasses of champagne. Chris gave a toast to us and we went to check out the food. Kerri disappeared on her never-ending man hunt, with our blessing. I couldn't see any single males but if there was one in the gathering she'd find him, just like a bloodhound our Kerri!

After a while we found a quiet corner with seating so we could relax and eat in peace. The salmon and caviar were OK but I'd have much preferred a burger. Sitting with my back to the room I'd almost forgotten all the people behind us until Chris choked, coughing her smoked salmon all over the table. What?" I hissed. She couldn't talk but she grabbed my arm and shook it. "What?" I asked again. She took a sip of her drink and wiped her eyes. "It's Kerri. She's finally hooked a good one." I looked at her, "She's what?" Just then I felt a presence behind me and heard a voice I would have recognized anywhere. "Hello. Kerri wanted me to meet her friends. I'm.." "Emmett!" I spluttered and turned to see my one time friend arm in arm with Kerri. She and Chris looked at me aghast as Emmett's jaw dropped. "Bella? Is that you?" I nodded and stood grabbing his enormous hand. "Yes. Hello Emmett. Nice to see you again." then I made for the toilets, Chris who had stopped briefly to shake his hand, in hot pursuit. I had almost made it to the door when I bumped into a woman coming out. "Oh. I'm sorry" I apologized, looking up straight into the eyes of Esme Cullen. She looked as shocked as I felt and I pushed past her and locked myself into a cubicle. There was silence for a while then I heard Chris's voice, "Bella. She's gone. You can come out now." I opened the door gingerly and peered out. "You sure?" She nodded looking concerned, "What's going on Bella? Who's the hunk with Kerri? And who's the drop dead beauty you just freaked out over?" I splashed cold water over my face, "It's a long story Chris I'll tell you later. For now I have to get out of here." As I turned I heard another voice that made the chills run down my back, "You weren't going without saying goodbye were you Bella?" Standing there leaning against the door was the slight figure of Alice Cullen. What was this? A Cullen convention? What were they doing in Florida for gods sake, it was sunny here nearly all the time! "Alice" I said brusquely, "Yes. I have to go but it was nice to see you again. Give my regards to the rest of the family." and I went to pass her. "Don't go Bella please. Can I talk to you for just a minute?" she pleaded. I looked at Chris who took the hint, "I'll go get Kerri and see if she wants to come with us. Meet you out front with the car in ten minutes OK?" I nodded my gratitude and she went out just as a group of chattering women came in. Alice took me by the arm, "Lets walk outside" and towed me numbly from the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Bella

"Alice. I don't think we have anything to say to each other. What are you doing in Florida anyway? It's sunny for gods sake!" She smiled brightly as usual and tucked my arm into hers. "We're only here by accident really. Carlisle's colleague we were visiting had tickets and invited us." I looked at her suspiciously "We" she continued walking until we were out of earshot of any casual strollers. "Yes Bella, we. That's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and myself." I noticed the missing names. "Why isn't Rose here with Emmett? In fact what's he doing flirting with my friend?" I hissed ,forgetting everything Angela had told me. "Emmett and Rose broke up a while ago. So he's free to flirt if he wants. As for Edward" I cut her off, "I didn't ask and I don't want to know." I snapped. She carried on as if I hadn't spoken, "He and Rose are in Switzerland I think". That rocked me back, "In Switzerland?" She nodded, a rueful look on her face, "Yes. Edward decided they needed to get away from the family. It was rather awkward after all. Poor Emmett getting dumped by Rose for him." I felt sorry for Emmett but even so, "Alice, thanks for bringing me up to speed on the family news but I really have to go now." I pulled my arm free and walked towards Kerri's car which was idling at the entrance. "I wish you'd stay Bella. It would be nice to have a friend." At that I turned on her, "Yeah. That feeling I remember. Didn't stop you walking away from me though did it? Bye Alice." and I stalked to the car. Kerri wasn't there and I shot a questioning look at Chris in the driving seat. She shrugged, "She's got a lift back with your big friend and told me to borrow hers to take you home." I slammed the car door. "He's no friend of mine Chris. Can we go please?" Alice watched me until we turned the corner.

"Right Bella, give" I looked at Chris sitting on the sofa looking at me as I walked in with two mugs of coffee. I rolled my eyes at her but didn't speak. "Hey friend. I gave up smoked salmon and champagne for you, so give." I realized I was going to have to tell her something. "Do you remember me telling you about the boy I fell for while I was living with my Dad?" She nodded then put her hand to her mouth, "Oh...my...god...Was that him? No... wait... you called him Emmett and your boyfriend's name was... Edward...wait a minute...yes...he was Edward... Cullen...and that huge guy...,Kerri called him Emmett Cullen...was that his brother?" Her eyes were bulging with shock. When I'd put her words together I nodded. "Yes. Emmett is Edwards brother and the girl I was talking to is his sister Alice Cullen." "Wow, are they all that gorgeous?" I nodded again, "fraid so!" She looked at me, her eyes narrowing, "So why did we make the great escape? Was Edward there? Damn girl did I miss him?" I sighed in frustration as I answered her, "No Edward wasn't there. He's in Switzerland with his girlfriend apparently." She raised her eyebrow, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I smiled as I shook my head this time. "No Chris" they are welcome to each other. I just didn't want to stand making small talk with my ex boyfriends family." She seemed to think about this then to my immense relief she nodded, "OK. Fair enough. Hey, that Emmett does he have a girlfriend?" I shook my head, "No. He's free but I don't think Kerri should fall for him. He's..." I tried to think of a suitable and safe word, "a bit weird." She looked concerned so I hastily added, "He's a nice guy, he's just a bit intense at times." It sounded wrong even to me. Emmett was as normal as a vampire could be and he certainly wouldn't hurt Kerri, at least I didn't think he would.

The next day, Saturday, was a work day. I went in hoping to see Kerri in the locker room as usual but there was no sign of her. I took my time changing, hoping she'd show up but in the end I had to move myself. Chris was there looking at the clock then at me. I shrugged, "Maybe she had a good night!" The supervisor made an appearance then so we tried to look as if we were busy setting up for the day. "Kerri called in sick today so it's just the two of you. Can you manage?" We nodded mutely, shooting glances at each other. When we were sure Mrs Castle had gone Chris whispered, "Sounds like she had a REALLY good night!" I smiled but I was a little worried, I wanted to see Kerri, then I'd relax. It was a really busy morning so I wasn't aware that the people at the corner table had watched me, until Chris pointed it out. "Your friends are here Bella". I looked over and my heart sank. Sitting at the table were Alice, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. My shift was almost over and they were obviously waiting to catch me as I left.

I thought I'd been really sneaky using the main exit and not the staff one but they were waiting. Alice, of course! "Bella. I know you don't want to talk to us but there is something I think you should know." Carlisle's voice was as velvet as always. It reminded me of Edward and I really didn't want to think about him. Realizing I might as well get it over with I looked at him, "OK Carlisle. You have my undivided attention in just a second." I turned to Emmett and raised my eyebrow in question. He laughed his booming laugh that got everyone in hailing distance looking. "She's fine. I dropped her off about three this morning. I like your friend she's almost as funny as you." I turned back, "Well?" Carlisle looked hurt by my abrupt manner but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home and never see any of them ever again. "We aren't here to stay. It's just a flying visit, that should make you feel better" I nodded and he continued "I feel we should warn you of a possible danger in the area. Especially as you might become involved." I was totally lost now. "I'm sorry Carlisle you've lost me. Try plain English, I have a pretty good grasp of that." He frowned at my apparent rudeness but carried on, "You know Jasper left some time ago?" I was beginning to feel like one of those dogs people had in the back of their cars, necks on a spring, as I nodded again. "Well, we've been tracking him for a while now." I stopped him, "Why?" His voice was grave as he continued, "There have been deaths and we think that he may be implicated in them." I looked to Alice, "Is this true?" She shrugged, "I don't know Bella. Since we split I can't see him but with his history I think its a fair assumption." I wasn't sure it was fair at all as I thought back to the man I knew, only slightly I accepted, but never the less. "Are you telling me that Jasper is leaving a trail of dead bodies across the country leading you here? and you think I might be in danger because I once knew him?" He put his head to one side, "Well, if you put it like that?" I laughed, "Well,how exactly would you put it? It seems to me that you think a man who's lived as long as he has would be so stupid as to leave a trail of bodies leading straight to his door. To me there seems something wrong with that picture Dr Cullen". He pursed his lips, "I can see you aren't going to believe us but I thought we should warn you anyway Isabella. I'm sorry our being here has upset you. We will be on our way tomorrow unless you'd like us to stay and protect you? I laughed and shook my head, "From the little you've told me about Jasper I doubt you could protect me anyway". Esme took my hand and shook it "So this is goodbye Bella, try to stay safe." Carlisle touched my shoulder and turned away, Emmett gave me a small, by his standards, hug and Alice skipped forward to kiss my cheek. "Take care Bella. He is dangerous despite what you think you know." I watched as they walked away under the shadow of the main building and got into a waiting car. I'd been pursued by a vampire before, it didn't frighten me as much any more, especially Jasper. I didn't believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

I walked home deep in thought, Rosalie and Edward together, I wondered if that was the real reason he left me. I felt sorry for Emmett but he seemed to have bounced back and I hoped he'd find himself a partner soon. I didn't like the idea of him alone with the others, they were just too serious for him. As for the news about Jasper...I didn't know what to think but I didn't believe he was responsible for the murders they had spoken about. He was far too intelligent to do that. Which left the question, who was doing it and why were the Cullen's really following Jasper? I had no idea and I didn't expect I would ever find out the answers. With luck I'd never see any of them again.

Sunday I spent doing my outstanding course work. It was getting close to exam time too so I decided to organise some revision. In between I cooked lunch and did my laundry. Such an exciting life I lead! But then I'd tried that in Forks and it just didn't work out. I'd never wish for excitement again I vowed. Monday it was back to routine which meant back to the book store. Steve was literally jumping up and down when I came in. Like a fool I'd told him about the hospital fund-raiser and he was waiting to grill me all about it. I tried to skim over the meeting with the Cullens but he was like a shark sensing the blood in the water. In the end I found it easier to tell him all, we'll all except the bit about Jasper, That I couldn't talk to anyone about. He wanted the full low down on the gorgeous Carlisle and Emmett, skipping over Alice, "Not my type darling!"

Eventually the door bell went, a customer, "There is a god after all!" I thought, escaping from the stock room. When I went through to the front I couldn't see anyone. I peered down some of the aisles then jumped when a voice behind me whispered, "Got a copy of Shades of Grey baby?" I snorted "No I think you bought our last copy last week. Sorry." It was my admirer but today I was feeling kind so I didn't blow him off totally. "Bella, would you like to go out with me for a drink? No strings." he'd picked up courage and I didn't have the heart to turn him down. "OK but just a drink and it'll have to be tonight because I'm busy with revision and I have classes the rest of the week." He beamed at me, "Great. I'll pick you up this evening." Before he could go any further Steve broke in, "We'll be working till six so you can pick her up from here if you like." He nodded like an eager puppy and bounded off. "Thanks for that Steve." He nodded, "Got to look out for my staff", patted me on the shoulder and went back into the stock room.

The clock moved too fast for my liking. The hours seemed to fly by and it was getting closer and closer to six. Steve noticed my anxious looks and came out with a hot toddy. "Settle your nerves girl. Anyone would think you were going to the dentist for root canal. It's just a drink and I was thinking of taking Jeff out tonight. We might join you." I smiled in relief, "That would be great. Thanks Steve." I pecked him on the cheek and relaxed a little but I still wished I hadn't agreed to go for a drink.

Steve popped his head back round the door,"Oh by the way, we've got an order coming in tomorrow morning. Do you fancy a bit of extra cash? I could do with someone to unload and put them on the computer. You know it hates me." Steve and the computer had a love hate relationship. It loved screwing him up to fever pitch and he hated it with a vengeance in return. I'd never seen a grown man cry until I saw Steve at the end of stock take. We had about ten thousand books in stock but the computer had catalogued ten million. I got it worked out eventually and was rewarded by a bunch of flowers, a bottle of wine and the new title of Computer Operator. This, I found out meant that Steve never had to touch the 'devil machine' as he called it, unless forced to at gun point. At six prompt my 'date' banged on the shop door. I'd put the closed sign up early and hoped he forgotten all about me. Some hope!

We ended up making a foursome with Steve and Jeff at the nearby bar. It was a nice evening really although I'd had to do a little nifty footwork to avoid straying hands. What is it with men and their hands? I have a novel idea that all men should have their hands moved to their elbows. Gives them less groping capability! We went on to an Italian restaurant which was also very nice then came the awkward bit. Gerry wanted to walk me home and as it was in the opposite direction from Steve's place I lost my bodyguards. I didn't mind holding hands on the walk home, at least I knew where one of his hands was! But it got a little more embarrassing when he asked if he could come up "for coffee". I tried to be nice about my refusal but he was persistent. There was no way I was going to let him up to my place. I lived alone and I liked it that way but it did make me vulnerable. He only desisted when a cop cruiser passed by slowly and one of the cops asked if everything was OK. Gerry went off grumbling and I hastily locked my door and breathed a sigh of relief. Never again I promised myself. I'd get a cat or a bird for company. It was far less wearing on my nerves.

I poured my self a glass of wine, my one indulgence, and flopped down on my old but extremely comfortable sofa. As I put my feet up on the battered coffee table I noticed my book, Wuthering Heights, laying there. I was sure I'd left it by the side of my bed last night. Great, now I had book gremlins in my room! I grabbed it and went to take a bath. I needed one after the tension of the last couple of days. I just hoped the Cullens had gone before I went to work at the hospital next.

The next morning I was up bright and early, ready to wrestle with the boxes of books Steve had ordered in. The shop was quiet, I knew he wouldn't be in for an hour at least so I made myself a mug of coffee and started in on the unpacking. A lot of the books were ordered in specially for the hundreds of students living around the area. I usually knew which courses were popular by the number of subject books we ordered in. The first box was all literature and I spent a little time flicking through the titles and thinking about the courses I would have taken if things had worked out differently. The next box was more of the same and I soon got them on the computer and priced up. It went on like this for a while until I decided I needed a break, or at least my back did. I heard Steve come in mumbling to himself. When he saw me he brightened up "Well? How did it go?" I sighed, "I had to call in the cavalry in the end to get rid of him." His eyes widened, "What happened?" I explained and he burst out laughing when I came to the bit about the cruiser. I stood, arms folded while he chortled "It's not funny. It was really embarrassing. I've decided I'm going to get an attack cat to chase off unwanted admirers." He looked at me very seriously, "I don't think they train attack cats. How about a homicidal parakeet instead?" OK, I admit even I had to laugh at that. The laughter lasted as long as it took Gerry to walk from the door to the counter. "Hi Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go out again tonight? Shame that cop spoiled the end of the evening." I looked at him aghast, another date? god no! "I can't I have a class tonight." His face fell, "Well how about tomorrow night?" "Nope. Girls night tomorrow sorry." He was about to ask about Thursday or the weekend when Steve interrupted. "I think Bella is trying to let you down gently" Gerry glared at him. "I don't think so. We had a great time last night didn't we Bella?" I hated to upset him so I settled for a grunt. "See? I'll pick you up at seven Friday night from your place". And he was gone. Now what was I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

With all my college work I forgot all about the Cullen's until I arrived at work on Wednesday. Chris was watching for me and warned me that Kerri hadn't stopped talking about how hot Emmett was. For the next few hours I had to listen to a blow by blow account of her evening. Apparently Emmett had dazzled her as well as playing the perfect partner. He swept her off her feet and treated her like a real lady, something the Cullen men seemed particularly adept at! When she finally stopped to take a breath I asked her if she was going to see him again, with my fingers crossed that it would be a resounding No. She looked a little sad and I felt sorry for her, the first man who treated her right and he wasn't even human strictly speaking. "Well he said they have a family problem they are dealing with but if they come back this way he'll call me". I knew she would sit by the phone for a few months knowing in her heart he wasn't coming back but yearning never the less. I'd been there, got the book, the CD and the tee-shirt. Then it started, she wanted to know all about him. Did he have a steady girlfriend or wife tucked away somewhere? What were the rest of the family like? Where did they live? Was my Edward as cute as Emmett? The questions went on and on, my replies getting shorter and shorter as I struggled to give her vague answers. What else could I do after all? Chris saw me getting short-tempered and diverted Kerri with more questions about her night, I smiled thanks to her. Was I never going to be free of them? Two years and I'd thought I only remembered them in my dreams but I'd been deluding myself. The Cullen's were burned into my memory for ever and one had taken my heart away with him.

The course work done I started on my revision, I had to pass this course I couldn't afford to pay for another year, besides I didn't want to be stuck with these part-time jobs for ever. When I'd got in I saw my book on the table again. This time I was pretty sure I'd left it beside the bed. What the hell was going on? I checked but the window was shut and nothing else had been disturbed. Good going Bella, going senile early. Maybe I should stop college and just book myself in for a brain scan! I shrugged and put it back on the bedside table. Steve had given me the next two weeks off with pay to revise. He said I'd earned it doing the stock check and I wasn't going to argue with him. There was a buzz at seven, someone was ringing the door. I put my head out the window and saw Gerry waiting, all dressed up and with a silly grin on his face. Shit! I'd forgotten but apparently he hadn't. I shouted down that I'd only be a couple of minutes. There was no way he was coming in, I might not get rid of him. I threw on some clean trousers, thanking the gods I'd done my laundry, tied my hair back and grabbed my coat checked twice that I locked the door on my way out.

We ended up going to the movies, not that I was thrilled by the choice of film. Trust me to go out with a guy who was hooked on horror film, specifically vampire movies. He bought me popcorn and coke and thought that as a reward I should allow him a quick grope in the dark. After trying to say No nicely I cooled his ardor by dropping an ice cube and some coke in his lap. My apology wasn't terribly sincere but this guy just wouldn't take the hint. By the time the film, which by the way was crap, was over all I wanted to do was get rid of him. He insisted on walking me home and again asked to come in for coffee. When I demurred he got a bit pushy and I was beginning to hope for the cruiser again when a voice rang out from the darkness. "I think the lady said no politely enough. I suggest you take that as a final decision and get your hands off now." I looked around wildly but couldn't see the person the voice belonged to. Then a car came round the corner and a figure I knew only too well unfolded from the driver's seat. "Having trouble sis?" One look at Emmett's huge muscles and my friend suddenly lost interest in me. I'd never seen a guy move so fast as he did, racing for the street corner and disappearing from sight. I groaned "Why are you still here Em?" He shrugged "We got held up so I called Kerri. We went for a meal then I got a weird feeling about you so I made my excuses and high tailed it over here". "Held up?" I asked. He looked at his feet then decided something and looked back up. "We think Jasper is in the city and I was worried he might find you". I remembered the voice in the darkness. I hadn't recognized it but it could have been him I suppose. "Emmett I'm not scared of Jasper and there's no earthly reason why he should look for me." He chuckled, "That's what I told Carlisle but Alice has it in her head that you might be in danger." I laughed bitterly, suddenly the Cullen's are worried about me! "Give me a break. Go chase your monster and leave me alone. I'm fine and I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself." He looked to the corner of the street, "It didn't look like it just then". "Well I'm a big girl now and I have to fight my own battles. Please just give Alice and Carlisle a message from me. Stay out of my future, in fact stay out of my life altogether. If you really want to make me happy then leave Florida. Go back wherever you came from and leave me be". Emmett looked really hurt by my words but I couldn't worry about him. I'd spent most of my life worrying about other people and their feelings. It was my time now. "Bella I just..well...we care about you". I couldn't believe my ears, "You care about me? You care so much about me that when I needed you all you ran away with your collective tails between your legs. Not so much as a goodbye or kiss my ass. You are unfucking believable Emmett and I need friends like you about as much as a hole in the head. GO AWAY AND TAKE YOUR FUCKING FAMILY WITH YOU". I was shouting by now and a couple on the side-walk opposite looked over startled. Why wouldn't they just get the message and leave me alone. I'd give it one more try before locking myself in my apartment till I knew they'd left. "Emmett, I know this is really hard for you but I have a life. It may not be sparkling and rich like yours but it is mine. There are no vampires, werewolves, zombies or witches in it and I'm fine with that. After all the monster world didn't do me much good so I'm sticking with the human one now. Goodbye". I touched his arm, turned and unlocked my door. I locked it after me and trudged upstairs, weary and depressed. When I looked out of the window ten minutes later he still stood there. Would he never go.?I didn't look again until I was ready for bed and heaved a sigh of relief as the side-walk was empty.

It wasn't till I got into bed that I remembered the voice in the dark before Emmett had arrived. I had fooled myself into thinking it was Jasper because the Cullens had told me he was here, but it didn't sound like the voice I remembered. Jasper had spoken to me so little, the only time we ever really talked was in the hotel room in Phoenix before I snuck out to meet James. He had been very soft-spoken with a hint of southern drawl but the voice tonight had been cold and hard. My mind spinning with questions I fell asleep. Only to dream the old dream of being abandoned by Edward, this time there was someone waiting just out of sight and that scared me more. Who was my mysterious stranger?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Guess who?

I snapped open my mobile and called his number. "Well?" I knew he wasn't going to like my news, "Found her. She's OK for now but there's a complication. One of the Cullen's is hanging around, the big guy. What do you want me to do?" There was a short silence, "Keep watch but if the Cullen's are around pull back. I don't want them getting a whiff of her security. Danger isn't far off so keep a good watch." I heard the phone disconnect. We now had an extra complication. What the hell were the Cullen's doing in Florida? I watched from a distance as he stood looking at her door for a long while. Would he never leave?

Bella

When I got up the next morning I felt terrible. I'd had the mother of all dreams and I felt totally washed out. Why did the Cullens have to come back into my life? All I wanted was to live quietly in the real world, meet a nice guy from a normal family, fall in love, marry, have kids and a nice house. I wanted to be normal, as I told Emmett I'd tried the other world and it nearly killed me. I felt depressed so I left early to get to the library and do some revision out of the way of anyone. I hoped the Cullens couldn't find me here if they were still around. I found a nice quiet corner and spread my books and papers out to dissuade anyone from joining hour later I was interrupted by a shadow passing over my work. I looked up and groaned, "What do you want now? I thought I sent a clear message with Emmett last night." Alice smiled at me, "Yes, he passed it on when he got back but I knew it wasn't meant for me. I had a job finding you, could you please let me know exactly where you are going before you leave home. It's so much easier to find you then" and she sat in the chair next to me peering at my work. I snatched my papers, grumbling and picked up my books. "The message was meant especially for you Alice. Go away." I marched out, neatly tripping on the edge of the step and almost breaking my neck before being stopped in mid air by a hand. When I righted myself I looked round to thank my savior but there was no one there. As Alice came round the corner she saw my look, "What? What's up Bella?" I shook my head, "Nothing. Go away Alice." I walked home as fast as I could Alice skipping along behind me and chattering as she went. I tried my hardest to ignore her but it wasn't easy. As I unlocked my door she came to a stop behind me, "Goodbye Alice" I snapped. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she sounded genuinely upset. "No." I said and slammed the door I entered my room I knew at once there was something different, something wrong. "Hello Bella. Long time no see." said someone from behind me. I turned ready to scream but not quickly enough. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth as a voice hissed in my ear, "Don't be difficult Bella. We don't want your little friend to interrupt now do we?" The voice was familiar to me although I'd only heard it a couple of times, and I knew I was in terrible danger. "Let's go out the back way. Then we won't be disturbed. I'd hate anything to stop our reunion." I made a futile attempt to struggle as I was lifted out onto the fire escape and bundled into the trunk of a car waiting in the alley.

Alice

I was hurt by Bella's apparent need to get away from us after all we were only trying to keep her safe. At least that was what the others thought! She was under a misapprehension about Jasper and that was our fault too. She'd only seen him under our influence, she had no idea how dangerous he really was. I waited a while watching the street before everything went blurred and I saw a vision of Bella being bundled into a car. As soon as my eyes cleared I ran to the back of her building. It was all quiet so I was obviously in time to save her. I climbed the fire escape and into her open window "Bella. It's me. Sorry to bust in but..." I never finished my sentence as I saw the papers she had been carrying scattered on the floor. I could smell an unfamiliar scent in the air too and it wasn't Jasper, I opened my phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

Guess Who?

I hear the mad pixie arrive with Bella so I pulled back, she was relatively safe with a Cullen. As I watched she shut the door on Alice and I smiled, "Go for it Bells." As time ticked away and Alice didn't leave I became more and more nervous, then she went rigid and I knew she was seeing something. When she tore round to the back of the building I followed, still keeping out of sight. I watched her scale the fire escape and disappear in through the open window. As a gust of wind blew the rubbish past me I stiffened. I could smell trouble and I cursed as I hear Alice's frantic phone call. I punched the alley wall in frustration before ringing his cell phone, steadying myself against the shit storm I knew was coming. "Yes?" he answered immediately. "She's gone. I pulled back because Alice Cullen turned up and when she freaked out I followed. The place is empty and I smell her all over the alley. She's got Bella. Sorry." I held the phone away from my ear as it exploded with sound. When it died down I put it back to my ear. "What now?" I asked. "They got away in a car so I can't follow her scent". The voice at the other end was as cold as the grave, "Find her. I don't care how you do it, just find her. I'm coming in now to join you." I groaned as I closed my cell phone. I'd let him down for the first time and I felt like shit. How the hell was I supposed to trace her though?

Carlisle

I didn't understand Alice at first, Bella gone? Kidnapped and not by Jasper? It didn't make any sense. If not him then it must be someone working with him but who? Then I had it, Peter Whitlock, his 'brother'. What was I going to do? We had failed Bella yet again but we would try to find her before she came to any harm. I called Emmett who was out with his friend Kerri yet again. Once he heard the news he promised to be back here in minutes. I cut him off and told him to go straight to Bella's. If we were going to trace her we needed to start where we knew she had last been. When I met up with the two of them they were already working on a trace. Alice had noticed fresh tire tracks and had sent Emmett to follow them. He was back when I got there and told us that the tracks faded away as the car left the city. So we knew she wasn't in Jacksonville any longer but unless we could work out who had taken her we had no hope of finding her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Bella

The car was speeding through the city but I had no idea which direction we were travelling in. If any of the Cullens were going to be able to follow me then I needed to leave a trail. It took me some time to work this out and now it sounded like we were on a smooth highway, I could hear cars passing us at high-speed. I felt dizzy and sick with fear and I badly needed to pee. It hit me then, if I pee'd hopefully it would leak out of the trunk onto the road. It wasn't much of a plan but it was about all I could think of. I hated to do it, after all peeing your pants was something taboo once you left toddler stage but eventually I managed. I could see the headlines now. GIRL TRACED BY PEE TRAIL. Still it was better than the alternative, GIRL FOUND MURDERED BY ROADSIDE.

Peter

I'd watched the Cullens as they tried to follow the tyre tracks it was a good idea but they gave up too easily. I stood looking around at the spot the tracks disappeared. I was at an intersection, one road led back into the city and I guessed she wouldn't be going that way. So that left two others, one led to the interstate, the other to a warehouse district. Given her kidnapper I put my money on the interstate and I therefore headed that way. I ran fast but stopped frequently to check for any clues. It was about two miles down the road that I caught a scent I recognized and I smiled. "Way to go Bella. You're smarter than I thought. Keep it up babe and we might get you out of this mess after all." My phone went then and I was relieved I had some good news this time. "Before you start I'm on her trail. Bella Swan is something else man." I explained what I'd found and where I was and was told to keep moving, I'd be picked up shortly.

Bella

I just hoped we would be stopping soon because I was feeling really sick now. The exhaust fumes were leaking into the trunk somewhere and I now had a blinding headache to go with the nausea. Where the hell was I being taken? I guess I should hope the journey went on and on because I knew it wouldn't be good news for me when we stopped. I was still banking all my hopes on my pee trail although I wasn't sure that Alice had hung around after I shut her out. Would she see me being taken? Would they be able to trace me? And, Who's voice had I'd heard in the night?

Peter

The sports car screeched to a halt by my side and the door flew open. "Get in" the voice was steely in its determination. "How long?" I looked at my watch, "She's been gone about an hour and a half and it's pretty certain that she won't be taken too far out of the city, there'd be no need. Anywhere remote or relatively so would do for what she's got in mind. I was subjected to a murderous stare, "Sorry but its true. Bella is on borrowed time now. We need to find her fast." A curt nod was all I got in return and the engine snarled as the accelerator hit the floor. "Do we have any ideas where she might be heading? "A map was thrown at me, "I guess I'll just check the map for isolated spots off the interstate." and I opened it up. The trouble was that there were too many places she could choose and no way to narrow the search. Every few minutes the car stopped long enough for me to get a scent trail, that way we knew we were still on the right track.

Bella

The car finally pulled off the main road and onto a track of some kind. I didn't know if my pee trail was still working and I felt around for anything else I could use. As I did we went over a large rut and I banged my head against the metal catch. "Damn, that hurt." I felt my head and my fingers came away sticky. "Oh great", that was all I needed, a bleeding wound around a vampire. Bleeding... blood. Well as I was already bleeding a little more wouldn't make any difference. I found a rough edge on the metal catch and dragged my wrist along it until I felt the blood begin to flow. Then I found a small rust hole in the floor, so that's where my pee had flowed from. I put my wrist over it, just hoping there would be enough blood to constitute a trail and that my trackers, if there were any, had a good sense of smell or I was dead.

Peter

"We've lost it" I shouted at our next stop. "Either the trail ran dry or they turned off." The car came to a screeching tyre smoking stop, "Which way?" he snapped. I looked at the map then back at the road, "I'll go for the trail drying out, I say we keep going". The car was moving before the smoke had dissipated. I just hoped I'd guessed right, if not I didn't fancy my chances as I looked to the driver.

Bella.

I'd been sick twice now and my wrist was throbbing as I'd cut it again to keep the blood flowing. The road got rougher and rougher and I bounced around in the trunk bruising almost every part of my body. If we didn't stop soon I'd probably be dead anyway and I wasn't sure which I'd prefer. Now it was too late, I wished the Cullens were still around. They'd been right as far as my being in danger but wrong about its source. Who would have thought that Victoria would still be after me all this time later. James had been gone so long! I wondered what she had in store for me. Not a quick death obviously or she'd have finished me off in my apartment. All I knew was that it wouldn't be quick or painless.

Peter

We drove on for a few more miles then stopped again at another intersection although this one had only two main roads branching off and a track. I looked on the map and saw the track led to a farm some way off the main road. I'd almost disregarded the track when he got out of the driver's seat and walked along it some way. Then he knelt down and touched something on the ground, bringing it up to his face. He was back in the car before I got the map folded and did a U-turn, screeching onto the track and putting the gas down as far as it would go. I looked over and saw the blood on his fingers as the scent wafted over to me. Bingo! We'd hit the trail again.

Bella

I felt the car slow then stop and I held my breath. When the trunk opened the sun made my eyes water and I couldn't see anything clearly for a while. When they became accustomed to the light and the blurriness disappeared I saw Victoria studying me. "What a mess, and you're bleeding." Her eyes were sparkling along with her skin, "A dangerous thing to do Bella. Do you want to die?" I shook my head, "I caught my wrist on the jagged metal when you drove onto this track." She grabbed my arm and lifted it to examine the wound. As I watched she touched the broken skin with her finger then put it to her mouth and tasted my blood. "You taste divine Bella, such a shame. I'd like to drink you dry but I have other plans for you. Plans to make you pay for James death." I took a breath and decided Shit what have I got to lose, "I didn't kill your psycho boyfriend, he tried to kill me, and I'm not Edwards mate either." She smiled and it was evil, "Oh I know you didn't kill him but it was your fault he died. I know you aren't with Edward Cullen either but the Cullens are still protecting you, aren't they? I wonder why?" I shook my head, "I have no idea why they are here but I think it has something to do with one of their other sons." She found this highly hilarious for some reason, "Yes. The Major." she smirked. I didn't understand. "Who?" She looked at me puzzled, "You don't know the Major? How can you not know, you met him. He was there at the baseball field." I didn't know why she called him the Major but I knew she must mean Jasper. "You mean Jasper Hale?" I asked and she nodded, "Yes. That's one of his aliases I believe. He reminds me of James sometimes, strong and violent."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella

She looked at me and smiled again, "Yes. That's my fault I think. I left them a trail of bodies to follow and they took the bait." She must have seen my confusion because she went on to explain, "I wanted the Cullens to think The Major was responsible for the deaths. It kept them from thinking about me. I really didn't want them on my trail as I looked for you but I want them to blame him when they find your body...eventually that is." With that she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder like a sack. It was hot and bright here and the suns rays shattered against her skin sending rainbows across me. I lifted my head and saw we were heading for a large barn. Once inside the sun cut off abruptly and my eyes took so long to focus again that I couldn't make out where we were going. We went down some wooden steps and I was thrown down on an earthen floor. As I looked up I saw her smile. "See you later Bella. Sleep well." An iron door clanged shut and I heard a key and then bolts shoot. It was pitch dark in here and cold. I felt around but there was nothing in here, no water, no blankets just a dirt floor and cold stone walls. I couldn't hear anything except a drip drip of falling water. I screamed in frustration but I knew no one could hear me. She was far too clever to forget something so elementary.

Victoria

It felt so good, I'd finally got my hands on the bitch who caused James death and I was going to make her pay. I'd taken scraps of her shirt, a scraping of her blood and some hairs when I pulled her out of the trunk. All I needed now was to put them where they would do me the most good. I hosed down the car and the ground around it then tied the clothes I'd collected from her laundry hamper to the back of the car and drove on down the track, just in case. I knew his reputation but I was as clever and cunning and soon he'd find that out, he had to pay for his part in the death of my mate too.

Peter

We drove on up the track still stopping occasionally to make sure we hadn't missed anything. The trail went on past an old farm house and still we drove. Her scent was getting more faint and I knew we were losing her. Another mile and we reached the highway again, damn the track was a loop. Once on the highway again the scent disappeared as trucks and cars whizzed by. "ffwe lost her." I smashed my fist on the dash, buckling it and breaking the oil gauge.

Victoria

I drove back to Jacksonville and parked the car unlocked in a seamy side street. It would be stolen or torched within hours, no trace of Bella left. All I needed now was to watch for the Majors appearance. I knew he'd come back to where it all started, its what I would do. The Cullens were still hanging around but that was good. I wanted them here where they could find him. As I watched from the room opposite Bella's that I rented I knew they wouldn't smell me, the rotting garbage outside my window would mask it for as long as I needed.

Emmett

I was furious, how had we lost her so easily. Jasper was good but I never realized he could make her disappear so completely without any clues at all. We had tried following the trail but couldn't pick it back up. Alice was staying in Bella's apartment while Carlisle tried a friend who was a tracker. With luck he could persuade Henry to come and try to track her down or Jasper. Find him and we'd find her, At least that's what we were banking on.

Peter

We got back to the city and parked a few streets over from Bella's place. "Go look for the car we followed. It might be back in the city." I was about to ask a question containing the words needle and haystack but seeing his face I decided to keep my mouth shut, I liked it the shape it was. As I strode away I heard a crash and turning back saw him kick the dumpster again. Now the crap was about to hit the fan! I ran, hoping against hope to find the unknown car we had followed. Some hope!

Victoria

I clapped my hands as I saw him stride into view, just as I had expected. I waited until he was out of sight and flitted down to his car. It wasn't locked but then I hadn't expected it would be. He was making it almost too easy for me. I jammed the piece of cloth I'd brought with me into the trunk smearing the still damp blood across it. As I slammed the trunk lid down again I smiled. That should just about do it. As I made my way back to the mall nearest to the highway to steal a fresh car I was smiling. I had got the Major back for the death of my mate and I had the girl responsible in my clutches. Life didn't get much better than this. I'd soon jacked another car and was on my way back to the farm and my prisoner.

Jasper

I stiffened as I smelled a familiar scent waft from the room, "Alice" I hissed, she gasped then put her head out of the window to look at me. "What the hell? Jasper, we're looking for you. What did you do with Bella?" I looked at her, "I didn't do anything with her. I'm looking for her. Peter was watching but he pulled back when Emmett turned up and then you stood guard while she was snatched. What happened Alice? You must have seen something". She shook her head, "I haven't had any visions since we left Forks". "What are you doing here then?" She grimaced, "Following the trail of bodies you left". "Me?" She nodded, we were trying to catch up with you before you got here. I know Bella's blood really got to you at her party and we guessed you'd try to find her eventually." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Alice? How can you think that? You know me". She shook her head, "I thought I did until you attacked Bella. The shock of that attack stopped my visions. So what have you done with her?" "I haven't seen Bella since the party. I've been watching Victoria because I knew she'd come back for revenge eventually and she's made her way here. I sent Peter on ahead to keep an eye on her" I explained. "Well he didn't do a very good job did he Jazz?" I turned just too late to avoid Carlisle and Emmett grabbing me, I didn't want to fight them so I kept still. "He says he hasn't got her" explained Alice. Emmett shook his head. "I can't think of anyone else who could have snatched her from under Alice's nose". "Well" said Carlisle "Let's check his car. If he took Bella there will be some trace of her". I pulled one arm free and threw him my keys, "It's open anyway but knock yourself out". We all followed Carlisle to my car in the alley. As soon as we got close enough I knew I'd been set up, "I can smell Bella's blood from here" growled Emmett tightening his hold on my arm. Alice opened the trunk and peered in, she gasped and pulled out a scrap of material stained with blood. "That's the blouse Bella was wearing this morning" Alice cried. "Where is she Jasper?" Carlisle's voice was steely. "I don't know, Peter and I followed her trail onto a track but it looped back onto the highway and then we lost it" I was getting exasperated now. "How very convenient, and where is your partner in crime?" "I sent him looking for the car we were chasing". "What make was it?" he asked. "I don't know, I was hoping he might get a scent" I snapped. "So let me get this straight. You followed a mystery trail coming from a mystery car and lost it on a track that looped back to the highway. Then you sent your friend to look for this mysterious car purely by smell".Put like that it sounded pretty stupid. "Then we find evidence that she was in your trunk" pointed out Emmett. "I know its far-fetched but its the truth, Victoria has Bella" I spat. Emmett shook his head, "If that crazy red head was after Bella she'd have found her and ripped her apart. She wouldn't cook up this elaborate story just to get you mixed up in it". "Yes she would, she knows I was the one who finished James off." Alice shook her head. "Wrong, I took his head off not you." I nodded "Yeah, but I burned him." I pointed out. "I think we need to go back to our place where we can continue this conversation" said Carlisle. From the way he said that I knew he too believed I'd taken Bella and to get her back alive I needed to be able to act. I burst into action throwing Emmett against a dumpster and taking Carlisle hostage. I held him with my teeth against his neck. "I didn't do it but I will find Victoria and I'll get Bella back. Just stay out of my way". Then I threw Carlisle at Alice and ran, I knew I could outrun them all so I kept my speed up until I was well away from the area. The bitch had done a real number on me and now I had to worry about the Cullens on my trail as well as finding Victoria and Bella. I needed to get Peter and bring in Charlotte.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella

When I heard steps coming towards the door I knew my life was finally over, after all what could she do to me besides drink my blood. If she changed me I would become her adversary and I knew she didn't intend to give me a y chance to fight her. The door opened slowly and she walked in, grinning like a fat contented cat. "That went well Bella. I think I'm going to enjoy my revenge. Poor James, outwitted by a pathetic human and some weak animal blood drinking morons. Still no need to concern yourself with any of that, here", she held out a plastic mug containing a clear liquid. I looked at it suspiciously." Its water. I need to keep you alive a little longer. Go ahead I don't need to poison you to kill you". I took the mug and sniffed its contents when took a sip. It tasted like water and I drank it greedily watched by her vivid ruby eyes. "I bought you some food too" and she held out a MacDonalds bag of all things. "We'll talk again soon Bella". She shut the door once more and I opened the bag, savoring the enticing smell within. I had no idea what she was going to do but I tried to guess as I ate.

Victoria

I heard the soft bang as she fell unconscious to the floor. Poor Bella. so suspicious of the drink but never giving the food a second glance. I opened the door slung her over my shoulder and walked back up the stairs and out into the darkness. A short ride brought me to my next destination. He was waiting when I carried her in. "I want a pint of blood draining out" I snapped as he cowered on seeing me. He looked at Bella's limp body. "Yes. OK it will take about half an hour unless you need me to be quicker". I shook my head," I don't care, just do it. I'll be back later". Just the thought of her blood made my thirst burn so I went to hunt while I waited.

Unknown

I didn't like this, not one bit. Victoria only allowed me to live for times such as this. Sometimes she kept her singers and harvested their blood for. O but I didn't think this was one of those cases. This human meant something else to her, but it was none of my business so I got on with my task. The drug used hadn't been wholly effective and she stirred a couple of times as her blood drained I to a sterile blood bag. I took a quick snap of her laying there, I wasn't sure why but I thought it might come in handy some time in the future.

Victoria

When I got back he was putting a plaster over the needle site. "All done?" I asked. He nodded and handed me the cold storage box with the bag of blood inside. He'd sterilized everything and I could hardly detect a smell of blood at all. I picked her up and turned to leave,. "Ah..." he started. "What?" I snapped, god he irritated me, "If you are going to harvest more blood from her I suggest you get her some food". I looked at him narrowly. "I don't need you to tell me that. Mind your own business or you might become one of my blood supplies" and I pushed him. The crash as he hit the far wall was quite satisfying and I left, back to the farm. Bella was restless on the way back and I feared she might wake up before I got her back to the cellar. In the event I made it with minutes to spare, she was groaning back to life as I slammed her prison door shut.

Jasper

I eventually tracked down Peter, he was standing beside an old car which had obviously been set alight. "Its the one" he said. "I smelled Bella scent as I walked by the end of the alley. Some idiot tried to torch it but didn't have much idea. She was in the trunk" he indicated the back which was open. As I leaned in I could smell her scent, I saw traces of dried blood and a few shreds of material. The same material which had been found in my car. The bitch is setting me up, I explained what had happened. "You'd better get out of Dodge" he suggested but I shook my head." No that's what she wants me to do. If I run they'll believe it was me and I'll never be free of them. Anyway you know me, I never run except straight at my enemy. You see if you can get the Cullens here to see this, I'll hang around to make sure no one tampers with it". Victoria was intelligent and cunning but she'd included me with the rest of the family, her mistake. I wasn't like any other Cullen, as she would soon find out.

Bella

I woke up with a terrible head ache and a weird taste in my mouth. That's when I realized I'd been drugged. It was so dark I couldn't see anything but I felt myself, relieved to still have all four limbs and my clothes. I felt an itch in the crook of my elbow and as I scratched it I felt a plaster. What had happened to me? Had I been drugged or what? I panicked and screamed out but I knew no one would hear me. I didn't even know where I was now. I could have been taken anywhere. I didn't know if I was even in the United States any more, I could have been out for hours. What had Victoria planned for me? Would she be back soon or was she off tracking Jasper now? I was beginning to wish I'd taken up the Cullens offer of protection. Emmett or Carlisle would have been a really good sight right now. I fantasized the door being broken in and Emmett standing there.

Victoria

I'd sampled Bella's blood after draining a wino in an alley. She did taste good but not excellent, I'd had better! I was keeping some in case I needed more evidence for the Cullen's. I thought Jasper should be in serious trouble round about now. Or at least that was my fervent wish.

Emmett

I'd never realized how strong and fast Jasper was, he'd let me win the fights we'd had and I'd boasted about being better than him. What a dick I was! Carlisle was furious we'd lost him and Bella. Something wasn't right though, I thought about it for a minute before it registered. "Carlisle, why did we think Jasper was coming this way?" He looked at me as if I'd gone nuts. "The bodies Emmett, remember." I nodded "Yeah that's what I thought you'd say. Did you get a good look at Jasper?" He shook his head,"Not really but I got to feel his teeth" he said ironically." He's lost it Em and we need to find him before he harms Bella. God knows what he's got planned for her." I shook my head, "He doesn't have anything planned except to save her. Someone else is hunting humans Carlisle." He looked at me along with Alice. "Are you crazy Emmett?" she said "she'd been in his car. We saw the evidence in the trunk." I shook my head, "I don't know how that got in there but I doubt Bella was ever near his car." Carlisle was getting impatient with me, "I hope you have some proof Emmett." I nodded and smiled, "Yeah I do actually. His eyes were gold Carlisle. He hasn't fed on any humans. Someone else is framing him."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Peter

"Where do we go from here Major? We don't know where Bella is and the Cullen's are hot on your heels?" He turned to me and smiled grimly, "The Cullen's don't worry me. I can out think them and its pretty obvious that Alice can't see me any more or they would have been on my tail weeks ago. As for Bella, time is precious. We need to go back where we lost her trail." Saying that he turned and started running, "Get a car Peter and catch me up. If not I'll meet you where that track went off the highway." he shouted. I sighed and went to pick up Charlotte and the spare car we had stashed away in case of emergencies. I just hoped this human girl was worth all the effort.

Jasper

I was worried for Bella, Victoria had her now and I didn't know her plans for the girl. It was my fault she was in danger after all I was the one who killed James, and she was paying for my actions. She stood no chance against the crazy bitch and I had to find her fast. As I ran I thought about the route Victoria had taken. Why use the track then loop back? Did she think we'd be on her tail? If so, why not keep running north? Why head back to the city? Unless of course she had a contact there or a safe place to stash Bella. If it were me I'd keep her out in the country where she was less likely to draw attention. Even disused warehouses were likely to be populated by the homeless and vagrants and therefore she risked discovery. There was a farm house and out buildings along the track. Had Victoria stashed Bella there somewhere then driven back to the city? Its the kind of thing I might do, so I'd check out the farm before doing anything else. Just as I reached the track Peter and Charlotte caught me up in a top of the range SUV. "A car would have done Peter" I snapped. "Yeah, but we already had this beauty ready and waiting now get in and stop fucking moaning."

Peter

I could see Jasper had an idea when we pulled up alongside him, it was in his eyes, a tightening which always told me he was on to something. He grabbed the door pillar as I took off again, leaning in through the window to talk. "Stop at the farm buildings. I want to take a look round." I screeched to a halt throwing a cloud of dust into the air. "Go" he shouted making for the nearest barn. Charlotte and I split up looking for any sign of a disturbance. The first building was quite obviously unoccupied. The dust on the floor hadn't been disturbed and there were no rafters or roof to swing along. The next building was more promising but I came up blank again.

Charlotte

I took the furthest barn, it looked derelict but I decided it warranted a further investigation. The dust on the floor was scuffed but that could have been caused by wild animals or even a tramp looking for a dry place to sleep for a night or two. I wandered around the interior and became convinced that someone had been here recently and not just looking for a place to sleep. The tracks didn't wander, they went straight to the back of the building. When I looked, I could see that the barn had a root cellar. The steps were pretty free of dust too. I descended slowly listening for any noises. It was pitch black but that didn't worry me. I could smell a scent down here, no two scents. One was vampire but the other was definitely human, I'd found her! I considered shouting for the others but I decided to go on instead. At the bottom of the steps was a thick iron door. I knocked on it but didn't hear anything. It was locked but I grabbed the edge and slowly bent it upwards until I could look inside. Someone had been here recently. There was an empty burger wrapper and a plastic cup but the room itself was empty. Damn, we were too late!

Jasper

When I heard Charlotte's shout, I ran. She was standing outside the furthest building and she didn't look happy. "We missed her" she said holding out a burger wrapper and plastic cup. As I took them from her I could smell Bella's scent and something else. The burger wrapper smelled of a chemical, Bella had been drugged! What I didn't know was why? She wouldn't have been a problem for Victoria and she could have made as much noise as she liked out here, no one would hear her. The only reason I could think of was that Victoria had taken her back into the city, but why?

Peter

I saw Jasper sniff the burger wrapper before crumpling it up in his fist. "She's been drugged. Victoria must be taking her back into the city for some reason. Now, will she bring her back here I wonder?" I looked around, "It seems an ideal spot to keep a prisoner. I think we should wait and watch." Jasper stood thinking, "Charlotte I want you back in the city. Try every cellar and derelict building you can find, just in case Victoria has another bolt hole. Peter you go with her but see if you can find out anything from this place and he threw the wrapper at me. Victoria is very striking so I think she'd be remembered by whoever served her. I'll stay here and keep watch. I want you both back here in twelve hours with whatever you can find. Remember Bella's running out of time." We split up then. Charlotte and I taking the car back to the city while Jasper found himself a nice perch to watch from. I hoped he'd have time to hunt as well.

Jasper

I hunted quickly, finding a couple of deer whose remains I disposed of carefully. Then I looked around for a good vantage point. Across the yard was a huge tree with plenty of foliage so I climbed up and sat hidden among the branches. I could wait as long as it took but every minute I sat was a minute more Bella had to spend with Victoria. I just hoped she hadn't already been killed and buried in the woods surrounding me. I could hear the traffic on the highway and listened for a car turning off onto the track. Once I heard something and watched as a Police Cruiser drove slowly through. This was obviously somewhere they watched, maybe for drug deals or just undesirables. As the hours passed the traffic settled into a low hum and I thought back to my days with the Cullen's. At the time I had wished to become one of them. They seemed to have it all, a strong family, a good way of life and a comfortable home. As I watched though I realized that a lot of it was only window dressing. The relationships weren't all as strong as I had thought. This was eventually proved as Rose went off with Edward. I hadn't seen that although I'd noticed Roses reaction to Bella and her husband although it had been innocent. All it took to bring the house of cards tumbling down was one human girl. A girl I had come to admire for her strength, especially when she went to face James alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I still felt sick but now it was in competition with thirst and cold. I didn't think I was in the same place as before. The floor felt more compacted although it was still dirt. For something to do I drew on the floor with a piece of stick I had discovered. I drew a face, a tree, a house then I wrote my name all in the dark!. I sat back thinking that my doodles might be the only evidence of where I had been or where I died depending on what Victoria decided to do next. After a while I dozed again and the sound that woke me was the creaking of the door hinges. As I struggled to focus in the gloom I saw it was indeed Victoria back. "Hello Bella. Feeling better now?" she prodded me with the toe of her boot. I shuffled backwards, "What did you do to me?" I asked in a shaky voice. Victoria laughed, "Nothing much although you do taste good." and she licked her lips. I knew she hadn't bitten me or I would be rolling around in the agony of change. "I just had a friend draw a little of your blood. I need something to show prospective buyers." That shook me. "Buyers?" She nodded, "I thought about killing you but then I thought I could make you suffer first. So, I thought about selling you to the highest bidder. I've started a special website, a bit like Ebay except I have only one item for sale, to the highest bidder...You." At this she threw me a bottle and another burger. "Don't worry it's not drugged this time, I've already got what I needed. Bye for now." The door slammed shut once more and I was in the dark again.

Jasper

The cruiser was the only car that came through in the twelve hours I waited. When I heard the next car I realized it was Peter and Charlotte. They pulled up a way back and came in on foot. "I checked at the end of the track. No new tire marks except for a police cruiser." When I looked at him he looked embarrassed, "Hey I collect tire treads, so shoot me." I nodded "OK. Any news?" Charlotte shook her head "There are so many possibilities that I've only just started to scratch the surface. Sorry Major." Peter piped up then, "I might be able to help you there honey. I found the restaurant Victoria used and guess what? She's used it again in the last few hours so I think we can safely assume Bella is still alive." I thanked the gods for the break. Getting a map of the city from the car he spread it on the hood and pointed to a section in the far south-west of it. "That's where the burger place is so I guess we can assume that's the general area she's keeping Bella in." I looked at the area he indicated. "Right Charlotte if you can search within two miles of that restaurant." Peter looked at me, "Why so small an area?" I put my finger on another point about four miles in, "There's another burger place. She wouldn't go further out than she has to. Bella must be somewhere within this area" and he drew an imaginary circle. "Lets head out. I can't see her coming back here, at least not yet."

Carlisle

I had been searching along with the others but we'd had no luck in finding Jasper or Bella and I was worried we were running out of time. I went back to our hotel room to see Emmett staring at the laptop screen. "Carlisle. I found something, or at least I think it is" he sounded faintly horrified. Not having the faintest idea what he was talking about I crossed the room to look over his shoulder. In the middle of the screen was a red banner reading BID FOR BLOOD. Below it was a fuzzy picture, "It looks like her" he said putting his finger on the picture. I clicked on the picture and some writing scrolled across the screen. "Living blood donor for sale." Emmett growled, "I guess we know what Victoria's plan is now. She's selling Bella to the highest bidder." "Are there any bidders yet and when does the auction end?" I asked. Emmett clicked on the banner and a drop down list of bids appeared. "Whoa. Yep, she's got a whole heap of bids on here and there's still twelve more hours to go. What do we do Carlisle?" I shook my head, "I'm not sure. We may have to bid ourselves if we can't find her. I want you to keep an eye on this Emmett. I need you to keep me up to date with the state of the bids." Emmett nodded and turned back to the computer growling softly as he did so.

Alice

I'd looked everywhere I could think of for him with no luck. Wherever Jasper was he hadn't found Bella yet or I'd know pretty quick.. The plan had been a good one but with Emmett getting a close up of Jasper's eyes it was coming unravelled and someone I knew would be mighty ticked off when I reported back. If he got Bella back I would have start all over again.. Using Victoria was a brilliant idea and I was very proud to have thought of it. I thought I'd better get back, just in case the others had stumbled on something. Sometimes they could be extremely lucky that way.

Bella

Now I was really scared, vampires were bidding for me. I was going to end my days as a vampire's lunch, so what's new? I thought. I started to cry but stopped myself as soon as I could. I was dehydrated as it was, Victoria wasn't giving me enough water and I was getting heartily sick of burgers, something I never thought I would say. I didn't know how much longer I had to live and it just didn't seem fair. If I'd stayed in Phoenix none of this would have happened but I couldn't make myself regret the move to Forks even though it looked like it was going to cost me my life. After all I had, for a short while, really lived.

Peter

We drove back as fast as possible, keeping an eye out for patrol cars, the last thing we needed was to be stopped for speeding, time was too precious. We parked up by the burger place and spread out to see if we could detect Victoria's scent. Although we'd reduced the area we had to search it was still too big. I wondered whether to suggest we contact the Cullens for help but after a look at the expression on the Majors face I decided against it. As I walked the streets I saw Alice Cullen up ahead. She looked around but didn't see me step into a doorway then she slipped into an alley. Curious I followed slowly. Before I got there I saw something that made me pause and step out of sight again. Why was Alice Cullen meeting one of them? I thought there might be more to this Bella kidnap than we were aware of.

**Please review if you can. I like to get feedback on my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Victoria

I watched as the bids rolled in, it seemed there were a lot of vampires out there happy to bid on human blood, especially when it was still coursing through human veins at the point of sale. I wasn't sure what I'd do with the money. Perhaps I should send it to Jasper, after all it was quite literally blood money and I liked the idea of Jasper having it as he'd killed my mate. It would really hurt him and I loved that idea. The computer sounded a fresh bid and I looked at the name, A+lover how apt!

Bella

I heard her footsteps and cowered back against the wall I'd decided I really wanted to live, it may not be much of a life but it was mine and mine to dispose of not hers. When the door opened I was blinded by the light coming in behind her, "Drink Bella. I don't want you dying on me. I have a lot of money riding on you, well your blood anyhow." She threw two large bottles of water at me and slammed the door shut again. I was so thirsty I drained the first one almost immediately. It felt so good as it hit my parched throat and I sighed in delight. Such a small thing, a bottle of water but we humans couldn't live without it.

Carlisle

I'd been out searching but without success, the city was just too big. Esme had taken the south west part of Jacksonville but so far no success. She was beside herself with worry over Bella's fate. I think she had believed that Jasper was innocent all the way along and now she had been vindicated by Emmett's observation. Last time she rang in she had enquired about Alice, none of us had seen her for hours. She was supposed to be meeting Esme some time ago but had failed to shown up. I wasn't particularly worried, Alice had always been a bit of a free spirit but it was still odd that she should disappear when we were searching for Bella, her friend.

Charlotte

I just hoped the Major had been right because we were fast running out of time. I didn't care what the others said, Victoria wouldn't keep Bella alive indefinitely and if she didn't kill her deliberately she'd probably do it out of neglect. I wasn't sure she would bother with food and water much longer for the human. As I passed a run-down warehouse I caught a scent I recognised, a whiff of Victoria. I passed by like all the other pedestrians and ducked into an alley to ring Peter and Jasper. "I've located Victoria and I'm going to keep watch". As I was talking to Peter I saw her walk out of the building and head west. She's on the move going west. I'll follow and keep you informed." As I walked past the building I looked at the tarnished plate on the wall. Among the names and businesses was one that stuck out. Damn, that's why she drugged Bella. She brought her here and had blood taken for some bizarre reason. As I followed her, keeping a safe distance back I saw signs for Chimney Lakes, a perfect place to hide a person but near the city. I opened my phone and sent texts to both the guys, I just hoped we'd be in time. A short time later I lost her but I knew she'd been headed for the lakes. As I waited for the guys I thought about the poor human girl who was prisoner here somewhere, she must be so scared. They were here within minutes and I pointed out the way I'd seen Victoria go. "Split up and search, we need to find her fast". Jasper snapped. We headed off stopping to check the air every few seconds. I couldn't get a trace of anything but I saw Peter gesture to us, he'd got something, I just hoped he was right. Jasper was there first and I saw him react we'd hit pay-dirt. There was plenty of cover around the area so we split up again to cover the whole area just in case she came out a different way.

Victoria

I opened the door quietly and the pathetic human was curled up in a ball asleep. Both the water bottles were empty so I was glad I'd brought more with me. I didn't bother to wake her I just left the bottles beside the door and shut it again. The auction would be over soon, the bids were pretty high and I'd used most of the blood I'd had taken to send out as samples to the highest bidders. I knew her blood was good and the samples kept the bids going up. She'd be off my hands in a matter of hours. A day or two at the most. As I left I had a weird feeling I was being watched but I couldn't see anything or smell much. The wind was blowing from behind me and the lake had just been dredged of stinking mud which was permeating everything around here but I didn't think it would stop me from smelling an enemy. I stood for a while watching then shrugged and headed back to the city.

Jasper

As soon as Victoria was out of sight I motioned to the others to stay put. I didn't want anyone moving too soon in case she doubled back. In the event she didn't and after fifteen minutes we moved out and stood by the lake side. We checked the area she'd appeared from and found at our feet a small opening. It had once been a sluice gate inspection tunnel and the steps were green with slime. I went first, slowly looking for any side tunnels although I doubted there would be more than the one. At the bottom of the steps was a rusting iron door with a new shiny hinge and shoot bolt. I placed my hand on the bolt which moved easily, it had been recently oiled. The door opened soundlessly on its new oiled hinges and the first few inches of darkness was illuminated by the weak sunlight from outside. There was nothing in the cavernous room but old rusted machinery and a small human curled into a ball and seemingly asleep. I picked her up gently and worried immediately as she felt the same temperature as me. I rushed up the steps and handed her to Charlotte while I stripped off my leather combat jacket and wrapping it round her took her back. "Lets get the fuck out of here" Peter said and we took off in the direction of the trees.

Bella

I had the sensation that I was moving fast and I was in the arms of someone with hard muscles. As I tried to move my head I felt cold leather against my cheek and a wonderful aroma flooded my senses. I heard voices but they seemed a long way off. Had someone helped me escape from that cold black prison or had I been sold at auction? Was I in the arms of my saviour or the highest bidder? As long as I was out of that black hole I didn't really care now. I just wanted to be warm and in the light. The last thing I remembered thinking was that I was finally feeling warm again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Jasper

We'd rented an apartment as headquarters and we headed back there in Peters truck. I slid in the back with Bella in my arms while Peter and Charlotte sat up front. I was worried because Bella hadn't stirred since I picked her up from the dirt floor in her underground prison. I just hoped she hadn't got sick because none of us had any training in looking after sick humans. If she didn't come round soon I'd be forced to take her to Carlisle. Hopefully my bringing her to him would prove I hadn't taken her in the first place. When we got back Charlotte dressed her in clean clothes after washing her and laid her on the bed. We took turns sitting by the bedside but she never stirred. After a couple of hours I was so concerned I made the decision to take her to the Cullens, she quite obviously needed medical help. Peter and Charlotte tried to talk me out of it but I was adamant. We hadn't saved her just to let her die now. I carried her, again wrapped in my jacket to the car and drove to the hotel I knew they were using as a base, just hoping they were still there. I went up the fire escape with her firmly tucked under one arm and hesitated outside their room. I heard Emmett and Carlisle talking. "We can't wait any longer Emmett the auction is almost over. You must put a bid in. We have to save her however we can". I knew then I'd made the right decision, they would look after her. I laid her gently down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Have a good life Bella, you've earned it and I'll do my best to see you're safe." then I tapped the glass leapt to the ground and raced away.

Carlisle

I heard the tap on the glass as Emmett was getting ready to bid. Looking out I saw Bella curled up on the fire escape seemingly asleep, wrapped in a leather jacket I recognised. As I stepped out to pick her up I looked around, not really expecting to see him but hopeful I could and apologise for our suspicions. Emmett shouted to me, "I'm ready to bid" and I answered him, "No need she's here". He was at my side instantly and took her from me. "How the hell did she get here?" I pointed at the jacket and saw recognition in his eyes. "I told you he didn't do it". He carried her to the bed and sat down cradling her sleeping body. "Why'd he bring her to us?" I looked at her and felt her pulse, "because she's sick and he didn't know what to do". I saw Emmett's worried look, "She'll be OK. She just needs plenty of fluids and warming up".

Emmett

I was so relieved we'd got her back I sat holding her all night. Alice eventually turned up with Esme and both were all over Bella like a rash but I refused to give my little sister up to either of them. She was warm now and sleeping peacefully. I'd tried taking Jasper's jacket from round her but she'd grabbed it tightly with both hands so I left it. She seemed to derive some comfort from it and that was fine by me. Esme sat listening as we told her what we'd learned whilst holding one of Bella's hands in hers and stroking her hair. Alice seemed a little put out by the attention Bella got until Carlisle showed her the auction website. I thought she seemed a little too interested in that but it was nothing to do with me.

Bella

When I woke up there was light and it was warm. I remembered my dream of floating in some one's arms and their tantalizing smell. I could still smell it but it was faint and being overpowered by another, nice but not as interesting. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Emmett's face. It was his arms I was resting in but it wasn't his I had felt before, I was sure of that. When he saw my eyes open his face beamed, "Bells welcome back". I sat up slowly on his lap, "Did you?" I started to ask when Esme answered, "No darling. Jasper found you and brought you to us for safe keeping". "Oh" I pulled the jacket tighter around me. "Where is he? I'd like to thank him" Alice piped up then, "We don't know, he disappeared. Something he's good at" she added spitefully. Carlisle knelt in front of me, "I think you'll be fine physically Bella but I'm worried about how you'll cope mentally with what's happened". I sighed, "Carlisle I'll be fine, I've been here before remember? James, you all leaving. It's just another battle scar. Any news on Victoria? They shook their heads "No but we'd like to stay for a while to keep an eye on you if you'll let us" said Esme. I shrugged "I can't stop you I guess. Can I go home now?" I wanted to have a good cry but I couldn't let go in front of them. Esme looked startled, "Wouldn't you feel safer here with us?" I looked at her with a wan smile, "I can't hide from things, Esme. I have to handle them myself, my way and that starts with going back home". I knew if Victoria still wanted me she'd get me in the end. Emmett offered to take me and insisted staying just the one night. I was too stressed to argue so I climbed in the car and he drove me home. I started to doze and he put his huge arm out. "Come on Bella, let your big brother give you a cuddle". I leaned into him and had to admit it felt good. I took a deep breath and suddenly I could smell Jasper again. I smoothed the leather of his jacket and smiled. "Thanks Emmett."

Emmett

Bella was asleep by the time we got to her place so I carried her up and laid her on the bed smiling as I did so. It was good to have my little sister back no matter how briefly. I could only imagine how scared she must be, thank god that Jazz tracked her down. Thinking back I couldn't remember what made us so sure he was the one doing all the killing. I recalled Alice being so adamant although her gift was going through a rough patch since he'd gone. The birthday party had been the beginning of the end for us as a family. Edward insisted we all leave and I thought I'd never see Bella again. What happened between Edward and Rose would probably have remained a secret if Alice hadn't insisted Esme meet her in town that day then asked me to pick up fabric sample she'd left back at the house. As I sat holding Bella's hand while she slept it occurred to me just how many of the families misfortunes had Alice in the background. Then I shook my head, stupid thought, Alice was family.

Alice

I could spit, Victoria should have killed Bella outright as I'd planned instead of playing stupid games, now I had to start over again and they weren't happy. How I could be held responsible for her actions I didn't know but it was going to be more difficult now and why Jasper hadn't gone back to his old ways especially with the terrible twins around was beyond me. I really think that after all I had done he could have given me a little satisfaction! Emmett must be next, how to split him from the family? That would take some thought. I just wish my visions would clear again. I don't know why they went and then came back so indistinct but I needed them now more than ever. Oh well, back to the salt mines.

Esme

I was so happy to see Bella alive and well, now it was our job to keep her that way. I wondered if Victoria were still alive or if Jasper had tracked her down and destroyed her. I thought he would have let us know one way or the other but then maybe he had by leaving her with us, the only other people who could keep her alive. I thought he had gone to hunt her down. I wasn't sure why he been tracking her all this time, what was he trying to achieve.?And why not just tell us? Well I guess that one was easy to answer, because we wouldn't have believed him. We all thought he was the one doing the killings right up until the time Emmett saw the color of his eyes. We had badly misjudged him although Alice still insisted he was up to something. What worried me was that I could see something in her that none of the others saw, spite and cunning. It was my daughter who was up to something, the question was what?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Peter

We met up back at the rented apartment to decide what was next. Jasper was pacing up and down agitated. "We need to find Victoria fast before she tries again. Any ideas where she might have gone?" I shook my head, "No, she never came back to the lakes. She must have caught a whiff of us and backed off. We could try the blood bank Victoria used I guess." He shook his head, "No. I can't see her going back. Do we have any idea what she had planned for Bella?" I shook my head, "We should have asked Bella what she knew." He turned on me, "She was too traumatized Peter, did you want to make matters worse?" I held out my hands in the universal peace sign. "OK Major, chill out." His eyes were glittering, a sure warning sign.

Charlotte

I'd left the boys to their argument while I checked for any news on the internet. My own designed search engine was blinking rapidly so I clicked on it. What I saw shocked me, "Hey guys" I called but they ignored my call. The Major was getting set to rip Peter a new one, "Hey Guys" I shouted louder but I was still ignored, "TIME OUT MAJOR" I yelled and this time I got their attention. "Get your asses over here quick. You need to see this, now. They came and peered over my shoulder. I pointed to the photograph of Bella Swan in the middle of the screen. Above it was a banner Auction Cancelled. Below it a pass word secured area which I was able to crack, with a complete description of Bella, her full name, address, places of work everything needed to find her, and under that a short notice. Auction called off due to unforeseen circumstances but you have all you need to find her above for Free. Jasper froze as Peter read it all out. "Shit we're going to need help Major" I said. We have no idea what this is all about." He looked at me and smiled coldly. "We don't know anything but the Cullen's do. I heard them talking about having to bid if they didn't find her. Keep trying Char and if you get any more information ring me".

Jasper

We drove back to the Cullen's and made our way up the fire escape, Peter grumbling all the way. "Either stay outside or shut the f up." I snapped eventually, "Your bitching is getting on my nerves." He grimaced, "Someone's gotta watch your back with these people." His hatred for the Cullens was complete. I tapped the window and waited. I'd heard Carlisle and Esme talking, and saw him come to let us in. "Jasper. Peter, please come in. Thank you for bringing Bella here. We'll look after her now." Peter laughed sarcastically, "You've made a real good start Dr Cullen. Let's hope you learned from your many mistakes." I elbowed him in the ribs, "Enough Peter. Carlisle you were talking to Emmett about an auction. What do you know about it?" I asked curtly. "Not a lot Jasper. Emmett found the site and alerted me. I told him if we didn't find her we might have to bid". "Need a paid companion Dr?" Peter couldn't help himself but to Carlisle's honour he ignored Peter. "If you get Emmett to look again you'll see that the auction was stopped but the registered bidders can get free information to find Bella." Carlisle looked aghast, "What? I need Emmett to find the site again and he's not here. Computers don't like me very much". "They ain't alone" was the snide comment from my companion. I turned to him, "Out. Go ring Char, we need information on those bidders and we need it now." He scowled but climbed back out onto the fire escape, flipping open his cell phone as he went.

Carlisle

I didn't like Jaspers companion any more than he liked me but I was prepared to ignore him to help Bella. "I owe you an apology Jasper. We were simply following Alice's visions." He gave me a look that raised the hairs on the back of my neck. "Carlisle I don't give a shit about your apology or Alice's visions. I only care about keeping Bella safe. Now, where's Emmett?" I wasn't sure how to answer that tirade. He had his reasons for not wanting my apologies so I carried on to answer his question, "Emmett is with Bella at her place. She insisted on going home and he didn't feel she was safe so he accompanied her." Jasper nodded, "Well he's right she isn't but then she hasn't been since we killed James." I looked at him, "I'm not sure I understand." He laughed in my face, "I don't suppose you do Carlisle. Lets look at it logically, James fixates on Bella and almost kills her. We in turn kill him leaving his mate looking for revenge. She's been looking for Bella ever since she found out James was dead. She doesn't care that Edward isn't with Bella any longer, she just wants her dead." I looked at him, "How do you know all this?"

Jasper

Carlisle really didn't get it. "I know all this because I've tracked Victoria ever since we abandoned Bella after the party. As for Alice's visions, doesn't it ever concern you that you take them all as gospel despite her missing all the important events, like the birthday party, Bella being hunted by Victoria, Edward going off with Rose...the list goes on and on. Maybe you should start relying less on them and start taking more notice of what's going on around you." I turned as I heard the door open and saw Esme and Alice walk in. Esme was startled to see me but Alice just smiled, "Hello Jazz." I ignored her. "Funny how you think so little of me based on what Alice has to say." She was about to speak again when Peter jumped back through the window. "Well, well, the gangs all here" he said in a delighted tone. "I don't need to tell you what Char just told me now the clairvoyant pixie is here." Peter and Alice hated each other with a vengeance, she scowled at him and went out slamming the door. "I have that effect on some people. But to return to more important things we have a fix on the high bidders at the auction."

Alice

I stood outside the door listening, if they'd found some people who wanted Bella then I was interested. I heard Jasper speak, "Go on Peter. How many problems do we have?" "The bad news is that there were over fifty people bidding on Bella" I heard the groan from Carlisle. "The good news is that the majority thought it was some kind of gimmick. Char has traced twenty humans that I think we can pretty well discount, weirdo's, Goths and assorted oddball's. Leaving us with thirty possibles. She's still working her way through them but I think we have a hard-core of about fifteen really serious ass holes. Four in Europe, three here in the states, one in Guatemala, one in Canada, two in England, one in Asia and three in Russia. A pretty good mix I'd say. With this much of a spread we need some help, although I hate to admit it." Oh I thought, this could work in my favour. I skipped back in to the room. "Just thought you might like a little help here. Rose and Edward are in Europe already and I'm sure under the circumstances they'd help. Carlisle has a friend in Russia so we can cover that too, England where Garrett is currently visiting, Asia which is home to another of Carlisle's friends that just leaves the USA, Canada and Guatemala. It just so happens that I have a contact in Central America so I can cover that. So, Carlisle, Esme, Peter and you can find the bidders in Canada and the USA."

Jasper

I didn't know what she was up to but I had a bad feeling about Alice. Unfortunately I couldn't find a flaw in her plan so I was forced to keep quiet. Carlisle agreed with her as I knew he would and I heard Peter mumbling again but I cut him off with a gesture. "I'm leaving Peter and Charlotte here to look after Bella." I stated baldly. Carlisle wanted to speak but Alice beat him to it. "Jasper. Anyone would think you don't trust us with her." I turned to her, "I don't." then I turned back. "I'll track down the bidder in Canada. You Carlisle, can arrange the family to find the American bidders." I'd had enough of this room and this family. "Come on Peter lets leave these good people to make their arrangements." I took his arm and guided him out the window again. He was muttering darkly and I'd had enough "Peter, can it before I rip your tongue right out of your head." He went silent but I knew there was an inner monologue going on. As long as I didn't have to listen to it, I didn't much care.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the numbering mistake in the last chapter.**

Chapter Seventeen

Peter

I held my peace until we got back to Charlotte but then I couldn't wait any longer. "Do we have to rely on those morons? I could get some friends to help us out." He shook his head, "They can handle it I'm sure." I was skeptical, "Oh yeah? You sure about that Major? How much do you trust your ex-wife?" He turned on me then angrily, "I've had just about enough from you Peter. If you've got nothing constructive to say then shut the fuck up." I grabbed his arm and pulled him round to look at me. "It just so happens I have." That stopped him, "What would your ex-wife be doing talking to a member of the Volturi?" Both he and Charlotte looked at me stunned, "What do you mean by that?" I laughed, "Dear Alice was talking to Jane in an alley in the city this afternoon, I saw them. Maybe there's more going on here than you thought Jazz."

Jasper

I found it hard to accept that Alice was involved with the Volturi. "Why? What would she have to gain?" Peter shook his head, "I have no idea Major but she needs watching, I told you she was bad news years ago. She was only too eager to jump in when we talked about the bidders. What do you want me to do? Watch Bella or watch Alice. I know who I think needs watching most but its your call." I thought about it for a minute, "Char can you handle Bella?" She nodded, "Sure Major. I'll keep her safe." I turned to Peter, "Right you keep an eye on Alice. I want to know where she goes and who she sees, as it happens. OK?" he nodded and I knew I could trust him to do a good job. He may hate her but he'd keep an even closer watch as a result.

Charlotte

I was pleased that the Major asked me to watch over Bella, he may not realize it yet but I knew there was something brewing between them. She was something of an enigma to me, I didn't remember much of my human life and I'd had virtually no contact with humans since my change. It would be an experience for me although she already knew about vampires, admittedly not much about the red-eyed version but I really wanted her friendship before Jazz got too involved with her. I wanted to know she was right for him. My first hurdle was going to be Emmett Cullen, if he refused to leave her it could get difficult and I'd rather not have to watch her from a distance.

Bella

When I woke up Emmett was still there, sitting by the side of the bed holding my hand. When he noticed I'd opened my eyes he beamed at me, "Hey Bella, finally conscious again eh?" I pulled my hand away and started to sit up. As I did so I felt Jaspers leather jacket, I still had it wrapped around me. "Hi Emmett, you still here?" He smiled even more broadly, "Yeah. I didn't find you just to lose you again." I sighed, "I really wish you'd go away. I'm tired, fed up and thoroughly sick of being a toy for the vampires to play with." He looked hurt, but after Victoria I didn't want anything to do with vampires of any sort, any more. "You need protection Bella until either we or Jasper finds Victoria." I jumped out of bed and turned on him, "Frankly Emmett I think I'd rather just get it over with. For two years I've been worrying about Victoria and pining for you and your family. Now I know she'll get me eventually so I'm going to spend each day as if its a bonus, maybe even my last. So thanks for your help and goodbye." I marched into the bathroom and shot the bolt. I also had a nasty idea that he was beginning to feel more for me than a brother should and although I adored my big brother, that's where it ended, I had no other feelings for him. When I came out he sat there so I suggested he go find Kerri and leave me alone. "I'll be fine Emmett honestly. I have to go on with my life and I can't be guarded 24/7 even by you. If I feel scared I'll ring you. For now I have to go see if I still have a job at the hospital."He smiled, "All sorted little Sis. Esme went in to see them. She told them she was your aunt and that your mum had been taken ill. They gave you a weeks leave". I wanted to be angry at this further interference but I couldn't, after all she'd saved my job for me. "And the book shop?" I asked. "Yeah Steve's cool. She did the same number on him, worked like a dream". "Oh I'm sure it did. Well I need to get ready for work as I still have a job, so Bye."

Emmett

I wasn't happy about leaving Bella but she'd once more made her feelings very clear and all I could do was watch from a distance,. I was sure Jasper would have someone on the job too so I'd keep an eye out. He'd rescued her once when we dropped the ball but I was determined it wouldn't happen again. When she came out ready to go to work she glared, "Will you never get the hint Emmett? Well, seeing as you're here, you can give me a ride to work." I was more than happy to do so, it meant more time with her. I dropped her off outside the hospital telling her I'd be back to pick her up. I'm sure her answer was colorful but I drove off fast to avoid hearing her refusal.

Bella

The girls were great when I got in, asking after my mother before drilling me about my" aunt" who they had heard about but thankfully not seen as Chris would have recognized her from the fund-raiser causing awkward questions. Kerri told me that Emmett had rung her a couple of times which made her very happy. I was just glad she hadn't see me arrive with him this morning. It was quite busy most of my shift so Kerri couldn't trap me in a corner to ask more questions about Emmett and I was thankful when the day was over, looking forward to a long soak and an early night. Just as I was about to leave Chris asked if I'd go with her and Kerri for a drink as it was Kerri's birthday. "Damn I forgot Chris." She smiled, "You had other things on your mind. I got her some sexy underwear from both of us." She was a lifesaver and I hugged her in relief. "OK, let's go" I said threading one arm through each of my friend's. As soon as we walked out I saw Emmett leaning against his car waiting. After a moments quick thinking I shouted, "Kerri look. Emmett's come to take you out for your birthday, isn't that great." Hearing me Emmett quickly caught on and came forward to kiss Kerri on the cheek, "Happy birthday honey" he said flashing me a "wait till I get you on our own" look. "Oh well. You two have fun. Chris and I were just walking home anyway and I grabbed Chris, nearly dragging her over in my haste to get away.

When we were out of sight I heaved a sigh of relief and tried to explain my haste to Chris. "I'm sorry for that Chris but Emmett's taken to following me and I don't want to upset Kerri. I'm not interested anyway but he's kinda stubborn. I'm sure he'll show Kerri a good time now he knows its her birthday. Please don't tell her anything." Chris still looked bemused but she nodded her head. "I know," I grabbed her arm, "why don't we stop for a drink on the way home. There's a quiet bar near my place." She looked at me a little suspiciously. "OK Bella. Sure" and we walked in silence for a while. The bar was nearly empty so getting our drinks I followed Chris to a booth at the back. "Right Bella, spill the beans. What's going on girl?" I froze unsure what to say so playing for time I took a sip of my drink. "Bella. I heard the supervisors description of your "aunt" and it sounded mighty like Emmett's mother. Emmett turns up for you after work today and you look as if you've been through the wringer. Now you can say mind my own business if you like but I'm worried about you. Are you in some kind of trouble?"I was stuck, I couldn't tell Chris the truth for two very good reasons, one she wouldn't believe me and two she'd think I was a raving lunatic. I was just about to try talking around it when I heard a voice from the booth next to ours. I froze for a second before realizing it was a woman. I darted a quick look in her direction and groaned inwardly, another fucking vampire. She turned her beautiful face and smiled. "Hello Bella, we haven't been introduced. I'm Charlotte. A friend of Jasper's She looked across at Chris, "Sorry to interrupt but I heard you asking Bella about the last few days and I wondered if I could explain." Chris looked at me and I shrugged, "Please do." I said acidly thankful that I could sit back and let someone else spin a tale.

Charlotte

"You met my family at the fund-raiser I understand?" Chris looked at me, "Emmett's parents" I explained. "Oh yes. I did see them in passing but Emmett's the only one I met." She laughed and it reminded me of Alice's trill. "Well my other brother is I'm afraid not a very nice person and every so often he gives Bella a hard time. He's a little...well...odd and usually he takes his medication but if he comes off it she always bears the brunt of his obsessions. It can be quite unpleasant so we keep a good eye on him. Unfortunately he got away from us a couple of days ago and came looking for Bella. That's why she disappeared. It's all very embarrassing so I'm sure you can understand why my aunt spun a little white lie." I looked at Chris but she was busy looking at this strange woman. I could see from her eyes that she'd been dazzled and I sat back fuming, mainly because her story was so close to the truth. Eventually Chris pulled herself together, "You should have told me Bella. Kerri and I would have looked out for you. Never mind, just let us know next time he gives you trouble. Mental problems are nothing to be ashamed of honey, even the best families have their skeletons." and with this she patted my hand. At the same time she looked at her watch, "God I'm going to be late. I told Jack I'd be back to watch the game with him so I'll have to dash. See you at work Bella" she edged her way out of the booth and was gone. I watched her out the door and when I turned back my mystery woman was sitting in her place.

Bella

"Bella, may I call you that?" I nodded "Sure. Why not". She grinned, "Oh you really are in a bad mood. Perhaps if I explain a little you'll relax". I shook my head, "Not very likely but go ahead, I'll listen". She reached across the table with one cold hand and took mine. "Bella please believe me when I tell you that we are only here to keep you safe". "I don't really care why you are here but I'd be grateful if you could do your superman act elsewhere. I'm heartily sick of bumping into a vampire every time I turn round. There must be a limit as to how many vampires can follow me without falling over each other." She laughed at this."Bella I'm not with the Cullen's but I am here for your security. Jasper tasked me with keeping you safe and I thought it would might be better if we could be friends." "Jasper sent you?" I remembered the scent and the leather jacket. "Why?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen.

Charlotte

I looked at her surprised. "What exactly have the Cullen's told you Bella?" She laughed, "Got all night?" I nodded very seriously, "If that's how long it takes. I need to know what you know before I tell you the rest." She must have decided this wasn't the place to talk about such things so she invited me back to her place. As she said, "It was becoming a meeting place for vamps these days".I was grateful that Bella trusted me enough to invite me to her home, as she didn't really know me at all. She was relying on Jasper's name as recommendation. When we got in she motioned for me to sit down and poured herself a glass of wine. "I'd offer you one but I don't have any antelope blood in the fridge and the elk blood is out of date". I smiled, "I think I should tell you something before we get comfortable. You may want me to leave." She looked cautious now, "Go ahead. I'm pretty shock proof" I smiled, "I'm not a vegetarian Bella." Her eyes widened a little but that was the only acknowledgement I got from her. "OK. We'll you haven't gone for my throat yet so we'll see what happens." She took another sip and sat back waiting, "Any more admissions or is it my turn?" I gestured for her to go ahead. When she finished a few glasses of wine later I was shocked at how much she did know but even more by what she didn't. "Bella. There are some of the bidders from that auction looking for you, Victoria gave them your details. Jazz and the others are out looking for them. Alice is involved somehow but we don't have any details yet." That got her attention, "Alice? Why?" I shook my head, "No idea at present. All I can tell you is that Jazz will sort it all out in the end. For now you've got to be careful, don't trust anyone, especially the Cullen's. Alice manipulates them all the time." She grinned, "Why should I trust you?" I shrugged, "You shouldn't but you've got limited options. I can tell you something that might help though." She looked intrigued, "OK Shoot." I pointed, "That leather jacket was wrapped around you when the Cullen's found you." She nodded, more interested now, "If you look at the lining of the right sleeve you'll see some really bad stitching. I did that when Jazz caught it on a bramble and ripped the lining. He loves that jacket, you're very honored " She picked up the jacket and looked, seeing my mending." As she put it back down I saw her smooth her hands along it exterior, something I'd noticed Jazz did when he was thinking. "OK. So you're wearing the white hat and the rest are black hats yes?" I nodded, we were going to get along well Bella and I.

Alice

I got away as quickly as I could, I had a long way to go and I wanted to be there as quickly as possible. I'd have another chance at Jasper this way but I still needed to find a way of discrediting Emmett with the family. He was such a non entity that it was going to be difficult. Everyone just accepted that Emmett was a cuddly bear so what could I do to tarnish his reputation? As I traveled I kept in contact with Carlisle, that way I'd know of any developments more quickly. I wasn't sure how to approach my next potential ally but I knew I'd have to be extremely careful if I wanted to get in and out alive. The journey was tedious on my own but I couldn't afford anyone coming with me, I'd never to be able to talk my way out of what I was doing. I couldn't afford to fail again, there was far too much at stake, I just couldn't.

Carlisle

It was turning out to be far more difficult to contact the bidders than we had hoped. Garrett was indeed in England but he was unwilling to get involved at first. It took a lot of persuading but finally he said he'd see what he could do. I would owe him big time if he came through for us. As Esme and I travelled to Missouri for our first visit she rang Edward to see if he and Rose would help. They were reluctant too at first, until Esme mentioned Bella's predicament. After that they promised to travel to France, Bulgaria and Latvia and arrange meetings with the vampires who had been high bidders. I wasn't sure they would be able to persuade all the vampires to back off but I knew they'd use deadly force if necessary. If any had already left they would warn us as soon as possible. Emmett was staying in Jacksonville to watch over Bella and we'd keep him advised of any loose ends. I knew Jasper was leaving security too but I felt better knowing we had our own watcher.

Jasper

We'd traced Victoria to the docks in Jacksonville, but we lost her there. I wasn't sure whether she'd taken to the water or doubled back so Peter would have to hang around in case she reappeared. I was going inland again to see if I could pick up a trail. Victoria was fast and cunning but so was I and I had no intention of being bettered by her. I'd spoken to Charlotte who'd decided to keep an eye on Bella close up and she'd introduced herself. I wasn't sure that was a good idea especially with Emmett around but I guess I had to trust her judgement as I had in the past. Bella had no idea how much danger she was really in and I would try to make sure she never needed to.

Emmett

I wasn't happy about the brush off earlier although I enjoyed Kerri's company. I did think that it might be a way to keep an eye on Bella as Kerri usually knew what her friend was doing and they often went out all together, I was sure I could wrangle an invite on these occasions. What I didn't want was for Kerri to start getting jealous of Bella. There was nothing between Bella and myself and from her attitude there probably never would be and I had to convince Kerri of this. I thought about my brother Jasper.,after Bella's birthday he was never the same and since he left the family it seemed he'd dedicated his time to keeping Bella safe. The rest of us had forgotten James and Victoria and the danger posed to her by a vengeful Victoria. He was the only one who'd never taken his eye off the ball. I'd offered to pick Kerri up after work each day, hoping I'd see Bella too and I might be able to persuade her and Chris to go out with us for drinks. It would be a start and I'd see how Bella was doing on her own again..

Bella

Charlotte became a fixture, when I was at home she was there with me, when I went to work at the hospital she watched from some vantage point and when I was at the book shop it was even worse. Steve had taken a shine to my new friend and she spent her time doing the computer work which made her a goddess as far as he was concerned. Everything was updated and worked so smoothly we found we were getting extra internet orders, I think he'd have been quite happy if I'd left and she'd taken my place. Well I was getting tired of hearing her praises sung each time Steve saw her with the hospital it was slightly different. She would spend some time in the restaurant playing with cups of coffee then disappear for a couple of hours only to return. She never waited for me when I finished though. Mainly due to the fact that Emmett had taken to picking Kerri up at the end of her shift and insisting we all went for a drink or a meal or both if he was feeling really lucky. Kerri was absolutely besotted and I just hoped he'd let her down gently when the Cullens finally left. He would try to start a conversation with me but it was very one-sided and monosyllabic on my part. I could see he was hurt but everything kept going round in my head. What was Alice doing and where was Victoria? Charlotte was confident Jasper would get Victoria in the end but she wouldn't tell me much about him. I didn't know him at all because our conversations had been short and sweet except in Phoenix, then he made the effort and I started to like him. Edward always alluded to him as a dark person and wouldn't leave me alone in his company but then Alice was usually glued to his side anyway and spoke for the pair of them. The thing I kept to myself was that I slept every night cuddled up with his leather jacket. His smell which still lingered in the leather gave me some comfort, like my old teddy when I was a little girl. I wondered why he had this effect on me. I didn't find Edward's scent comforting, alluring yes but not comforting. Jasper was like wearing an old sweater and jeans and sitting by a log fire with some hot chocolate and marshmallows.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Alice

When I reached the area I knew I could meet a contact I sat under a tree and waited, sure enough I was approached by a vampire. "Why are you here? You belong many miles away." I nodded "Yes. But I want a meeting, I have some interesting news I'm sure your leader will be interested in. It's in regard to Jasper Whitlock." He raised an eyebrow at this and whistled, "That's a dirty word round here. You sure you want me to pass on the message?" I nodded and smiled, "Yes. I'll wait but I it must be understood that I need a favor in return". He nodded, "I'm sure it will be expected, a favour for a favour so to speak." I sat back and flicked open the magazine I brought with me. I knew it wouldn't be long but I was enjoying looking at the latest fashions. I thought I'd look good in them, red was one of my favorites and it was the in color for the season. As I expected he was back within the hour. "Follow me" I got up, dusted my jeans down and followed him into the desert."Alice Cullen, I've heard of you and your coven in the north. Why are you here and what do you know of Jasper Whitlock?" She tossed her long black hair and her eyes became hard as she spoke his name. "I know where he is." I stated it baldly. "Really? And why do you think that would interest me?" I smiled, "Oh, I know it interests you. He was the one who got away, or should I say they are the three that got away." She gripped my arm, "He's with Peter and that bitch?" I nodded,"Oh yes, they're together and he's interested in a human girl." She laughed showing gleaming white teeth, "Really? He always was one for the ladies. Is he intending to change her or kill her? It's been a long while since the Major and I met. My friend here said you wanted something in return for his whereabouts. What is it you want Alice Cullen?" "Well, its two favors really but then I am offering you three of your former soldiers who deserted."

Maria

When she told me what she wanted I laughed again. "That's all you want? I think it can be arranged. Do you want to tell me why?" She shook her head as I knew she would. I didn't care really, but I did want Jasper back and a way of ensuring he stayed. Little Miss Cullen had supplied me with both so I was happy to do as she bid. "When do you want this doing?" I asked watching her. "As soon as possible. I have a schedule to keep." That stopped me, "Is this going to bring down the fury of the Volturi on me?" I asked wary now. She laughed loudly, "No, just the opposite. If you complete my mission you'll probably get their thanks." So, the Volturi and Alice Cullen were working together towards some specific end. Did that worry me? No as long as they weren't interested in me I didn't care but it seemed the Cullen's had earned their censure...pity! I saw her looking at me, "Anything wrong?" She shook her head, "I was just wondering, what was it you saw in Jasper that makes you still want him so badly?" I shrugged, "He was an excellent commander, but that's not the reason I want him back." "Oh No. Then why?" she asked "It's simple, No man walks away from me, he belongs to me and he's mine until I bore of him. He only leaves when I let him."

Alice

I thought that had gone well, two birds killed with one stone. She really was an evil bitch and I sure hoped she'd give Jasper hell, a woman scorned. Now all I needed to do was get back to the others. Maria would kill the vampire bidder in Guatemala saving me a messy job and possibly a nail job! It was a pity that Bella and her friends had to get tangled up in this but I couldn't help that. I had far more important concerns than a couple of humans. There were plenty more to take their places.

Maria

I'd waited such a long time for word of Jasper Whitlock, he had been my best find. An excellent warrior and commander and a wonderful lover. As for the other two, they were just the icing on the cake. If I could get the girl or the other two Jasper would come back to me on his knees and that was a place I earnestly wanted him to be, mine once more to command. What Alice's problem with the other was I didn't know and I didn't care. Sorting that would be child's play. I wondered idly if the Volturi knew Alice was using me, an interesting question but one I would probably never get the answer to.

Carlisle

Good news from Edward and Rose. They'd persuaded three out of the four bidders that they would have a wasted journey and the fourth turned out to be a human with a blood fetish who they'd frightened into submission. Garrett reluctantly squeezed the English vampire and he decided it would be safer to stay over there. Peter dealt with two over here and I didn't like to ask for details. My friend in Russia came on the phone with the sad news that the Russian bidders had met with an accident when their plane came down in Siberia. The Japanese vampire had heard the news of the mysterious deaths and decided Bella wasn't worth the risk so I was just waiting to hear from Jasper in Canada and Alice in Guatemala. Then all we had to worry about was Victoria, a walk in the park!

Jasper

I soon found my goal in Canada but it was a waste of time, it turned out he was a young human who'd hacked into the site and thought it was all a bit of a lark. I left him alone knowing he was no threat to us, only himself if he wasn't more careful. As I made my way back I came across Victoria's trail. So she had crossed the border, I followed her for some time but she was just wandering with no set goal in mind. I didn't want to leave her so I text Carlisle with the all clear and kept on her trail. She was the biggest threat to Bella's safety and it was my responsibility to find and neutralize her.

Carlisle

Jaspers text was reassuring although I wasn't sure he was wise to pursue Victoria alone. Sometimes I thought he was too confident in his own abilities. I thought I might have a word with his friend Peter if he showed up or Charlotte if I could trace her. I knew she'd be where Bella was so I contacted Emmett to let her know if he could contact her without scaring Bella. We were still waiting on Alice and I was getting concerned, she was taking a long time to find our target. I'd tried ringing and texting her but got no joy. She could be such a pain at times, but I loved her all the same.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Emmett

Bella was driving me mad, She wouldn't talk to me and tried to keep as much distance between us as she could. I liked Kerri but I preferred Bella's company, something I was never going to get it seemed. At least I got to keep an eye on her twice a week close up. I could smell Jasper's friend on her so I knew she was being guarded, it just hurt that she trusted his people more than us. I knew they were fighters but I thought they were too rough for someone like her. She didn't belong with the likes of them, human hunting roughs. I needed to talk to Carlisle, she needed a better class of protection than the Hill Billy's Jazz had left with her. We hadn't heard from him since he reported stopping the Canadian bidder, was he really after Victoria or did he have another agenda? Maybe in league with his ex-wife Alice, who had mysteriously disappeared for a while now. But no, I didn't believe Jasper was evil and he was the one person who saw through Alice and her games.

Bella

We girls decided to have a night out. No men just for a change, Kerri wasn't terribly enthusiastic to have an evening without Emmett but I was sick of him hanging around. I loved Emmett but he was beginning to get on my nerves like most big brothers from what I'd heard. We met up at a local bar and had a couple of drinks before taking in a film, luckily not a monster, vampire or zombie in sight. It was a Rom-Com but I just tuned the slushy bits out. There in the dark I couldn't stop thinking of Jasper. He was an enigma to me which made him all the more interesting. Why was he really helping me? After all I'd never blamed him for losing Edward or for my party and he certainly wasn't the only one involved in the James affair. When the lights came back on I was brought back to reality with a bump. As we left the cinema I saw Emmett in the shadow of a building opposite. My first reaction was to go over there and kick ass but I decided as long as neither of the others saw him I'd ignore his presence. We grabbed a Take Away and went back to my place. While Chris got the plates and forks I filled up wine glasses and Kerri rang Emmett, she couldn't bear to be away from him for long. The crazy thing was that she didn't seem to be phased by the fact he was hard and cold to the touch, or abnormally pale. Having said that, I'd seen some of her other conquests and Emmett looked positively normal beside some of them. As long as she wasn't asking me awkward questions I was happy for her.

Half way through the evening Chris started to feel ill, Kerri offered to drive her home but she didn't want to spoil our fun so in the end Kerri lent her the car saying she'd ring Emmett to pick her up. Oh god I thought lets hope he didn't invite himself up for a nightcap. I knew Charlotte wasn't far away and the thought of those two in the same room together gave me chills. We finished watching the film we'd rented and sat chatting while she kept trying Emmett's number. By 2am she gave up trying she was getting worried and I had to admit it was out of character for him not to answer. "Maybe he got hung up." I suggested, "Why don't you crash out on my couch tonight and you'll probably be able to get an answer in the morning She agreed so I hunted out an old sleeping bag and pillow for her. When I got into the bedroom I decided to ring Carlisle but his phone went unanswered too. Where were they all? I kept trying until I finally fell asleep leaving message after message on Emmett's and Carlisle's phone. I wondered whether I should let Charlotte know but she didn't like them and would probably just say Good Riddance. I was woken by Kerri pulling at my blankets, "Bella, Bella get up quick." She looked horrified so I threw on a jumper and leggings and went out to where she was watching the local news station. As I saw what she was pointing at I froze and listened to the news reader. A body found in a burnt out car, suspicious circumstances, police looking for the boyfriend of the dead girl, anyone with information please ring the police. It was the car that stunned us both, it was Kerri's and we both knew whose body was in it. "What happened?" Kerri said, tears flowing freely. Was it an accident? I shook my head. "It sounds like they are looking for Emmett and I wondered if that was why he hadn't answered his phone last night and why Carlisle wasn't answering his phone. "Come on" I said grabbing her arm. "Get dressed and well go see, it could be a coincidence". She looked skeptical and I didn't really blame her. It was definitely her car on the news.

Carlisle

When Emmett phoned me with the news I was startled. "What happened Emmett?" I don't know Carlisle. I got a message from Kerri asking me to pick her up from Bella's place but I never got it. I went out hunting and I forgot to take my phone. I guessed the girls would be OK if they were together. This morning when I got back my phone was filled with messages from Kerri and Bella. They were worried because I hadn't picked up my messages. I tried Bella's number but got no reply. That's when I heard the news. Its Kerri's car but it can't be her because I was still getting messages up to about 4am from Bella and Kerri was with her. Now the police are looking for me. What do I do Carlisle?" Emmett sounded panicky and I needed to calm him down. "Emmett get out now and go to our place in Savannah. Keep out of sight and leave the rest to me. I'll contact Bella and explain. Do you still have the texts from Kerri and Bella". "Sure. I never bother to delete messages". "Right well that will help. Now go and for gods sake don't get spotted. I put the phone down, this was bad. It brought us to the attention of the police, which the Volturi would be angry about. More than that whose body was in the burnt out car? I needed to speak to Bella fast.

Bella

We took a bus to Chris's place hoping that she would answer her buzzer but she wasn't there. "We have to go to the police Kerri, they'll soon trace you through the car. The thing is what should we tell them? If we admit we couldn't get Emmett last night they'll be even more suspicious of him". "Do you think he did it?" Kerri asked in a small voice. I was shocked by her question. "No Kerri I don't. Emmett wouldn't hurt a fly. You know that". She nodded, "I'm just so scared Bella. It should have been me driving that car so who wants me dead?" "It could have been a car jacking gone wrong Kerri we don't know your car was targeted specifically. Listen, we go to the police but you let me do the talking".She nodded, "All you know is that Chris felt ill and you loaned her your car. Don't mention Emmett or phoning him or anything". "OK" she nodded still crying quietly.

Kerri

I didn't know what to believe any more. Emmett was wonderful but I wondered if he was just too good to be true. I wasn't that lucky with men and there was something slightly strange about him. Bella knew more than she was letting on but I knew it was a secret she wouldn't share and I was sure she would have warned me if he'd been dangerous. At the precinct she asked to see a detective about the woman's body in the car. We were soon ushered through to an interview room. The detective said that the body hadn't been identified yet but was pleased when we were able to give him a possible name and that he had the car owner sitting opposite him. He took down everything that Bella said and didn't say much. As it wasn't me in the car they would start to look into the crime with a more open mind although he wanted to speak to my boyfriend. Bella informed him that Emmett had left the afternoon before to meet up with his father for a hunting trip and she casually dropped the name of Dr Carlisle Cullen


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Charlotte

Something was very wrong! Bella and Kerri stayed in her apartment all night but their other friend Chris left early in Kerri's car. I thought the plan was that the other two girls were going home together. So what happened and where was Emmett? I hadn't seen him this evening, he wasn't in his usual place on the roof of the opposite building. I took out my phone intending to alert Jasper to the unusual situation then snapped it shut. What could I tell him? That the Cullen's guard dog had taken a night off. Bella was safely in her apartment and that was all he would be interested in so I decided to sit tight and watch carefully. The next morning I heard excited voices in the apartment and moved closer to listen. As soon as I got the gist of the conversation I decided I'd better let Jasper know, something was very wrong. "Yes." he snapped. "Major it's Char. We've got a problem here and.." I wasn't allowed to finish. "Is Bella OK?" I sighed, "Yes but..." I heard a low growl before he continued, "But what?" "Bella's friend's car has been found burned out with a body in it and they're looking for her boyfriend." "Your point being?" I was getting a bit pissed at being cut off." "Jazz, shut the fuck up and listen. The friend left Bella's last night and the car was found this morning. The boyfriend the police are looking for is Emmett Cullen." He hissed, "Was Bella supposed to be in the car?" "Not as far as I know but the thing is that it wasn't the girlfriend in the car it was the other friend. Someone is either sending a warning or they are trying to get the Cullen's or at least Emmett whose been watching Bella, out of the picture." There was a seconds pause then, "I'm heading back Char. Keep vigilant, I don't like the sound of this. I'll be back in Jacksonville by morning." I heard the phone cut off just as the girls came out of the building.

Jasper

I couldn't afford the time to follow Victoria any longer, something was happening in Jacksonville that I didn't like and I needed to be back there so I set off at full run. I knew this was all tied up with Alice meeting Jane but not how. If Emmett were being kept from watching Bella then someone was getting ready to act and I wasn't sure Char could cope on her own, I rang Peter who was still at the docks and sent him back to her with instructions to be real careful.

Bella

I didn't think we'd done Emmett any favors but we had tried. Poor Chris would have to be identified by dental records after the fire, and I was selfishly pleased that we hadn't been asked to view the body. Kerri was beside herself with guilt, no matter how many times I told her it was a car jacking gone wrong she insisted it was her fault Chris was dead. I had the impression she really thought Emmett might be guilty and nothing I said made any difference. I left her at home and was glad to see that the police were watching her apartment, whoever had killed Chris might still be hanging around. Ironic really when everyone had been so worried for my safety. I kept an eye out but I didn't see Emmett anywhere and I guessed he had to get out of the city, he was too recognizable to disguise. I hadn't wanted to get rid of him this way but I was relieved he wasn't breathing down my neck any more. Before I reached my building I called in at a store for some fresh milk. As I wandered the aisles I hear a female voice call my name. I turned to see a scared looking Alice Cullen standing by the fire exit. "What's up Alice?" I asked moving to her side. "There's someone following you Bella. Come this way." and she dragged me through the exit into a narrow alley at the back of the store. As I turned to ask her what she meant I felt a blow to the back of my head and everything went black.

Alice

"Right I've done my bit now get her away from here. Just keep her alive, we might need her for bait". The figure in the alley nodded slinging the unconscious form over its shoulder before running off out of sight. All I needed to do now was to reappear and tell Carlisle that I'd neutralised the problem in Guatemala, I may even get a pat on the back. Things were going my way at last, Emmett away from the others. He could hardly go back to the family while the police were looking for him. There was no way for him to prove his innocence so he'd have to go off on his own. With Jazz gone and Rose and Edward living in exile my job was done and I could finally get my reward from Aro.

Charlotte

I wasn't surprised to see Peter back, I knew Jazz wouldn't leave me on my own for long. I'd watched Bella go into the grocery store and I knew from experience she'd be about twenty minutes. How it could take so long to get a few groceries was beyond me but then mine came fresh. We sat watching the doors discussing what had happened to Bella's friend and Emmett. When she hadn't appeared after fifteen minutes I thought I'd better check on her, so I walked over the road and into the store. As soon as I smelled Alice Cullen I knew something was very wrong. I checked the aisles as quickly as I could get away with in a shop full of humans then rushed out and over to Peter. "She's gone Peter and I smelled Alice Cullen in there. He cursed and we ran round to the back of the store. There was a fire exit door which was open slightly and we both swore. I looked up the alley but it lead on to the back of a warehouse, so no help there. When I heard Peter curse I knew he'd found something. I turned to look back to him and froze. Peter was standing in front of the door a small brown hand at his throat, a raven haired beauty at his back. "Run Char" he shouted before being choked off and I did, as fast as I could. I'd just seen the devils handmaiden and I needed to find the Major to let him know she was back.

Peter

I knelt down when I saw a red patch on the concrete floor of the alley, as I touched it I realized it was blood and it was still sticky. I got up rubbing it between my fingers as I felt a hand grasp my left arm and my throat. As I took a breath I realized I knew that scent only too well. I'd had it in my nostrils for years before I escaped with Char. "Hello Peter. It's been a long time. I've missed you and my Major. It will be good to work together again." I saw Charlotte turn and I shouted, "Run Char. Get away" before my throat was crushed into silence. I saw her take to her heels and Maria shake her head at the man getting ready to pursue her. "We don't need to chase her. She'll come to us when I call. Lets get out of here now. My message will be delivered for me." I was dragged down the alley and into a beat up van which revved up before leaving with a screech of tires.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Charlotte

I ran as quickly as I could despite my heart trying to drag me back. What was maria doing here and what did she want? I thought I knew the answer to that, she wanted the Major. But did she have anything to do with Bella's problems or Alice? I didn't know any more than I knew what to do now. I would go back to Bella's and wait for Jazz, he was going to be furious that we'd lost Bella but even more that we didn't know who'd taken her and when he heard that maria was involved...I didn't even want to think about that, she scared the shit out of me and now she'd got Peter. I knew Jazz would try to get him back but at what cost? It had taken him decades to get straight after leaving her and I dreaded to think what he would go through if she got her hands on him again. I sat rocking in one of Bella's chairs pining for my mate. I wondered what I'd do if she killed Peter, but I knew I'd chance my luck at getting hold of her. Not likely but I would try, there would be nothing else for me to do, revenge or death.

Jasper

I didn't even stop to hunt on my way back, I knew something bad was happening and I needed to get back to protect Bella. The problem was from who? Who besides Victoria and her crazy auction buddies were after Bella? I'd rung Carlisle and he told me we were more or less in the clear with the bidders. One might still try but I thought it unlikely once they knew she was under the protection of as large a coven as the Cullens. But wait, were the Cullens really a large coven any more? I'd left and so had Edward and Rose leaving only Emmett and Alice. What was happening? maybe we were looking at this whole thing the wrong way. Perhaps Bella was being used against the Cullens rather than her being the target. Not that it mattered either way, she was still in danger from Victoria as a direct result of my actions, I owed her big time.

Charlotte

I wanted the Major back but I was terrified of telling him the latest events. I dreaded his reaction to the news that Maria was back in the picture. Was she the one behind Victoria? Or was she just taking advantage of Victoria's actions. I was so alone and scared and I wanted Jasper to appear and make everything right again but I knew it was a big ask, even for him. I felt his presence before I saw him, a tension in the air. "Where is Bella?" He looked around although he knew she wasn't here by the absence of her heartbeat. "She's gone and Peter too" I answered flatly. At once he was on one knee beside me, "Explain Charlotte". "I was watching Bella when Peter joined me like you'd asked. She went into a grocery store as usual and I waited for her but she never came out. When I went in after her I smelled Alice Cullen's scent. Peter and I saw the fire door ajar when we went round to the alley. He found blood, Bella's blood on the ground and I went to the other end of the alley. When I turned around she'd got him". He took my arm "Alice has Peter? That doesn't make any sense, not that any of this does". I shook my head and looked into his eyes. "Not Alice...Maria...Maria has him".

Jasper

I'd hoped never to hear that name again. What the fuck was she doing in Florida and how did she know we were here? Now I had another task, get Peter away from her as well as finding Bella. "Thank god Bella will have someone on her side". Char shook her head again looking stressed. "Bella wasn't with Maria and neither was Alice. I have no idea who has her Jazz. I'm so sorry Jasper, we let you down". I wanted to scream in frustration but instead I took Char in my arms. "We'll get them both back, I promise". I just hoped it was a promise I could keep. "First thing we need to do is find Alice and get her to tell us what's going on, she knows a lot more than she let's on. Then we follow Maria if she has Bella and Peter. If not we have to find her first, she's in much more danger than him. Maria will want to keep Peter alive to force me to go to her, I'm sure.

Carlisle

I was surprised to hear from Jasper, especially to find he was back in Jacksonville. His next comment shocked me, "Bella is missing? What about your security?" That's when the bomb finally fell, so Maria was back in the picture. I'd heard enough about her to know she was very bad news. The question was how and why was she here? He didn't even know if she was responsible for Bella's disappearance, only Peter's. Would he go after her or stay to look for Bella? I wasn't sure. When I told Esme she asked me where Alice was. I told her I'd been unable to contact our daughter for a while then she turned to me panic stricken, "Alice went down to Guatemala didn't she?" I nodded, "Yes but what's that got to do with anything?" She took my hand, "I think Alice is in trouble and I think she contacted Maria." I looked her shocked, "Why would you say that Esme?" "I know she's up to something and I've been thinking, every time something bad happens to this family of late she's either involved or conspicuous by her absence. We need to find her and see if she'll tell us anything."

Jasper

I was caught in a dilemma, follow Maria back to Mexico to free Peter or find out who had taken Bella. Was it all down to Maria or was there someone else involved? My biggest problem was that I had no idea of the reason behind all this. I needed to speak to Carlisle and went to the hotel. He was out trying to find Alice but Esme was there. "What's going on Esme? You know Maria has traced me here?" She nodded looking very unhappy, "Is Alice involved?" She bit her lip and sighed, "I think so Jasper. I think she contacted Maria but I don't know why. That's why she offered to trace the vampire in Guatemala. I think she's in some kind of trouble." I snarled in anger and frustration. "Do you know if Maria took Bella?" she asked. "No. I don't know anything for sure". "Have you heard about Emmett?" I shook my head, "No. What's he done?" Esme picked up the paper and passed it to me. I read the headline then looked up at her, "This is ridiculous. Emmett's no killer. What's going on Esme?" She shrugged, "I don't know Jasper. Its as if someone is trying to destroy our family. Rose and Edward are living in Europe, you left us, now Emmett is suspected of murder so he has had to go into hiding." As she spoke I had a sudden idea. "I think you might be right there Esme. If Carlisle finds Alice ask him to contact me. I think she's responsible for everything. I don't know why but she's behind it, I'd put money on that."

Esme

I watched as my son left by the fire escape, the terrible thing was that I agreed with him. I too thought it was all down to Alice but I didn't know why. I tried Carlisle's cell phone but it went to voice message as did Alice's. Until I could contact one or the other I was at a dead end and I didn't even know what Jasper had decided to do. I thought he'd look for Bella first but he needed a clue as to her whereabouts and as far as I was aware he didn't have one


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jasper

I got Charlotte to take me back to the alley behind the store, I saw tyre marks from a van presumably the one used to transport Peter but had it also been used for Bella? There was no way to be sure and I wasn't happy to go haring off to Mexico just to find Bella wasn't there. I knew Peter would have a hard time with Maria but she appreciated his skills far to much to destroy him. I thought he would be used to draw Char and I to her but for now I was forced to leave the big guy to his own devices. Char saw that what I said was sensible but I knew it was killing her to be without him. Carlisle still hadn't caught up with Alice so we'd have to make our own luck. Char offered to go back to Bella's place just in case there was a clue. I accompanied her as far as the building but held back from going inside. The last thing we needed now was for both of us to fall into a trap.

Charlotte

The apartment was empty although that wasn't surprising, I couldn't see any kidnapper bringing their victim home. As I was about to leave I saw something on the table in the hall where Bella usually kept her spare change. I picked it up and gasped, it was a photograph, a photograph of Bella tied up in what looked like the back of a van. On the reverse was scrawled a short message. Furlough is over. Back to duty. M x, Oh god, Maria did have Bella and she wanted Jasper back. Perhaps his attendance was the price for Bella's life although I didn't rate her chances of survival high with Maria anyway. I just hoped she was with Peter, that would give her some comfort once she realized who he was, I hoped. I slipped the photo into my pocket and left the building. Jasper saw my face and opened his hand to take the photo I'd taken out of my pocket. I heard a curse and the photograph lay crumpled in his fist.

Peter

It was dark in the back of the van but I knew I wasn't alone, I just wasn't sure if I were sharing my prison with a friend or foe. Then I heard the heartbeat and smelled a delicious aroma, so I was in here with a human and I wondered if it was meant as a meal for me, as my mouth watered. "Hello?" I heard a small female voice and suddenly the dots connected themselves. Oh shit I thought as I spoke, "Bella Swan? Is that you?" there was an intake of breath, "How do you know my name?" I fumbled in the dark and touched warm soft skin. "Bella. My name is Peter Whitlock, you know my wife Charlotte. This is going to sound really fucked up but I'll look after you so try not to worry." She laughed at that, "Yeah well I guess that did sound a bit funny coming from a guy held in the back of a van with you but it came from the heart." Again she laughed, "Well coming from someone who doesn't have a heart or at least a working one you'll forgive me if I don't sound convinced." I nodded then realized she couldn't see me. "OK. I asked for that. Still its very nice to finally meet you." I felt around until I found her hand and shook it. "Wow a polite vampire. Things are looking up." She was a fighter and I liked that cos she was going to need balls of steel to survive Maria, I knew!

Bella

I had no idea where I was or who had taken me and I had a thumping headache, some bastard had hit me on the back of the head and stunned me. When I came to I was in a vehicle travelling along and I wasn't alone. I kept quiet as I had no idea who was in here with me. When I heard the man's voice I froze, then he used my name. Who the hell was he? I felt a cold hand touch my face and I almost screamed, shit, a vampire. When he identified himself I let out a sigh of relief. He was Jasper's other friend which made me feel a bit better. When he spoke again I couldn't help a smile, great...I was in the back of the van with a comedic vampire. But it was better than being on my own and I'd take whatever friendly company that presented itself. "How did you end up here?" I asked just to hear a friendly voice. "Well, I forgot to pay the tax man and they take it in blood these days, quite literally". As a joke it was weak but I giggled anyway. I was so scared, "Peter?" "Yeah?" "Would you mind if I came and sat with you only I'm feeling a bit nervous right now." I puzzled over this one. "Sure if you want but what makes you think that sitting with a red-eye will make you feel better?" I'd take any comfort I could get right now so I moved to sit beside him and felt his arm snake round me. "No worries Bella-babe. I'll look out for you."

Peter

I couldn't believe I was sitting in the back of a van cuddling a young human girl while being transported to Mexico by a sadistic bitch who hated me. I just hope Charlotte managed to get away and let Jazz know what had happened. Char had told me she had a feeling about this girl and the major so I had an added reason to keep her safe. He'd been on his own too long, not counting Alice fucking Cullen. She had been bad news for him although he hadn't seen it at the time. I'd seen her crush the spirit from our boy and it was about time he'd shrugged her off. What he could possibly see in this human I had no idea but I'd be watching if I got the chance. I wasn't sure what Maria was up to, I knew she was furious when Char and I got away, she must have been incandescent with rage when we got the Major to leave and I knew I'd pay for my part in his escape. My real concern was what Maria had planned for Bella, all I knew was that it wouldn't be good.

Alice

I knew Carlisle was looking for me and that Esme was suspicious, what I didn't know was that Maria hadn't got Charlotte or Jasper. I kept a step ahead of Carlisle, didn't answer my phone and I hadn't gone back to Florida, instead I'd diverted straight back to Forks and safety. Jane would meet me there to hear my news and to pay me for my work. I'd done everything Aro had asked of me and I wanted my payment, my little sister. I'd been devastated when I found out that I had a sister who had also been changed and was living in Volterra after being kept as a prisoner by a renegade vampire for so long. I wanted my sister with me but in order to get her I had to pay Aro's price, the destruction of the Cullen family. We knew that the Volturi didn't like the size of the Cullen family but we'd never imagined they wanted it destroyed. It hadn't been hard splitting with Jasper as I knew he'd been unhappy for some time, splitting Rose and Emmett had been less easy although at least Rose got a new partner so they weren't part of the family any more but they did have each other. When Jane had passed on Aro's next order I was horrified, he wanted Emmett out of the picture too. I wasn't prepared to destroy him so making him a murder suspect would keep him away from the family for years to come as Carlisle was pretty well-known and therefore would be watched. Aro hadn't worried about Jasper because he had already gone but I didn't want to see him happily settled down with a mate, it was a case of if I can't have him then neither could she. Maria would ensure he never got her and he'd soon go back to his old ways. With luck he'd forget all about me and she wouldn't let on that I'd led her to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I didn't think the van was going to stop but I was starving, dying for a pee and feeling really sick. I'd fallen asleep on Peters shoulder for a while but it was getting very cold in the van now and I woken up shivering. What I wouldn't give for Jasper's leather jacket now! "You OK Bella-babe?" I shook my head, "Not really. Do you think they'll remember to feed me?" He grunted and started hammering on the wall between the back and the cab. After a few more miles the van screeched to a halt. One door opened and a huge guy looked in, "What?" I squinted in the light, "The human needs a comfort break and food ass hole." He looked at me, grunted and slammed the door again. "Well, that went well" Peter said cuddling me close. "Thanks for trying Peter." I felt comforted by his closeness but it reminded me of the arms I had felt myself in before. The van carried on more slowly then came to a halt a few miles on. The door opened again and Maria stood there. "Come Bella". She held her hand out to me. I looked at Peter and he nodded so I climbed out to be taken in an iron grip by her.

Maria

So, Peter had taken Bella under his wing, that was interesting, two warrior vampires drawn to the human. As I marched her to the rest room I studied her closely, she had a certain naive beauty but she was nothing special as far as I could see. I wondered whether to keep her human for a while, at least until my Major was back. I knew my soldiers would be fighting among themselves for her body and her blood so I would need to keep her at a safe distance for a while. She never spoke although I knew she was desperate to find out where I was taking her and why. She gave me sidelong glances but I wasn't about to satisfy her curiosity. She'd find out her fate soon enough and that of my Major when he arrived. Was this girl really worth his liberty?

Peter

When Bella came back some packets were thrown in behind her before the door slammed shut once more. I heard a rustle, then the sounds of chewing. "You got your food then?" She swallowed and laughed, "I guess they did listen to you. Power bars, not my favorite but they'll do and some cartons of juice. I'd offer to share but there's nothing here to your taste." I couldn't help myself, "Only you". As soon as I said it I could have bit my tongue. The relief when she giggled and came back to sit with me was overwhelming. "Sorry Bella-babe, I shouldn't have said that." I felt her take my hand and attempt to squeeze it, "It's OK Pete, I can take a joke. If you'd wanted to you'd have drained me before now." That was funny and I had to laugh, "Bella-babe you have no idea how much that idea appeals." I knew that she'd turned her head towards me when she spoke again, "Why haven't you then?" Foot in mouth again Peter I thought, then Oh hell may as well tell her, "I'm quite attached to my limbs and the Major would rip them off and beat me to death with them." She was quiet for a while, digesting this. "Do you think he likes me Pete?" This was getting on dangerous ground, "Why do you call me Pete?" I asked playing for time. "Why, don't you like it?" "No it's not that but people don't usually shorten my name. You can call me anything you like." She leaned against my side, "I like Pete. I like you. Do you think Jasper likes me? And why do you and Charlotte call him the Major?"

Bella

For some reason he was avoiding my question and I knew he was hoping I'd stop asking, shame...because I wouldn't. Renee had always called me tenacious. I waited, "He was a Major in the Confederate Army and the rank stuck." The Confederate army! So he'd been around that long, oh well not as old as Carlisle but older than Edward. He still hadn't answered my question so I tried again. "Pete do you think Jasper likes me? only I don't and I think he's only looking out for me because he feels guilty." That would give him something to think about. As the van drove onto a smooth surface the hum of the tires lulled me to sleep and I put my head on Petes shoulder as a pillow, a hard one but I wasn't complaining.

Peter

Bella had it all upside down but she didn't know it yet. I wasn't sure how much to tell her but my decision could be delayed as I felt her body relax in sleep. Her head started to roll off my shoulder so I cradled it in my arm, she was surprisingly warm and soft and she still smelled good but I didn't see exactly what Jasper saw in her. When he'd turned up at our place after leaving the demon pixie we were real glad to see him free at last. Then he asked us if we'd help him with a personal matter. I thought Bingo, the major found himself another woman. When I looked at Charlotte she was studying him with a frown, "Are you sure about this Jazz?" I felt like a spare prick at the wedding. "Someone want to fill me in on the details. I'm swinging in the wind here". When he told us he'd found his future in a human girl and not just any girl but his brothers girlfriend I offered him a lobotomy! Then I saw he was serious, "You found yourself a human? What's wrong with the rest of the vampire world?" He looked at me seriously. "Did you have control over who you fell in love with?" That shut me up until he told the tale of the birthday party. "Smooth move Major. What a way to sweep a girl off her feet, attack. I must try it sometime." Jazz snarled but Char did the damage, it took three days for my ear to heal properly.

Bella

The van slowing and the road getting rougher woke me up and I found myself in Petes arms, what was it with Vampires wanting to cuddle me? I was beginning to feel like a teddy bear! Still I wasn't complaining this time. When he realized I was awake Pete spoke quietly, "We're nearly there Bella. Do me a favour and keep any smart remarks to yourself. Maria has a real short fuse and I'd like to keep you alive at least for a while." I thought the saying pot calling kettle black applied here but I nodded "Sure." Then the van stopped and I heard voices behind the doors. "I want her kept safely. Any harm comes to her, you die." that was Maria's voice I recognised. The doors were pulled open and I saw two more vampires. Their nostrils dilated and their eyes, ruby already, glowed. "Out Bella." Maria snapped and I staggered into the sunshine. I was in a compound surrounded by a tall wire fence. There were a few wooden shacks dotted about but no sign of life. With a gesture of her head the two men gripped my arms and more or less frog marched me to one of the shacks. The huge bolt on the door was pushed back and I was thrown in onto the wooden floor. I watched as the door was pulled shut and heard the bolt slammed home. There was a tiny window and I stood on tiptoes and looked out. Pete was being dragged from the back of the van then slammed to the ground. Maria stood over him speaking although I couldn't hear her words. When one of the men drew his foot back to kick Pete in the head I slumped down on the floor and started to sob.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

Now I knew the worst, Maria had Bella and the only way I could save her was by giving myself up. I didn't think Maria would set Bella free even when she had me in her hands but I hoped I could at least save Bella from being killed. Charlotte wanted to come with me but I didn't see the point in putting her in danger too. Maria would have two out of three, no need to give her a full house. I did ring Carlisle and ask for Emmett's cell number though. I knew my brother would be happy to help me, he never missed a chance at a fight, never mind the odds. I arranged to meet him on the highway and he was glad to be getting out of Florida with the police hunting him as a murder suspect. As we drove I told Emmett all about Maria, Peter and Bella. He just nodded at the news about my former leader and lieutenant but he punched the air when I told him of my feelings for Bella. "Way to go Jazz, you dog" and he punched my shoulder. "Does she know?" I shook my head, "and she's not going to. She doesn't need to know why I'm helping her. I won't have her feeling that she owes me. OK Emmett?" There was silence and I glared at my brother, "Right Emmett?" He shrugged, "OK. If that's the way you want it but I can tell you that she already has the hots for you." I looked at him in exasperation, "What the fuck are you talking about Em?" He smiled and waggled his eyebrows, "I saw the way she clung to your jacket and kept smelling it when she thought I wasn't looking. She may not know it yet but she's fallen hard bro'" I hadn't factored that into my plans. Bella was falling for me just from the scent on my jacket? Wasn't that the kind of thing that only happened between vampires? "Em, you're imagining things. Just keep your mouth shut around Bella." He nodded but the grin was still there on his face and my hand itched to wipe it off as I squeezed the steering wheel a little too hard.

Emmett

My brother had fallen for Bella Swan. Whoa! I never thought of Jasper as a passionate man or even a ladies man. He'd always seemed too cold and aloof when he was with Alice. I saw odd flashes of the real guy when we went hunting on our own but that was unusual. She'd kept him on a pretty tight leash and we'd thought that was for his own good but I wasn't so sure now. Jazz and Bella? He'd kept a good distance between himself and her most of the time, I couldn't remember him actually addressing her in all the time she was going out with Edward except to answer a direct question or when Alice included him in a discussion. Had he wanted her then? Would he have made his play if Edward hadn't left? I wondered.

Carlisle

I'd finally found Alice's whereabouts through Charlie. He'd managed to contact me via the hospital to ask me if I had seen Bella. When I told him I hadn't seen her lately he asked if we were coming back to Forks or if Alice was on her own. So Alice was in Forks! It looked like Esme and I would have to take a trip back there to talk to her. When he also told me he'd seen her female friend I got suspicious and asked Charlie to describe the friend. As he did so I groaned inwardly, Alice was meeting a member of the Volturi, Jane, that could only mean trouble for us. Esme booked tickets for the earliest flight she could get and I contacted Jasper and Emmett to tell them what I'd learned. Emmett was scandalised by Alice's actions but Jasper just snarled loudly and I knew if he ever came in contact with her again there would be trouble.

Alice

I hadn't realized Charlie had seen me and even worse Jane, until Carlisle appeared at the house. His and Esme's expressions told me the game was up but it didn't really matter any more. I'd been played all along, Aro and Jane had lied to me, the girl whose photo they'd shown me wasn't my sister at all, she was just a girl who looked a little like me. Aro wanted the powerful Cullen family destroyed and I was the ultimate pawn in his game. I'd destroyed my sisters marriage and put Bella in the hands of a mad woman. Jasper was already lost to me, I couldn't blame him for that, but I had put him in terrible danger for the sake of jealousy along with his two friends although I couldn't feel sorry about them. I wished things were different and I could help put right all the wrongs but I didn't know how. Carlisle looked very angry as he confronted me and I broke down telling him everything from Jane's first approach to me with the tale of my sister to the meeting yesterday when she had broken the truth to me, smiling all the while. When I'd finished Esme came over and put her arms around me. "Why didn't you tell us darling. We could have come up with something." I shook my head, "They said I couldn't tell anyone and I believed them." Carlisle still hadn't moved or spoken. I looked at him beseechingly but he shook his head in disbelief. "Alice how could you? You destroyed lives and relationships, deceived your family who stood by you and would have continued to, you even sold out Bella your friend. I can't take in the enormity of your betrayal. Jasper and Emmett are driving into possible death trying to put right what you have done." Then he walked out and got back into the rental car. He started the engine and sat waiting...Esme pulled back and looked at me, "Carlisle is very hurt by your actions. I've lost my family, one of your brothers is facing a murder charge and the other is possibly going to his death. What were you thinking?" Then she too turned on her heel and walked out to join Carlisle. Without a backwards glance they drove away, leaving me alone with my guilt.

Carlisle

I couldn't believe what our daughter had done. How she had blindly believed Jane and ruined the family I had built up so carefully for my Esme. My first son was estranged and I missed him terribly, what he would do when he found that he and Rose had been manipulated into each others arms? He would have to be told, well they would have to be told eventually, as would any more of the family that lived through this maelström. As to the problem of Alice herself, I was at a loss. We couldn't just abandon her but I wasn't sure she would be welcome in the family any more. Esme would forgive her because it wasn't in her nature to bear grudges but she was unique in that respect. I had to contact Edward and Rose, we needed their help if we were to have any chance of saving Bella, well Jasper and poor Bella. I just hoped they would answer the summons for help.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

I spent the next few days sitting in this wooden box with food being provided through a slot in the door. Pete had suffered an hour of beatings that first day before being locked into another shack opposite mine. This happened on a regular basis for the first two days after which I'd watched all day every day to see him again but no one went near his shack and I wondered how long it would be before he became so thirsty that he broke out. I was puzzled about how a wooden shack could keep him secure until I noticed something shining in the corner and realized it was a metal box camouflaged with a wooden shell. I tried to speak to the people who brought me food but they remained silent. To keep a record of time I'd scratched a line in the wall every time the sun came back up and now had five parallel lines. How long would Maria keep me prisoner before killing or changing me?

Maria

I was getting impatient for the Majors arrival, surely he wouldn't stay away and allow me to kill his friend and the girl? I was beginning to wonder. Peter was brought in on my orders, his injuries were healing slowly and he walked with a limp. "Ah my brave Lieutenant, Are you feeling better now? I wonder where your friend the Major is? Do you think he will arrive in time to save the girl? How much longer should I give her? My soldiers are getting impatient with the smell of her blood wafting into their compound, soon they will start to demand her." He laughed at that, "No one ever demands things from you Maria." I smiled at that, "I'm glad you remember that Peter, it may keep you alive. Will you join me again? You were very useful to me before. With you and my Major I could rule the whole of Central America, what do you say?" I knew he would refuse me but I wanted to give him another chance, he had been a great soldier in his time.

Peter

I knew she was playing with me, I was just a pawn in her game to get Jasper back. If he came back I wouldn't last very long, she would use me as a practise dummy for her newborns. I stood silent knowing I couldn't say anything in my defence. As I stood there while she was thinking I wondered what had happened to Bella. I hadn't seen her taken from her shack and food had been supplied so she was still alive and human. Maria's eyes narrowed and she gestured to one of her soldiers. We waited in silence her eyes on mine, then I heard a heartbeat and turned to see Bella brought in. She looked pale and scared but healthy enough under the circumstances. She looked at me and managed a wan smile before turning back to Maria.

Bella

I was so relieved to see Pete alive and relatively intact that had to smile. He was stooped and favored one leg but he smiled at me which made me feel better. When I looked back to Maria I saw she was smiling, "You are pleased to see my Peter?" I didn't answer and she gestured to one of the men standing at his side. There was a loud crack as the man punched Peter in the face. There was no blood, of course not, but a spider web of cracks spread across his cheek. I gasped, "Yes. I'm glad to see him. Please don't hurt him." She looked surprised, "You ask me not to hurt him? Why? What does he mean to you? He isn't your mate so why do you care what happens to him?" I had to answer or he would pay for my silence, "He's a friend. I don't want anyone hurt for me." Her eyes traveled from me to Pete and back. "You would defend him? Just because he's a friend? How novel! You intrigue me Isabella, a human who doesn't run screaming from vampires is unusual to say the least." I could tell that my reactions confused her. "Will you be so willing to defend my Major I wonder?" she was tapping her foot impatiently as I remembered what Pete had told me before answering, but I just couldn't help myself, "Yes I will, and he's not Your Major any more. He doesn't belong to anyone, he's his own man".

Peter

I groaned inwardly, annoying Maria was a bad idea, a very bad idea, and I could see her eyes flashing as she looked at Bella. "I see you need a lesson in manners human." She snapped her fingers and Bella was dragged out. "You kill her and he won't come." I stated a simple fact. "Oh, I know that Peter. I won't kill her, but she needs to know that I am to be respected." I heard a scream which cut off abruptly and I tensed. Maria was studying me, "This human seems to have had an effect on more than just my Major. Alice Cullen told me she would bring him back to me, that she is special and I see she wasn't lying." She waited for a response from me, raising one eyebrow in query, "Alice Cullen? She's responsible for this?" I was shocked. Maria smiled showing her gleaming white teeth, "Oh yes. Didn't you know? Alice was very helpful to me for a small return." "Oh and what was that?" I wanted to know. "I arranged a small accident for her and relieved her of a rather troublesome problem." Now I knew who had killed Bella's friend although I still had no idea why.

Bella

I was taken back to my prison by two of her soldiers and I huddled in a corner nursing my broken wrist and crying in pain. It had happened so quickly that I barely had time to react. One of the men just grabbed my arm and twisted. It was so casual, just like the time James broke my leg in Phoenix. The pain shot up my arm and made me feel sick, I vomited and wiped my mouth on my shoulder. Peter had warned me not to antagonise Maria and now I was paying for ignoring his advice. I managed to rip a strip of cloth off my blouse and make a kind of sling to support my wrist. It didn't stop it hurting like hell but it was better than nothing. Then I leaned my head against the wall. When I fell asleep I slipped and unthinking put my hand out to save me, the pain knocked me out and I had no idea how long I was unconscious. When I woke up it was dark and there was a fresh tray of food inside the door but I couldn't eat for the waves of pain shooting up my arm from the swollen and bruised wrist.

Maria

Peters reaction to the scream from the human was interesting, she would be very useful to me when my Major appeared. I was interrupted in my thoughts by one of my soldiers who told me there was a car approaching the compound driven by a man with untidy blonde hair. A tall man who had been recognized by one of the few still with me from his time as the Major. I instructed the soldiers to let him pass, I smiled and instructed that the human be brought here but kept out of sight. I waited impatiently to see my former lover, Would he still light a fire in my veins? Would I still desire him as much as I once did?" I couldn't wait to find out and I tapped my foot impatiently as I heard the slow tread I recognized so well.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Maria

As I watched he strode into the room and all the feelings I'd once had for him were rekindled. "Major. So nice of you to come back to me, It's been too long." I walked forward to grip his face between my hands and kiss him on the lips. He never flinched, in fact he never reacted at all, I stepped back, "Why did you come?" I asked. He looked at the soldiers then back to me, "You have someone I want back." I laughed "Really Major? I think I have two some ones. Which have you come to save I wonder? The human or Peter? I was so pleased to see him again. Come back to me and I'll free the human."God I'd missed him, his smell, his charisma I wanted him back beside me and in my bed but I knew he'd be difficult to pin down, he could no longer be trusted. "Well do you want the human girl set free?" He looked at me narrowly, "Maria, you have no intention of setting Bella free, or I'd imagine, changing her. She'd be a rival to you and you wouldn't allow that". I smiled "How true, but you can keep her alive and healthy. You can even have her for your bed if you want. I'll share you for a while". "Not interested Maria thanks. I'll just take Peter and Bella and we'll be going. Nice to see you again." I looked at him gauging what he really meant. He knew I wouldn't let him walk out alone and definitely not with the other two. "I don't think so Major, lets see what your friends have to say shall we?

Jasper

She nodded and Peter was dragged in, he'd been severely beaten even for a vampire and was only just beginning to heal. He still managed a smile when he saw me though. "The cavalry at last, I was beginning to think the black hats would win this time". I smiled back, "No chance Peter, just keep on your feet". When Bella came in I looked at her, she walked but I could see she was in pain. Her arm was in a make shift sling and there were hand shaped bruises on both arms. When she saw me she smiled too.

Maria

This was getting tedious, all these smiles as if their saviour had just arrived. "So the gang's all here now" Peter quipped before my soldier hit him in the face, stopping his chatter. "Now Major you can see how things are. Your two friends are a little the worst for wear but still upright, for now".

Jasper

Peter would be OK, he was hard as nails, it was Bella I was worried about. I didn't think she'd been abused but she was in pain from the injury she'd received. "Maria, I know how you work and even if I came to you and promised to be your slave for eternity it wouldn't save my friends so I wont even try. Think of another lever or give me my two friends and I'll leave peacefully". Her smile was pure evil, "Perhaps you'd like to fight to win your friends back". Two of her largest soldiers stepped forward at this and I laughed. "Useless now are they? You still want me to do your dirty work for you I see". They both snarled but I ignored them. "I really don't want to kill them, so call them off". Maria smiled at me, "Oh Major, you don't know how long I've yearned to see you back in action". I looked at the two condemned men and shrugged pulling my shirt off to display my scars. Their eyes opened wider and they hesitated, I knew they were intimidated by the sight and they looked back at her for guidance.

Bella

I didn't know what was going on, they were all talking so fast, but the two men stepped forward and I could see there was going to be a fight. I was worried until I saw Pete smile and wink at me. As I turned back Jasper was removing his shirt and I heard the two men mutter as they stepped back. Looking at Jasper's naked torso I couldn't see why he'd got this reaction. Yes he was well muscled but then so were they. As he turned slightly, getting into position to defend himself I thought I could see a faint pattern over most of his upper body. It was very indistinct but there was something there that frightened Maria's soldiers. He hadn't looked at me once yet, but I felt better for his being here, safer somehow although he was outnumbered and in a weak position as far as I could see. Then they all moved blindingly fast, I heard snarls and a terrible crash and ripping noise. A white object flew through the air to land at my feet and I screamed as I saw it was an arm, the fingers still twitching. I looked back up, scared I'd see Jasper with an arm missing but I was amazed. One of the men was lying in a heap, his head ripped from his body and Jasper stood with his booted foot on the other one's neck. This guy was missing an arm I noticed. I was scared now and I looked to Pete who winked at me again, what did he know?

Maria

"Bravo Major, I thought you might have lost your edge over the years but you are still as fast and ruthless as ever. I'm glad to see it. Now what are we going to do with you and your friends? Peter I can dispose of, he was a good soldier but not a great one. Perhaps I will get you to do the deed to show your loyalty to me. What do you think Major? As for the girl, my soldiers are wild with lust just smelling her scent. Should I hand her over or should I change her? I'm always looking for new recruits. A good idea perhaps, if she stays then you will too I think. What do you say Major? Ready to take your place at my right hand again?"

Jasper

I looked at Peter, "Well killing him doesn't worry me, after all he walked right in to your trap, something he wouldn't have done in his prime but the girl". I turned to look at Bella properly for the first time. She squared her shoulders and looked me straight in the eye, what a woman! "You wouldn't be able to trust me any longer and I don't blame you Maria", as I said this there was an enormous explosion outside in the compound which rocked the ground we stood on, Emmett had cut it fine but he'd done his part. Now it was down to me. I jerked my head at Peter then Bella and he got the message, he ran over, picked her up and ran. I decapitated the soldier standing closest to me then stretched out my hand and took hold of Maria by the throat. "It looks like you underestimated me again Maria. You're getting soft these days, I always told you to strike fast and not play with your adversaries but you never listened". Her blazing eyes turned to me and she kissed my lips as I grabbed her head with my other hand and twisted. Then I threw her body on top of the others, pulled my lighter out and threw it on the heap, running out as the flames burst upwards.

Bella

I wasn't sure what happened, one minute Jasper was looking at me, the next I was in Pete's arms and we were running fast through smoke and flames. My eyes stung and I choked, inhaling the thick acrid smoke. Suddenly Pete stopped hearing a shout from our left. "Peter, here quick", I blinked and saw a huge figure appear through the smoke, "Emmett" I coughed and felt myself change hands. When I looked round Pete was gone, back into the flames and black smoke. "Where's he gone?" I coughed as Emmett wrapped a wet cloth around my face. "Save the questions for later Bells" and he slid behind the wheel of a car and sped off. I was horrified, "Emmett stop, we have to go back for Pete and Jasper." The last word disappeared as I coughed and tried to get fresh air into my clogged lungs. I saw Emmett shake his head as he stomped down on the gas pedal. With streaming eyes I looked back but the whole place was obscured by the smoke and I turned to look at Emmett's grave face.

Emmett

I found it difficult to get into the compound for all the security wandering about and I knew Jazz was counting on me so I took a chance and leaped over the fence onto the roof of the target building. We'd cased the joint and this was the building the newborns were housed in. It was wood faced but Jazz had told me it was steel lined so I needed an explosive. Luckily he also knew of a mine supplier nearby so we did a little night shopping for supplies. The place went up like a rocket and the newborns inside either blew to bits or burned just as he'd said. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many soldiers left for Jazz and Peter to deal with. My job now was to get Bella away from danger back to Carlisle who would be waiting for us just over the border with medical supplies if needed. I glanced at Bella as I drove but it was difficult to tell, her face was grimy from the smoke and she was huddled up against the door pillar. I motioned for her to slide over and when she did I put my arm around her and pulled her against me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

I couldn't believe we were driving away and just leaving them in the middle of the inferno with who knew how many of Maria's men still alive but Emmett steadily refused to turn around. He just insisted his job was to make sure I was safe. I cuddled into his side for comfort and my wrist was throbbing so much it was all I could do not to cry out. I didn't make a very good job of hiding my pain because he looked at me saying, "Wish I could help you Bells but you got the wrong brother for that". Into my mind jumped a thought, I got the wrong brother every time. I didn't know what I meant by that or at least I wouldn't admit to knowing. "When will the others join us?" I asked. Emmett sounded sorry, "They wont Bella. Jazz and Peter will be on Victoria's trail again once they finish up in Mexico. "What? Why? They've been through so much already on my account and I wanted to thank them". "The fact you are still alive is thanks enough Bella. Besides they aren't really good with gratitude". "Will I see Charlotte?" He nodded, "Sure, you're still under protection till they find her. I'll keep an eye on you too if you don't mind" and he cuddled me closer. "Oh no, I didn't need this right now but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Then it occurred to me, "You cant. Don't forget the police are looking for you in connection with poor Chris". I'd forgotten all about her over the last week and I wondered if I'd missed her funeral. "What about Kerri? will she be safe?" "Yeah" he said bitterly, "the murder was to get me out of the way. They thought by killing Kerri I'd be forced to leave you alone but they got the wrong girl". "Who is they?" I asked sharply. He shrugged again, "No idea yet but Carlisle's working on it.

Emmett

I didn't want the drive to end, I knew once I'd dropped Bella off with Carlisle I'd have to leave and I liked being around her but I knew she didn't feel the same way about me. The crazy thing was that the guy she really wanted she'd probably never see again. Jazz marched to the sound of a different drum from the rest of us. Like Superman he came in and rescued the damsel in distress then disappeared again. He didn't feel he deserved any more than that, he was so hard on himself, he always had been and Alice hadn't helped. I guessed none of us had, we'd all watched him like a ticking time bomb.

Bella

When we were clear of the Mexican border Emmett slowed down, "Nearly there now Bella, Carlisle will be able to strap your wrist and I'm sure he'll have something for the pain." I looked up at his profile, "Where will you go Emmett?" "No idea yet. Depends whether I can clear my name or not. If I can't I'll have to disappear for a while but I don't want to. I was hoping we could spend a bit of time together Bella." My heart sunk, he was leaving me no alternative. "Emmett I love you as a brother but that's it. I'm really sorry but I don't see you the way you see me." He nodded, "Yeah I know. I was too late making my move I guess." I wasn't sure what he meant by that and I wasn't sure I wanted to. "Are Rose and Edward still abroad?" I asked just to change the subject. "Yeah but I think they're coming back soon. They want to help find Victoria." I was shocked, "They want to help me?" He looked down at me surprised, "Sure Bella. We all want you safe. Why? Does that shock you?" I nodded, "Well yes I guess it does. How will you cope with them coming back home?" There was a wicked smile on his face when he answered, "Oh I can make their lives uncomfortable if I put my mind to it Bells. I'm not always the pussy cat you've seen." I thought I'd only seen one side of Emmett so far. "Well, if you get the chance stick one in for me will you." He raised his hand for a high five, contract made.

Carlisle

After getting Emmett's call Esme and I had hurried to set up a base in Crystal City, close enough but not too close, to the border. We managed to rent a small house on the outskirts to ensure privacy and I was able to source medical supplies if needed from a nearby clinic where I offered to do some locum work. We were watching out for Emmett and Bella and as soon as Esme saw the car she called me at work and I promised to be home soon. I wanted to see Bella and make sure she was OK and see Emmett, we were still working on his "problem" without much luck so far. Whoever had set him up did a pretty good job, his fingerprints were found on the car and a threatening note found in the trash at Kerri's place in Emmett's handwriting.

Esme

I rushed out to the car as soon as it pulled up and helped Bella into the house. She looked worse than she was I think, because of the soot over her face and clothes. While Emmett waited for Carlisle to get back I helped Bella take a shower and wash her hair being very careful of her wrist. She didn't say very much but I put that down to shock. When she was in clean clothes and had a meal she looked much better. I gave her some Tylenol for pain as I wasn't sure what would be best, I just wished Carlisle would hurry home. Sitting on the couch she looked around then at me before speaking. "Do you live here?" I shook my head "No its only rented for a couple of months. We came as soon as Emmett rang us. Before he and Jasper went to Mexico." She nodded, "Oh yes. What's happening Esme? Who is doing all this? I thought it was Victoria but there's more to it than that. She wouldn't be interested in tearing your family apart so who hates the Cullen's that much? Who told Maria where we were? Why has Emmett been framed for murder? Why won't Jasper come back? I want to know who is doing all this?" I didn't know how to answer her, how could I tell her that Alice was responsible, her best friend, that she was just a pawn used to damage us. I just looked at her without saying anything.

Bella

I know they all thought I was a stupid human but I had a brain and I'd been using it over the past few months. I knew most of what had gone wrong for me was nothing to do with Victoria and I knew that was down mainly to Jasper, my secret Superman. All this pain and chaos was aimed at the Cullen's not me, I was just caught in the middle of it, collateral damage I think they call it. Someone was trying, and succeeding in breaking up the Cullens. Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and I... no not us, that was down to Edward but who persuaded him that we were a dangerous combination? Rose and Emmett...was that down to Edward too? Alice and Jasper...well I was told they had just split, but had Edward had a hand in that? The question was, if so, why? What would he gain apart from Rose? Esme knew more than she was prepared to share with me so I decided to keep quiet and see what happened.

Carlisle

When I got back home the atmosphere was frosty. Bella sat on the couch stony faced while Esme was pretending to read a book and Emmett sat looking at the television although I didn't think he could really be interested in a gardening show! I saw Bella holding her arm awkwardly so I went straight over to her. "Bella I'm so glad to see you here safely. Can I take a look at your arm?" She nodded, "It's my wrist, its broken." she was very close mouthed and I wondered what had been said here. I examined her wrist and it was indeed broken, a rather nasty break too. "It needs setting and plastering. I need to take you to the hospital for an X-ray Bella." She looked at me, "OK. What's the story? Did I fall?" I nodded, "I think that will do. You ready?" She got up and we walked out to the car.

Bella

Once he started the car I spoke, "Carlisle if I ask you a straight question will you give me a straight answer?" He looked a little surprised at my question but nodded his head, "If I can Bella, yes." It was the best I was going to get so I forged ahead, "Why is someone trying to break up your family?" I saw him wince at that, "I think we have become a threat Bella. There are very few covens and most consist of three or four at the most." OK I thought, at least he's not avoiding my questions. "Who is doing it?" This time he hesitated, "OK, Forget that one. How did I get involved in it?" He still hesitated, "I tell you what I'll try answering my own questions and if I get one right perhaps you'd be kind enough to let me know." My tone was sarcastic but I was fed up with lies and silences. "Edward is responsible." He looked shocked, "Goodness No." Well it was a start, "Then it goes much higher." He nodded, "Yes. It started much higher, with the Volturi, but they used someone much closer to home. Blackmail." That got me thinking, then it came to me, it was obvious, Alice, it had to be Alice. At the hospital Carlisle smoothed the way explaining all about my accident tripping on the path leading to his house and I was quickly x-rayed and plastered. Luckily the break was fairly clean so it didn't need it to be re-broken. Still it ached terribly as he drove me back to the Cullen house. I wanted go home but until I could get someone to take me all I could do was to grit my teeth and bear it. When I got back Emmett was waiting, he wanted to know how my wrist was and to make sure I was OK otherwise.

I escaped to bed as quickly as I could, using pain as an excuse and as I fell asleep I dreamed about Jasper. I saw him standing there in front of Maria, bare-chested with his booted foot on the soldiers throat. This image stayed with me and I woke quite expecting to see him standing there in front of me. Unfortunately it was poor Emmett I saw instead. He'd obviously been watching as I slept and I was rewarded by a big smile. "You feeling better Bells?" Was his first question. I nodded and shooed him off as I went for a shower, not an easy achievement with a plaster cast. My wrist felt tight but the painkillers had eased the nagging ache. Unfortunately it did nothing for the dull ache in my chest that I didn't understand, why did I feel so unsettled. Maybe I'd feel better once I got home and in the end I persuaded Carlisle to drive me back to Florida. I knew Emmett wanted to go with me but it was too dangerous for him. Carlisle and Esme had begged me to stay with them but I was insistent. I had college and work and an apartment. I needed to get back to normality. Living in the Cullen world had never done me much good and my present predicament just proved it. Victoria or no Victoria I needed the grounding of a normal life and I was glad I'd insisted on going home. When Carlisle dropped me off he gave me all their mobile numbers, all but the one that I really wanted. It was as if he didn't belong to them any more, as if they'd set him adrift. As soon as got into my apartment I threw the paper with all the numbers into the waste bin and rang Kerri. She was reluctant to talk at first but when she heard I'd had an accident she agreed to come and visit. I was so glad to see her and once she'd got over the initial awkwardness she opened up. As I expected I'd missed the funeral but Kerri told me all about it. She'd been questioned again by the police about a threatening note they'd found in her apartment. She had been adamant she'd never received it and she knew of no reason why her boyfriend should be angry with her. In the meantime Carlisle had been in touch with the police to give them Emmett's alibi, a plane ticket for the night in question, and Kerri felt terrible about having doubted him. The police now felt it had been a car jacking gone wrong so Kerri was hoping Emmett would be back soon. When she asked me where I'd been and what I'd done I made up a tale about my mum and falling over her crutches on the doorstep. I didn't know if she believed me but I didn't really care at the moment. I just wanted to get back into my routine and live my life like a normal person. There was a letter waiting with my exam results but it took me two days to pluck up the courage to open it. With a sigh of relief I read that I'd passed. I could now try for a better job but it wasn't going to be easy. I'd sent my CV to various places but had no replies and I was getting despondent. I went to work in the bookshop in a bad mood but it was difficult to stay unhappy with Steve. He was just glad to get me back and within an hour Charlotte appeared, as sunny as usual. She looked at my expression and whispered, "Lets talk this evening" before taking over the computer from an increasingly agitated Steve. That evening he insisted he and Jeff take Charlotte and I out for dinner, I think he was relieved to get his computer operatives back. The meal was lovely although I wondered what Char would do later. She ate as little as she could get away with but still... she walked out with me very quickly as soon as we could get away. I was unsure how to start the conversation I wanted to have with her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Peter

When I got back to the Major he was mopping up the stragglers, "Maria?" I asked hopefully, he turned to me and nodded and between us we threw the last few bodies onto the fire. "What now?" I asked as we sat watching the bonfire burn down to embers. "You go back to Charlotte and I go back on the hunt for Victoria. She still poses a threat to Bella and that's unacceptable". "She's one hell of a woman" I noted. He nodded, "Yeah she is and I want to make sure she stays that way. Keep an eye on her for me a little longer will you? It's not that I don't trust Emmett or Carlisle but they haven't got the same background as us". I nodded, "OK, you coming back first to check on her?" He shook his head, "I don't think that would be a good idea Peter. She had a poor impression of me before. Now it must be even worse but there wasn't another way to get you both put of there alive". I just couldn't get through to Jazz, he couldn't see that Bella wasn't afraid of him, that she wanted him as much as he needed her. All I got before we parted was, "How could she possibly not be terrified of me?" Whatever I said made no difference and I realized he would have to be responsible for their meeting if it ever came to pass. The crazy thing was that both Charlotte and I could feel they belonged to each other but he couldn't see it. All we could do was to keep our fingers crossed that one or both of them would feel it too and do something about it. When I got back to Jacksonville and found Char life was just about perfect. She hadn't enjoyed having to stay here and wait but she hadn't wasted her time. She'd been keeping an eye on the Cullens and was able to tell me about Alice's bombshell. So they knew it was her too! I wondered if they'd let Bella in on their little secret.. I explained exactly what had happened and she, like Bella, wanted to thank Jazz in person but there you go, you don't always get what you want!

Charlotte

It was so wonderful to have Peter back with me, I wanted to thank Jazz but as usual he'd disappeared back to the black hole he appeared from periodically. I could never work out why he wouldn't just stay with us, it was as if he didn't feel he had the right to a normal life, as if he wasn't worthy and that saddened me. He'd walked into the lion's den to save two friends then disappeared into the mist without a thank you from anyone. He had been worth so little for so long that he began to believe his own press. I had hoped that meeting Bella would change all that but he couldn't see beyond his faults. I blamed Alice and the rest of the Cullen's for this. They all treated him as the reject, the half tamed savage for so long that he finally began to believe it. If Bella could break through this to the man beneath she would save him from himself. If only...

Bella

I'd finally cracked the mystery, Alice was responsible for all the things that had happened, I may not know her motivation but I couldn't imagine any reason good enough to destroy your family for, and Carlisle wasn't going to explain. All this did was to prove to me that there was something fundamentally wrong with them. They protected the evil doer while not giving support to those who really needed it. All that had happened to me over the past couple of years, since I'd first moved to Forks were down to the Cullens and yet the only one who had tried to help me wasn't even a Cullen and he'd been prepared to put his life at risk for me, a human he hardly knew. Edward had gone after the first crisis along with the rest of the family and left me dangling in the wind. All except Jasper, who from guilt or whatever had kept watching and protecting. I felt that Carlisle and the rest could learn a thing or two from the Major and even Peter and Charlotte. The only one close to being that committed had been Emmett and I was afraid that even he had an ulterior motive.

Jasper

I couldn't get through to Peter, he just didn't want to understand. Bella and I had never been close, apart from the time we had spent together in Phoenix and then Alice had been there. I knew things weren't right between Alice and myself but I'd never dreamed that Bella had anything to do with it. She was Edwards girlfriend that we were looking after, then there was the disastrous birthday party. I knew that what I'd done was wrong but I couldn't understand how Alice had missed it, missed the action that had put her friend in danger.

Charlotte

I knew Bella wanted to talk to me and I had a good idea what she wanted to talk about. The trouble was that I couldn't help her much. I wasn't going to give her Jasper's history and I couldn't tell her when he'd be back or if ever. We went to the same bar where we had first met and took our drinks to the same booth. Bella sat looking at me. "He's not coming back is he?" she finally asked. I shrugged, "I don't know Bella but I wouldn't count on it". "Why has he been following me?" I looked around before answering that one. "Bella, ever since you met the Cullens your life has been precarious but Edward protected you. When James came along and was killed by them Victoria fixed on you as being responsible and has been tracking you. Again Edward protected you, right up until your birthday. What happened then caused you to lose your protector. Jasper couldn't believe they could all just bail out on you, leaving you defenseless Since that time he has taken on the role of your protector. He has watched out for you and he'll continue with that job until ...well...". She looked frustrated, "Then why do I never see him?" "I'm not sure I can explain properly Bella so bear with me. Jasper like Peter and I had a hard start to our vampire lives, he was a soldier and he's never lost that mentality. When he met Alice Cullen we thought it would be good for him, trying to live a different kind of life. He's an empath as you know so he felt the pain and fear of every one of his victims and it was tearing him apart. The Cullens way of life offered him peace but it didn't work out. She manipulated him constantly, he became a lap dog, not himself at all, as if he'd given up trying to live. He struggled for years before you came along and attacking you was the final straw. He couldn't cope any longer, but the guilt he felt about that action gave him a purpose once more".

Bella

I felt so sorry for Jasper, his history was so dark and his future didn't sound much better, following Victoria until he could destroy her then becoming my shadow, unseen and unheard, unless I was in trouble. It grieved me that I may never see him again unless someone held a gun to my head. He fascinated me and his scent drew me in, it was just as Edward had explained, vampires drew humans in, yet Edward and the others never pulled me as Jasper did. I couldn't sleep without his jacket in my arms and when I did sleep I dreamed of him. I saw him standing proud and tall in front of Maria, bare chested with his boot on the soldiers throat. It was an extremely sexy pose although I doubt he realized it, I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Charlotte

I knew Bella slept with Jaspers jacket and I knew she dreamed of him, it was all so wrong. When she started back at work I went along to keep an eye on her. She met up with Kerri at the hospital but things were very tense between them. Kerri was missing Emmett but she was still very worried about the "note" that the police had found in her apartment. However many times Bella assured her that Emmett would be back and wasn't responsible for Chris death it didn't quite get through. I thought Kerri was more worried about Emmett's feelings for Bella than anything else.

Bella

Kerri was being really difficult about Emmett, I tried to explain that he wouldn't hurt a fly but she couldn't get past the "note" even though she'd never seen it until the police showed it to her. We talked about poor Chris but I really couldn't tell her what I knew, that it was supposed to have been her but that it was just a way of getting the Cullens to split. She or Chris were just a pawn in a dangerous game that was now over. We still met up occasionally for a drink but the friendship was basically toast. I was alone again except for my shadow Charlotte. I knew Pete was around but I never saw him and I wondered if he was avoiding me on purpose. Steve and Jeff still tried to interest me in relationships but the guys they introduced me to were either geeks or just not my type. When I thought about it I hadn't seen a single guy who made my heart beat faster since Edward, I guess he was just a hard act to follow. One evening we all went for a meal, Steve and Jeff and Charlotte and I. I guess we looked like two normal couples from the outside, amazing how things aren't always the way they appear. As we sat eating, or in Charlotte's case moving the food around the plate, Steve started on me again. "Bella, give me a picture of your dream man", I sighed "Do we have to do this? I was enjoying myself up to now" but I knew he wouldn't give up so I started, "About six foot two or three, blond hair, not too many muscles, sexy voice..."I stopped as I saw Charlotte begin to smile. I thought back over what I had said and realized I'd been describing Jasper.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Peter

I was getting heartily sick of hanging around Jacksonville and trying to keep out of the god-damn sun. I had words with Charlotte and for my sanity we decided I'd go help the Major find Victoria. I rang his cell and eventually got through. He had traced her to Canada before the problems with Maria and he suspected she was still there so I headed north with relief. Charlotte could cope with Bella and her questions, I'd run out of excuses the last time we were together. I'd never had much to do with humans but I found her fascinating and funny and I hoped she'd find her way to Jasper before too long. We needed to get the Victoria problem solved so he'd be back on security detail close to Bella.

Jasper

Peter joined me at just the right time, I'd traced Victoria to an island in Canada and I was pretty sure that she was still there so between us we had a good chance to find her. As we tracked her across the island Peter started bitching again and I remembered why I'd left him behind. "Fuck Major where the hell is she going? No humans, how the hell am I supposed to eat? And more to the point how the hell is she feeding? When we get this crazy bitch and dispose of her ass, what then? What do you plan on doing? Do you really think that playing the fucking Phantom for the rest of that girl's life is a good idea? Why don't you just tell her how you feel, you may be surprised." I turned to him in frustration, "Just shut the fuck up Peter. You have no idea what her reaction would be. She's had enough shit from the vampire world, just forget it, end of discussion". I was sick of hearing the same old thing from him. As we got closer to Victoria he did give it a rest, and it was like old times. The hunt, the chase and the ultimate success. I must admit she lit up the sky well for a few minutes and I knew Bella was finally safe, at least from supernatural forces. In the future I would probably be superfluous although Bella did have a way of attracting danger to her. I wondered what I'd do if she married and had a quiet life. Could I watch her with another man? I wasn't sure I could do that but I couldn't approach her either. What a mess! My life had been one disaster after another, even Alice, and now I was in love with a human girl who'd seen me at my very worst. I was the stuff of nightmares and there was nothing I could do about it, whatever Peter said.

Peter

I needed to persuade Jasper back to Florida, we had to leave it to him so Char and I would leave. We'd been in one place too long as it was. I think he realised we were dropping him in it but he couldn't complain, we'd been there when he needed us. Charlotte was sad to be leaving Bella, she'd become quite attached but we were hopeful that things might turn out right, then we'd see her again. Char arranged for us to spend our last evening with Bella and to tell the truth I was looking forward to it. I hadn't seen her since Mexico and I liked her attitude.

Bella

I was looking forward to this evening, we had arranged to go to our usual bar with Steve and Jeff first, then they were coming back to my place so we could chat. There were a few questions I wanted answers to and I was hopeful of at least a few of those. I made the effort, getting dressed up for the occasion in a skirt and blouse. I'd hesitated then thought, what the hell, and put my trousers back in the closet. I was sure to get some ribbing from Pete but I didn't care, I could give as well as I got. I was going to miss Char, she'd become a friend and they were pretty scarce in my life. Still they had their own things to do and at least I knew that Victoria had ceased to be a problem for me. As I was about to leave I looked at Jasper's leather jacket laying on my bed and I remembered what Char had told me, that it was his favorite Much as I hated to give it up I slung it over my shoulder and walked out, locking my door behind me.

Charlotte

We met the others at the bar and had a good time. Peter behaved and Steve took quite a shine to him, I wondered if he would have made a pass at Peter if I hadn't been there. Bella didn't say much and I knew she was sad we were leaving but I hoped it would be to her benefit. I noticed Jasper's jacket over her shoulder. When we sat down she hung it carefully over the back of her seat and as we talked I saw Peter watch as she stroked the sleeve unconsciously. I saw him open his mouth and I kicked him under the table to warn him. This wasn't missed by Steve who looked puzzled at me but I just shook my head. After all it was a story I couldn't tell him. When Steve and Jeff said goodbye we three walked back to Bella's arm in arm. I couldn't have foreseen this, two vampires walking arm in arm with a delicious smelling human girl, it didn't make sense.

Bella

I was happy to walk with Peter one side and Char the other, it just felt right and I realized once they left there would be no more weirdness in my life, no vampires, wolves or anything else, just boring humans. I knew I wouldn't see the Cullen because they had to move away for Emmett sake, not that I wanted them in my life any more. It was just too complicated with Emmett wanting more than I could give him and Rose and Edward as a couple. The only vampires I could be friends with were leaving, and I didn't even know how to contact them. I had no numbers or addresses and they hadn't offered any so I guessed they were washing their hands of me. Of course there was always Jasper but he would be like a ghost, never seen but always felt. I'd slung his jacket over my shoulders to walk home and if I breathed deeply I could still just catch a hint of his scent. I found myself stroking the sleeve as we walked and I know that they noticed although neither of them said anything.

Charlotte

I appreciated that Bella had made a real effort for our last night together and I wondered whether Jasper was watching. I thought he would appreciate the way the clothes accentuated her figure and not hiding it which most of her clothes did. We sat together on the couch with music playing softly in the background.  
"I'll miss you both" she said sadly. "I kinda got used to having you around. I don't have any friends and I hate to lose my best ones". Peter put his arm round her and was about to say something when he saw my face over the top of her head and turned it into a cough. Bella looked at him suspiciously but he soon had her laughing about his exploits when he single-handed took on Maria and her combined soldiery, conveniently forgetting that Bella had seen what really happened. Sometimes he was such a fool but I loved him never the less. We had argued about leaving her a contact number, Peter said we should while I knew that Jasper would frown on it. Eventually we got up to leave and she started to cry, Peter cuddled her then kissed the top of her head before opening the door. While held her close and whispered "Don't forget us". She nodded unable to speak then wiped her eyes on her sleeve and choked out "Take Jasper's jacket for him will you. You said it was his favorite and I'm sure he misses it". She held it out in a shaking hand. I went to take it but Peter shook his head very slightly. I took it from her anyway, "Are you sure? If he wanted it badly he'd have come for it". She shook her head biting back the tears, "No he wouldn't Charlotte. He doesn't like me very much I'm afraid and he won't come near. Please make sure he gets it back and say thanks for everything, but he can leave me now. I can manage the humans for myself. He needs to find his special someone. I don't like to think of him spending his life alone. He's far too good a man for that". If I'd been human I would have cried myself.

Bella

I watched them walk down the street arm in arm just like a regular couple and sighed heavily. Life just wouldn't be the same without them. I shut the door slowly then turned the key in the lock. I suddenly realized I had no idea even where they had stayed while looking after me. Char had spent most of her time here unless Emmett was around. I wondered where he was now and if he ever thought of poor Kerri. As I got undressed I contemplated the night ahead, No Charlotte to look forward to seeing tomorrow. No jacket to cuddle up to and everything just got on top of me. I collapsed in a heap on the bathroom floor and cried myself to sleep, my head resting on a bath towel.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

When I woke in the morning I thought I must have dreamed it all, I was laying in bed cuddled up to Jasper's jacket and I could smell him, very faint but thankfully it hadn't faded altogether. I got up and went back into the bathroom, all the towels were neatly folded and nothing looked out-of-place so had I dreamed it all? Were Charlotte and Peter still here? When I got to work at the hospital would she be sitting in her usual place playing with a mug of coffee? I hurried to get dressed and almost ran to work. When I got there Kerri was waiting for me, looking excited. "Oh Bella, I heard from Emmett last night. He's coming to town with a lawyer to clear things up so I'll see him later in the week, isn't that wonderful?" Just peachy I thought looking over her shoulder to scan the restaurant, but there was no Charlotte. I tuned out Kerri for the rest of the shift, jumping every time the doors swung open, but she never showed. By the evening I was exhausted and disappointed. They really had gone, I'd never hear their voices or look at their beautiful faces again. But if they had gone why was Jasper's jacket still at my place? I trudged home to my empty apartment with tears rolling slowly down my cheeks.

Jasper  
I watched as Bella made her way slowly, her shoulders were bent as if she carried the weight of the world on them. I knew she would miss Char and Peter, how could she not? I wasn't happy about Peters late visit when he put her to bed with my jacket but he'd gone now so I could breathe more easily. Bella would forget us all and meet a man who would look out for her, then my job was at an end, what I'd do then I couldn't say, life looked bleak and empty stretching out before me.

Bella

Nothing had changed yet everything was different. They'd gone and I was alone again. My wrist healed and all traces of my adventure had disappeared except for the memory of Chris, an innocent girl who paid the price for the vampire squabbles, and even her memory was fading. All colour was slowly bleeding from my world, leaving not even black and white but only shades of grey. I needed to get away from here so I rang Charlie and invited myself for a weeks holiday. In all honesty I couldn't even raise the enthusiasm to think about job applications, nothing appealed any longer. Did I really want to write for a newspaper knowing there was a whole other world out there that most of us never learned about, a magical world but also a deadly one.

Charlie

I was thrilled when Bella rang and said she was coming to stay for a week, Id missed her. Dr Cullen and his wife were gone but Bella's friend Alice was still at the house and I thought they might get together. It would be good for my girl to go out and enjoy herself with a girl like Alice, she was bouncy, enthusiastic and fun, all things my girl struggled with. Still we'd see, I'd told Harry and Billy and we'd been invited to a barbecue Bella's first night home, Jake especially, was looking forward to seeing her. I wondered if something might develop there? I had a call shortly before I was due to pick Bella up so Jake offered to ride over and collect her for me.

Bella

I looked around for Charlie but couldn't see him which was odd because the flight had been delayed by more than an hour. Then I saw him, Jake, a head and shoulders above the rest. When he saw me he shouted and waved his hand, it was so embarrassing I just wanted the ground to open up. I was pleased someone had come for me but where was Charlie? Jake grabbed me in a bear hug, he was so pleased to see me. "How you doing Bells? Looking great as ever". I just shook my head and struggled free of his grasp. "Where's my Dad?" I asked. "He got held up but its OK, were having a barbecue tonight at the Res anyway so I said I'd take you straight there". "Oh Jake, I need to get washed up and change" I complained. "That's OK, we have bathrooms and everything in our tepees now". I couldn't help a smile at that and reluctantly agreed to go straight to Billy's.

Jasper

My task was over for now, Bella would be safe in Forks with her Dad and Jake looking out for her, the mongrel could protect her for a few days I guessed. I didn't know what to do now I'd seen her off at the airport and I was alone. I made my way back to her apartment and found my usual spot a couple of roofs over. It was odd sitting looking at the place knowing it was empty, not even the sound of her heartbeat to ease my pain. After midnight when the last revelers were all gone I leaped the buildings and climbed down the fire escape to her window. It was locked but the lock was old and loose and I soon gained admittance. I wandered through the rooms breathing in her scent, touching the couch and trailing my hand down the counterpane on her bed. Being here soothed me, as if I were with her, as if she were only in the next room and would walk through the door and smile at me any second. Nice dream Major, I thought, if she saw you she'd be more likely to run from the place screaming for help. I picked up the book open on the bedside cabinet, Cathy and Heathcliffe, yeah that just about summed it up. Unrequited love, I could write the book. I knew I couldn't or at least shouldn't hang around here but I didn't know where else to go. I looked around for my jacket but it wasn't there. I guessed she'd dumped it or put it away somewhere. Shame because I loved that jacket, still I'd lost far more important things in my life, this was a mere bagatelle. As I stood looking at the book my phone rang and getting it from my pocket I saw it was Peter. The message was simple, "Stop fucking moping and do something about it". I smiled wryly, Yeah that was easily said.

Bella

I enjoyed the evening more than I had expected. It was good to be back with the Quileutes and Jake although I was disconcerted to find him taking my hand at every opportunity and I knew it hadn't been missed by my eagle-eyed dad either. Charlie and I drove home in the cruiser and I was glad that it was dark, I hated being seen in it. My room was just as I'd left it, the purple duvet, the same wall paper, my old computer sitting ready to be switched on. I smiled and opened the closet to hang up my clothes. On the floor I saw the cardboard box containing all the presents from my disastrous birthday party. I'd forgotten to throw them out before I left for Florida and Charlie had just left them there. I doubted he even knew what was in the box. I dragged it out and taking a deep breath opened the flaps. The pink envelope Esme had handed me was on the top, a little blood staining its edge. I hesitated before picking it up, the memories came crashing back to me. The ridiculously large pink iced cake, the heap of crystal plates, the crystal glasses, pink balloons and ribbons. I hadn't thought about it before but now it seemed odd. Why so much glass when I was the only one eating and drinking? Why had Alice been so insistent on having a party against my wishes? I was too tired to worry about it now, it was ancient history. I dropped the envelope back in the box and pushed it back into the closet before getting showered and into bed. I could see the ghost of Edward standing by the window watching me as he had when we first met. There was a stiff breeze flapping the curtains and I walked over to shut the window down but I paused thinking, always thinking...then I shook myself and slammed the window shut, pulling the catch across. I wasn't sure who I was trying to keep out, the ghosts were already in here with me.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two.

Jake

I was at Bella's early the next morning ready to take her out for the day as I knew Charlie would be at work. When she opened the door and saw me she smiled wryly. "What are you doing here Jake?" As if she didn't know, "I know Charlie has an early shift so I thought you and I could drive down to the beach at La Push, have breakfast on the sand, what do you say?" She looked as if she might say no before sighing and nodding her head. "Just let me wash up and get a coat." I followed her inside and watched as she tidied up, she had filled out a little since being away but she still had the cautious look and a little sadness in her eyes. I'd first seen that when the leech had left. Now they'd all gone except the pixie. She was hanging around on her own and the pack had got used to her hunting in the area. As long as she doesn't cross the line the treaty still holds was what Sam had said, so we pretty much ignored her.

Bella

I hadn't really wanted to go to the beach with Jake but I couldn't think of a good reason to say No. He'd brought apples and cheese rolls so we watched the sea as we eat and he took my hand in his. I tensed but didn't snatch mine back, I didn't want to hurt him but I wasn't ready for commitment and he quite obviously was. He turned to look in my face, "What's up Bells?" He had felt me stiffen so I tried to explain. "Jake, I like you but I don't want a relationship now. Not with you, not with any one." He grimaced, "Still pining for the leech?" I pulled my hand free, "Take me home Jake. I'm not having this conversation with you again. Edward is gone, the Cullens have gone, my life is mine and I want to be on my own. Now if you can't accept this I suggest we don't see each other any more." He tried to apologise but I was tired of the old argument and I knew it had been a bad idea coming back to Forks. I didn't belong here any longer, in fact I never had and I just wanted to go home. I'd told Charlie I was here for a week and I wouldn't disappoint him but at the end of the week I was gone.

Charlotte

I wasn't surprised to see Jasper standing on our porch but I was disappointed he was alone. "Is Peter around?" He asked softly. I shook my head, "No, our friend in Michigan is building a new house so Peter offered to help. Why Jasper? If you need someone to talk to I'm a good listener". He looked at me for a long time before nodding and sitting on the porch steps. "What's up Jazz?" He sighed, "I don't know what to do Char". His head drooped wearily and I put my arm around him. "Are you asking me, or do you just want to ramble on?" He shrugged, "It makes no difference really. I know what you'll tell me but I can't do it Char. It wouldn't be right. I'm not right. If I thought for one minute I could...if things were different...if I weren't what I am...maybe things could be...oh fuck I don't know and its driving me mad. When she's near I can think and act and function but when she's gone it's as if someone has pulled the rug out. I don't know what to do, where to go, how to carry on...why Char...why did it have to be her? Why couldn't things have been different? I'm so screwed up I can't even string a coherent fucking sentence together." I smiled and pulled him close. "Jazz you have to make a decision. Leave her and go away from here or face her, tell her now you feel". He looked at me eyes wide, "Are you crazy? I can't go, I can't bear to be away from her but I can't mix her up in my world Char. It was bad enough when she was with Edward, and his life was tame compared to mine. I just can't...you know what I am...Char...what do I have?...how can I ask her to...fuck", he stood and kicked one of the porch steps to matchwood then held his head between clenched fists. I waited until he calmed. "Jazz, I haven't seen you this worked up for years. You have to do something. You cant go on like this". He dropped his fists and looked at the damage. "Sorry. Char I'll mend it". I took his arm, "I'm more concerned about mending you". "I'm not broken" he replied. Oh yes I thought, you are, Alice Cullen broke you and you don't know how to fix yourself. I just shrugged "Come in and sit down. Maybe you could play the guitar for me. You haven't done that in a long while". He looked at his hands, "No I haven't done anything in a long while".

Jasper

I didn't know why I'd come here but I found Charlotte's company soothing to my troubled mind. Things had gone to hell in a handcart since I attacked Bella at her party. When we were in Phoenix I'd been drawn to her but she was Edwards girlfriend, then later after the party when they all left I couldn't do it. I wasn't prepared to just leave her swinging in the wind. The more I watched her, the deeper my feelings got until one day I realized it was too late, I was in love with her. I couldn't tell her but I couldn't just leave her either. I was doomed, all I could do was to watch over her, never speak to her, never touch her, never spend time with her, get to know her. I was unworthy of her and that hurt, I'd never really looked at myself till recently and what I saw wasn't pretty. How could I expect someone like Bella to see beyond the monster to the lonely man trapped inside. As I sat and strummed a tune for Charlotte these thoughts kept whizzing around in my head.

Charlotte

I felt for Jasper, he never saw any of the good in himself, only in others. When I looked at him I saw a friend, a man who would go to any lengths to help a friend, a kind man, a good man, but when he looked in the mirror he only saw the beast. I watched as he played without thought, he was miles away, with a woman he loved but thought he wasn't worthy of. "Jazz" he stopped playing and looked up at me, "Yes." I took the guitar from him and put my arms around his shoulders, he tensed as usual but I ignored it. That was always Jaspers first response to any kind of physical contact. "Jazz, you can't go on like this. It will send you mad in the end. I know you don't feel worthy of her but you've got to give it a shot. If she runs screaming then you can come back here and say I told you so, but you have to try." I held him as he struggled to made a decision, "Its your future too and maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way you do. Just try Jasper, please just try."

Jasper

I knew Charlotte was trying to help but I was even more confused now. What to do? The same question spun round and round in my head as I drove back from their place to wait for Bella to return from Forks. Then I started to worry, what if she didn't come back? What if she decided to stay with Charlie? What if she found someone up there and never came back? I had to pull over before I wrecked my truck. Charlotte was right, I couldn't go on like this any longer, I had to make up my mind one way or the other. I couldn't sit on this knife edge much longer before I fell and I didn't know if I'd ever stop falling.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

I didn't sleep that night, I tossed and turned returning again and again to the past, Edward and I, the party, but they faded fast to be replaced by new images, Pete, Charlotte, Maria, red eyes gleaming in the dark and just before I finally fell into an exhausted doze Jasper walking into the room in boots and combat trousers and wearing the leather jacket he no longer had. I wondered where he was now, out with his friends, with a beautiful vampire woman, watching the stars from a tree, I had no idea and the only thing I wished was that he was close enough to hear me whisper his name. A forlorn hope I knew.

Charlie

I didn't know what happened with Jake yesterday but it put Bella in a bad mood today. She was really late getting up and I knew she'd been restless last night, I could hear her. Maybe coming back here with all its memories hadn't been such a good idea after all. She made an effort in the afternoon and we went for a drive to the places she'd loved as a kid then out for dinner, the cooking not as good hers, that's one thing I missed and I told her so. She took it to heart and spent the next two days filling my freezer with a selection of my favorites to keep me going for a while once she left. I asked about her exam results but she wasn't very interested, something wasn't right, she'd lost her sparkle, her drive, she seemed lost and adrift but she didn't want to talk about it so I gave up. On her last night Harry and Billy arranged a party at the Reservation. Bella wasn't keen but she realized she couldn't just not show so she put on a brave face. I saw Jake trying to talk to her a couple of times but she seemed to give him the brush off. Eventually he gave up and went to sit with the other guys.

Bella 

I couldn't wait for my holiday to end, it wasn't Charlies fault but it hadn't been a good week, what with Jake and the memories. I hauled the box of birthday presents down to the garden while Charlie was at work and burned the items one by one, the pink envelope being the last to curl into white ash. It didn't make me feel any better, but then I didn't know anything that would. I had no idea why I felt so unsettled or what it was I was missing. I only knew there was something not right, something I needed to make me feel complete. The flight back to Florida was welcome, I was alone, away from everything and everybody, almost apart from the world and it felt good, maybe too good. I knew I was teetering on the edge of something, but I had no idea what. I was scared that I'd fall and never reach the bottom. I just wanted to be home, to feel everything was good, and happy, and complete, a pipe dream maybe but a girl has to have a dream of some description.

When the plane landed I joined the free for all that was the baggage carousel and struggled to the taxi rank with my case. As I went I noticed all the girls being greeted by husbands, boyfriends, family and I felt isolated and sad. My taxi was the usual scary ride I'd come to expect and I was really pleased to see my building. As I got out I felt suddenly happier, as if I was coming home, go figure! When I got in I heated some soup in the microwave and ran a bath to ease the tension in my muscles. I threw on an old baggy tee shirt and turned on the CD player, poured myself a glass of wine and sprawled on the couch. Relaxed for the first time in weeks, I must have started to nod off because the next thing I remembered was a banging on the door. The CD had finished and as I looked at the clock I saw it was 6am. Who the hell was banging on my door at this time of the morning? I considered ignoring it but someone was trying very hard to break the bell ring now. I looked through the spy hole and groaned ,then took off the safety chain and opened the door. "What the hell do you want at this time in the morning? We humans are usually still asleep at this time of the morning".

All my nightmares were becoming a reality as I stepped aside to let Edward in. He looked just the same with his tousled bronze hair and crooked smile but now my heart didn't thump its way out of my chest when I saw him. I looked out into the corridor before closing the door again. What, no Rosalie? He looked a little hurt but shook his head, "No Bella just me. You look good, its been a long time". He looked around my apartment as he said this. "See anything you like?" I asked bitterly. That stopped him, "Sorry I was just curious. Rose and I came back because of you. Carlisle thought you might need protection". Now that was funny and I couldn't help a laugh. "No. I'm fine see" and I twirled around. "So you and Rose can pop off back to your little love nest in the snow. Sorry to have bothered you but I've got protection coming out of my ears". He sighed "I thought you might react like this, I'm sorry Bella for leaving you the way I did, it was meant for your own good". I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Oh well if it was for my own good I should thank you. Two years of nightmares and tear for my own good, I should thank you? Two years of wondering when Victoria would find me, I should thank you? a family that abandoned me, I should thank you? Well thanks Edward, now fuck off". I opened the door to see Rose leaning against the opposite wall. "Oh good, you too. Well thanks Rose and please pass my heart-felt thank you to the rest of the Cullens. It was fun while it lasted". I stood, red-faced and fuming.

Edward

Rose and I had thought it was going to be awkward but even I hadn't thought Bella would be this bitter. "Bella, we wanted to apologise and tell you were here for you if you need a friend. We didn't get Carlisle's message in time to help Jasper with Maria but we are glad you got out unscathed. We're getting a place near Forks and if you ever want to visit you'll be more than...".

Bella  
They were unfuckingbelievable. I stared at Rose who had trailed off in mid sentence. "If I were hanging off a cliff by my finger nails I wouldn't trust you two to prevent my falling. Why in your wildest dreams you would think I'd want to be a guest at your little love nest I can't imagine. I feel sorry for Carlisle and Esme, you two and Alice have ripped their world apart not to mention Emmett's but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, family sticks together seems to mean a whole different thing to the Cullens. Now I'd like you to leave and never try to contact me again. I don't need babysitters". Rose laughed at that, "No? What about the crazy Whitlocks?" I stiffened, "Funny that, but two people I didn't even know put their lives at risk for me, yet the Cullens did fuck all, except for Emmett". I knew who she was really referring to but I wasn't going to make it easy for her. "I meant..." she started, "Yes I know who you meant and I have nothing to say so get the hell out, now".

Rose

I thought it best to leave, Bella was so angry and I didn't blame her. I thought this was a bad idea, we'd never done her any favors and she was still very bitter. I'd suggested to Edward that we watch from a distance, just to make sure she wasn't threatened by Victoria or any of the high bidders we hadn't stopped in their tracks. She wouldn't be thankful for anything we did, and personally I didn't care about saving her soft little ass but Carlisle had asked for our help and it might make things easier between us all. As we left I could see he was upset by what she'd said. "Edward did you really expect her to fall into your arms in gratitude? She's a crazy bitch. We'll watch out for a while but I'm not going to spend years watching over her, let our crazy brother do the job if he's so eager. Come on I need to hunt."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four.

Bella

I'd been shocked to see Edward and Rose standing outside my door and I knew I'd been rude but I'd had enough of their hypocritical words, with luck I wouldn't see them again. I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep so I collected my dirty clothes, threw on some old ones and made my way to the laundry. I may as well get a head start on my chores I thought as I filled the machine with powder and turned it on. Then I got that tingly feeling you get when you are being watched, I turned slowly to see Alice Cullen standing in the doorway smiling at me. "Alice! What are you doing here?" She bit her lip and looked anxiously at me, "Bella can we talk?" I shrugged, "Why not, everyone else has had their say, you might as well get it off your chest, but I warn you I'm in a really bad mood this morning." I sat down heavily on one of the wooden benches and patted the space next to me.

Alice

I didn't know how much Bella already knew so I approached the subject carefully. "How are you Bella?" I snorted, "Well I've been better but then being kidnapped, beaten up and almost choked to death by smoke does tend to ruin your day, well mine anyway." This was going to be more difficult than I thought. "I'm sorry about that Bella." She nodded, "Yeah, its surprising how many apologies I've heard over the past few weeks." She turned to look me in the eye, "What I want to know is, why Alice? Why have you done all this? Emmett, Rose, Edward, Jasper? Why?" I noticed she didn't include herself and I wondered if she didn't know all. She touched my arm, "Actually I don't really care about most of them so forget that question. Here's two I would like the answers to though, Why did my friend have to die? What did Jasper do to you to deserve setting Maria on him?" Her hand still gripped my arm and she was still looking into my face. "So, the hard ones first" I commented. She nodded, "Yeah, well I'm tired."

Bella

I didn't think she was going to answer at first and I was so tired it was getting difficult to concentrate. "I'm sorry about your friend. She was never meant to lose her life." I laughed, "Oh well that's OK then. It wasn't meant to be fatal. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that. Oh wait she can't hear can she, because she's dead. Nice try though Alice." I could see Alice struggling to put things in a better light for her own sake. "I'll tell you what. Just to make it easy for you, I'll tell you what you did. You set a psychopathic Mexican bitch to kill one of my friends in order to set your brother up for a murder rap, only she killed the wrong girl and he's come up with an alibi." She started to complain but I shut her up with a finger to my lips, "You had your chance Alice, now its mine. You also set the same mad bitch onto your ex husband and in the confusion his friend and I got caught up in the drama. Luckily your ex risked his life to save us and managed to fry her Mexican ass in the process. I think, although I can't prove this, that you set up Rose and Edward to fall in lust and for poor Emmett to find them at it. What else have you done Alice? Is their anyone whose life you haven't poisoned? I'm just interested is all." I continued to look at her, seeing her brow crease.

Alice

She knew more than I'd given her credit for and now I had some very awkward questions to answer. "Bella, I know that you hate me." She shook her head, "No Alice, you have no idea how I feel about you but carry on." "It's all true, what you said, but I do have a good excuse." She was laughing out loud now and I didn't like it. "Please Bella I'm trying to explain. I got a message from the Volturi that they had found my sister and I could have her if I helped them." She stopped laughing and looked shocked, at last a more acceptable reaction. Then she spoiled it, "And you believed them?" I nodded "Yes. Why not? I knew I had a sister and I could never find her death certificate. Anyway, they offered to send her to me if I would do them a small favor " "Small" she said very loudly and I frowned, "OK, well not so small I guess. Aro wanted the Cullen family disbanded, they had got too big and threatening. So I helped Rose and Edward along, it was going to happen eventually anyway. I just gave them a nudge and Emmett the opportunity to find out about it. See, not so bad really. Then having got rid of those two I realized I needed to get Emmett out of the way. I didn't hurt him, he'd have beaten the rap anyway. Carlisle would manufacture an alibi for him. Again I didn't really hurt anyone." Bella looked at me horrified, "Well OK your friend, but I didn't kill her and it was only supposed to be a serious accident. She wasn't supposed to die." "Oh well that makes it all right then." she said.

Bella

This was getting more bizarre by the minute, "So you've explained Emmett, Rose and Edward. What about Jasper?" She didn't answer straight away, "Alice?" Again she bit her lip then started again, "That's personal." "Really?" she wasn't getting away with that. "I hate to burst your bubble but your personal vendetta included me and another unrelated person. Care to explain a bit more? Just for my peace of mind." She stamped her little foot, "Bella don't be difficult. Jasper is personal. You just got in the way, I had to use you to get him." I looked at her amazed, "I got in the way? I'm so sorry about that Alice. Personal is when you tell him to go, tell him you don't love him any more. When other people get hurt it stops being personal." She shook her head, "You weren't really hurt at your party, or at Maria's." I couldn't believe what I'd just heard, "My Party? That was you too? What did you do Alice? You couldn't have caused that.." I stopped as I saw her nod her head and smile slyly. "Oh yes I could Bella" and she tapped her temple. "I saw you cut yourself and I made sure Jasper was thirsty. I knew what would happen because I'd been stirring him up for weeks, a little human blood around here and there, it all added up, plus all the others felt thirst when you cut yourself." I saw it then, "He felt the thirst of everyone there. Jasper never stood a chance. But why Alice? Why Maria? Why me?" She clenched her fists, "I had to make him pay." "For what Alice?" I was getting more frustrated with her by the second. "I saw it. I saw you." "You're not making any sense, saw what?" I asked. Her eyes blazed as she looked at me, "He left me for another woman." I closed my eyes in an attempt to cool down. "Right Alice, from the top. You became the demon pixie because Aro fed you a load of lies. But he didn't tell you about Jasper did he?" She shook her head, "No, at least not directly." "Stop talking in riddles Alice." I snapped. "OK Bella, no need to shout. Aro told me someone close would ruin my future if I didn't act first and then I saw Jasper leave me and I knew he was the one." This one was a real teaser, "You saw Jasper leave you so you assumed he was the one who was going to ruin your future? Alice you are seriously warped. Why didn't you tell him. Why play this sick game and hurt a lot of people, hurt Jasper? He hadn't done anything." She stood, breathing heavily and I could see she was furious. "He left me for another woman. ME! No man leaves me for another woman. He had to pay and Maria was just the one to do it and in return for him, she did me a favor That's it Bella. Believe it or not I don't really care. I thought you'd understand. Obviously I was wrong." She walked to the door, then she turned back, "Just remember he's dangerous, sick and twisted." then she was gone.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five A

Bella

As soon as I knew Alice had gone I raced back to my apartment, totally forgetting about my washing in my haste. She was quite obviously mad and I needed to get in contact with someone. I scrabbled through my waste basket before remembering I'd throw the garbage out on my way to the laundry. Now I had no way of contacting anyone, unless...unless Kerri had Emmett's cell phone number. I crossed my fingers and dialled her number ,suddenly realizing it was still only just after 8 in the morning. If I woke her up I'd be in dead trouble. She answered just as I was about to give up. "Bella, its 8am what's the emergency?" I apologised and explained I needed to contact Emmett. My reception was frosty but she grudgingly gave it to me and I apologised again before ringing off. When I rang his number it went to voice mail and I cursed, leaving a message asking him to call me as soon as he heard the message. I paced the room cursing the Cullens roundly, what had I done to deserve this, what had poor Jasper ever done to deserve this.

Emmett

When I got back from hunting I noticed the message light blinking on my cell phone but decided to shower first, it was probably, Kerri or Carlisle, nothing important. I rarely got important messages and the only one I would always answer at once was Jasper. After I showered I picked up my phone and checked the number again, didn't recognize it but I listened anyway. As soon as I recognized Bella's worried voice I returned the call. "Bella what's up? You sounded really upset". I listened as she told me about Alice's visit and asked if I had Jasper's number. I couldn't give it to her, I'd had strict instructions about giving his number to anyone, but I did have Peter's so I compromised by giving her that, and I'd contact Jazz myself. I offered to go over to Bella's but she told me not to bother she wasn't in any danger.

Bella

As soon as Emmett rang off I dialed Peters number with shaking fingers. It rang and then I heard his voice, I could hardly get the words out. "Pete its Bella". There was a pause then he recognized me, "Bella-babe how'd you get this number?" I told him Emmett gave it to me and why. He cursed roundly, "I'll get Char to you as quickly as I can. Just hold on b-b". I tried to tell him I was worried about Jasper but he just laughed. "No sweat b-b I'll let him know if Emmett hasn't already given him the news. Don't worry about the Major though, that bitch won't get to him a second time. Just chill", and he was gone. I put the paper with his number on it in my pocket that way I'd always have a way of contacting them. The door buzzer went then and I thought that was quick even for Charlotte and I opened the door without thinking. Standing there was Edward, "You again? What now?" He pushed past me into the apartment, "Don't you think it would be a good idea to check your visitors identity before opening the door". "Why? I only get vampires visit anyway and a lock and chain wont keep them out. What do you want Edward?" "Emmett rang us," He was worried about you". "Great so he sends you, my luck gets better and better." He didn't seem to notice the sarcasm. "Well thanks, but I've got someone coming over already so you can go back go Rose". "Who?" he snapped, "Whats that got to do with you? Its my place I can entertain whoever I like". He stepped forward until he was close enough to touch me. "Edward back off". He smiled but didn't move, "You're as beautiful as ever Bella". He reached out and touched my cheek. "Soft and warm just as I remembered". I shrank back, "Edward back off. I want you to leave now". He leaned forward and breathed in my scent. "You still smell as divine too, my Bella". I was getting scared now, "Edward... "before I could say anything more another voice interrupted, "Cullen, do as she says and back off before you get hurt". I heaved a sigh of relief on hearing Charlotte's voice.

Charlotte

When I walked in I saw Edward Cullen standing right up close to Bella and touching her face. I ordered him away and saw she was relieved to see me. Edward growled low in his chest but backed off. "I'll take it from here Cullen, the lady did ask for me didn't you Bella". She nodded relieved and squeezed past him to stand by my side. Edward looked at me for a long time before turning to walk out the door. Bella clung to me, obviously terrified by Edwards appearance so I sat her down and made her coffee, or the closest approximation I could get, it was the right color and hot ,anyway. While she sipped from the mug I brought her she explained what had happened with Alice and then Edward. She's one fucked up pixie I told Bella and she laughed bitterly. "Will you tell Jasper what she said please". He should know what she did to him.

Bella

I didn't settle until she promised to tell Jasper what Alice had told me. I was shaking so much I spilled my coffee on my lap and burned my thigh, also soaking my leggings. I started to sob and Char asked me what I was crying for. I tried to explain that I felt so sorry for Jasper. That I'd been a tool for Alice to use to hurt him. "I'm so unhappy Charlotte and I don't know what to do. My life is a total mess, I feel helpless and tired and confused and..." I couldn't go on any longer and I started crying again. "Bella, go shower and get dressed, I'll be waiting" she added when she saw my look of panic. I nodded and went to the bathroom, groaning when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

Charlotte

As soon as Bella was out of ear shot and I heard the shower running I rang Peter." Bella is in a real state Peter and I want to bring her home with me. What do you think?" He sounded wary, "I don't think Jazz will like the idea Char". "Well I can't leave her here like this and I'm sure the Cullens will be turning up in force soon so what do you suggest as an alternative?" He was quite for a minute then swore, "Shit take her home and we'll deal with the fall out later". I thanked him quietly and clicked my phone shut. Seeing the coffee stain on the couch I rummaged around to find cleaning materials and soon got the stain out.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

When I came back in Charlotte was putting the cleaning stuff away and I saw the mug had been washed up and the couch wiped over. "I'm so sorry Charlotte I shouldn't be worrying you with my problems, I'm keeping you away from Pete as it is". She looked at me and smiled "Well we can sort that now. I know you've had a hard time lately and Peter and I were wondering if you'd like to come and stay with us for a while. We've got a place in Oregon with plenty of room". I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "I'd love to" I choked out and started crying again. "Right that's it, get your bags packed girl. We're heading out as soon as you're ready". I ran back into the bedroom and packed as fast as I could just in case she changed her mind. As I came out of the room I took one last look round and spied Jasper's leather jacket. I sighed, went back and picked it up. If I took it with me he'd have more chance of getting it back eventually as I knew he kept in touch with them.

Charlotte

We were just about to leave when the buzzer went again and this time I opened the door to Carlisle and Esme. They were taken aback to see me, "Oh, hello Charlotte. We came to see if Bella wanted to come and stay with us for a while. Emmett told us Alice had visited and upset Bella and we wanted to apologize . I raised an eyebrow, "Your family does seem to upset Bella a lot. I had to wrestle Edward away from her a while back. Still no problem, go ahead and ask". I did wonder if she might prefer to stay with them but she soon put me right. "Thank you for the offer Carlisle, Esme but I'm going to stay with Charlotte and Pete for a while". Esme looked horrified, "Are you sure that's a good idea Bella?" She looked to me, then I saw the penny drop. "Oh yes, Pete already decided he'd rather talk to me than drain me and Charlotte's been round me for a while without one bite so I think I'll be fine". I had to smirk at that, Way to go Bella! Carlisle coughed politely to hide a grin, "Very well Bella. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't put you in any danger and if he's happy for you to go with Charlotte that's fine by us". I could see the steam coming out of Bella's ears when she replied, "Honest, Carlisle, Esme. I don't need your permission or for that matter Jasper's to go anywhere. As it is I don't think he knows anything about the arrangement but I'm happy with it and as I'm an adult now I can make my own decisions. Great being a grown-up isn't it. I don't have to ask anyone anything. But if I did, I'd ask my father not you. Thank you for the kind offer but we have to go now". And she ushered them out the door and locked it, slipping her arm through mine and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Bye for now" she waved as we left them standing watching as we left. That's my girl I thought, impressed.

Peter

I hadn't expected to like Jasper's human girl. After all, his track record wasn't great with women, Maria, Alice fucking Cullen, but I was actually looking forward to going home and seeing her. There was something different about her, the way she appeared at ease in our company and the way she laughed at my jokes. The only problem I could see was Jasper. He had an open invitation to our house and I had no idea how he would feel about Bella staying. Since Victoria's death he'd tried to distance himself from her and the Cullens who were all over her like rash. Then she went off to Charlie's so he took time out to hunt, would he be back soon? Did he know she'd come home to more aggravation? I just hoped I got home before he turned up, not that I was expecting him for a while because he'd visited Char only a few days ago.

Bella

Charlotte was great company on our road trip, she told jokes, sang along with the radio and stopped for comfort breaks without having to be asked, all things which made me feel at ease. I had no idea what would happen in the future, after all I couldn't be off work much longer, I needed the money to live. But I couldn't cope just now, I think part of it was delayed reaction to what happened in Mexico.

Charlotte  
I tried to make things as comfortable as possible for Bella so we took our time driving with plenty of stops. I had no idea how often Bella needed human time but she seemed happy with the routine I set so I kept to it. I knew she wad dying to ask me about Jasper but I kept the conversation light, noting with an inward smile how she sat, one hand over the back of the seat stroking the sleeve of his jacket which she'd laid neatly on top of her bag. She'd got it bad, as bad as him I thought. These two really need to get together, it would be a tragedy if they spent their whole lives pining for what was only a hands reach away.

Bella

I found myself relaxing more and more the further we got from Florida and the closer to their home. I was curious to see what kind of place they had, I'd only ever seen the Cullens place and that was very modern, all glass and pale colours. Somehow I didn't think that was Charlotte's style, or Pete's for that matter. "What did Pete say when you told him you were bringing a stray home?" She smiled as she looked over to me, "Do you know you're the only person ever to get away with calling him that. Others have lost limbs calling him Pete yet he takes it from you, I wonder why? As for bringing you home, he was fine, he knows to say yes unless he wants to lose vital parts of his anatomy." I laughed at that, I'd never seen such a devoted couple before except maybe for Rose and Emmett. Pete reminded me a little of Emmett, well, maybe a particularly dangerous Emmett.

Charlotte

It was good to see Bella starting to relax, ever since I'd known her she'd been on edge but she seemed to enjoy my company and she trusted me which I found quite touching considering my preferred meal. I knew Peter had wormed his way into her affection when they travelled in the back of Maria's van to Mexico. He was only nervous around her because he didn't want to say too much about Jasper. Sooner or later she'd corner him though, I could see that one coming and I wanted to be a fly on the wall when she had him squirming on the hook. Bella was very persistent sometimes, I just wished she'd use some on the Major, before he cracked.

Bella

I'd fallen asleep at some point because I was woken by Char shaking me gently, "We're here Bella. Home sweet home". I looked out to see a ranch style house with a paddock at one side which was empty. I got out stiffly and stretched in the afternoon sunshine. "It's beautiful Charlotte, did you build it?" She nodded, "With help from the Major. It was his home too for a while before he met Alice". This surprised me, I guess I'd always thought he'd gone straight from Maria to Alice without a break. These two were indeed his friends. She ushered me in to the great room with its huge stone fireplace in the center of the far wall. To one side was a wooden staircase with a gallery above. "The guest bedroom is upstairs with its own bathroom so make yourself at home, we don't use the upstairs normally so you'll have plenty of privacy, although I warn you Peter does roam naked sometimes. Just so it doesn't shock you if you see him, he's not making advances he just doesn't care and he's sure to forget you're here. I nodded, "A naked Peter now there's an image to be conjured with! I'll be sure to watch out for him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

Charlotte showed me up to an enormous bedroom with an equally huge bathroom including walk in shower and spa tub. Seeing my perplexed look she laughed before explaining. "It just didn't seem right to build a house without at least one bedroom. Jasper uses it as a private suite when he visits, otherwise it just collects dust". I looked around, seeing a beautiful painting of a rearing stallion. Noticing my interest she smiled, "Good isn't it?" she asked "Its beautiful" I whispered. "Yes. It was a beautiful horse". "Did you own it?" I asked intrigued, she smiled, "Not exactly, it belonged to Jasper many years ago. He was devastated when it died so he painted that picture from memory and it's hung here ever since". I tried to visualize Jasper on the back of the stallion and the image of him at Maria's popped into my mind. "Wont' he mind me invading his private space?" She shook her head, "He doesn't come often and he usually calls ahead. I'm not expecting him any time soon". That was disappointing but I put it down to the fact I was here. He wouldn't want to be lumbered with my company!

Charlotte

"Oh shit Bella, I forgot to pick up supplies for you. Tell you what, you make yourself at home and I'll nip into town and do some shopping, I need to check our mail box anyway". Bella offered to come with me but I could see she was tired so I suggested she take a shower while I was gone. As I drove away I saw her standing in the bedroom staring at the painting and grinned. As I got to town my phone rang and I was surprised to see it was Jazz. "What's up Major?" "Char, we've got trouble. I'm on my way. Be with you soon. One of the bidders saw you leave with Bella and he's following. Where are you?" I turned the car and stomped down on the gas. "I'm about half an hour from home, Bella's alone at the house". I heard him curse, "I'm only about fifteen minutes out so I'll meet you there. Ring Bella and tell her to lock herself in till we get there". I snapped his connection and rang the house. The phone rang and rang,damn Bella must be in the shower. As I pushed the car to its limit I cursed. I'd been supposed to keep her safe and I'd left her alone with the enemy close by.

Bella

I took a look at the shower but the spa tub looked just too inviting and I filled it with hot water and bubbles before stripping off and taking a couple of huge fluffy towels into the bathroom with me. It was sheer decadence and I felt my muscles ease as I soaked. In the distance I heard the phone ring but I was feeling too lazy to answer it, besides it would hardly be for me. Ten minutes later I heard the front door open. Charlotte must be back I thought and I stepped out and folded one of the huge towels around me as I walked out to the gallery to shout hi to her. I saw an unfamiliar figure standing with its back to the stairs and I stopped, stepping back as the figure turned and I heaved a sigh of relief and embarrassment recognizing Jasper standing there. As I smiled at him I saw his eyes flash and heard a snarl, he leaped from the ground straight at me and I screamed dropping to the ground to avoid his attack.

Charlotte

As I drew up I heard snarls and the sounds of a fight so I ran in to see two figures wrestling on the gallery and a heap of towels lying on the ground. As the towels moved I realized it was Bella lying on the ground. Hoping that she hadn't been harmed I ran up the stairs and grabbing hold of her ran back outside, threw her in the car and turned towards the town. As the engine growled, accelerator pushed right to the floor I heard sobbing and saw Bella's shocked face, deathly pale, eyes wide. "Its OK Bella. Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head, too traumatized to answer me. I took her shaking hand in mine and squeezed it, "Don't worry, you are safe with me." I pulled up at a motel on the outskirts of town and booked a double room for the night. I unlocked the door and carried Bella inside. "I won't be a minute" I promised going outside and over to the small store opposite and purchasing a pair of jogging bottoms and a sweat shirt for Bella, she could hardly wear just a towel for the next few hours. When I got back the door was locked and I had to persuade Bella to open it for me, she was terrified.

Bella

I couldn't talk to Charlotte because I was so shocked, I didn't know what I'd done. I thought I was safe but I wasn't, I'd never be safe and I'd never forget the look of hatred and fury in those eyes. As soon as Charlotte left I locked the door and irrationally felt safer. Not that a lock would keep a vampire out, nothing would do that if they wanted you badly enough, and quite obviously I was wanted. When Charlotte came back I didn't want to let her in but she had saved me and I needed to trust some one. I could hardly turn the key my hands \were shaking so badly. When she came in she handed me a bag with some clothes in and I quickly dressed, feeling less vulnerable than when I was naked. When I could string some words together I spoke, "Why Charlotte? What did I do?" She looked at me compassionately, "You didn't do anything honey. Sometimes shit just happens although I'll admit you seem to get more than your fair share of it. It'll be OK. We'll look after you." I shook my head, "No you can't. No one can. I see that now, it's all over for me. I wish I'd died back there. I can't go on like this any longer. I want it over Charlotte. Why? I must have done something to deserve all this."

Charlotte

I was shocked to hear Bella speak like this, she must be more traumatized than I'd realized. "Honey would you like me to get you a doctor? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you Bella?" I shook my head, "No. He never hurt me, I ducked in time. I don't want a doctor I just want to sleep. I'm very tired." She crawled onto the bed and curled up clutching a pillow to her chest and sobbing herself to sleep. When I was sure she was asleep I rang Jasper's mobile. "You were in time thank god." I said when he answered, "It was a close call Char, too close. I can't protect her from a distance, it's getting too close to call." I agreed but was glad to hear him admit it. "How is she? It must have been a shock." "Yes, she's asleep now but I have to tell you I'm worried about her Jazz, she's not making sense." There was a short silence as he considered, "Do you think it would help if I came to you?" YES! I thought but I feigned thinking for a few seconds. "Yes it might. She's in shock and you might be able to calm her." I told him where we were and promised to look out in about half an hour. He just had some tidying up to do at the house, which translated to building a small bonfire and sweeping up the broken glass. It could have been so much worse.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jasper

I was still not sure this was a good idea but I was so tired of trying to stay away, and when I did it didn't seem to help either of us. I cleaned up the broken glass and rang to arrange for a replacement to be ordered for Peter. Bella's stalker had burned out now and the wind was dispersing his ashes so I took a final look round and got back in my car for the drive to the motel. The closer I got, the more nervous I became, "Get your shit together Major "I thought, "She's a girl not a shark. You can handle a meeting with her, just calm down". I saw the motel sign and turned in, pulling up next to Charlotte's car. Then I took a deep breath and got out, Char opening the door for me as I approached. Bella was curled up on the bed asleep but she wasn't calm. She twitched and groaned in her sleep and I saw tears squeeze out from her eyelids and soak into the pillow which was already damp.

Charlotte

Jasper told me what had happened at the house, the stalker had waited until I had driven away then broken the door open. Jasper got into the house in time to see Bella standing on the gallery, the stalker behind her ready to attack. It had been that close for poor Bella, no wonder she was so scared. As we talked Jasper sat on the bed next to Bella and took her hand, calming her, so her sleep became peaceful. What I saw, and he didn't, was that as she calmed down his face also relaxed, his fist unclenched and he closed his eyes. These two needed each other so badly and they were both so scared of commitment. We stayed this way for over an hour before Bella stirred, "Charlotte" she mumbled and Jasper went to rise but I put my hand on his shoulder, "Stay Jazz, You can't run forever." He kept still but I saw him tense as Bella opened her eyes. Neither of us could have predicted her reaction. As she focused on Jaspers face her eyes opened wide and she let out a piercing shriek. We both turned to the door expecting to see a threat but Bella was reacting to Jaspers presence.

Jasper

Bella was terrified of me, as I had predicted, and I left as quickly as I could. Heading anywhere as long as it was away from here. When I'd been driving for a short while I stopped, unable to go on any further. My head ached, but my chest hurt doubling me over against the steering wheel. I slammed my forehead against the hard plastic and gripped the wheel so hard that it cracked along the seam. Why I was surprised I didn't know, I had predicted this all along, Bella would see the monster before her even if others didn't. I had to leave her be and I needed Char to tell her I was going away, far away, from her.

Charlotte

I couldn't believe Bella's reaction to Jasper and was sad to see him run out and drive off as quickly as he could. It took me a long time to calm Bella back down. "What the hell was all that about?" I snapped as I held her. She looked at me through tear-stained eyes, "Why did you let him in? You didn't see him jump up to the gallery, he attacked me. What did I do Char? Why does he want me dead?" I was stunned, Jasper attack her? He'd kill himself first. Then it dawned on me what she had seen and I hit my head in frustration. "Bella, he didn't attack you. There was a vampire behind you on the gallery and Jasper leaped over you to get to him before he could strike." Her mouth opened in astonishment, "Oh God! I'm so sorry Char. Please get him back, please." She was begging with tears still streaming down her face. I rang his cell phone with little expectation that he would answer, but he did. "Yes" his voice was cold and hard. I knew nothing I could say would help so I handed the phone silently to her. "Jasper" her voice was hardly more than a whisper but I heard his intake of breath, "Jasper I'm so sorry. I didn't know about the other vampire and when I saw you leap I thought you were attacking me, I'm so so sorry Jasper. Please come back so I can apologize to you. Please Jasper, please." There was no answer for a long time and her hands shook even more, "Please" she begged. "I'll be there soon" his voice was full of emotion as he rang off.

Jasper

My world suddenly felt lighter now I knew why Bella had reacted the way she did when she saw me and she wanted to speak to me, to apologize I drove back to the motel as quickly as I'd driven away but in better spirits. As I drew up Char opened the door with an 'I told you so' look on her face and I had to smile just a little. I walked slowly into the room trying to act as non-threatening as possible and saw Bella sitting on the bed grasping a pillow to her chest like a shield. "Hello Bella" I said coming to a halt just inside the door. Char sighed in frustration but kept quiet, for which I was grateful. "I'm sorry I frightened you at the house but I didn't have much choice. He was right behind you and I had to react immediately." She looked at me with tear filled eyes and I knew she was still frightened of me. "I just wanted to clear things up Bella. Again, I'm sorry I frightened you." She looked like a doe who saw the gun aimed at her heart and I knew there was nothing left to say. I turned and walked out with a heavy heart, I'd really blown it now. I got in my car and was about to start the engine when I saw a figure standing at the drivers window. As I wound it down I saw Char beckoning me, "Jazz Bella Has something she wants to say." I didn't think I could take much more but I got back out, leaving the door open and walked back in the room. Bella sat exactly as she had when I walked out. She swallowed nervously, "Jasper, I'm sorry for not trusting you and I want to thank you for saving my life again. It's good to have your own Super Hero around when you have as many enemies as I seem to have. I need to talk to you...would you come back to the house with us?"

Bella

I watched Jasper as I asked, I knew I'd hurt him and I wouldn't have blamed him for getting back in his car and driving away but I really hoped he'd agree. He stared at me with something like hunger in his eyes and not a vampire hunger either, I didn't understand the look but I was relieved when he nodded, "OK Bella. Of course." Char and I drove to the store for some food shopping while Jasper went ahead to light the fire for me and wait for us. I have no idea what we picked up, I just nodded when Char held things up, I was impatient to get back to the house and Jasper. I'd felt warm when he was in the room, now I felt cold and unsettled, I guess I was just worn out but I needed to tell him what Alice had confessed to me in the laundry.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

When we got back Jasper was waiting, sitting on the porch leaning against the upright but I could see he was tense and I didn't know if I could say all that I wanted to him, especially with Charlotte there. She surprised me by taking the shopping in then waving, "Bye, just going to see a friend, won't be long. Make yourself at home Bella". I was very nervous and Jasper must have picked up on this because he waited till I was inside and putting the shopping away before following me. "Would you rather I waited outside?" he asked looking wary. I shook my head, my feelings were so mixed up I couldn't think straight. I wanted to explain what had happened with Alice, but at the same time I wanted to just sit and enjoy his company. I got myself a soda and a packet of chips and walked back out on the steps, sitting down and waiting for him to join me. "Jasper" I said as he sat opposite me cross-legged as if trying to prove he wasn't going to make any sudden movements. "Yes Bella?" he looked at me eagerly. "I'm sorry I misunderstood earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel I didn't trust you. It's just that things have been really crazy and I wasn't thinking straight", I didn't get chance to finish, he interrupted me. "Really Bella, you don't have to explain. I know I haven't been exactly on my best behavior, I mean you have every right to be suspicious of me". I shook my head but he carried on looking everywhere except at me.

Jasper

I needed to get it all in the open now because I'd never have the courage to face her again, and we were alone. "Bella, I attacked you at your party", she tried to interrupt but I rolled on, "Then you saw me in Mexico when I killed men in front of you, and you know I killed Victoria. When you saw me earlier it was only natural for you to think the worst". I continued to look out over the countryside, anything rather than see the distaste in her eyes. I heard her move uneasily and I tried to shift back to give her more room. "I am a monster Bella, and you are right to be scared of me. I've spent my whole life killing to avoid being killed, it's all I know, I'm a survivor. I tried very hard when I was with the Cullens but in the end the beast struggled free, and you saw what that meant. I can only apologize for what I did then. I can't apologize for what I did in Mexico, it was the only way to save you and Peter and I'm not sorry for killing Victoria or your stalker, I killed to save something special, You. I'm a warrior Bella, a monster with an angels face to hide the beast inside. I promise you wont see me again and you'll never have to fear that I might be somewhere nearby watching you. Now you are safe I'll go away, far away".

Bella

When he explained how he saw himself I couldn't help crying. He saw my tears and I realized he thought they were tears of fear, fear of him, and I had to get him to understand he was wrong. I saw him tense, ready to get up, and I needed to stop him. "Please Jasper could you just shut up and listen to me for a few minutes. I know you want to leave and I won't try to stop you but please just give me a few minutes". I looked at his profile and wished he'd look over but he continued looking into the distance. "My birthday party wasn't your fault". As he tried to interrupt I stopped him "Please just listen, I saw Alice a few days ago", that got his attention, "You spoke to her?" "Yes, and she admitted she'd set you up". He finally turned to me looking shocked, "She what?" I had to stop him interrupting, "Jasper, this is really important so could you just listen to me". I explained exactly what Alice had said to me, watching the emotions flit across his face until only shock and anger were left. "I'm so sorry Jasper, I know she was your mate but..." he interrupted me, "We were never mates, not even married, she wouldn't, she always said we didn't need it, now I realize she never wanted to tie herself to me permanently. Did she tell you why?". I wanted to comfort him but I kept my seat, "Not exactly but she's very bitter about something, something to do with her future, you leaving her for another woman."

Jasper

I had to get away, my world had just crashed and burned, Alice set me up to attack Bella? The girl could have been killed by me and for what? I stood up too quickly, frightening Bella again. I couldn't even manage a simple action without fucking up! As I went down the steps I heard my name again and turned, "Bella I'm real sorry but I can't think, I need to think, I need time to take it all in". She shook her head, "Please don't go Jasper. You need to be with your friends, they love you and they want to help, I want to help if you'll let me". I froze mid step, she wanted to help me? "Why do you want to help me?" "Because you're a friend and you are hurting. I was in that position once and I can tell you that closing down doesn't work. In the end you have to face your demons and work your way past them. It wont get any better until you do". If only she knew, I thought.

Bella

I had to try to make him stay, I couldn't bear the thought that he might disappear like smoke. "Please Jasper, stay. If you like I could get a room at the motel then you could have your bedroom back, but please don't go". Did he know how much I wanted him to stay? He hesitated for a second then slowly sat down again. "No need to give up your room, I don't need the bed anyway". "Will you stay though?" I pleaded. He nodded, "Yes, at least for tonight but would you do me a favour?" "Anything" I answered immediately. "Please don't tell Peter about Alice or he wont stop". "OK" I said, "Would you mind if I got something to eat only I'm starving". He smiled at me and his whole face lit up. "No problem I'll come and talk while you cook if you like".

Jasper

I just wanted to be with her, to hear her voice while it was aimed at me instead of eavesdropping on her and others. Her smell was enticing but not in a thirst way, it was more my body reacting to her on a number of other levels. I watched as she cooked a meal then sat at the table and asked me to join her. Between mouthfuls we chatted about nothing, the house, Peter and Charlotte, even the painting of Thor which I'd forgotten about. She asked about his name and I explained that his hoof beats reminded me of the war god's hammer blows. She looked thoughtful after that and I realized I'd frightened her again with my talk of war. "I'm sorry, I keep doing that don't I? She looked puzzled, "What?" she looked puzzled, "Scaring you, I think I'd better go".

Bella

I couldn't stand the thought of him going so I asked, "Jasper, can I ask you a personal question?" He looked down at me then sat once more. "OK and if I can answer I will". There was so much I wanted to know but I thought I'd better take it slowly. "Do you ever get lonely?" That threw him, he looked back over the rolling hills, "I've been lonely most of my life Bella, you get used to it". He sounded so sad. "But you have friends, Peter, Charlotte, even Emmett and Rose". He shook his head which surprised me. "Peter and Char have their own life, I just turn up occasionally for a visit, same with Emmett and Rose. We aren't real close, I scare everyone eventually Bella. Was that all?" "No" I shook my head, "Where do you live when you're not visiting?" He smiled, "In the woods or motels mostly. No one takes much notice of you in a motel. I did plan to build a house with Alice but she always put it off. I'm not sure whether she preferred it at the Cullens or if she just didn't want to be alone with me full-time. She was warm, bubbly and gregarious all things I lack as you may have noticed so I didn't bother after a while The Cullens were good to me, if cautious, and it gave me a sense of belonging, not tied up with what they could get out of me, unlike Maria".


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Charlotte

I didn't want to leave them alone for too long in case things didn't go according to plan so I turned the car round and headed back not sure if Jasper's car would be there or if he'd chickened out and run. As I pulled into the drive I saw Jazz and Bella sitting on the steps, so she'd managed to hang on to him so far, way to go Bella! They both looked up as I stopped and Jasper, ever the gentleman, ran down to help me with the packages. "I was leaving but Bella asked me to stay, I hope that's OK? I smiled and hugged him, "You are always welcome Jasper, you know that. Peter wont be back for a couple more days and I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you hung around". He looked uncertainly back to Bella. "We'll see Char, I'm not sure how long I can be away". That was bullshit, because the only thing he had to do was look out for Bella and if she were here then the best place for him was also here.

Bella

Things were awkward again now Charlotte was here and I wished we'd had more time alone. Jasper turned to me, "Would you mind if I used your shower only I could do with cleaning up". I smiled, "Well, as its your shower that I've commandeered ,be my guest. I'll just move the things I left here when I saw you the first time". "That's OK, I'll work round it" and he took the stairs three at a time. Char looked at me quizzically, "So, you asked him to stay". "I hope you don't mind Charlotte but I wanted to get to know him a bit and this seemed like a good opportunity". She laughed, "Bella, treat it as your home while you are here, besides it is Jasper's home when he chooses to visit". All they needed was a little time, I was sure.

Jasper

The bathroom was filled with her scent and I luxuriated in it before stripping off and getting under the shower. I stood there, eyes closed, her scent all around me and lost track of time. The water was cold when I finally came too again and I switched it off, toweling my hair to dry it before realizing my clothes were in the closet in the bedroom. As I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist I almost bumped into Bella. I was so embarrassed, all my scars stood out in the afternoon sunlight and I saw her eyes tighten as she looked at my chest. "Sorry Bella I forgot to get clean clothes before I showered". She took me totally by surprise when she giggled, "Yeah Charlotte told me I might run in to a naked vampire here. Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to get my book". She picked up Wuthering Heights and smiled at me before leaving. OK, I didn't scare you too much I guess.

Bella

My heart was beating so fast I thought it would leap from my chest, like it did with Edward, but far, far more powerful. I closed my eyes and visualized what I had seen, Jasper, half-naked, standing in the sunlight. Like Edward he sparkled, but unlike Edward, it was broken rainbows that I saw. Jasper's skin wasn't smooth like Edward's but patterned and I wondered what had done that to vampire skin. He was absolutely gorgeous and I added another picture to my memory, for the nights I couldn't sleep. I almost floated down the stairs until I missed the bottom tread and fell awkwardly turning my ankle and crying out in surprise and pain. If it had been a race there would have been a photo finish! Jasper and Charlotte arrived at my side together, but I had to admit I had eyes for only him. He was now wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, but hadn't had time to do up the buttons and I couldn't drag my attention from his bare chest within inches of my face as he knelt beside me. His scent filled my nostrils and I took breath after breath-taking in as much as I could.

Charlotte

I heard Bella trip and her cry but by the time I got there Jasper was already about to kneel beside her. I stood back and let him help her, noting how flushed she was and how she couldn't take her eyes off him. I'd seen this kind of attraction once before, and Peter and I were still together after all this time. I smiled inwardly, given a chance these two would be perfect for each other.

Jasper

I heard Bella's cry and slipped my shirt on as I dashed down the stairs. She lay at the bottom and I could see that she'd hurt her ankle. As I checked it out I noticed her heart was racing and she was breathing deeply. Had I been wrong, was she still afraid of me after all? I turned to Char in time to see her smiling, "Can you get some ice and a bandage I think Bella's sprained her ankle". "No ice Major, I've only just put the fridge on."

Charlotte

He took Bella's ankle in his cold hand and I heard her sigh in pleasure. "Char can you come and help Bella while I find the bandage". Not a chance Major, I thought. "It's OK Jazz I know where they are, you stay with Bella" and I was off like a greyhound, but I'd take my time getting back. It had taken years but I thought just maybe Jasper had found his lady at last. I got a bandage out then emptied the ice tray just in case he checked later.

Bella

My ankle felt much better when Jasper held it in his cold hand but the sensations running up my leg were fiery. I looked into his face, "Thanks Jasper. Sorry, I seem to fall down a lot." He smiled and my heart stuttered, "That's OK. Do you mind if I carry you over to the couch? You'll be more comfortable and I'll be able to strap it more easily." I couldn't speak so I just nodded. When he took me in his arms I felt myself blush and felt a shock run through my spine. He smiled, "Sorry, did I hurt you?" I shook my head, Oh why wouldn't my mouth work? I must look like a real dummy. He laid me down on the couch and examined my ankle while my eyes were glued to his torso, his throat, his eyes. I was greedy for any sight of him, was I …...Oh God, No,...was I falling for Jasper?" I closed my eyes quickly and took more deep breaths but all this did was to fill my senses with his scent again. "I'll only be a minute. Char..." he went looking for Charlotte while I tried to pull myself together. Well this was a turn up for the books Bella. Are you mad? He wouldn't look at you twice. Why would someone like him even take a second look at an ordinary, plain, human girl when he has all the beautiful vampire women at his finger tips?

Charlotte

I knew Jasper was coming to find me so I appeared in the hall with the bandage, "There you go Jazz. Sorry, I couldn't remember where they were." He looked at me skeptically but took the bandage and returned to Bella's side. He needed to be looking after her for a while, especially now she was helpless. "Jazz, Bella. I need to hunt. Will you two be OK tonight?" I didn't give them a chance to object and was in the car before even Jasper could stop me. I wished them good luck as I drove away from the house.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One.

Jasper

I couldn't believe that Charlotte had left me alone with Bella again, what was she thinking? I imagined Bella cringing at the thought of being alone with me for a whole night. I looked at her and saw the shocked expression there. "I can leave if you want. I'll get you upstairs to the bedroom then you'll be OK until she gets back in the morning." She looked even more shocked at this, "Do you want to go?" I was puzzled by that, "No. I just thought maybe you'd feel more comfortable if I wasn't alone in the house with you." She shook her head, "I'd rather you stayed if you don't mind. I really don't feel like being alone." she said shyly. I was OK with that, I could spend all my time in her company if asked. "Can I get you anything?" I wondered if she needed food or a drink. "I'd love a cold drink and a couple of painkillers if Charlotte has any." I nodded and went hunting for Tylenol and a soda. In the sink were the remains of melting ice cubes and I smiled to myself, Charlotte you'll pay for that.

Bella

A whole evening and night alone with Jasper, a dream come true. As I looked he came back with a can of soda and a container of pain killers, shaking two into my palm before opening the can for me. He stood awkwardly until I patted the seat beside me, "Why don't you sit down Jasper. We can talk then more comfortably...if you don't mind that is?" He smiled and sat beside me nervously. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked him. He shook his head but he was still very stiff. "Jasper. If you'd rather not talk or sit here then I don't mind." Liar!, my brain was shouting. "No that's fine. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." I wasn't sure I understood what he was saying, "Do I make you uncomfortable?" I asked him. He looked shocked, "No, of course not. Do I make you?" I shook my head, "No. Why, should you?" He looked in my eyes, "Bella, last time we were together I tried to kill you." "No you didn't. Last time I saw you, you saved my life, remember?" He smiled, "OK. But the time before that I tried to kill you. Anyway, that's immaterial. The thing is Bella, I am a monster who could kill you in an instant. You should never let your guard down in my presence." I took his hand, "You are not a monster, and I'm not afraid of you."

Jasper

I looked at her hand holding mine, "Why aren't you afraid? You know what I am. You should be frightened of me. I know what I am, and I expect you to be afraid, or at the very least nervous." She smiled and held out her other hand, "Jasper would you do something for me?" I nodded, "If I can Bella." She smiled at me and I felt a warmth in my chest. "Could you carry me to the bedroom?" I was surprised, perhaps she wanted to get away from me after all. "Certainly Bella". I picked her up and she put her arms around my neck, it was a very intimate position and I felt myself tense but she didn't alter her position. When we got in the bedroom I walked to the bed. "No Jasper. Would you take me into the bathroom?" She was confusing and intriguing me at the same time. When we got into the bathroom she guided me to the full length mirror on the back of the door. "Now, I want you to look into the mirror." I looked, and liked what I saw, Bella in my arms with her arms around my neck. "What do you see Jasper?". I was confused, and seeing it she clarified, "Look at yourself and tell me what you see." Now I got it! I looked seeing my face, "I see a dangerous predator with a woman in his arms. A dangerous position, I'm sure you will agree." I watched her face in the mirror and saw a smile play about her mouth, "You're wrong Jasper. Shall I tell you what I see?" I really wanted to hear her so I nodded.

Bella

I knew what he saw even before he told me, but he was wrong and I would try to point that out to him. "I see a man, a very strong and beautiful man with tortured eyes. I see a man who sees only his weaknesses not his strengths, only the monster in the man not the man inside the monster." He smiled sadly, "Bella, you are a good person so you see the good in people, not the bad. Some people are inherently bad, no matter what you think you see." I shook my head, "If you are the monster you say you are then I wouldn't be laying in your arms but I'd be laid on the ground, all my blood drained and you would have vivid red eyes, coloured by my blood." I could see he was struggling to answer this. "Jasper. You are a man, a good man. Believe it." and I kissed him very gently in the hollow of his throat.

Jasper

I couldn't believe she saw what she said she saw and I looked at our reflection in the mirror. As I did so she kissed me on the throat and I felt warmth flood my whole body. I froze in shock, thinking what I'd like to do most was to return that kiss, right over the vein I could see pulsating just under the skin of her neck. "Bella, I'm not sure this is right or safe." She turned to look at our reflections, "Does that look wrong to you Jasper?" Our eyes locked in the mirror and I couldn't answer her, the monster in me was roaring its desire for her blood while the man was roaring equally loudly for her body. "No, it doesn't look wrong but that doesn't make it right Bella. I attacked you once and I could do so again." She turned to look at me, "Could we sit down somewhere comfortable so I can see you properly because I need to tell you something" I walked us back to the bedroom and sat her on the huge bed. She wriggled up until her back was against the headboard and gestured for me to come and sit beside her.

Bella

This was going to be difficult but I had to tell him. "Jasper, you didn't attack me on your own at my birthday party." He was confused, I could see it in his eyes but before he could speak I carried on, "Firstly, you felt the thirst of every vampire in the room when they smelled my blood." I could see that he hadn't considered that before, "And secondly...I hate to tell you this but I think its only fair that you know, Alice set you up." His eyes narrowed at that and I saw just for a second the monster rear up. "What?" he asked. "I spoke to Alice a few days ago and she told me a lot of things that she'd kept from you. She saw what was going to happen, how I would cut myself, and she set you up. She'd been sensitizing you with drops of blood on your clothes and things and she stopped you from hunting that day." He nodded, "Yeah, I remember that. She had me drive all the way to Seattle to pick up your car stereo. But why?" I shook my head, "I'm not exactly sure. She's mixed up with Aro and the Volturi, and he warned her about someone very close to her ruining her future. She said she saw you leave her for another woman and decided to pre empt you. It doesn't make a lot of sense to me but perhaps it does to you."

Jasper

Alice and the Volturi! I knew she'd been keeping things from me and I knew she was very jealous and possessive, so if she'd been told I was going to leave her she might well try to get one in first but I didn't understand why she'd put Bella at risk...not unless...but that was crazy...Bella was with Edward at the time...unless she saw him leave Bella and...Her twisted mind might well orchestrate a plan that warped. I felt Bella take my hand again, "I'm sorry Jasper. It was horrible but I thought you had a right to know." I couldn't say anything, I just sat stunned, gripping Bella's hand in mine to stop my mind shattering under Alice's treachery. I don't know how long we sat like this but when I noticed things again it was dark and Bella's head was resting on my shoulder, it felt great and I didn't want to disturb her but she sensed the change in me and sat up.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

I felt Jasper slip away after I told him about Alice, not physically but he wasn't with me in this room and that made me sad. I watched him for a while, enjoying the feel of our hands clasped and as it seemed he might be zoned out for a while I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was so peaceful here, warm and comfortable, and I wished we could remain like this for ever. Eventually I felt him stir a little and knew he was back, so I straightened up hoping he hadn't minded my head on his shoulder. "You OK Jasper?" He nodded, "I think so, it was just a bit of a shock, what I don't understand is why she involved you in all this." I shrugged, "I was a convenient tool I think," He tensed at that, "You aren't a tool, you are a person and she had no right to put you in danger to hurt me." I didn't know what to say so I kept silent. "I'm so sorry Bella that you got into this mess. Knowing us hasn't done you much good has it? And when I think how we used to be so smug about how we never harmed humans. We did, just in a different way. I know you will find this difficult to believe but I never meant you any harm." I put my hand on his cheek to turn his head towards me, "Jasper. You never hurt me. Every time I get into trouble you turn up like Superman, to save me. You saved me from Maria and Victoria and I think that deserves my thanks." My heart was beating so fast I thought the room should be shaking with its rhythm as I made my move. I moved closer to his face, watching for him to pull back, but he never moved as our lips met.

Jasper

I knew Bella was nervous but I didn't know why, she was confusing the hell out of me. I smiled at the thought of me with a red cape, Superman eh? Then she did something that threw me completely, she took my face in her hand and turned it look at her, then she leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I froze, not knowing what to do. I wanted to return the kiss and pull her into an embrace, but I wasn't sure what she was feeling. There were too many emotions spinning in her head, she was making me dizzy! When she sat back she smiled shyly. "Sorry Jasper but I couldn't stop myself." I shook my head, "No problem, you just took me by surprise." 'Jasper Hale get your head out of your ass and kiss the girl back', my mind was screaming at me. I guess I hesitated a little too long because she moved to the edge of the bed and stood unsteadily on her sprained ankle.

Bella

I thought I'd blown it with his response when I kissed him. He was startled but he tensed up too, so I moved back to give him breathing space. Why Bella? Did you have to ruin things so quickly? I could have kicked myself. "Would you mind taking me back downstairs only I think I should get something to eat, I'm feeling a bit faint." He took me up in his arms and I couldn't help myself, I threw my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder, deciding to make the most of the situation. He stiffened again then relaxed and I realized that he wasn't used to being touched. Alice would always hold his hand but I hadn't seen them cuddling like Rose and Emmett or Carlisle and Esme. Did physical contact frighten him? Or did I just smell too good? If I didn't find out I could lose my chance, "Jasper would you mind if I asked you a personal question?" He put me down in the kitchen and stood back, "I guess that would depend on the nature of the question." he was wary again now. "Fair enough. If you don't want to answer that's fine, I won't press you, OK?" He nodded intrigued. "Do I make you uncomfortable? I mean do I make you thirsty?" He looked back at me very seriously. "Yes and Yes." OK I thought, at least he's answering. "Would you rather not be here with me? Do you..I can't think of the right word..." Go Bella before you lose your courage, "Do you dislike me?" That one shocked him, "I'm happy to be here with you Bella as long as you need me, cape or no cape." he smiled here, but he hadn't answered the second part of the question.

Jasper

I didn't know where Bella was going with these questions but I knew she had a goal in mind, I just didn't know what it was. I saw her watching me, she was waiting for me to answer her second question. What the hell, what's the worst thing she can do, tell me to go to hell? I'm already headed there. "I don't dislike you Bella. I find your company stimulating." Did I really just say that? What was I thinking! She seemed to read my thoughts because she smiled slightly. "Next question, Am I stimulating in an "I could drain her and enjoy it" sort of way or an "I find her funny and warm" kind of way?" Right, we were headed into dangerous territory, I could tell, but I didn't want it to stop. "Both ways really but I think I'd rather have your company than your blood." Better answer I thought.

Bella

I saw a smile play about his lips and knew he was enjoying the questioning, although the million dollar one had yet to reach my lips. "Jasper, if I tell you something will you promise not to laugh?" His face went very serious, "I'd never laugh at anything you said to me." That was it, I just had to tell him, "Jasper I think I..." We were interrupted by Pete's voice booming out from the doorway, "Hey BB great to see you." and I was being given a bear hug, "Its been too long. I hope the Major here has been looking after you." Jasper did not look happy at the interruption, neither was I, I wasn't sure I'd be able to pluck up the courage again. Pete sure picked his moment, but after all it was his house. "Come on BB let me show you the rest of the estate, the Major is going to get some horses now the stable block is finally finished, aren't you Jazz?" He didn't even seem to notice Jasper's sour look but whisked me out to the stable block leaving him to follow in Pete's wake.

Jasper

Sometimes Peter could be a real pain in the ass, and his timing stank. I really wanted to know what Bella was going to say to me but the chance had been lost and it looked like he was going to monopolize her time. When they got back he was laughing and she seemed to have enjoyed herself. I'd made her an omelette and was happy to see her grateful smile, "Thanks Jasper. I didn't realize you could cook." Pete piped in then, "You'd be amazed at Jasper's many talents" and wriggled his eyebrows like a silent movie villain. Bella put her fork down and looked at him, "No, I don't think I would. I already know Jasper is a man of many talents." That shut him up and I gestured over her head for him to come outside with me. "Won't be a minute Bella, I think I'm about to get a serious ass kicking from the Major." She giggled then went back to her food.

Peter

If looks could have killed I'd be lying dead at his feet. "In which alternate universe did you think it would be safer for Bella here?" he snapped. That was difficult to answer because it was Char's idea, but I tried, "Major, she was getting too much flak from the Cullens at her place. They all turned up one after another and she was getting real distressed so I sent Char and she decided to evacuate from the bomb site before Bella exploded. She's real fragile Major, so ease up." He sighed heavily, "I don't know what to do Peter. I think she likes me but I don't want to put her in any more danger." I laughed at that, "Major, that chick is a magnet for danger. I would have thought someone like you who can protect her would be the best thing for her. But that's just my take on it. Where's Char anyway?" When he explained my wife had left them alone I realized I'd stuck my size 99 boot in, yet again. "Tell you what Jazz, I'm gonna go find my wife and have steamy sex under the stars. You should try it some time." Before he could find a reply I whipped past him back into the house. "Bella gotta go. Char is waiting out there for me and I hate to keep a lady waiting, see you tomorrow sometime".


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

I was a bit confused but not too upset to see Pete go, perhaps Jasper and I could finally get to the end of our conversation. I'd finished my meal and hopped over to wash up my plate and cutlery when Jasper came back in. "Looks like it's just me and you after all" I said as I dried my hands. "Does that make you nervous Bella? I can go out if you'd rather be alone." I could see I was going to need to finish that conversation before he got it all wrong and disappeared again. "I'm feeling a little sleepy Jasper. Could you help me upstairs. I'm going to take a shower then I'd like to finish our conversation." He put his arm around my waist and more or less carried me one-armed up to the bathroom. When he turned to go I sighed, "Jasper, would you mind waiting in the bedroom, just in case I slip." He looked a little surprised but agreed readily enough. Showering while aware he was only the other side of the door was exciting and I was soon dried and in my pyjamas ready for bed. When I hopped out he was standing at the window, silhouetted by the last rays of the sun and I realized that although he wasn't as big as Emmett there wasn't that much between them. He was broad across the shoulders and well muscled.

Jasper

I heard the shower going and could visualise Bella naked and soapy standing with the water cascading down her soft body. Whoa boy, calm down or you'll frighten her away. I looked out at the dying sun and noticed the empty paddock, perhaps I should buy another horse, it had been a long time. I heard the shower shut off and the sound of Bella drying herself, I knew when she came back into the bedroom that she was watching me, but I didn't move. "Jasper. Can we talk?" I nodded and walked over to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. Her skin, warm from the shower, smelled so good it was overwhelming. "What do you want to talk about Bella?" She looked at me and I could feel her emotions in turmoil once more. Perhaps I should have stayed down stairs while she showered.

Bella

I had finally come to realize that if I wanted Jasper I would have to make the first move, but I just wanted a sign that I wouldn't be rebuffed. "Jasper, this is really difficult, I'm not sure what to do...what to say...I'm..." I was beginning to sound like I was orally challenged! He looked confused and I didn't blame him. I blew out my cheeks, "Let me start over.." "Bella" he interrupted, "I can go if it makes you more comfortable." I couldn't take any more of this self doubt, "Jasper, I'm tired, I'm confused, I'm nervous, so I'm just going to come out and say it...I think maybe I'm in love...with you." I saw his eyes open wider at that and his muscles tense, Well done girl! How to fall flat on your face in one easy lesson. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean" He stopped me with his lips and I was in heaven.

Jasper

I couldn't have predicted her words if I'd had a gun held to my temple, and I was shocked, could she really feel the way I did? When she started to apologise I stopped her the only way I could think of. When we stopped for Bella to take a breath I didn't know what to say. She smiled at me, "I take it I didn't just make a total fool of myself?" "Not if you meant what you said. You have no idea how long I've dreamed of you saying that." We kissed again but this time I used my tongue to lick his lips and he opened them slightly so I could taste him. "Bella" he breathed. "We should take this slowly." She pulled back face flushed, "Yes. I know. It's just such a relief to know you feel the same way." She put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me once before nuzzling my neck and whispering in my ear, "Will you stay with me tonight?" I nodded unable to speak for the emotions spirally out of control in my head. She lay down under the covers and I lay on top to keep her from getting cold, taking her in my arms as she rolled on her side and nestled into me as close as she could. I knew she was tired and I whispered nonsense into her ear until I felt her breathing even out and her muscles relax. As we lay there I could see my painting and I smiled, Thor would have liked Bella. I closed my eyes and relaxed with her, enjoying the closeness of her soft warm body.

Charlotte

I couldn't keep Peter away any longer, so we were back by early morning, creeping in so as not to wake Bella. Peter was through the house like a serpent and when he came down the stairs he had a huge grin on his face. "Well?" I asked dying to know despite myself. "He's up there with her, all cuddled up and with a smile on his face. I punched the air, "Yes. At last." I couldn't help popping up to see for myself, I peered round the door to be caught by Jasper, he'd heard me. "Congratulations Major. You finally made it." I whispered and ducked back as Bella moved slightly. I didn't want her to see me spying on her.

Peter

"Good to see eh?" Asked Peter as I came back into the kitchen. "Yes" she agreed, "It's about time he found himself a woman". "He hasn't got her yet" I pointed out and ducked as a plate whizzed by my left ear. "I was only pointing out that they.." As I saw another plate aimed at my head I back-pedalled. "OK, OK, I won't say anything." "It would be less painful" she pointed out, Geez she was so touchy about the Major, if I didn't know better I'd have thought she had the hots for him.

Bella

I woke up and felt his arms around me, his scent drenching my every pore, and I knew it hadn't been a dream. He knew I was awake but he lay there content and I nuzzled his neck, "Morning gorgeous" he whispered. "I think Char is making you breakfast so I guess we'd better show ourselves." I sighed, "I could lay here all...what?" I jumped up, almost knocking him off the bed, "They're back?" I felt myself redden. He nodded with a grin, "Fraid so and they've already spied on us, so it's no secret." I groaned, "Oh, I can just image what Pete will say." "Nothing if he wants to retain his dangly bits" Charlotte's voice floated up from below and I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Charlotte" I shouted as I jumped into the shower leaving Jasper making the bed.

Charlotte

I couldn't help but smile when Bella limped in, holding Jasper's hand and leaning against him. "Bella we don't have many rules in this house, but there is one important one you need to know about." She looked at me startled, "There are no secrets. We hear everything, so get used to it. We love you and we're very glad you finally got the Major to admit he's crazy about you, so just relax." She thought about this for a second before nodding her agreement. "I'll get used to it, I guess." then she hugged me and sat down to the French Toast with eggs that I'd cooked for her. "I was a bit worried the cooker wouldn't work. You are its first customer. Hope its OK. I'm a bit rusty at the whole cooking bit." She took a bite and nodded, "It's delicious". Peter came back in then and took a bite of her toast before spitting it out in his hand, "Gross BB" She looked at him exasperatedly, "Pete, its more appetizing than O negative for me but knock yourself out." We smiled, she was getting used to us.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Jasper

I stood watching Bella as she ate her breakfast and almost missed Peter jerk his head, he wanted to talk. I guess I should have seen this coming but I nodded. "I'm going out with Peter for a few minutes" I explained kissing Bella's neck as I passed her. Char was smiling from ear to ear, so I had at least one person on my side. When we got outside Peter put his hand on my shoulder. "Good to see you smiling for a change Major" he crowed then got serious, "Do you know what you're doing Jazz? This is real dangerous for both of you." I nodded, "I know Peter but I'm in love with her, you know that. She's the one." He sighed, "Yeah I can see that, but it's still fucking dangerous. She's a human for one thing." I cut in sarcastically, "No shit, I should have realized that but thanks for pointing it out." He wasn't amused, "Jasper. She's human and if the Volturi find out you could both be toast. Secondly she's warm and soft and very vulnerable. You gotta be careful you don't hurt her." I turned on him, at the end of my patience, "Peter I know all this. What do you suggest? Should I ride off into the sunset, leaving her behind? As far as the Volturi are concerned, do you really think they don't already know? If you're worried about yourself and Charlotte we can leave, no hard feelings." He looked like I'd offended him. "Fuck you Major. Since when have we been afraid for ourselves? When have we ever turned our backs on you?" I apologized "Sorry Peter. I didn't mean that. I just don't know what you expect me to do". He looked back at the house then back into my face and smiled, "Fuck the Volturi and fuck the rest of the Cullens. If I were you I'd grab happiness with both hands, you've waited long enough. Just be careful." I nodded, "Yeah I will."

Charlotte

Bella looked radiant, the first time I'd seen her glow since I'd met her, "So how did it go with the Major?" She blushed, "I think we came to an understanding" I laughed, "Seeing you two this morning, I'd say you came to more than an understanding!" She smiled, "I'm so happy Charlotte." I became serious, "Bella, I need to have a bit of a chat with you. Peter and I are very fond of Jasper and I have to tell you that he's had a rough ride over the years. Maria who sired him, was his first experience with a woman and she nearly destroyed him. He thought she loved him but he was just a useful tool to her. You saw that when you were with Peter. Then he was on his own for a long time and wasn't coping very well when he bumped into Alice Cullen. She was his saviour, so he thought. Alice manipulated him the whole time. He was tired and dispirited so she controlled what he wore, where he went and what he thought. We were really worried and we tried to tell him. That caused a big row and we didn't see him for years. When they broke up it nearly destroyed him again and he's only now picking himself up. I know you are wondering why I'm telling you all this now so let me explain. Jasper is our dearest friend and we don't want to see him hurt again because I don't think he'd survive it this time. Look after him, be his partner not his boss, love him with all your being, don't hold anything back because he deserves better. What I'm trying to say is this...If you hurt him in any way I will find you and I will rip your beating heart out with my bare hands."

Bella

I don't think I'd heard Charlotte say so much in one go before but I got her drift and I hopped over to where she stood, leaning against the kitchen counter. I took her hands in mine and looked straight into her eyes. "Feel this?" I asked moving her right hand until it was pressed over my heart. "Its only beating now because of Jasper. If I ever hurt him you won't need to find me, I'll find you and help you cut it out." She stared into my eyes for a long time, hand still on my chest then nodded, "Fair enough. We've both made ourselves clear, so let's go find our men. I'm sure Peter's been giving Jazz a pep talk too." We walked out arm in arm to see the two men standing by the paddock chatting animatedly. Charlotte smiled,"I think the Major is talking about buying a new horse, about time if you ask me. Do you like horses Bella?" I shook my head, "They actually frighten the life out of me." She grinned, "Not a problem. Jasper has horses eating out of his hand in seconds, you'll soon get used to them". I grimaced, "OK. Anything else I should know about? He doesn't wrestle alligators or swallow swords does he? Only I think I'd draw the line there." I heard a laugh behind me, Peter had sneaked up while I was looking at his wife, "You'd be surprised what the Major is in to!" As he wiggled his eyebrows I started to laugh, "Well I'm always open to new experiences" I quipped only to find myself swept into the air by Jasper who'd snuck up the other side, "Real pleased to hear that ma'am". He pulled me close and kissed my breath away. When he finally put me down we were alone again. "Don't worry about the horses. If they frighten you we don't have to own horses." That took my newly restored breath away again, own horses? He was thinking of US owning things!

Peter

"I had words with the Major but he's smitten, I just hope Bella is the one, I don't think he could go through all the shit again, like Alice." Charlotte smiled and kissed me, "I wouldn't worry too much Peter, I think Bella is the one, and she's nothing like the Cullen girl. Have you seen how animated he is? How he's actually smiling?" I nodded, "Yeah I saw, I saw it once before, and then I watched as it got wiped from his face. I don't want to see that ever again Char. He's only got so much strength, if she leaves I'm not sure we'll be able to pick up the pieces again." She shook her head, "Not going to happen. They are kindred spirits, trust me." I wasn't as sure as her but I'd watch and warn if necessary. "Hey, why don't we go out tonight to celebrate the Major's good luck?" Char nodded and ran off to ask Bella, working on the theory if she said yes, he'd go along with her. Which was just the sort of thing I was worried about, so I followed to see what happened.

Bella

Jasper and I were sitting on the porch just watching the horizon, it sounds dull but we couldn't be happier. I was sitting between his legs leaning back against his chest with his arms around me. When Charlotte ran up I heard a groan from Jasper, and wondered what that was for. "Bella, Peter and I wondered if you'd like to go out this evening to celebrate?" I was confused, "What are we supposed to be celebrating? Have I missed some special occasion?" She laughed, "We thought we'd celebrate you and Jasper finally getting together." Now I knew what the sigh was for. I saw Peter come up behind her and look at me as if waiting for some reaction. "Well Charlotte, thanks for the thought and it's certainly something I'd say called for a celebration, but it's up to Jasper." Peter smiled as if I'd passed some test while Charlotte looked at Jasper, "Well Major? What do you say? Is Bella worth celebrating?" Ouch I thought, that was a loaded question. Then I heard him, "Bella is worth everything to me, if she wants to go, we go, if not we stay here." I could feel his arms hold me tighter, "I think maybe we should celebrate here. You have music I take it?" Peter laughed, "Yeah I think I can find some." "OK then you and Jazz go do whatever it is that guys do during the day and leave the rest to us girls.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Charlotte

I thought Bella had handled that really well and I told her so. She smiled and whispered, "Shall I tell you a little secret? I just knew Jasper didn't want to go out, he tensed up, but I knew Pete wanted to do something so I thought of a compromise to please both of them." I patted her on the shoulder, "Good work. Now what are we going to do?" She pursed her lips, well party food is out, but I think we should do something special as it's a celebration. How about a theme...Cowboys. Do you think there's any way we could hire, or rent or whatever it is you do, two horses? Two can ride on one I suppose?" I laughed, "Yes and yes. I'll go ring now while you work out the rest." When I got back she was smiling, "Right, we need a bonfire and a mock-up of a wagon. What about drinks?" That was a difficult one, "Ah well, I can get beer or whatever for you but as for us..." She looked at me and I could see the wheels turning. "I don't suppose you have any ah... supplies in case of emergencies do you?" I couldn't believe what she was asking me. "No, but I could get some if it wouldn't gross you out." She nodded relieved, "For Jasper too?" I grimaced, "I guess, but its a bit more difficult." "Please Charlotte" I nodded, "OK but you're on your own with the wagon and bonfire girl...at least for the morning." She nodded, "No problem, Charlotte?" I wondered what she was going to come up with now,"Yes". Do you think we'd have time to buy Stetsons?" I laughed, "Honey, those we have. Now I'd better get going. Will you be OK on your own?" She put her foot down gingerly, "Yep. No problem. See you soon." "Bella," she turned "Yes?" "Help yourself to sheets or anything else you want. Anything in the house that you want is yours". She smiled and mouthed "Thanks" as she walked slowly up the steps to the door. She was quite a girl and I wondered what she would come up with.

Bella

I knew what I wanted to do for the evening, I just hoped I could get it all done in time. Checking in the closets I found some super king sized cream sheets, in a vampire house?, but I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I'd noticed a couple of large hoops laying by the barn and plenty of wooden slats piled up so I dragged it all into the trees and fabricated a wonky looking wagon. That took nearly the whole morning and when I limped back to the house Charlotte had just got back. "The horses will be delivered about seven this evening. Is that OK?" I nodded pushing my hair back from my sticky face. "Do you have any lanterns?" She looked thoughtful, then her face cleared, "Yes. There are a couple of oil lanterns in the storm cellar, I'll go get them and we can clean them up." "No they'll look good as they are. What I want to do is to write out a couple of invitations for the guys." She looked mystified, "I'm not sure what you mean Bella, but if you tell me what you want I'll try to help." As she explained I smiled, good, Peter would like this too.

Peter

When Jazz and I got back at dusk the house was empty, no girls, and we looked at each other, "Was it something we said?" I quipped and he laughed. He was a new man since he and Bella had got together. Seeing an envelope on the kitchen table he picked it up and showed it to me. Guys, was written on the envelope in beautiful Italics. He slit it open and shook out a key. "Any idea's?" he looked at me. I took the key from him and studied it, "I think its the key for the attic room. We don't use it though". Looking intrigued at each other we climbed to the attic, and sure enough the key fit the lock. Inside were two bags, one each. I shook the contents on the floor, "Well, it seems the girls want us to dress up Major." There were jeans, shirts, boots and Stetsons for both of us. As we changed I couldn't help laughing. "I haven't played a game like this in years. I wonder what's next?" He shrugged then put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out another key. Holding it out to me I looked, "Wow, I think it fits the barn but it's never been locked."

Jasper

I had no idea what was going on but I was happy to play along. We went out to the barn and sure enough it was locked and the key fitted. We stopped, hearing a familiar sound inside, "Horses?" Peter looked as confused as I felt. We pushed open the doors and inside were two horses, saddled and ready to go. On one saddle was stuck another envelope. There was no key inside but a hand drawn map with a red cross in the center "I guess we need to find the treasure" he quipped mounting one of the horses, I mounted the other and we rode out of the barn. It felt good to be on a horse again, with the wind blowing through my hair. I'd slung my hat so it hung down my back by its strap across my throat. I followed Peter as we trotted the horses through the creek and into the trees. We rode for a while before realizing we were riding back on ourselves. Then I saw the light of a fire flickering through the trees. I pointed it out to Peter, "I think we've reached our destination".

Bella

We heard the horses before we saw them but I couldn't take my eyes off Jasper as he rode into the clearing. He looked so good on horseback, I felt my body tingling just looking at him and Charlotte cleared her throat to bring me back from my reverie. "Well boys, you found us" she said and opened her arms to Peter as he jumped from his horse and ran to her. Jasper stayed astride his horse sand smiled at me, "Your idea?" he asked and I nodded. Then he dismounted and walked slowly to me, taking me in his arms and kissing me, "I missed you" he whispered in my ear. "Me too" I answered looking into his eyes. Peter interrupted then and we sat round the fire cuddled up together, Char and Pete and Jazz and I. "What we need now is music. Pete?"

Peter

Oh shit!, I'd forgotten about that, but I was saved by Charlotte. "I've got that under control Bella" and she walked over to the mock wagon, pulling a guitar from inside and throwing it to me. Bella looked at me, eyes shining, "Do you play Pete?" I nodded "Yeah. I do a mean Kenny Rogers". She thought that was hilarious and dissolved in laughter. I strummed a few Country and Western tunes in honor of the occasion before throwing the guitar to Char, "Your turn now". Bella listened, spell-bound as Char sang some romantic songs and Jazz took the opportunity to nuzzle her neck. "Major, if you're going to eat her for Gods sake get on with it. You're making me thirsty." Jasper's eyes blazed a warning look at me but Bella threw me something. I caught a bottle and opened it cautiously. "All right!" I took a gulp as Jasper watched. "I hope you like A+ 'cos that's all I could get." She threw one to Jasper then and he opened it warily. As he smelled the contents he looked at Charlotte. "Yeah I know its only Elk but she didn't give me much time." He and I were both astonished, Bella had organized this too? As Bella opened her soda she knocked bottles with Jazz. "To us" she said and we were more than happy to drink to that.

Jasper

Bella never ceased to amaze me, providing blood for us at the party was amazing. It was as if she accepted what we were and decided to go with the flow. How had I been so lucky? As the evening wore on she started to shiver so I got a blanket that Char had tied to my saddle and wrapped her in it before sitting her on my lap. We sat quietly, watching the dying flames, happy in our companionship and I was amazed how well Bella fit in, as if she'd always been with us. When I felt her start to doze I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the horse, "I'll take Bella back." Peter nodded, "Leave your horse outside, I'll sort it out for you." I nodded my thanks as I mounted, with Bella still in my arms, and rode back to the house.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

When we got back to the house Jasper jumped from the horse and pushing open the door carried me straight upstairs and into the bathroom. "I'll leave you to get ready for bed" he said kissing me before going out and shutting the door. I was so tired I had a quick shower and cleaned my teeth before looking round and realizing my pajamas were in the bedroom. I looked around but the only towels were the damp ones I'd just used, "Shit". Then I saw Jasper's shirt hanging out of the laundry hamper, Oh well I thought, and pulled it on. It was huge on me but it smelled so good, and I wrapped it around me before opening the door and walking into the bedroom. Jasper stood as he had before, looking out of the window. When he heard the door shut he turned and smiled when he saw what I was wearing. "If you're that desperate I've got a clean one somewhere" I shook my head slightly embarrassed, "Its OK, I forgot my pajamas's were in here. If you don't mind I'll borrow this for tonight". He nodded, "Just as you like. You ready for bed now?" I nodded climbing between the sheets, "You staying?" I asked, fingers crossed.

Jasper

I'd heard her curse in the bathroom and looking under the pillow saw her pajamas's I considered taking them to the door for her when I heard her take something from the hamper and curious, I waited. When she came out wearing my shirt I was very surprised. Did she really want to wear something of mine? I waited while she got into bed, before kissing her goodnight and then I intended going back to the others, when she asked if I were staying. She had no idea how good it felt when I heard her say that she wanted me to stay with her. I smiled, "No problem. If you're sure?" She smiled and held out her arms and I melted into them. She curled up against me and as she fell asleep she put her head on my chest and one hand between the buttons of my shirt, her fingers burning into my skin.

Bella

I slept soundly for the first few hours before the nightmares started. I was back with Pete in Mexico and Jasper came in as he had in reality. Only this time instead of fighting Maria's men he walked over to her and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately before walking out leading her by the hand and leaving us to our fate. I cried out and tried to run to him but Peter held me back, "He belongs to her." he said over and over and I woke screaming, to find myself in his arms. "What is it Bella? Do you want me to leave?" I clutched him tightly, "God no, don't ever leave me Jasper. It was just a nightmare, about Maria." He stiffened, "She's dead Bella." he said in a cold voice. I nodded "I know but in my dream you left us and went off with her." He held me close and kissed me, "I'd never have left you to her evil, Bella. Never." I looked at him in the moonlight, "I'm sure you've been told this before but you are incredibly sexy". His eyes opened wide at that, "At this minute I wouldn't care, hearing it from you is enough." I was getting very hot now and my mind was spinning, "Jasper, can I ask you something?" he smiled, "You will anyway Bella." I nodded, "I can't help myself. Would you mind getting into bed with me, only its real hot and I don't think I'd be able to go back to sleep otherwise."

Jasper

Damn, this woman was going to drive me crazy, "Sure Bella, if you want?" She nodded and watched as I kicked my boots off and lifted the covers to slip in beside her. Knowing that all she was wearing was my old shirt and panties my hands were shaking as I took her in my arms again. Her hands pulled my shirt out of my pants and I felt her fingers caressing my back. "Is this OK Jasper?" I nodded and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations she was causing. I opened my eyes as I felt her unbuttoning my shirt and she stopped, "Do you want me to stop?" God, what a question! I shook my head and closed my eyes again, leaving all the moves up to her. She slid the shirt down my arms and when she finished it was a crumpled heap on the floor. Sighing, she laid her head on my chest and breathed deeply. "You smell divine" she whispered. Her hands caressed my naked torso and the beast inside started to roar again. I fought him down with difficulty, feeling Bella's desire as well as my own.

Bella

I was very nervous about asking him to join me, but I knew he would never make the first move. Once he was under the covers with me I took a deep breath and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He stiffened at first and opened his eyes but he didn't say no, so I wrestled it off him feeling triumphant. As I lay my head on his chest his scent enveloped me, a mixture of spices and musk and my body went crazy. I wanted him laying naked with me but I was terrified he might push me away. I could feel my heart thumping and I knew he could hear it. I wrapped my arms around his chest and lay with my cheek pressed to his chest, wanting only to follow the trail of hairs to his jeans with my fingers.

Jasper

I could feel Bella's desire and tried to calm her whilst struggling with my own and eventually her breathing evened out and I knew she was sleeping. I tried to move away a little as I felt her shiver but she clung to me so tightly I would have needed to break her fingers to get free. It felt good to be wanted again, to know I was still desirable to a woman. Alice had never shown this much passion. She wouldn't lay naked with me, she always said my scars put her off, but Bella never mentioned them. I knew they were less visible to her but even so. Bella's warm body felt so good and I dreamed of her laying naked, wrapped around me, spent after making love and had to calm myself before I burst out of my jeans. How I desired her!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

When I woke up in the morning I was still laying on his chest, with my arms entwined around him and as I opened my eyes he smiled, "Morning darlin', sleep well?" Even his voice had an effect on my heart. I nodded, "Better after you joined me." He kissed me then moved until he could get free of my grasp, "I'll get out so you can shower and dress." I wanted to ask him to stay but didn't have the courage, yet. As he left the room, still shirtless, my heart beat a little slower, I was getting in deep and I just hoped he felt the same way. As I showered I thought about work and my apartment. I would have to leave soon, I couldn't afford to stay away any longer and at last I felt stronger.

Charlotte

When Jasper appeared I raised my eyebrows, "Too hot for you Major?" He smiled and shrugged, "Some of us have it, and some don't" and he went outside to join Peter who was busy moving the wagon Bella had built so we could see it from the house. I heard Bella on her way downstairs so I put the toast on and poured her some juice. Her face was flushed as she walked in and I saw her disappointment when she saw Jasper wasn't here, until she heard him talking to Peter outside. She glanced out of the window before sitting down to eat. "Have fun last night?" I asked her just for devilment. She nodded, grinning widely. "Yes thanks. But then I don't need to tell you about it do I?" I laughed, "Actually Peter and I never made it to the house, he's rather impatient." She was embarrassed by the casual talk about sex but I knew shed get used to our ways soon enough. Then I noticed her tense, "Charlotte. I have to go home." I turned shocked, "Why Bella? What happened? Did we upset you?"

Bella

I was sorry I'd upset Charlotte when I told her I needed to go home so I got up and went over to hug her. "No Charlotte. You have been wonderful, and Pete too, but I have to go back. I have a life, an apartment and two jobs. Nothing exciting but I need to keep working or I'll lose my home. Its been great here but I don't belong. I have to look after myself".

Charlotte

I knew that Jasper would happily look after her, and money wasn't a problem, but I also knew she would never ask for or accept help, not yet anyway. They needed to be closer for that. "When do you plan on going back?" I asked. Her shoulders drooped, "I think I should go soon. I have some explaining to do to keep my jobs anyway. I think Steve will be cool, but the hospital..." I had an admission to make, "Ah Bella, I know you might be mad but I rang Steve and explained the situation, so he's cool and I called in sick for you at the hospital, even managed to wrangle a sick note. Don't ask how." She kissed me, "Thank you Charlotte. You're an angel."

Jasper

Peter and I had heard Bella talking to Char, "Looks like you are about to lose your lady Major" he commented. I shook my head, "Not going to happen Peter. I can't afford to lose her, I'll go back too. We need time." He nodded and punched me on the shoulder, "Go get her boy". I laughed and we strolled back to the house. "Bella" I said kissing her on the top of the head as I stood behind her chair. "I need to go back to the city tomorrow. Would you come back with me?" I saw Charlotte's relieved look as Bella turned. She blushed as her face was just about at waist level and hid it by leaning forward and kissing me on the stomach. "Oh, I need to go back too. I have to work and decide what I'm going to do next." "Marry the Major and become a kept woman" Peter quipped. There was a crack and a cry of pain as Charlotte hit him on the head with the pan she'd been holding. "Dammit woman, you could do me permanent damage hitting me like that." She snorted, "No worries Peter, No brain to damage. Now shut your big mouth and come help me with the horses." She dragged him, still complaining, from the kitchen. I turned back to Bella, "Sorry. Peter's mouth runs away with him sometimes." The look she gave me was odd and I knew I'd missed something. "I know. I rode with him in the back of a van for hours." I nodded, "Yeah. Torture in its self!" She laughed at this, then got up, "Guess I'd better pack my stuff. Would you mind if we went today? Only if I stay here much longer I'll never want to leave." I nodded and she walked out, I could have sworn she had tears in her eyes. Was she really upset to be going home? Would she rather stay here with us? I followed her upstairs to find a clean shirt, "Bella?" she turned, "I'd like to keep seeing you when we get back. Would that be OK with you?" Her smile said it all, "Yes Jasper. I'd like that very much. Did you mean like...in dating?" I nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." As she turned back to her packing I went to tell the others we were leaving.

Bella

I wanted to dance, and scream, and jump around, he was coming with me and we were going to date. It sounded odd but it was the closest I could get. I was afraid once we got back to the city he would disappear again, and the day just got brighter as I realized that wasn't going to be the case. I wondered where he lived in the city. Did he have a house or apartment? Where did he hunt? How long would it be before I saw him again? Could I last a whole day without seeing him? Would he stay with me at night? I wanted to know everything about him. Then my dreams came crashing down to reality. When I got back would the Cullens still be there? Would I have to dodge Emmett, Edward and Alice? What would they think and say if they saw me with Jasper? It would be interesting to see their reactions. But would he go if they were around? Would I lose him, now I'd just got him? I determined that wouldn't happen.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Jasper

We drove back mainly in silence, Bella had scooted over next to me and laid her head on my shoulder while I drove one handed, the other entwined with hers. I didn't know what was going to come of this burgeoning relationship but I hoped that Bella felt the same way I did. I couldn't trust myself to read her emotions because they were so mixed up with mine. I wanted her, but I also needed her. I knew she was the one for me, I'd never been more sure of anything, but she was a human and their feelings didn't work the same way. When we mated it was for life not until something better came along, but I'd seen so many human relationships crash and burn that I was wary. I'd always known that Alice and I weren't meant for each other. She'd made that quite clear but I'd stayed anyway. It was better than nothing, or at least I'd thought that at the time. Now I knew different, it would have been better for me to have walked away. It would have saved Bella from the shit she'd had to suffer. I'd rather be alone now than settle for second best again. I would move slowly until I could be sure of Bella.

Bella

Our trip back to the city was over too soon for me. When Jasper pulled up outside my building I hesitated. "You will come back won't you Jasper? You won't just disappear again?" He shook his head, "I have to garage the car and get some stuff, then I'll come over." Before he drove away I kissed him and put a key in his palm. He eyed it curiously, "Do you really think I need this?" he asked with a smirk. "No, its symbolic. As long as you have that, I know you'll come back. If you ever decide it's over, you can give it back." He looked at me seriously, "You'll never get it back Bella." and he closed his fist around it. "I hope you mean that Jazz, because if you go it will break my heart." I watched as he drove off and stayed there until he was out of sight. Then I picked up my bag and walked into the lobby, checking my post box and picking up a load of junk before taking the elevator to my floor. I turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open with little enthusiasm. My apartment smelled musty and I threw open the windows. It looked tiny and scruffy compared to Peter and Charlotte's house and I missed them already.

Jasper

I put the car away and took the elevator to the pent house suite. I looked around at the huge picture windows with their view over the city. The place looked as if it was UN-tenanted, which it was most of the time. Just a base to keep a few clothes and my laptop. I turned it on and checked for mail, there was one from Charlotte and it made me smile. Peter had obviously sneaked a shot of Bella and I in the night. She was curled round me and had a smile on her face. I printed it out and put a copy in my wallet. I had no post, but I wasn't expecting any and the reception knew better than to allow junk mail in my box. I sat down and leaned back in my chair, what was I doing? I had no idea but I was going with the flow, for now.

Bella

I'd showered and cleaned the place up as best I could then made myself something to eat, and threw most of it away. I was too on edge to eat much, nervous that Jasper might not come back. The knock on the door made me jump, but I opened it with a huge smile, which soon disappeared. "Hi Bella, your doorman let me know you were back. Where have you been? We've all been worried about you." I sighed and moved so Edward and Rose could come in. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I snapped looking at the clock. "Expecting someone?" Edward asked, seeing my glance. "Actually Yes. So I'd appreciate it if you could just get on with it. Whatever it is." He didn't like the brush off but Rosalie smiled. "I do believe Bella has a date". I looked at her daggers, "Yes I have, so if you want to visit, now isn't the time." While Rose stood grinning Edward looked less happy, "Who are you going out with?" he asked. I was getting a little sick of his interference, "Sorry Edward, only my Dad has the right to ask that and last time I looked you weren't him." He scowled, "Sarcasm isn't very becoming Bella. Manners cost nothing." I couldn't believe what I was hearing but before I could answer him, I heard the most beautiful voice, "Excuse me folks but I have a date with the lady of the house and I happen to love her smart mouth." Jasper pushed past Edward and came to a stop beside me, "You ready darlin'?" I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Ready when you are" I said taking his hand, "You folks make yourselves at home. Just remember to slam the door when you leave to make sure it locks" and we pushed passed them, Rosalie's eyes out on stalks and Edward looking thunderous. "I think we ruined their evening" he said as we walked out of the building. I looked at him, "Just as a matter of interest where are we going?" He shrugged, "No idea, yet."

Jasper

I guess I should have stayed out of sight until they left, but I didn't like the way Edward was talking to Bella and I guess testosterone took over. When she slipped her arm in mine and pushed past them the beast roared his ownership and I know Edward heard him. Now the Cullens would know I was involved with Bella and I knew I wasn't going to be popular. Alice especially would be spitting nails, so I'd have to keep a close eye on Bella, which brought me to a decision. "Bella I need to ask you something, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I still want to take things slowly but would you mind either moving into my place, or me moving into yours? I don't like the idea of you being alone, with dick head and his twisted sister around."

Bella

My heart soared when he asked me, would I mind? I'd crawl through broken glass to stay with him full time. I tried to act cool but my grin broke through. "I think I can cope with that Jasper. Your place or mine?" He thought for a moment then, "Well mine has better security, but if you come to my place, which by the way is unknown to the Cullens so far, then you must let me pay the rent on your place until we decide where we go from here." I wasn't sure that was right, "But then you'll be paying for two places. That doesn't seem fair." He smiled, "But look what I get for my money" and he picked me up and kissed me for so long that I lost my breath, yet I still wished it had gone on longer. "Well all right I guess, but I'll have to go back and get my stuff." He shook his head, "They might still be there. We'll pick it up tomorrow. For now I have spare stuff, you know, toothbrushes, towels and things and I seem to remember you are partial to one of my shirts as night wear." I couldn't talk, but I nodded. It was going to be an interesting night.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

When we arrived at Jasper's apartment all I could do was stare. How come he had such a huge place and didn't live in it? My apartment would fit in it three or four times! He pushed open double doors leading to a huge bedroom with bathroom leading off. "For you Bella." I turned to him and smiled, "Thanks but its too big for one. Won't you join me later?" He smiled, "I might just do that darlin', but for now I need to hunt. There's nothing in the cupboards but you can order a delivery" I was about to point out that I had no money with me when he pressed an oblong plastic card into my hand. "Order whatever you want and put it on that." I went to give it back embarrassed, but he was already closing the door. I looked around for the phone book and ordered Chinese, hoping it wouldn't be long as I was starving. I wandered through to the bathroom, as with everything in the apartment it was huge. There was a whirlpool tub, an enormous walk in shower, fluffy towels neatly folded on a glass shelf and a selection of bubble baths, shower gels and shampoo's in a cupboard. I wondered which he used, or who he kept them in here for?

Jasper

I wasn't very happy about leaving Bella but I needed to hunt if I was going to be in such close proximity to her for an extended period. I wondered at Edwards appearance at her apartment today. What did he want? He had Rose so why was he still pursuing Bella? I didn't trust him in the slightest, any more than he trusted me I guessed. The Cullens had come good over the auction but I wanted to make sure that there was no one still out there looking for Bella, so I decided to contact Carlisle. He answered his phone very quickly, as if waiting for a call. "Oh Jasper, sorry, I was expecting to hear from Edward." I smiled, "Really Carlisle? Hoping to hear what happened between Bella and himself?" He coughed, "Well yes. Her doorman told Edward she was back and I suggested it might be a good idea if he checked on her. With Rose, of course." "Oh, of course Carlisle. Well I'll save you the wait. Bella is with me, not at her apartment. I turned up while he was there and I got the distinct impression he was trying to pressure her into accepting the Cullens help again".

Carlisle

This wasn't going at all the way I had hoped. Edward had messed up somehow and now Bella was back with Jasper, not a safe place for her at all. "Jasper. Are you sure Bella is safe?" He was silent, then "Is there a problem you aren't telling me about? Or are you just being plain rude Carlisle?" I took a moment before I answered him, "I'm sorry if you think I was less than polite with you. I was merely wondering if you are the right person to be caring for a vulnerable human girl" He laughed, "As opposed to your two sons, Edward and Emmett, both of whom have done such a sterling job up to now." He was becoming offensive, something I hated, "Jasper. Both Emmett and Edward only have Bella's best interests at heart, and I happen to know that Emmett has been instrumental in saving Bella's life so I don't think there is any need to be offensive." He went quiet and I thought I'd finally got through to him. "Carlisle, do you have any news on the bidders who gave their word to leave Bella alone?" I wondered what he was implying, "No Jasper. They gave their word and I was happy with that. After all they know how large our family is and that I have some influence in Italy, so there's no reason to suppose they would break their word." He grunted, "So no one has checked up on them?" I sighed, "I just said that Jasper." He could be such a fool sometimes, deliberately misunderstanding what I said. "Carlisle, I'd like a list of the bidders so I can check for myself." I shook my head, "Jasper. That really isn't necessary. It would make it look as if I doubted their word." "Well, I do." he snapped back.

Jasper

Carlisle was ready to get on his high horse about honour and all that shit. All I wanted was a list of the bidders with contact details. I heard a deep sigh from his end, "I'd really rather not Jasper. And I'm still very concerned about Bella. I'd like to talk to her, just so I know she is happy with the current arrangements." That was it, I'd had enough, "Tell you what Carlisle, you come up with the list and I'll put Bella on the phone. Until then you can kiss my ass." and I broke the connection. Now I had the Cullens to worry about again, they were becoming a real pain.

Bella

When I'd finished eating and cleared away I thought of ringing Kerri to let her know I was back again. Her phone rang and rang before she answered and she sounded breathless, "Oh Bella, I wondered what had happened to you. Are you OK?" I explained I'd been staying with friends for a few days but that I'd be back at work next week. "How are things between you and Emmett?" I asked, purely because I thought I should. "Oh things are really good. We spent the last few days with his family. Esme and Carlisle are great but they are all a bit weird. They don't eat much and they are so tidy. You never see anything out of place. Edward and Rose visited one day and she and Emmett were daggers drawn. I think they used to be with each other at one time, but she threw him over for his brother. You were right about Edward, he really is hot, but he's a bit brooding for me. Anyway I've just got back so I've got a million things to do. I'll catch up with you at work." So she and Emmett were an item! I wondered how he'd break the news to her that he was a vampire. I didn't think he'd be able to keep the secret much longer especially if she was going to the house.

Jasper

When I got back Bella was lying on the couch dressed in one of my tee shirts and looking ravishing. "I waited up for you. Is everything all right Jasper? You look annoyed." I smiled and went over to kiss her, "You look good enough to eat" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and threw her arms around me crushing our bodies together. The feel of her breasts through the thin material of my shirt was arousing in the extreme and I had to use all my strength to calm myself. I pulled away and sat down beside her hoping she wouldn't notice my aroused state. "I spoke to Carlisle earlier. I wanted the names of the bidders so I could check for myself that they'd all stayed away, but he declined to give it to me." She looked puzzled, "Why?" I laughed bitterly, "Because he felt it would undermine his trust." She shook her head, "A gentleman's word is his bond eh?" I shrugged, "Something like that. I don't like not knowing though. I might have to break in and steal the damn list." She took my hand and kissed it from wrist to fingertips. "Something tells me that isn't all that's bothering you about the conversation". I had to tell her. "He doesn't think I'm the appropriate person to be looking after you. I'm not trustworthy enough." I explained. She laughed out loud, "So he thinks that Edward or Emmett would do a better job, does he? I'd like a word with Dr Cullen myself Jasper. I think its about time he heard a few home truths about his precious family." She was angry on my behalf and that felt good. It had been a long time since I'd had anyone other than Peter or Charlotte to cover my back.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

I could tell Bella was tired so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her through to the bedroom. "Time for bed Princess. Don't forget you have work in the morning. Unless you'd rather stay here with me". She smiled sleepily, "I'd like nothing more, but I have to work to support myself Jasper. I can't expect you to do it." I hugged her to me, "I'd like nothing more darlin'" She shook her head, her scent wafting around me. "I can't Jasper. What if things don't work out between us? If I'd relied on you I'd end up with nothing. Until we find out where this will lead I've got to keep my independence." She was right of course but I wished fervently that she wasn't.

Bella

I knew Jasper was disappointed but I couldn't afford to become dependant on him until we knew it was going to work, and both us were damaged so there was no guarantee. He laid me on the bed and climbed over me turn on the bedside lamp. As he climbed back I put my hands up and stopped him as his face came to mine. "Stay Jasper." and I pulled his head down to kiss his lips, craving his taste on my tongue. He took his weight on his spread hands, holding his body a few inches above mine and my breathing became ragged. "Jasper, hold me." I whispered as I came up for breath. He took one hand from the bed and touched my face. "My Bella." he ran his fingertips from my temple, down the side of my face and across my throat. Stopping when it touched the throbbing artery on my neck. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to touch his face with mine, knowing my added weight wouldn't be a problem for him, even one handed. His eyes flashed and he groaned. "Bella, you are killing me. We have to stop darlin'" I dropped back to the bed knowing he was right, but burning for him.

Jasper

My control was slipping fast but I couldn't go there yet. Much as I wanted her, and I did with a burning desire that was like a furnace, I couldn't make that final connection until I knew for sure she was mine. As she dropped back to the bed I dropped too. Our bodies were in contact and I could feel her breasts pressing into my chest, my arousal pressing into her thigh. "Bella. I can't do this yet." She smiled slowly, "I know Jasper. But could we sleep together at least?" I couldn't deny her that so I rolled onto my side and she curled up into my body, wrapping her arms around me under my shirt so I could feel her warm hands burning into my flesh. I stroked her cheek, "Bella I'm sorry..." she moved to stop my words with a kiss. "Don't apologise Jasper. Love means never having to say you're sorry. I know why you can't and I'll wait, but I can't promise I won't tempt you every chance I get." Saying that she pressed herself against me more tightly and I gasped. "I sure hope you do".

Bella

When I woke up the next morning we were tangled together and his face was so close to mine it gave me goosebumps. When he saw my delight he smiled too, "Time for you to get up Miss Working Girl." I groaned and looked at the clock, "Oh, I'm going to be late." and jumped out of bed. "I'll get you something to eat while you shower." I thanked my lucky stars, a boyfriend who could cook. After I'd eaten he drove me to work at the Book Shop. Steve squealed in delight on seeing me, although I noticed his eyes take in my lift before Jasper drove off. "Oh ho? Who's the dish who just dropped you off? Where do you find all these gorgeous men Bella? Do you have a factory churning them out only I'd like to put in an order." I laughed, "Yeah, What about Jeff?" He shrugged, "Well, I might order one for him too." We spent a pleasant day putting right the monumental mess he'd made of the computer. How anyone could do so much damage with a single tap of a key was beyond me! I just finished as we shut for the night. I was just closing down the computer when I felt him behind me. "Hello darlin' ready for dinner?" I sighed as I felt the warmth of his presence.

Jasper

I decided to take Bella out for dinner tonight as I'd hunted earlier, so I drove her to an Italian Restaurant I knew by its reputation and enjoyed her look when she eyed the menu. "It all sounds so good Jasper." I laughed, "Order what you want for both of us then you can try more dishes." She looked at me gratefully, "Thank you Jasper. It must be miserable for you sitting watching me eat." His smile made my stomach flip, "I'll admit it's a little more restful than my own mealtime, but as long as I'm with you I'm content." I took his hand and held it, looking into his eyes until our meals arrived. I have to admit I made a pig of myself, trying everything, while Jasper sat smiling at me. When I'd finished and was waiting for my coffee he leaned forward and wiped the edge of my mouth with his finger then licked it. "Jasper. If you do that again I'm going to jump your bones here and now". He looked at me with a grin and licked his lips, "Bella, you really shouldn't say things like that to me in public places. I have a penchant for stirring up a girls emotions". I took his hand, "I'm waiting till you are ready for me to say them in private." and I winked.

Bella

As the valet brought the car round we stood oblivious of others, his hand in mine and my body pressed against his side. He kissed the top of my head and his scent so close made my heart beat loudly again. An elderly couple walked past, the woman watching us as they went. "It's lovely to see a couple so much in love. I remember when we were like that." and she squeezed his hand. We both smiled at that and then his car was there. As he drove home I sat beside him, my head on his shoulder and my hand still entwined with his. "How was work?" he asked. I told him about my day before asking what he had done. He shrugged, "Not a lot. I hunted and spent the rest of the time missing you, so I stood across the road watching you work". I looked at him, stunned. "You stood across the road watching me?" He nodded, "I just wanted to be near you." I swallowed, Wow! "Jasper. I hate the thought of you standing in the street all day." He grinned, "It's OK Bella, Steve offered me the use of the stockroom if I want to be with you." I looked at him uncomprehendingly for a minute. "Steve?" He nodded, "Yeah he spotted me and came over. Told me it was obvious I was crazy about you and that if I wanted I could sit in the stockroom and read." Thinking about it I realized it was exactly the kind of thing my romantically inclined boss might do.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Jasper

We spent the night as the one before, Bella cuddled up as close as she could get while I struggled with my demons to stop from ripping my shirt off her and making love to her beautiful body. I knew I was fighting a losing battle with my heart but I had to be sure, somehow. When she woke up the next morning we went through the same ritual, I cooked her breakfast while she showered, the urge to join her under the water was getting stronger, but I fought it. When she'd eaten I asked what she wanted to do for the day. She smiled, "I don't mind. We could stay home and make mad passionate love or..." I groaned, "Bella you are trying your hardest to pull me down to hell. Try to think of something else you'd like to do." She looked out the window, "Well its grey, and its raining, so we could go out. How about we drive to the forest and you swing me through the trees, Tarzan." Outside sounded good to me and far less dangerous than staying in. She grabbed her coat and we went to collect the car.

Bella

As he drove I decided to ask him something. "Jasper?" He turned to me, "That tone of voice means you have a question. One I don't think I'm going to like, but one I won't be able to get out of answering, so go ahead." I chuckled, "Got you Tarzan. You are my captive till we get there. I just wanted to know what exactly you are waiting for?" He swallowed nervously and kept his eyes on the road. "It's complicated darlin'" I turned fully so I was looking at his profile, "OK. I'll try to keep up." He sighed, "Do you really want to do this now?" I pondered that question, "Maybe not." I saw him relax, but he wasn't getting off that easily, I could wait. By the time we got to the forest the rain had stopped although it was still very grey. He parked the car and we started hiking into the trees. As soon as we were beyond any prying eyes he lifted me onto his back and climbed a really tall tree then swung from branch to branch through the forest. We were soaked from the wet leaves but he got beyond the low cloud eventually and pulled out a waterproof rug for us to sit on. It wasn't exactly hot but I felt warm just being with him. From his pocket he pulled some chocolate, "One of the main food groups" he quipped as I ripped the bar open with my teeth. "Damn right Jazz." When I finished it, and a soda he also produced from somewhere, I wondered, was he a secret marsupial?

Jasper

I knew she hadn't forgotten her question, and I knew she now wanted an answer. I took her hand in mine, "Bella, I know how I feel about you and I know how I think you feel about me, but it's not that simple." She looked at me seriously, "I want to understand Jasper, because its driving me crazy. I know I'm in love with you and I fancy you like crazy. I think you feel the same way about me, but you're holding back and I don't know why. I have a theory, but I don't know". I cocked my head at that, a theory? "What's your theory?" She sighed, "Boy you're really going to make me work for the answer aren't you?" I smiled wickedly and nodded, "Sure am." She pursed her lips before continuing. "I had an interesting talk with Charlotte a few nights back" I sat up listening more intently, "Well, she talked and I listened. I think you're scared of me." I laughed at that. "No I don't mean you're frightened of me obviously. I think you're scared I'm not as committed as you need me to be." She'd pretty well nailed it.

Bella

When I saw the expression on his face I knew I was on target. He cleared his throat, "I don't know how much Charlotte told you, so I'll go back to the start and forgive me if I go over ground you've already covered." Before he could continue I held up my hand to stop him. "If you are going to tell me everything I want to be close and comfortable. I snuggled up to him taking his hand and resting my head on his lap. I knew it was going to be hard for him and if I was looking into his face it might be too difficult. This way I could feel his emotions instead of seeing them. "Now you can start" I lifted our hands to kiss his. "I joined the Confederate Army before I was old enough, at 16, and I met Maria two years later. She was my first relationship and we were together for a long time. I thought she really loved me, I thought her way was the only way. When Peter and Charlotte finally got me to leave I realized she only wanted me for the way I could command and kill, she never loved me. I was a savage Bella, and I still fight my demons on a daily basis." I squeezed his hand and the tears started to leak from my eyes.

Jasper

I could smell Bella's tears but now I'd started I had to go on. "I couldn't stay with Peter and Charlotte, murdering people to feed was tearing me apart and I just wanted to die. Then I ran into Alice, when she took my hand I thought I'd found a safe harbour for my heart. She showed me a new way of life and we joined up with the Cullens. They were good to us, to me, but I was always considered the weak link, never fully trusted, and I could feel it. Over the years I felt this was as good as a monster like me could ask for. Alice ran my life and I lost the will to fight, I just went with the flow. I was dissatisfied but I didn't know what else I could do. Alice was happy to have a compliant male she could mould and I gave in for the peace she supplied. And then...You came along." This was the really hard part. I felt her stiffen but I carried on before I lost courage.

Bella

I didn't understand what he meant. Why did my turning up change things for Jasper and Alice? He started talking again as I wiped the tears from my face. "You walked into our lives and I knew, Alice did too I guess. She must have seen you coming, but she didn't let on. I saw you on your first day and I knew then that Alice and I wouldn't make it. She made friends with you and dragged you into the family as much as Edward, but for a totally different reason.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Jasper

"Bella I'm scared. You see me as strong and fearless, and I am. Point me in the direction of a fight and I will win. I've proved that over and over during the decades I was with Maria. I'm good at what I do. But it's all a front Bella. Every one has their vulnerabilities I don't care who they are, and I have one. In telling you I'm leaving myself wide open, but I have to tell you so you'll understand. I've had my heart shattered twice now, the first time took me years to recover from. The second time even longer. I'm scared I wont be strong enough to come back again. I'm scared if it happens again I'll be lost, I'll become the monster full-time, and I can't do that. It would destroy the man inside here". He touched his chest. "I know Edward told you something of how we mate for life, but I don't think he told you everything. Once we become physically intimate with someone, that's it. I'm scared that I'll tie myself go you and you'll decide I'm not good enough for you and leave me. I'm not that strong Bella, I want you so badly it hurts, but my fear hurts too. Crazy I know but I'm asking you to be one hundred percent sure before you invite me in to your bed and your life. I want us to be one, but only you know what's in your heart so I have to leave it to you. If you ask me to make love to you be sure I'm what you want for eternity, not just a few days weeks or years. Until you are sure, please don't ask me".

Bella

How could one man have suffered so much? Such an inherently good man. I felt humbled by what he'd told me. He'd held his heart, his life, his desires out in his hand, for me to take or reject and I knew he was serious. I took his hand from mine and kissed it, one finger at a time, then I pulled his face down to mine. "Jasper, thank you for telling me all that. I will in return, make you a promise, when I ask you to make love to me it will be because I'm willing to commit to you body and soul, for eternity". He kissed me gently on the lips and pulled me up onto his lap. "Thank you Bella, but you should say if not when". I shook my head, "Oh no, it will happen".

Jasper

We walked back to the car hand in hand, just as well considering that to Bella, a flat surface was a challenge. How she got around ,day after day, without breaking something astounded me. As I drove out of the forest she stretched out on the seat and laid her head in my lap, breathing in my scent deeply and smiling. "Gonna let on what the smile is for?" I asked. "Oh, I'm just happy". That was an answer I could live with and the rest of the journey was made in companionable silence until we reached the outskirts. "Jasper, I think I should go back home. I can't stay with you until I make my decision, and I can't stay with you without wanting to jump your bones so could you drop me off". My heart sank, as I feared she'd made her decision. When I pulled up outside her building she sat up and kissed me goodbye. "Can I ask you something?" she said as she opened her door. "Sure Bella" I tried to sound cheerful. "Will you promise not to go anywhere for a week. Just one week". I nodded, "OK, I promise". She studied my face as if checking that I meant it. "I will tell you by the end of the week I promise" and she was gone.

Bella

I didn't need a week or even a day, but he needed to see that I'd really thought about this. I was going to be lonely and sad but I'd try to make the week. When I got to my door I groaned, a figure was leaning against it wearing a huge grin. "Hey Bella, thought you'd never come back. Where you been?" I sighed and pushed ineffectually at Emmett's bulk. "Emmett, go away please. I'm in a bad mood and I'm really tired". "I'll take you to dinner Bella. You're always in a good mood when you've been fed". Without giving me time to answer he took my hand and dragged me down the stairs to his truck. "Emmett I really don't want to do this" I complained. "Yeah you do Bella. I need to talk to you, so get in" he pushed me to the door. I was too tired to argue so I got in and sat silently as we drove to a MacDonald's. That made me smile despite myself. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time Emmett". He grinned and picked up our order, well mine I guess. We pulled up at one of the parking bays and I sat chewing my Big Mac and waiting for him to speak.

"Bella, I dragged your tired body down to MacDonald's. and splashed out on a special meal because... you fill in the dots Emmett." He grinned, "I want your advice". "Mine?" I spluttered, "On what exactly?" This is going to be good I thought. "Well, I've been seeing Kerri" he explained. "Em I know, I was there". He nodded, "Yeah, but I want to ask her to, you know". Either I was tired or he wasn't making any sense. "You want to take her to bed?" I tried. "No" he was shocked, "I know that bit". I was pleased about that "Oh good", I couldn't cope with another male who didn't know whether he was coming or going! "Well Emmett. I'm falling asleep here" I said hoping it would speed him along. He grunted, "OK Bell's I'm just thinking". I groaned "Hey think on your own time, muscle man" I complained. He grinned again, I liked Emmett I thought. "I think I want to ask Kerri if she wants to get engaged". I looked at him,"You think?" He grinned, "Well, no. I want to" he sounded sure. "Then do it. It's easy, you just say Kerri I'm crazy about you, and I know you worship me, so let's get hitched" I offered. He scowled, "I was hoping for some help Bells".

"I'm sorry Emmett but it's not a good day for me" I explained. He sat up straighter, "Has he done something?" I was puzzled, "What? Who? Emmett you aren't making any sense". He tried to clarify, "Jasper. Has he done something?" I laughed at that, I couldn't help it and he looked upset. "Sorry Emmett. No, he hasn't done anything". "Good" he said firmly. "Not good Em" I said shaking my head. He looked confused, "Why?" I sighed, "Its complicated". "Shit everything with Jazz is complicated, he's complicated. Can I tell you something about him Bella?" he grinned as he asked that. "As long as you aren't going to warn me what a monster he is. I've had enough of that" I warned him. He shook his head "Nah, he's a pussy cat really". I looked skeptical "A pussy cat? Jasper?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Well, maybe that's understating it a bit". I nodded "Yeah, just a bit".

He looked as if he wasn't sure what to say next. "For gods sake spit it out Emmett. I can't get a complete sentence out of you tonight". He looked me straight in the eye, "Just look after him Bella. Don't hurt my brother. Too many people have hurt him. He's fragile and don't laugh at that. He is". I was speechless. "Emmett, you amaze me" I spluttered. He grinned "Yeah, that's me. Thanks for the pep talk Bella. I'm going over to Kerri's now and propose". I laughed, "No problem Emmett. Glad to have been some help. Could you do me a favour first?" I asked. "Sure thing Bella. What?" "Could you drop me off at Jaspers place" I asked. "Sure but I don't know where it is" he explained. "Ah" I smiled, "But I do". He grinned, "You sly fox. OK here we go". I have never been so terrified, both of Emmett's aim and blast driving, or of facing Jasper. Emmett offered to walk me up but I declined, I need to do this on my own. He nodded giving me a wink. "Say no more, and best of luck" were his parting words..


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

I was really nervous as I took the stairs up to the Penthouse. I wasn't sure why I was hanging back when I knew what I was doing was so right, just nerves I guess. By the time I got to the top staircase I wished I'd used the damn elevator, I was out of breath and my legs were aching. I sat at the bottom of the flight to rest for a few minutes. The last thing I needed was to turn up on his doorstep looking like I was having a panic attack. Getting up I put my foot on the bottom step, then halted. I heard a footstep below me and wondered if it was him. Who else would be using the stairs this high up? Unless they were going to Jasper's. I waited but didn't hear any more and I started wondered if I'd really heard anything at all. I turned again and started up the last flight as an arm came round my neck, choking off my breath.

Jasper

It was dawn before I got back and stepping out of the elevator I was hoping Bella had rung and left a message for me. I looked at the message light but it was off, so no messages. I walked through to the bathroom to take a shower and wondered whether I should go to the hospital and see her, then decided it was a bad idea. She told me she'd get in touch and I just had to wait. It was another grey miserable day so I grabbed my jacket and went out. I'd walk around for a while, try to keep my mind occupied people watching. I found myself headed for the hospital and turned to leave as I saw a familiar truck pull up and a young girl hop out, giving the driver a rather lengthy kiss. As he turned the car round he spotted me and waved, motioning for me to join him. With a sigh I opened the passenger door and immediately smelled Bella under the other girls scent.

The monster in me roared his disapproval and Emmett saw my frown. "What's up bro?" he asked. "You've seen Bella" I challenged. He grinned, "Yeah I needed some sisterly advice, did she tell you?" I shook my head, "I haven't seen her". He looked at me stunned, "How come? I dropped her off at your place last night". I frowned "You saw her last night?" He nodded, "Yeah I took her for a Big Mac so I could pick her brains. She helped me out so I helped her out. What did she say to you in the end?" he looked interested to hear the answer. I looked at him and shook my head. "I haven't seen her since I dropped her off at her building yesterday". Emmett's face went grim, "Jazz, I dropped her at your building last night and watched her go in". Then it dawned on me, "Oh I went hunting last night. she must have realised and gone home". Emmett nodded "Yeah. I'm picking Kerri up tonight I'll drop Bella off if you like". I thought that might be best although I longed to know what she was going to say to me.

Emmett

I got to the hospital early to make sure I didn't miss Bella, but when Kerri came out she was alone. "Can you catch Bella before she goes? Only I promised Jasper I'd drop her off". Kerri looked at me puzzled, "She never turned up for work Emmett and the supervisor went nuts. I think maybe she's lost her job Em, sorry." I wasn't bothered about her job, but I was worried that not only had Jasper not seen her, but she was missing from work. "I'm worried Kerri, she seems to have vanished into thin air, do you mind if we call at her place before we go out?" Kerri shrugged, "Sure Em, if you want. Is she in trouble or something?" I shrugged, "No idea Kerri, but I don't like the fact she's not been at work". Kerri thought for a minute, "Yes, it is a bit odd because she rang me and I told her we'd catch up at work because I'd just got in. She never said anything about not being there". I drove as fast as I could to Bella's place and Kerri accompanied me to her apartment. I hammered on the door but got no response. "Stay here Kerri. I want to try something". She leaned against the door and smiled, "I won't move Em". I got out onto the fire escape and managed to pry open Bella's window. I knew she wasn't there because I couldn't hear a heartbeat, but I wanted to check she hadn't left any indication where she'd gone. There was nothing here to explain why she hadn't arrived at work and I was really worried now. I climbed back out and back to Kerri who was still standing there. "I think we need to go find Jasper". On the way I rang him and he was waiting outside when I pulled up.

Jasper

Bella had been dropped off here last night here and that was the last time anyone saw her. The desk clerk I spoke to was a day guy and he hadn't seen her but after money changed hands he rang the night clerk. He remembered Bella and acknowledged she had visited last night although he never saw her leave the building. So what had happened after Emmett dropped her off? Where was she? I took the elevator back to my apartment and could smell her faintly at the door, but it was old scent. Probably from when she came in with me. If she entered the building but never made it to my door, then what happened? I suddenly realized I hadn't smelled her in the elevator, she'd used the stairs for some reason. I didn't wait to wonder why, but started down, followed by Emmett and his bemused girlfriend. Bella hadn't reached the top of the stairs and with a sinking heart I realized something had happened to her. At the first landing down I stopped suddenly, and was almost mown down by Emmett, he was following so close. His eyes opened wide, "Oh fuck, that's Alice", he spluttered. Kerri looked around for the woman named, but of course saw no one. "What Em? Where's Alice?" And I realized they had met.

I hit the wall in frustration, and Kerri gasped as she saw the huge indent I'd made. "No worries Kerri, he's just real strong". She looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Do I look like a thick bimbo Emmett?" she snapped. He shook his head smiling. "No honey, you don't". She hit him on the arm, "Good because I'm not. I know there's something freaky about your family and I want to know if Bella is in trouble because of it?" She glared at both of us and I nodded, "I think so". She nodded, "At last, a man who doesn't think I'm too thick to add two and two and make four. Now what do we do?" I was surprised by that, "We? You and Emmett go home. I find Bella and Alice". I spat her name out. "I don't think so Jasper" she cut me off. "I know Emmett wont leave you in trouble and Bella is my friend. Where you go, we go". And she took Emmett's arm.

"Its not that easy Kerri", I tried, looking at Emmett but he just shrugged, "She's right, we might need a girl around and we need to get going now". I didn't have time to argue, she was his responsibility, I was only interested in my woman. We followed Alice's scent to the ground floor before losing it outside. "She must have had transport here waiting." he said. I looked along the street, "Then she had help Emmett. Any car stopped here would soon attract attention. Someone was behind the wheel." I stood thinking for a moment. "Ah, Jasper" It was Kerri. I looked at her but didn't answer. "I just wondered if it might be worth speaking to Carlisle. He might know where Alice was staying or who she was seeing." I had to admit she had a point so Emmett drove us to Carlisle's place and he and Kerri insisted on accompanying me on my visit.

Carlisle

When I opened the door I was surprised to see the group standing there. "Jasper, Emmett, Kerri. Please come in. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kerri smiled shyly while Emmett and Jasper were stony faced. I shut the door and turned to them. "Well? Why don';t you sit down. It's good to see you all together." Jasper was obviously the spokesman of the party, "Carlisle I want to know where Alice is and I want that list...NOW" I looked at him before sitting in one of the armchairs. "Why don't you sit down and explain what the trouble is." He shook his head, "I don't have time for the niceties Carlisle. Your crazy fucking bitch of a daughter has taken Bella. I want to know anything you can tell me to help trace her and I want that list." So Alice was in trouble again! "I have to tell you that I didn't condone what she did in the past and I'm saddened to hear that she has taken the wrong road again, but I won't deliver her to you Jasper. I don't think she'd get a fair hearing." I heard snarls growing in both my sons chest's and Kerri looked shocked.

Emmett

I thought I'd better intervene before Jasper attacked. "Carlisle, you don't understand. Alice has Bella and I don't think she's taking her for a picnic!" I stood close, ready to grab Jazz if he went for Carlisle. "Emmett I'm aware what you are telling me and I will contact Alice in case she is thinking of doing anything stupid, but I won't hand her over before hearing her side of the story." I wasn't quick enough in the event and Jasper had Carlisle by the throat and was spitting in his face in fury. "Carlisle, tell me where Alice is and give me the fucking list, before I rip your throat out.". As Carlisle shook his head I heard Esme gasp, "Jasper. Put Carlisle down now, and tell me what's going on." He turned his blazing eyes on her and she stepped back, "Alice has Bella. I want to know where she is, who her friend is, and I want a list of the auction bidders." She looked at him then walked over to Carlisle's briefcase. "We've been protecting Alice for far too long Carlisle." She opened it and took out a piece of paper which she offered to Jasper. "I don't know where Alice is now but she's in contact with Jane, so the Volturi may be involved."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Alice

I now had my ace in the hole, Aro wanted her because of what she knew from Edward and Jasper wanted her for his own, I'd even seen them together. If I hadn't intervened she would have taken him to her bed and they'd be fully mated now. That was never going to happen if I could help it. There was no way he was going to leave me for a mere human, and Edwards cast off at that. A girl has her pride after all! The question was, what to do with her? I couldn't keep her with me in case they caught up with me and I knew he would, eventually. After all, he had the strongest drive to find her. I needed somewhere safe and someone trustworthy to keep her. Who though? Who could I involve and trust?

It was a pity but I thought my only safety was in Volterra... or was it? If they all thought I'd taken there, and the trail led there, would that make them hesitate? I knew I'd burned my boats with the Cullens, but I had one possible ally they knew nothing about. A very old friend no one knew about because I'd met her long before even Jasper, and one with a gift that would make keeping Bella secure so much easier. My only problem would be contacting her, I'd looked but it was very difficult trying to visualize someone you hadn't seen in so long. I got very fuzzy visions but they were a start, all I needed to do was lay a false trail to Italy. I knew Carlisle would caution discretion just in case I hadn't gone to the Volturi. By turning up there they would be leaving Bella vulnerable to Aro's temper or avarice, if he didn't know about her already.

Bella

There was no point in struggling as I knew I couldn't fight off a vampire and this was certainly a vampire. I was even pretty sure which vampire, Alice Cullen although why she'd moved against me now I had no idea. I didn't get a chance to ask her as I was bundled into the back of a van and driven off. I was getting heartily sick of this routine by now, and I missed my companion of the last adventure. I wasn't scared at the moment as much as intrigued so I sat back and tried to relax. Who knew how long my journey this time might be. I wondered if they did the van equivalent of frequent flier miles, frequent hostage miles maybe?

Alice

The journey was tedious on my own, but Bella remained quiet so I decided to drive on without stopping. She'd survive without food or water for twenty-four hours that was all that concerned me. That at the end of the journey she was still breathing. I'd narrowed my search down to a small area around the Okefenokee Swamp, where she'd come from before I met her. I wasn't a great lover of swamps, too damp and dripping and no decent boutiques! But a great place to hide out. In got on to State Road 2 and was soon close to the swamp. As I got closer the visions became more clear and suddenly I knew where she was and I had to chuckle. How ironic!

Bella

When the van finally stopped I was hot, hungry and as dry as a desert. I thumped on the back doors and heard Alice, "Bella. If you keep quiet I'll get you some food and water, if you keep making a noise I promise you'll stay in the back of that van until you pass out." It was said with such a sunny voice that it made me laugh. Great, I'd jumped out of the frying pan into the fire. I wondered how long it would be before I was really missed. Would Kerri ask Emmett to look in on me? Would she? Would Jasper look for me? No, he wasn't in the equation, I'd told him I'd come to him when I was ready and he'd wait patiently all week. God, what a mess! Would I never be free of people wanting a piece of my hide?

Alice

I walked around the city, enjoying my sight-seeing, while following my vision to find my friend. I realized I would need to drive to her place so I strolled back to the van. I considered getting Bella a drink but we were so close now I thought I'd wait until we got there. I followed a map I'd bought in a book store and turned onto Shady Oak Lane, it was nice, well away from drippy swamp things! I recognized the house I was looking for as I approached it and pulled up at the curb. I saw a curtain twitch and knew she'd seen the van and was nervous, she didn't get visitors. When I got out I took my time walking up the front path so she'd get a good look at me. The door opened as I reached it and I heard a voice I hadn't heard for so long. "Alice, is that you girl?" I beamed as she recognized me. "What in the hell are you doing here? You in trouble?" I shrugged, I'm not sure really but I do need your help. Before I come in and explain can I get the van out of sight?" She nodded, "The garage is empty, drive straight in." I went back to the van and drove it into the shelter of the garage. "Just a little longer Bella and I'll let you out. I just have to explain about you to my friend". She banged the door, "How about you let me in on the secret Alice" I laughed as I shut the garage door on her.

I walked into the house and straight in to an embrace, "Alice, its been too long. What's going on? You aren't here on a social call." I sighed, "True Lizzie. I need a favor Do you remember when I left I told you I was going to meet my mate?" She nodded and grinned, "Oh yeah. You couldn't move quickly enough as I remember." I sat down heavily, "Well it turned out that I was wrong." She laughed "You wrong? I don't believe it." I nodded wryly, "Yes. He turned out to be a two timing vicious killer." Lizzie gasped, "Hey. He was a vampire too so I guess that comes with the territory." I looked as sad as possible. "We lived as vegetarians and we were really happy. Then another woman came along and he went back to his old ways for a while. I took him back because I loved him Lizzie but then his brother brought a human girl home and he tried to attack her. Now I find he's in love with her." Lizzie looked confused, "He sounds like a crackpot. Why didn't you just leave him Alice. He obviously wasn't your true mate. Let the girl have him. Sounds like he'll kill her in the end anyway." I shook my head, "I can't Lizzie. I can't let him leave me for a human girl. It hurts too much."

Lizzie looked out of the window at the garage. "She's in the truck, isn't she? Why'd you bring her here Alice? What do you expect me to do?" I ran to her and dropped to my knees, "I just need somewhere to leave her for a few weeks until he stops looking for her. No one knows about you, so it will be safe to leave her here. I have to get him back Lizzie. I love him and once she's away he'll realize I am the one. It was her blood pulling him to her. He just didn't realize it. Please Lizzie?" She shook her head but not as a negative, more as a "what am I going to do with you" gesture.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Bella

I was feeling hot and sick by the time I heard the garage door open again. I banged the door as loud as I could manage. "Alice. Let me out of here you crazy bitch." I heard another voice, one I didn't recognize "My, she's feisty for a human girl." I stepped back from the door, great another fucking vampire. They were crawling out of the woodwork these days and always where I happened to be. As the door opened I gasped, I'd never seen a fat vampire before, but this woman was huge, with golden eyes I noted, breathing a sigh of relief. "Well Alice, I can't see what any self-respecting man would want with her but I guess there's no accounting for taste!" Alice beamed and beckoned me forward. "Bella, I'd like you to meet a very old friend of mine, Lizzie. She's going to be your hostess for a few weeks so remember your manners and be a good girl. I'll be back when I've sorted out the mess you've made of my life." I stood watching as Alice climbed back into the van and reversed out of the garage before disappearing back down the road. "How about you follow me into the house Bella. I'll show you to your room." I looked at the open garage door and was about to make a run for it when I saw Lizzie shake her head. "Bad idea honey. I'll only have to stop you and that would really piss me off, so be a good little girl and get in the house." I needed to drink and something to eat so I decided to follow her for now.

Lizzie

I knew this little thing had caused a lot of trouble for my sister Alice but keeping her here troubled me. If she tried to get away I could of course stop her, but I didn't want my neighbors who were very curious about me anyway, to see her. The only thing to do would be to take her to my old cabin in the swamp, there she could try to escape all she liked but I thought the alligators and snakes might frighten her off. I gave her a beaker of water from the well in the garden. I'd only bought this place because it was off the utilities so no prying eyes to see if I used power or water. Sometimes you had to be careful if you were like me. I even went shopping sometimes and then threw the food away when I visited my cabin. There was some still in the house so I opened the cupboard and asked Bella to eat whatever she wanted.

Bella

This woman Lizzie watched my every move, but at least I finally got a drink and some food. The cans were all up to date and although the choice was somewhat limited I grabbed a can of cheese ravioli and some dry crackers and made myself a lunch of sorts. After this I felt much better, until that is Lizzie said we were going for a drive. "Where are we going? Shouldn't we stay here until Alice gets back?" I didn't want to go anywhere with her. Lizzie shook her head, "No you'll be much cozier at my other place Bella and you can have fresh air there. Here you'd have to stay inside". I looked out the window, relieved to see other humans going about their daily lives oblivious to the fact they had a vampire living among them. She shook her head, "Please don't try anything Bella. If you do, I promise you will regret it". I decided I'd rather try to escape than go to the unknown with her, but I bided my time. An opportunity would present itself.

Lizzie

I knew she would run and I waited for it. She was courageous but stupid as well, if she thought I wouldn't be able to stop her. I got together some of the food I was going to dump, it would actually come on useful this time and had Bella carry them into the garage and pile them up. "Right Bella I'm going to fetch the truck and I want you to sit over there and not move. If you do that, we'll get along fine. Don't make me lose my temper with you though, it isn't a pleasant experience I warn you". I went out the door and slipped into the shadow of the old oaks nearby. At first I heard nothing and I wondered if she was more prudent than I gave her credit for, but no, she was just giving me time to get clear.

Bella

I waited, giving her time to get away although I knew there was something I was missing. I doubted she thought I was too scared to run but I'd chance it anyway. I didn't want to go anywhere with her. I looked out cautiously but I couldn't see anything so I started to run. I made it about twenty paces before I saw her step out from the trees and raise her eyebrows. I calculated how far away she was and decided I could outrun her to the road. Once there, someone would surely see me. She shook her head and it felt as if I'd hit a wall at high speed. I felt my wrist crack as I fell to the concrete, all the breath knocked from my body. She came over and slung me over her shoulder."That was a warning girl. Don't try again or it will be worse, much worse. I've killed humans before when I got angry, so lets try to get along now shall we?" She threw me in the back of her old truck, it reminded me of my old red truck, and took off. I couldn't move my fingers and my hand was swelling. Great, just what I needed and it was the same one Maria's soldier had broken. Perhaps it had an invisible target painted on it!

Lizzie

I hoped she wasn't going to be trouble. I didn't want her here and I had no idea how to care for a human, she'd just have to look out for herself. I wondered what she'd done to capture Alice's mate from her and I decided it might be interesting to find out the whole story. I had nothing better to do for now and this human might be a distraction. As we drove into the swamp I felt easier, this was home after all. "Now Bella, we are going deep into the swamp and I want you to know there are several nasty things in here you need to be frightened of". "Apart from you" she said, cradling her hand. "Oh yes. I don't want to hurt you and if you behave there's no reason why I should. The snakes and bears are another matter. You don't need to piss them off to get attacked. So stay in the cabin like a good girl and we'll get along fine". When we got as far as we could in the truck I pulled over and uncovered the canoe I had stashed, it was easier than all the mud and filth in the water.

Bella

When she got the canoe out I knew I was in serious trouble. I knew nothing about the swamps or bears or alligators and the very thought of snakes made my skin crawl. Once in that and on the water I was lost so I had to try again. When her back was turned I ran into the trees, brushing aside the slimy moss hanging in festoons, and hopefully back the way we had come. If her gift was like some, then she'd need to see me to stop me and that was what I was counting on. I was hit by what felt like an avalanche of boulders and collapsed instantly, the sun dimming and then going out.

Lizzie  
I was getting mad now, would she never learn, the stupid girl. If she kept this up Alice might not need to bother coming back. Every time I used my gift on a particular individual it got stronger and I didn't think Bella was strong enough to withstand much more. I picked up her unconscious body and threw it in the bottom of the canoe before paddling into the flow of water. It didn't take long to reach my old cabin but then I did paddle very fast. She was still out when we got there and I sighed as I picked her up and carried her into the cabin. It was basic but it suited me and it would be ideal as a hiding place for the human. When I got back I would contact Alice and tell her what had happened, and if she wanted me to keep the girl.

Alice  
I headed back, I wanted to see what was going on with the others. Jasper had no way of tracing Bella and I thought I'd probably leave her with Lizzie. She wouldn't come back, Lizzie would soon get bored with watching over her and Bella would have an accident. Poor Jazz, he'd spend eternity wondering what became of her, such a shame. As I drove I turned the radio on and started to sing along.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Bella

When I came round I felt terrible. Every muscle screamed and I ached in every bone. My wrist was now twice its size and a dark purple. I was still breathing and my legs still worked so I counted it a success. As I opened my eyes I saw things were tinted with a green hue. The windows were covered in a green slimy moss and the place smelled damp. I was laying on a wooden bed base and as I looked around I saw Lizzie watching me. "I warned you girl. Any more trouble and I'll just kill you. I don't have Alice's patience so be warned". She pointed to a corner where I saw tins and a can opener. "There's food and bottled water. Keep in the cabin and you'll be safe. Outside you won't and if you make a run for it the bears or alligators will get you. That's if you don't get bitten by a Water Moccasin. The choice is yours. I have to go but I'll check on you in a few days. You're on an island and there's no way across the water so don't try". She walked out and slammed the door shut, leaving me alone in this awful place.

I checked out of the door after an hour, hoping she wasn't waiting to ambush me again but nothing happened and I stepped outside. She'd been right. It was an island and as I watched the muddy water I saw an alligator swim past. It must have been at least five foot long and I just kept my fingers crossed that it didn't decide it wanted to come out of the water here. When it was out of sight I heaved a sigh of relief, it was so eerie in the swamp with the green tinged light and the sound of buzzing insects setting my teeth on edge. I felt a sting on my hand and looked down to see a mosquito there, "Oh great, everything here has Bella on the menu" I said before going back inside and closing the door firmly. I hadn't noticed the netting over the windows but I now knew what it was there for. I looked round the cabin, there were only two rooms. A toilet of some kind which seemed to drain into the swamp and the room I had been in, with the wooden bed frame, an old rickety chair and table, a gas ring and a cupboard with one cracked china mug, mismatched plates and a blackened kettle. There was an old plastic bowl on the floor with some rusty cutlery in it. Looked like I'd be eating using my fingers. I opened a bottle of water with difficulty one-handed and drank deeply, it was so hot and sticky in here. Then I lay on the bed and tried to decide what, if anything, I could do.

Alice

When I got back I rang Esme to see if there had been any developments and it wasn't good news. "They know you took Bella from Jasper's place and he's looking for you. What were you thinking Alice? What have you done with her? You better get her back here before he finds you." I was fed up with being told what to do. "Esme thanks for the heads up but I don't have Bella. I handed her over to the Volturi, after all she is breaking their fundamental law by knowing about us." I heard Esme's gasp of horror. "Why Alice? Why would you do that to Bella? She was your friend, she trusted you." I laughed, "Yes well, perhaps she should have thought about our friendship before she acted." Esme sounded puzzled, "Alice what are you talking about? What did Bella do?" I was so sick of hearing that question, "Esme. She was a handy stick to beat Jasper with, and to get Edward and Rose together. Do you still not get it? I don't care about the family. My family is all dead, and the Cullens turned their collective backs on me. You and Carlisle turned your backs on me. I'm going to do everything in my power to ruin you all. Bella is gone, so get used to it. You can tell the mighty Major that all his hard work to keep her alive was for nothing. He won't be getting her. By the time he time he finds her, it will all be too late." I slammed the receiver down. Damn them all, that scrappy little human was more important than me. Well, they lost her, and me. I'd ring Lizzie and tell her to dump Bella in the swamp. Let the Cullens look for her as long as they liked.

Esme

I rang Carlisle as soon as Alice put the receiver down, he had to know, and so did the others. His phone rang and rang before going to voice mail and it wasn't the sort of thing I could leave a message about. Then I rang Emmett's cell phone and thank goodness he answered. I told him what Alice had said and, as I expected, he relayed it straight to Jasper. When I heard the squeal of brakes I realized Jasper had lost it. "Are you OK Emmett and Kerri? If Jasper is exploding, keep Kerri away, you know how dangerous he can be." I was shocked when I heard Jasper's voice next. "That was Emmett losing it actually Esme. Sorry to disappoint you. What exactly did Alice say?" I told him and he laughed, he actually laughed, "Jasper!" I was amazed at his reaction. "Your daughter is a lying bitch. There's no way she'd send Bella to Volterra. She has her somewhere and I'm going to find her Esme." The phone went dead then and I actually felt sorry for Alice. I didn't think this would end well.

Jasper

I rang Jenks and gave him Alice's cell phone number, "I want a record of every number rung from this cell phone for the last two weeks and I want it in an hour." I cut his spluttering off, knowing he'd come through for me, he was too scared to do anything else. I looked at Emmett who had destroyed a couple of beautiful trees in his anger. The one who surprised me the most was his girlfriend Kerri, who stood arms folded watching him. When he'd finished she spoke, "Finished Em? Only it's getting a little tedious watching you punch inanimate objects. Save it for that twisted sister of yours." We both looked at her with admiration, She was going to be a good match for Emmett.

It was just under the hour when my cell phone went off and I answered it with a smile, "Jenks." He sounded relieved, "Mr Jasper. Sorry it took so long but it was an encrypted phone number..." I cut him off "And?" He read off a list of numbers most of which I discarded as familiar to me. There were four I didn't know and I asked for full details on these. One was a throw away number which was probably that bitch Jane from Volterra as there had been no calls to it after I killed Maria. Two calls did interest me, they were to a land line in Florida. That sounded promising as both calls had been made in the last forty-eight hours. Alice had made a friend in Georgia before I met her, an older vampire called Lizzie. My money was on her as Bella's gaoler. So she hadn't taken Bella far, just far enough, and I bet she'd forgotten she told me about Lizzie as she'd only mentioned her once. I couldn't tell Emmett what I knew because Alice could see his future actions but Bella had told me Alice couldn't see mine.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Emmett

I wasn't happy that Jasper wouldn't take me with him to find Bella. I understood why, but I still didn't like it. When he told me what he suspected I was happier. If Edward had been Alice's accomplice in snatching Bella then he was mine. He'd stolen my Rose but he wouldn't help Alice steal Jasper's Bella too, that fucker was going to pay for what he'd done. I would go back to the Cullens and keep an eye on him, see what I could find out. Kerri offered to include Rose in her engagement party plans and that way we could separate them. I didn't want to be in the same room with that bitch, but I could play happy families with Edward, using the "I've got my own girl now" excuse to be friends again.

Esme would be happy, but I wasn't sure Carlisle and I were going to get along so well. I'd always looked up to him but he'd disappointed me with the way he treated Jasper. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised really, he never saw anything but good in his golden son and nothing but bad in the real golden son Jasper. As for Alice, I could hardly believe what she'd done to Jasper. How could she do all that and still have a relationship with him? They'd never been passionate like the rest of us, and I know she hated hearing about his past and wouldn't look if he had to change his top because of his scars. At the time it had seemed silly, a bit of a laugh and we'd all made fun of him. Now I saw what we'd been doing, she was making him less than the rest of us. We found it easy to believe bad of him, because she'd always underlined his dangerous past. We didn't need to see the scars, she reminded us constantly. What a bitch!

Edward

Rose and I had come to see Esme knowing that Emmett was away with his new girlfriend, another human girl! Had he learned nothing from my experiences with Bella? Rose still loved Esme dearly and it upset her that we couldn't stay together as a family, but I couldn't live in a house with Emmett, while sleeping with his ex-wife, my Rose. Carlisle had explained what Alice told him about us, that she'd helped the situation along, but the only bit we were interested in was that she'd seen it happen anyway. She hadn't engineered our relationship, Rose and I were very happy, we liked the same things and were more compatible than she and Emmett had ever been. Rose was telling Esme all about our new house in Switzerland when I heard Emmett's thoughts and groaned. "Emmett and his girlfriend are here." Rose looked narrow eyed as her ex husband and his girlfriend walked in. Esme tried to make the best of the situation by introducing Rose to Kerri. That's when I heard that Emmett and Kerri were getting engaged. That would make things less awkward I thought. Kerri started talking about parties and weddings and I walked out to get away from it all. I felt uncomfortable around him.

Emmett

I followed Edward out, "Hi Edward. I thought maybe we could start over, now I have Kerri. I know its going to be awkward to start with but Hey, without Alice its a bit lonely." He looked at me suspiciously, "Alice?" I nodded, "Yeah. I hear she's been playing games with Jasper and now he's pissed so she's run off. Shame really, Kerri liked her." He snorted, "Everyone likes Alice. There's nothing to dislike about her." he said. I disagreed but I held my tongue. "Well, it's over anyway. When Jasper catches up with her I think she'll be minus a few limbs. He thinks she's run off with Bella." I saw him tense but I kept my thoughts on Kerri. "You seem to be very taken with your girlfriend. Are you sure its a good idea getting involved with a human? Look what happened to me." I nodded, "Yeah, I thought about that. But Kerri isn't like Bella. She's not so intense. Bella was too involved with vampires and wolves. Kerri accepts we are freaks and just ignores it. Anyway, unlike you, I aim to change her once we marry. I think that was always your biggest mistake Edward. You wanted her blood more than you wanted her." He hissed but I wasn't bothered, I could take him if I needed to.

Edward

I was getting a little pissed off with Emmett and his arm-chair psychology, what did he know about Bella and I? She was just too human, too appealing, but not strong enough to be a vampire. I knew what Jasper saw in her. Someone he could play with, protect, and love, like a puppy but he'd get fed up with it in the end. The puppy dog eyes, the eagerness to follow in his footsteps, the hanging on his every word. Then she'd become a liability, and probably a body in a ditch, ripped to pieces and drained of all her blood. I knew my brother, I knew what he was capable of, and I knew what his future held.

Rose

I felt easier without Emmett in the room, although I was curious about what he and Edward were discussing. Kerri seemed a nice enough girl, less annoying than Bella Swan. I thought she'd be good for Emmett, she wouldn't take too much bull shit from him but she'd play along and she obviously adored him. After discussing possible wedding venues she started to tell us that she'd met Jasper. Esme looked at her but didn't say anything and I wondered what that was all about. Was she shocked that Emmett would let his girl near Jasper? Maybe. I told her that she would do better to stay clear of my former brother. My term for Jasper made her start to ask questions. I was happy to fill her in with as much information as I thought she could take, and by the end she was looking scared. Good, that would help to keep Emmett from getting too closely associated with Jasper. He was a loose cannon and the best thing was to keep your distance otherwise you could get hurt.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Jasper

I drove into Jasper, not missing the irony which I was sure had made Alice smile. I knew time was short but I had nothing else to go on so I drove around the city, trying to catch Alice's trail. In the city center I caught her a few times and it led me towards the outskirts, a place a vampire was more likely to have a house or base. I could see the clock on my dash marking the passing of the minutes and became more and more desperate. I drove up a shady road with huge oaks on either side, looking but I had no idea what for. I saw a truck pulling out of a house and stopped to let it out, eyeing the driver idly as I did so. Something in her demeanor caught my attention as she pulled away and I recognized another of our breed. Had I stumbled over Alice's friend purely by chance?

I decided it was my only lead so I turned at the end of the road and followed, as far back as I could. She didn't seem to notice me but then why should she, unless Alice knew I was looking. I doubted that Esme would tell her. The old truck pulled off the highway onto a road leading into the swamp so I parked up and followed on foot, less noticeable I hoped. When she pulled up and got out I watched from a nearby tree top. She dragged an old canoe into the water and paddled off. I saw large alligator's in the water but knew they wouldn't approach, I was too large and dangerous a predator for them. I eased myself into the water and swam just below the surface. The water was very cloudy and I came up to check I hadn't missed her.

She paddled fast and we were quite a way into the swamp when she approached the bank, and getting out pulled the canoe up. Behind her was an old wooden cabin and coming on the breeze I smelled Bella's scent. I had been right, Alice had given her to Lizzie to look after. As she walked slowly to the cabin I watched. The door wasn't locked, but then what use would it be? Where would Bella go? She was stranded on an island in the middle of a snake and alligator infested swamp. I heard voices and dragged myself slowly from the water onto the bank, ensuring I didn't leave any marks that couldn't be passed off as an alligator slide. I moved silently to the cabin and peered in through the algae covered window.

Bella was sitting on a wooden bed base looking up at Lizzie who was pacing backwards and forwards agitated. "I told Alice this would end badly. Why she got me involved I don't know. I didn't want the responsibility of looking after a human. Now she wants me to sink you in the swamp. Does she think I just toss you in? What is she thinking. I'm not a killer, I haven't killed a human for decades, and I'm not starting now, not even for her. All this over a man, for gods sake! Why didn't she just kill him, or you, or both? It is over him isn't it? Why would he leave her for you?"

Lizzie stopped and looked at Bella. "You aren't worth all this trouble, so I tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave you here. If you get killed trying to get out then its on your head, not mine. I'm not ruining my run by killing you. If you get out, then you can find Alice and do whatever you think is right.. No hard feelings, I can't kill you but I wont betray Alice by letting you go. Best of luck". I saw Bella's stricken look as Lizzie came out of the door and headed back to the canoe. As she reached it she turned back, "If you get out and find that man of Alice's, I suggest you marry him for protection. He sounds like some kind of a guy, wish I'd met him. Goodbye Bella". She paddled off out of sight and I gave her a while to make sure shed really gone.

Bella

I was terrified when I saw Lizzie in the doorway. The last few days had been really hard, I couldn't open the cans one-handed so I lived on crackers and water, and even that was running out. The look on her face when she came in wasn't good, she was angry and confused. I worked out from her mutterings that Alice had asked her to get rid of me. Was I going to drown or become a meal for the alligators? Then I heard the rest of her words. She wasn't going to kill me but she was going to leave me here, which amounted to the same thing. I couldn't get out of the swamp, hell I couldn't even get off this island!

My wrist was agony and the heat had leached away the rest of my energy. I felt faint and sick, so I didn't think it would be long before I passed out and either the alligators or a bear, if they could swim, would get a free lunch. I watched her paddle away and my heart sank. I went back in the cabin and sat down, closing my eyes and trying to visualize Jasper, the last time I'd seen him. No, not the last time, he'd looked sad then, as he dropped me off at my place. Oh I wished I'd never let him take me home, what a moron! I should have gone straight back with him. "I love you Jasper" I whispered, I'm so sorry I never told you that I wanted to spend eternity with you. The last words were said only in my mind as I lay back exhausted.

Jasper

When I looked back in the window Bella was laying on the bed base again and I thought she was about ready to pass out, it might be best if she did as I'd have to swim her out. Then the bed base gave me an idea. If Bella lay on it I could push her make shift raft back to the end of the swamp road. Lizzie had left, I could hear nothing except insects and animals and I went round to the door listening. Bella was breathing deeply and fast, she was ready to lose control so I sent calming thoughts to her until I heard her breathing slow and her heartbeat return to a slower rhythm before going in

Bella

I was ready to scream and then started to feel calmer almost as if Jasper were close. When I was with him nothing seemed to matter, I only had eyes for him, he filled my senses and made me feel whole. I thought about the feelings I'd had for Edward. I thought they were love but in fact they were infatuation. He was beautiful, true. He was intoxicating, also true. But it was shallow compared to how I felt about Jasper. One was a girls fantasy of what love should be, the other the real emotions of a woman.

I wished he were here so I could say goodbye. I wanted to see his face once more, drown in his golden eyes and melt into his body. Then I saw the door latch move slowly and knew this was it. Lizzie had changed her mind and come back to finish me off. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and whispered, "Goodbye Jasper. I love you". I waited for the final blow, the one that would stop my heart and plunge me into everlasting darkness.

Jasper

I saw her sitting there, eyes closed and a determined look on her beautiful face. As I stepped into the room, water still dripping off me I heard her words and I knew. "Bella, no more goodbyes. I'm here". Her eyes flew open and her mouth dropped in an O of surprise, "Jasper? How did you find me?" Then she was crashing in to me, touching my cheek, my hair, and kissing my mud streaked face. "It is you, it's not a dream. Oh god I thought I'd never see you again. Oh Jasper, take me home, please. Get me away from here". I was only too pleased to do as my lady asked and I carried both her and the bed base to the edge of the water.

Bella

I realised what Jasper was doing and stood back as he dropped the makeshift raft into the water. As I looked across to the other bank I saw a flicker of movement. Then Lizzie came out from the trees and stood watching us. I gasped and went to, take Jaspers arm but he'd already seen her.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Bella

Lizzie smiled at us, "So" she said, "I finally get to meet the infamous Jasper. You look good for someone who has just swum in a swamp. Alice was a lucky girl, too bad she couldn't hold on to you. What do I do now? I owe Alice something for her friendship but I admire the human girls determination. So this is what I propose, I'll give you a chance. If you can get her out alive, she's yours and poor Alice will have to find another way to make you pay for leaving her". I knew what came next and tried to push Jasper aside. I felt a terrible wrench and flew through the air, landing in the water midway between the island and the mainland. I tried to shout a warning but it was too late.

I saw Jasper fly backwards and crash into a tree, his body becoming impaled on a thick branch. It stuck out from the middle of his chest. As his body stopped vibrating I saw his head hang down and I screamed, taking in a mouthful of filthy water which I choked on. She laughed and looked out to me. "If I were you Bella, I'd start swimming before you get company". I turned my head and saw two enormous alligators watching me from the island. I knew as soon as I moved they would slide into the water, ready to attack. I watched as she turned and left us, shaking her head and muttering.

Jaspers body still hung where he'd landed and as I looked the tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew he would survive, he would recover from this, but I wouldn't be here to see it. The mainland was closer now as the current moved me, but I couldn't go for safety. If I was going to die, it would be fighting my way back to him. I took a deep breath and sank under the surface. Below it was cloudy and visibility was very poor. I hung in the water looking around slowly. Laying on the murky bottom was a large branch that had fallen in the water some time ago and I reached for it, hoping it wasn't rotten. As my fingers closed over it I heaved a sigh of relief, it was sturdy, it can't have been in the water too long.

I looked around me again and saw a long sinuous body coming towards me lazily swishing its tail. I held the branch out horizontally hoping it would bite down on that. As it hit the branch I dropped to the bottom and it went by snapping the branch into pieces. I didn't think I'd be so lucky a second time. I shot to the surface taking a lung full of air and dropped back to the bottom, laying there face up, looking around. I saw one alligator swimming in a circle above me, waiting till I surfaced again. There was no sign of the other one but I knew it must be nearby. I stayed down as long as I could, until my lungs were bursting. Then I closed my eyes and headed back to the surface, waiting for the teeth I knew would find my soft flesh, and praying it would be over soon.

Jasper

I came too and found myself impaled on a thick tree branch which hurt like hell. I slowly pulled myself off watching as my venom dripped to the ground, when I remembered Bella hitting the water. I knew I hadn't been out long but it might have been long enough. I saw an alligator circling with another watching from the bank and realized it must be waiting for Bella to surface. At least that's what I hoped and I dived in, the hole in my chest exploding with pain as I pulled on the edges. I landed on the alligators back and pulled its jaws apart before throwing its carcase into the water down stream to draw any others away from us. Not a moment too soon either, because the other alligator launched itself into the water. Swimming rapidly towards its dead companion, as Bella erupted from the water with a scream. I grabbed her and pulled her struggling body to the bank. I heaved us both out and lay trying to control the pain in my chest so I could function again. The pain was excruciating and I knew I would be weak for a while yet. I needed to get Bella out of here despite my wound.

Bella

I felt the alligator's hard body hit me, knocking my breath away and I waited for the pain as its teeth sank into my soft flesh. Or did they drown you first? A death roll or something? I couldn't remember but I guess I'd find out pretty damn quick. Next thing I knew, I was on the bank choking and vomiting swamp water. What the hell happened? Was I too disgusting a meal for even an alligator? Then I saw him, Jasper laying curled in a ball beside me. I crawled to him and pulled him straight and that's when I saw it. A huge gaping hole in his chest which was slowly healing towards the centre. He was quite obviously in terrible pain but he'd dragged himself off the branch and dived in the water, fighting off alligators to save me. I pulled him up and laid his head on my lap while I wiped away the mud from his face and stroked his tangled hair hoping he could feel that I was with him. I whispered all that I felt for him, all that I wanted for us, and slowly the pain eased from his face and he was more peaceful. I kept a wary eye out for snakes or bears or anything else that might want to have me for lunch, although what I could have done if a hungry bear had appeared I didn't know.

Jasper

The pain in my chest was agonising and I curled into a ball as I fought it. From somewhere close by I heard my name, then felt soft warm hands on my face. I heard a sound like the wind through leaves but I couldn't understand what it was telling me. All I could do was to hold the pain in, so as not to project it onto the owner of those soothing hands. Something told me that as long as those hands kept touching me I could bear the pain. I would manage, and grow strong enough to find Bella again. I recalled seeing her on the riverbank and being pushed, it was her, she was trying to save me. Bella had tried to stop that female vampire from hurting me before being thrown into the air and crashing into the water. I had to save her, I had to get her out of the water before the alligators found her. I struggled to get up but I was so weak, the pain blossomed again and I fell back into those soft hands again. This time they stroked my brow and I could make out words. The voice, it was her, it was Bella. She was alive and comforting me. She was still with me.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty.

Bella

Getting out of this swamp with Jasper disabled by pain wasn't going to be easy, and I wished I was like him so I could be more help. We were the other side of the water from the cabin so I couldn't help him back in there away from danger. I didn't know how long it would take for him to heal, but in the mean time he was weak and at the mercy of any animal, like me. I helped him to his feet, "Jasper how long until you heal?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and touched the gaping hole in his chest. "If I can feed it will be quicker but I don't think I can do that yet Bella. We'll just get along as best we can until the venom heals me". With his arm around me we struggled through the trees and sticky mud. I knew nothing about swamps so I missed a lot of the natural path markers and we got wet regularly. The only good thing was that the resulting mud coating kept the insects from making a meal of me. Jasper was too heavy for me to take his weight for too long. We weren't going to make it if I didn't come up with something, or at least I wasn't. As I helped him back to the ground I looked around for something, anything that might help.

I heard a noise in the trees and went over cautiously to check it out. Caught in a snare was a possum, or at least that's what I thought it was. It was very weak and had obviously been there some time looking at it's mangled paw. I hated the idea of it suffering but...it's blood might help Jasper so I threw my jacket over it, and unfastening the snare carried it back. Careful not to get scratched or bitten., all I needed was rabies or some other disease! When I handed it to Jasper he looked at me, "Thank you Bella. Do you want to go sit in the trees while I do this?" I shook my head, "It was dying anyway, and you'll be kinder, and more useful reason for the end of its life. He grimaced as I helped him sit up. He took the poor creature in his hands and with a single movement snapped its neck, at the same time draining its blood through an artery in its neck. I had expected to be sickened by this, but I wasn't. It was helping Jasper and that was all that mattered. It wasn't much, but hopefully it would help him heal a little more quickly.

He threw the little body into the water and looked back at me, embarrassed. "Sorry Bella". I wiped a single drop of blood from his lower lip and kissed him. "No need. You needed food and I happened upon some. Now come on, let's try again". There hadn't been enough blood to make much of a difference but Jasper certainly tried and the hole looked slightly smaller to me. He suddenly pushed me down into the wet grass. "Stay here and keep quiet please Bella". I nodded, unsure what he'd seen. Was it Lizzie back? Then I lifted my head slightly so I could see over the tufts of grass.

There was a small pool up ahead where the water looked less like a muddy soup. Drinking from it was a deer, not very big but still...Jasper was snaking through the grass. He was stalking the deer, not as well as I guess he would without a great hole punched through his chest, but he was still fast enough. It was like watching a snake strike, he was so fast. He had the deer down, and drained in a matter of minutes. When he threw the carcase away I could see the blood was working its magic. The hole looked less ragged and he was moving a lot easier. He turned to me and hesitated. "Are you OK Bella? Would you like me to stay at a distance until the smell of blood wears off?"

I looked at him standing there, his shirt in tatters, covered in mud with just a few smears of blood on his chest, his hair wild and dirty, and laughed. "I think the smell of blood is the least of your worries. You should take a look at yourself. Get over here and rest a while". He walked over slowly and I pulled him down to the grass, laying his head in my lap and pulling dead leaves from his hair. He closed his eyes and I saw him wince. "Does it still hurt?" He nodded, "Yeah, always does while its healing but I've had worse". "Worse?" I exclaimed. He sighed as I gently wiped the mud from his face with the sleeve of my blouse still wet from my enforced swim. "Yeah I had an arm ripped off once. That hurt like hell". I couldn't speak, I was horrified. "An arm? When?" He sighed, "A long time ago when I was with Maria". "Oh yes" I said hoping I hadn't opened old wounds. "Thank you for coming for me. I'm sorry, you keep having to drag me from disaster after disaster."

Jasper

I couldn't believe the lengths to which she was going to help me. I looked up at her beautiful eyes and saw they were filled with compassion. She touched the edges of the hole in my chest very gently with just the tip of her finger then rubbed the venom leaking from it between her fingers. "Its funny but your venom makes my fingers tingle and yet it makes me ache to see you hurt. It's not blood but it's as devastating to you. The hole is closing up slowly. Do you think you'd be able to walk now? Only I really want to get out of this place, it gives me the creeps. He sat up with a groan. "Yeah, I'll make it now" and staggered to his feet. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him along, feeling him getting stronger as we went. By the time we made it back to the road some hours later, I was sweating, filthy and royally pissed. I hated hiking at the best of times and this was not the best of times, except that I was with Jasper, so in a way it was.

When we got back to the car I insisted on driving so he could rest, it was difficult one handed but I managed. The hole was almost invisible now but there was an angry lump still there and I noticed him rubbing it absently as I drove. I wasn't sure where to go until he spoke. "There's a motel a little way further down this road that takes credit card bookings and sends an electronic key to your mobile. Pull over and ring through", he reeled a number off and I dialled as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet, handed it to me. "Use the platinum card. It's still got Alice's name on it too. Use her name". He leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest, holding the wound like I used to hold the hole in my chest when Edward left me..


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Bella

When we pulled up outside room 14 I was glad to see it was at the far end of the row, away from the office so we'd be less noticeable, covered in mud and filth. I got out first and zapped the lock with his cell phone, sighing in relief when the door clicked open. I pushed it wide and Jasper moved so fast I doubted if anyone would have registered him anyway. I slammed the door shut in relief and we both collapsed to the floor. He leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes. "You shower first, I need a few minutes before I can move again". I went through to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in shock. My hair was sticking in all directions tangled with weeds and moss, my face was covered in streaks of mud and my clothes! What was left of them were dirty and tattered.

I groaned and stripped off, turning the shower on full blast and soaping away the grime until the water ran clean. When I got out I was pink and my hair while already drying was still tangled. I needed a comb, a brush, new clothes and some toiletries. In lieu of these I finger brushed my hair and used my finger as a toothbrush, thanking the bathroom gods for leaving those tiny sample sachets and tubes in motel rooms. I'd washed out my underwear and shirt and hung them over the towel rail to dry. In the meantime covering would be a rather small bath towel. As I'd tried to wash my hair I'd realised my wrist didn't hurt so much, it wad still purple and swollen but it only ached a little. I frowned, touching it gingerly before realizing what was happening. It didn't hurt any less, Jasper was taking the pain away. He was suffering mine as well as his own. No wonder he was struggling so much.

Jasper

I sat there concentrating on the pain, mine and Bella's. While mine was finally subsiding to a nagging ache hers was just as bad. She needed that wrist X raying and plastering but we could hardly turn up at a hospital looking like this. Much as I hated the idea, I thought we might need to contact Carlisle again. I heard the water stop and Bella struggling to dry herself one-handed but I didn't have enough reserve left to pick myself up off the floor. I just sat and let it all wash over me, gritting my teeth and hissing at the stabbing pain.

Bella

I came out of the bathroom and saw him sitting as I'd left him, eyes still closed and teeth gritted. I walked over and took his arm. "Come on soldier, let's get you cleaned up". He pulled himself up using the arm of the chair, and leaning on me made his way slowly to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and kissed his cheek. "See you in a few, throw your clothes out and I'll see what I can do with them". He nodded and started to strip off, oblivious of my continued presence. As he stepped wearily into the cubicle I flashed a quick glance at his back before picking up the clothes he'd left in an untidy heap. I noticed that the scars were over his back too. They ran down to his buttocks, crescent after crescent of bite marks and I wondered how he had survived them all. All the pain, all the fighting.

Jasper

I leaned heavily against the side wall of the shower and let the water sooth my aching chest. I thought about Bella, how much she meant to me. How I would suffer the torments of hell for her. The water ran clear before I lathered myself and washed my hair. Picking twigs and leaves out as I felt them. I hated fucking swamps! The filth and wet slime. I heard Bella moving around in the other room and said a prayer of thanks that I'd been in time to save her. It was getting to be a bit of a habit! When I heard the outer door close I thought maybe she'd gone for some food, although I doubted it, dressed only in a bath towel. That conjured up images that it took the cold water to banish from my mind.

Bella

I'd borrowed Jasper's jacket from his truck and slipped my still wet jeans back on. I needed food and drink and we both needed clothes. There was a small Mall opposite and I ran across the road with Jasper's wallet clutched in one hand. I had no idea of his size but grabbed what I thought might fit and some things for me before literally throwing money at the clerk and not waiting for my change I ran back across the road.

Jasper

I heard the door shut once more as I dried myself and then the bathroom door opened slightly and a hand holding an overstuffed bag appeared. "I hope they fit, I had to guess your size" she explained as I took the bag from her. I had to smile, "Thanks Bella". I heard rustling as she emptied the contents of another bag, new clothes for her I guessed. The combat trousers fitted reasonably well but the tee-shirt was really tight. It would do for now but I couldn't wait to see what she'd grabbed for herself. I shouted I was ready to come out just in case she was still changing and heard a giggle. "It's OK, I was just eating my equivalent of a deer. I was starving so I grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the Bakery. How you feeling now?" I nodded as I walked through. "Much better thanks". My chest was healing slowly and the pain was just bearable. I looked at her wrist, "How's that?" She grimaced "Well I can't use it, but thanks to you it doesn't hurt much. You need to stop taking my pain, you have enough to deal with as it is". He shook his head, "We need to get you to a hospital. That wrist needs setting". I shook my head. I don't think I want to go to a hospital. What do I tell them? A vampire threw me into an invisible brick wall? How about we try Carlisle?"

Jasper

I was surprised that Bella would suggest him but I was willing to do whatever she wanted. "I can ring him and see if you like?" I took out my phone and flipped it open but Bella put her hand over the keys. "Is it OK with you? I know they don't think you are good for me, and I don't think I could put up with any sarcastic remarks. Do you think he'd come to us, on his own?"

Bella

He shrugged, then hissed through his teeth as his chest went into spasm. "I can ask him, but don't worry about me Bella, I'm a big boy and I can look out for myself."

Jasper

She looked up very seriously, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have to do it alone any longer." and she kissed me. "Go ahead and try." I dialled his number and waited, "Yes. Jasper?" his voice was cold. Bella looked at me, she'd heard his tone, and held out her good hand. I passed the phone over and went to lay on the bed, taking her pain as well as my own was tiring me.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Bella

She came and sat beside me as she started to speak, "Carlisle, its Bella". "Bella my dear are you all right?" he asked. "No Carlisle, I'm not. I need your help" I explained. "Of course my dear, is it anything...has...does it involve Jas..." I didn't let him finish but I didn't want a row with him over the phone. "No Carlisle but I have broken my wrist again and I think it might need resetting". He was quiet for a few moments, "I can do that Bella but you need an X ray. I could meet you at the hospital if you can get there". "No", I interrupted again, "I can't drive and Jasper is hurt too. Can you come to us? Just do what you can until we can get sorted out, and please Carlisle can I ask you a favour?" "That depends", his voice was wary. "Could you come alone, and not tell anyone who you are coming to see" I asked.

He deliberated, "Very well but its most irregular. I don't like all this secrecy Bella" he complained. "I know Carlisle but I would be grateful, at least until I've talked to you" I waited. "Very well, where are you?" I gave him the name of the motel and our room number, "What are you doing out there? It seems the height of folly Bella for Jasper to take you out in the wilds, so far from everyone when you need looking after". I sighed, "I am being looked after Carlisle". "Well Bella, I have to tell you that it doesn't sound much like it but I'll be with you as soon as I can". I flipped the phone shut fuming, and lay back next to Jasper taking his hand and looking at the ceiling. "Sometimes I wish I had a baseball bat in my hand when I talk to him". Jasper chuckled then flinched. "I'm sorry Jazz, perhaps we should both just lay here and relax till he gets here".

Jasper

"That'll work for me" and I closed my eyes. The thought of lying down for a while close to Bella and doing nothing was appealing. "I've taken some pain killers so you might be able to ease up Jazz". I experimented, pulling back a little and she didn't murmur. "OK, that's about as far as I'm prepared to go. Now why don't you try to rest for a while". She sat up and looked at me, "Anyone turns up in a van don't open the door cos they'll be here for me. I'm a serial kidnapee and I need a rest". She kissed me sweetly on the lips and curled herself around my body, soon dozing off. Once she was asleep I pulled back completely to focus on my own pain. I was healing but until I could hunt again it would be slow. I hadn't had an injury like this in a long time and I'd got out of the mind-set to ignore pain. I lost myself in dreams, dreams of Bella and I, a life together, a home, and all that meant to me. Bella dozed on and her company helped me.

Bella

There was a knock at the door and Jasper was up, too quickly, as he clutched his chest, "Fuck that hurts". I looked out the window and recognized Carlisle's car. "Its OK, it's the flying doctor" I quipped, unlocking the door and standing back so he could come in. He looked from me to Jasper, noting his hunched over stance. "Jasper? What's happened to you?" Jasper pointed to me, "Bella needs your help, not me." he turned back to me. "Let me see Bella." He examined my wrist. "It really needs an X-ray you know. I can't do a lot except strap it and give you pain relief". I nodded, "That will have to do for now Carlisle. Thank you". He nodded, "No problem Bella. Are you going to tell me what happened?" He turned to look at Jasper, "Did you drag her into this mess?"

That was it, I'd had as much as I was going to take of this. Carlisle had finished strapping my wrist and was washing his hands. When he'd finished I asked him to sit down for a moment. He'd offered to look at Jasper's wound but Jasper had just turned away shaking his head. "Carlisle" He looked at me, "Yes Bella" I sat beside him and took his hand, "This has got to stop now." He looked puzzled "What do you mean Bella? What has to stop?" I dropped his hand and walked over to take Jasper's and led him over to stand in front of his step father. "You have to stop thinking the worst of Jasper. Its got to stop now. Alice has poisoned every member of the family against him. You have to stop thinking with her mind and use your eyes. Use your own experience and look at him, really look. Jasper has stayed true to your vegetarian ways despite no longer being with you. He has risked his life over and over for me. He's faced his demons and he has beaten them. He is a good, true, and honest man. He is the kind of a man that you should be proud to call friend or son. Stop seeing the monster Alice painted and see the man I do. Before you lose him for ever."

They both looked at me, Jasper stony faced but Carlisle was mulling my words over. I held Jasper's hand out clasped in mine waiting. Then Carlisle put his out, over the top of ours. "Jasper, I am truly sorry. Bella is right and I have made a complete fool of myself. I can only ask you to think of accepting my apology, it is meant from the heart." I knew it wouldn't be quick or easy but I thought it was a start.

Jasper

I listened startled to Bella's words. I'd never had anyone stand up for me before, no one had ever felt deeply enough for me to try and protect me. How did she see so much and how did she find the words to reach Carlisle beyond Alice's poison? I could never see Carlisle in the same way as I once did, but I would give him a chance to prove he was truly a good man. I looked at our clasped hands. "I need Bella to be safe Carlisle and I can't do it alone, I'm too weak at the moment. I'm going to call in Peter and Charlotte but I'd like your help and Esme's." This would be telling I thought. "Of course Jasper what do you intend doing? Victoria and Maria are both dead." I nodded, "Yes but there are still some of those high bidders out there and the one person who is a real threat to Bella." He knew who I meant. "Esme and I will help you with the bidders as will Edward and Rose". I shook my head, "I don't trust either of them. Just you and Esme." He wasn't happy about it but he agreed. "Leave Alice to me. I will find her." I told him.

Bella

It was good to see the two men talking, connected by a common bond, me. I hated the idea of hunting Alice but it had to be done. Jasper was right, she was my most dangerous enemy. As the two shook hands I smiled, it was a start, a small start, but one none the less.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Bella

We agreed to meet Carlisle in a couple of days when we were both rested. Jasper had still refused help and he left after a promise from me that I would go to the hospital if my wrist started hurting more. When he had driven away we sat holding hands, "Thank you Bella." I looked confused, "What for?" He turned his head wearily, "For what you said to Carlisle. For trying to explain, for everything." He was tired and hurting so I suggested we go to bed. I didn't feel like eating and I was too tired to go out and find a restaurant anyway. I quickly cleaned my teeth and slipped between the sheets. A real bed, with clean sheets and blankets, what luxury! When Jasper came out of the bathroom with damp hair again, still getting all the mud out I guessed, he slumped down in the chair. "Hey, mister." He looked over at me, "There's a lonely girl over here looking for a cuddle." He smiled and was with me before the last word was out of my mouth. "I never like to disappoint a lady" he whispered.

Jasper

I wasn't sure whether to join Bella or not, so I chose to sit in the chair. Anywhere would do, I just needed to rest and let my body heal. When I heard her words I smiled inwardly and cuddled up to her, my arms around her, my cheek against hers. It was a small piece of heaven and I made the most of it, shutting my eyes and enjoying the closeness. I listened to her breathing as it became deeper and slower. What was it about this woman that comforted me so much? A salve for my scarred body and battered soul. I needed her so much that it was a gnawing ache but I knew she had to decide. My life, my existence lay in her hands. Whatever she decided I would always be there for her, I couldn't not be, I would worship from a distance if she decided she wanted a human life but I wouldn't, couldn't, leave her.

Bella

I woke in the night, feeling hot and sticky and I realized Jasper wasn't there. I panicked, where was he? Had he left? I sat up quickly looking wildly round the room. At last I saw him, doubled over by the chair, head in it and arms around his chest. "Jasper, what is it?" I was frightened, my warrior on his knees? Couldn't happen! He raised his head, "Sorry Bella I didn't want to wake you. I think I'm running on an empty tank. I feel too weak to hunt but I need to. I'm still not healed and it hurts so much." I knew he was still helping me too and I needed to do something to help him. "Stay there."

I grabbed the car keys before he could argue and was in the truck headed for the hospital. I was getting a dab hand at this one-armed driving, thank the automotive gods for automatic transmission. I rang Carlisle as I drove, "I need blood Carlisle." He sounded shocked, "Bella what's happened? Are you injured?" I had to explain, "No. Its Jasper. He's not healing, he needs blood and I don't know what to do. Help him Carlisle, please." There was a short silence then, "Where are you Bella?" I explained that I was on my way into Lake City Medical Center. "Why there?" he asked. I was getting a little pissed off, "I need blood Carlisle and I don't know any fucking vets!" I was almost shouting. "Bella. Calm down. Go back to Jasper and I'll get some supplies and meet you there."

I turned round and headed back, going faster than I should but luckily not running in to any Police Cruisers. I crashed through the door and saw Jasper in the same position. He raised his head as I came in but he looked even paler than usual and he was hugging his chest tightly. I knelt beside him, "I thought you'd left me." he whispered. "Not a chance cowboy. Let me see" and I lifted the too small tee-shirt with difficulty. The hole was still there although smaller but the edges were raw looking and venom was leaking out. "Oh baby." I put my arms around him and held him close. Stroking his face and hair, trying to soothe him. Every minute seemed like an hour as I listened for Carlisle's car. When I finally heard it I leaned Jasper's head gently against the chair and opened the door, almost dragging Carlisle in. "Hurry Carlisle. I'm really worried."

Carlisle

I knelt in front of Jasper and lifted his head. His eyes were half closed and he wasn't reacting as he should. "Bella. How long as he been like this?" She shook her head, "I'm not sure. He started to go down really quickly." She was almost sobbing. "When did he hunt last?" I needed information fast. "Ah...hours ago but it was only a deer."

Bella

He looked at me, "He's very weak. He needs blood and a lot of it. I can't take him hunting Bella. We don't have time and the only blood I could get in any quantity is human." I looked at him in disbelief, "What are you waiting for Carlisle, Papal dispensation? Get on with it. Save him, save my Jasper." I was frantic. He looked at me gravely, "Are you sure Bella?" I was going to kick him out of the way and open an artery if he didn't get a move on. "Go Carlisle. Do what you need to, but save him."

Carlisle

I wasn't sure that Bella knew what the ramifications were but she'd asked me to save him, so I did the only thing I could and filled a beaker with blood. I handed it to Jasper, but he pushed it away so I looked at Bella. She grabbed it from me and sat beside him "Jasper you need to drink this, please."

Bella

He pushed it away but I caught his hand and held it still, scared by how weak he was if I could hold his hand still. I held the beaker to his lips and his eyes turned black as pitch as he smelled it. Then I tipped it to wet his lips and instinct took over. He drained it in seconds as Carlisle handed me another. This went on for minutes until Jasper finally pushed the beaker away. "No more. Please no more." Carlisle looked at me and nodded, "He'll be OK now, but I'm not sure you're safe here with him. Not now, Not after he's tasted human blood again."

I could see the blood working its magic, he was looking better and pushed the beaker away with force. I heard Carlisle but I shook my head. "I'm staying. Jasper won't hurt me, I know." As I said that Jasper looked up and I have to say I gasped, his eyes were a vivid red. "Go with Carlisle Bella, he's right. You aren't safe here with me." I took his face in my hands and looked directly into those red glowing eyes. "Jasper. Listen to me. You won't hurt me, you couldn't hurt me. You love me and I love you. I'm not leaving you, end of story."

He looked at Carlisle and I knew what was coming next. I braced myself against the chair and hissed at Carlisle, "If you try and take me away I will scream Carlisle. I'll bring the whole of the city down on you. Leave me with Jasper. I take full responsibility, if he kills me then its my fault. He won't though, he knows and so do I, that he couldn't hurt me. We are meant to be together and we will be." I wasn't going unless I was being dragged out screaming and kicking.

Carlisle looked at Jasper with a smile. "I think she's your problem Jasper. I'm not dragging her out and I think she has a point". He growled low in his chest but Carlisle ignored him and kissed my cheek, "See you soon Bella, and thank you for calling me. He'll be OK, good as new in a couple of hours". I smiled "Thank you Carlisle for trusting me". "Oh I had no choice Bella. If I'd tried to drag you out I don't think I would have made it. If you screamed I think Jasper would have attacked. You're right Bella, You are connected, you are mated in every way that matters bar one, and I'm not foolish enough to get between you. I know you'll be safe with him. You just have to persuade him the truth of that. I wish you luck".


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Bella

As he pulled away I walked back in the room to see Jasper standing looking at me with those burning red eyes and growling softly. "OK big guy. Floor show is over. I'm not impressed, so put the fangs away and come lay down with me". He continued to stand so I sighed and lay down on the bed. I knew I was relying on his love for me, but it was the only way. If he attacked and killed me it would be my fault, not his. I wasn't afraid, I had complete confidence in him but I needed to show him that.

"Jasper, I know it was wrong to give you human blood but it was the only way. If you would have taken it I would have opened my own veins to save you, and I'd do the same thing again. I would do whatever it took to save you. I love you, don't you realize that? I love you, the man and the vampire, the whole being, and you love me. I know that with every fiber of my being. You would have done the same thing for me, you have. You've already done that, you keep laying your life on the line for me. Standing in the way of danger. You'd stop a speeding bullet for me, even if it meant your life. What you don't quite get yet, is that its a two-way street. What you fail to realize is that I feel the same way as you. I'd stand in front of a gun aimed at you whether it would kill you or not. You need to learn that love is unconditional on both sides. So suck it up major".

Jasper

I hadn't wanted the human blood but I was in real trouble and Bella was the one offering. As it permeated my cells I felt better immediately. I could feel my strength flowing back, my thirst disappearing, I feltgreat. Then I looked at Bella and I realized I was now a danger to her. I'd tasted human blood once more and I knew my body would crave it. I breathed in her scent and felt the venom pool in my mouth, then suddenly it disappeared as if she didn't smell so good to me. As if I wouldn't want to suck her dry. Instead the monster in me craved to feel her near. To smell her scent, to touch her naked body, and to claim her as mine, body and soul.

This feeling frightened me more than the craving for her blood. This was the kind of feeling I got when we found human women in villages in Mexico. The urge to dominate, to take them, and feel the power as you took their bodies for your pleasure. Yet that wasn't right either. The feeling to take her was there but it was different. I wanted to mark her as mine. To own her body and soul but to be owned too. I was confused and that frightened me but it didn't frighten her. I saw a knowledge in her eyes, a knowledge I wanted to possess and I walked towards her with such longing in my body. Every fibre was screaming for her.

Bella

I saw longing in his eyes, confusion, but a strong urge to own and be owned. It wasn't exactly the way I thought it would be, but it would suffice. I'd take him any way he came, and I knew instinctively that he needed me now. He was lost and floating, confused and in pain. I held out my arms and he came to me, half savage, half hesitant. "Jasper, I know you were waiting for me to ask you to make love to me, and I know you didn't envisage it this way but sometimes events overtake us. Now is a time such as that. So I'm asking you. Make love to me please?" His eyes melted and he took me gently in his arms and kissed me. Covered my face in them, each a little more passionate than the last. As he reached my neck I thought, if he can't control himself and he kills me, I will die happy, knowing I've saved a good man.

Jasper

I heard her as if from a great distance but I understood what she was saying. Even after watching me drink human blood she still wanted me, and that sent the beast to his lair and allowed me control of my body again. She trusted me because she loved me, but more than that, she knew I loved her. She understood that my love wouldn't allow me to hurt her whatever the circumstances. I heard her request and I knew what it meant. She was giving herself to me for all eternity, she'd made her decision and she was right. This wasn't how either of us had envisioned our first time, but it was so right in many ways.

I was a creature of passions, not some lovesick boy, I needed her now more than ever, to save me from my demons. I'd drunk human blood once more, I'd failed whatever the circumstances, and I had one foot on the road to hell once more. Bella was the only one who could turn me around, guide me back and as I took her in my arms it felt like I was washed in a pure blinding light which scoured the blood from me and made me clean once more.

I kissed her with a hunger I had never experienced, taking in her scent and the taste of her soft skin, never getting enough. When I reached the spot on her neck where the pulse throbbed just below the skin, I felt nothing but a desire to keep that heart beating. To keep my lady safe from every danger, even myself, and I kissed the spot tenderly before continuing down to her collarbone. Her tee-shirt was in my way and I ripped it off, my mouth never leaving her skin as I did so. My tongue traced a line down to the swell of her breast and I groaned in longing as my own body suddenly felt aflame.

She moved slightly and undid the clasp, allowing me to gently remove her bra and see those beautiful breasts. To touch them and kiss them, always wanting more but at the same time happy to linger here. The beast wasn't screaming for blood but for Bella's body to become one with mine and I was determined that tonight I would take her for my own. I heard her breathing speeding up and her heart race but instead of thinking how quickly this would drain her when I bit into her soft and vulnerable flesh, I thought how much she longed for me, for us to become one, and my kisses trail lower, over her stomach as she tilted her hips towards me so I could take off her jeans and panties.

The aroma assailing my senses from her excitement almost knocked me over and I grabbed her thighs and gently as desire would allow I opened her legs to taste her fully. As she screamed and pulled at my hair I knelt above her, pulling my shirt over my head and dropping it to lay with hers then went to unzip my trousers but she stopped me. I looked at her as a sexy smile crossed her face and she reached up to do it herself. As her fingers touched my erection I gasped and trembled. She pulled my trousers down to my knees and I kicked them off, still looking at her.

I could see she was ready for me so I lifted myself up, ready to enter her. She looked into my eyes and nodded, "Yes Jasper. Make me yours. Show me how much you want me to be yours". I thrust into her as gently as possible, fighting the urge to push as hard and fast as I could. She gasped as I broke through and I stopped, but she pulled me forward, wanting to feel me inside her as far as possible. I stopped again as I felt her love and desire burn into my very soul and our bodies and minds became one. She kissed my neck and my chest as I thrust faster and faster, holding on as long as I possibly could, while riding her waves of ecstasy. Then it all became too much and I came hard and violently deep inside her body. She screamed and grabbed my arms pulling me down to lay on top of her.

My whole body had drained into her with that orgasm and I felt her, felt my way to her heart and burned my mark upon it. I felt her too, searching out my soul and taking it in her hands to protect it, and me, for eternity. We were one, and no one would ever be able to separate us, no one. There was no more Jasper, no more Bella, as individuals we were mated in the deepest possible way. What she felt, I felt, what I thought, she thought. Peace descended and I rolled sideways to hold her as she slowly came back to me from the heaven I had transported her to. Back to me and transporting me to heaven and closing the door on our love, trapping us within, and the world out.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Bella

As my breathing returned to normal, or as close as it would ever get while laying naked in Jasper's arms, I felt a strange sensation. I was no longer alone, not even inside my head. He was there with me, his love burning like a beacon keeping me safe and warm. Edward had never got inside my body or my head and it frustrated him, he hated not knowing my thoughts but I was glad, I hadn't wanted him to know everything I knew. With Jasper it was the other way, I wanted him inside my head. I needed that constant contact to live and as I approached the beacon I realized it was also a window. I looked in and gasped, this must be heaven. I could feel his love, his desire within me. We were no longer individuals craving each other but a single entity and I wrapped around that beacon to keep it safe within me.

Jasper

Bella drifted in a dream like state for hours in my arms, and I started to worry she would get too cold so close to my body. When I tried to move, to pull a sheet up around her, she opened her eyes. "No Jazz, I don't feel cold with you and I couldn't bear anything between us. She ran her fingers into my hair and pulled me close for a kiss that started sweet and gentle but ended with us making love again, even more passionately than before and my climax this time totally wiped me out. I couldn't move or speak I could barely think and this time Bella pushed me to one side and held me with trembling hands as I drifted in a mist of love and desire.

Bella

I could have stayed here for ever but I knew we had to go back. It wasn't over yet and until we found Alice it never would be. I just wanted to be left to be with Jasper. To lay with him day after endless day without having to look behind us. I knew sooner or later he would change me, to keep me with him for ever, and also to protect me but I wanted it to be for the first not the second reason. I felt him move and stroked his hair as his head lay against my breast. "Hi there, you feeling better now?" He raised his head to look at me with those red eyes, and I found it made no difference. Jasper was still looking out at me, only the color was different, not the man. "Sure am darlin' but I got the feeling you wanted to do something. I nodded "Yes. I don't want to, but I know we must. Alice". I didn't need to say more, his eyes tightened in anger and a snarl erupted, to stop it I pulled him back down and kissed him again, and again, and once more we made love.

Afterwards he chuckled, "What's so funny?" He became serious again, "I was just remembering a quote from a film I once watched. At the time I didn't understand it but I do now, and the crazy thing is that it was spoken by a wolf man". I was intrigued, "So, are you going to tell me?" He sighed, "OK. I've never loved anybody this way. Never looked at a woman and thought, if civilization fails, if the world ends, I'll still understand what god meant". He looked waiting, to see if I would laugh I think. "Thank you Jazz, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard". And I thought, Yes. I know what God meant too.

It was hours more before we finally got up, showered, and set out for the Cullens place. My wrist was aching now but I tried not to let Jasper see, a hopeless task as he felt my pain as soon as I did. I looked over at him as he drove, "Its OK Bella I'm fine now, let me help you. I nodded, "OK" and the pain eased, a feeling of calm and contentment stealing over me. He wasn't projecting it purposely to help, that I knew in my soul. I was feeling his emotions, as he felt mine. It was like we were in our own little bubble of love, safe and warm and isolated from the world. I knew that soon the world would have to take us from this but I revelled in it, as did he. I don't think he was even aware but a smile played around his mouth and he took my hand, turning it so he could kiss the inside of my wrist and take in the aroma of my blood. An aroma that stimulated him, but that he no longer craved.

As we pulled up outside their place I just hoped that Carlisle and Esme would act kindly towards Jasper. Carlisle met us at the door and ushered us in with a smile and an arm around my shoulder. Esme ran over with a cry and took me in her arms, "Oh Bella it's so good to see you again. I'm so sorry for what has happened you poor thing". Then she turned to Jasper, "Hello darling. It's so good to see you as well. I hope you'll be able to forgive us for being so blind, for listening to Alice and not looking at you for ourselves. I'm so glad you have looked after Bella." She gave him a hug too and I was pleased to see that he returned it. "Thank you Esme. I'm just sorry it's come to this, but you know I can't leave Alice to cause any more devastation." She looked so sad and weary as she nodded her head. "I know, but please don't be cruel with her. She's a very disturbed young girl really." He took a step back and laughed bitterly, "She's a fucking nut case who has spent all her time trying to kill Bella and harm me for her own vindictive ends Esme. I've done nothing to her...yet. But she will pay for what she's done to Bella." He pulled me close and kissed my cheek as Carlisle coughed to break the awkward silence.

Jasper

"I know you didn't want to involve Edward and Rose, Jasper but I have asked them to recheck the bidders that they spoke too before. I've also spoken to Garrett but he's not prepared to help any further so Edward will fly to England to take care of that. I don't really think that Bella is in any danger from our world now, except for Alice". I looked at him in total amazement, "In no danger from our world Carlisle? Are you really so blind? Has it not occurred to you that the Volturi know of Bella's existence from Alice? Do you really think they are going to sit back and just ignore her existence? Personally I think it's highly fucking unlikely! So how am I supposed to protect Bella from them, and at the same time guard her against Alice? In reality Bella's only chance of surviving at all ,is if I change her. A pretty poor choice if you ask me." Carlisle looked at me startled, "Do you really think that Alice would have told the Volturi about Bella? Alice hasn't met personally with Aro so she could still be unknown to them." I shook my head, "Alice is out for blood, Bella's, and bodies, mine and Bella's. Do you really think she'd forgo such a good opportunity to drop us both in it?" He looked at Esme and they both shook their heads.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Bella

I hadn't really thought about the Volturi and now I was scared again. After all I've been through there were still vampires after me. It was getting seriously annoying. All I wanted was my life, a life with Jasper and possibly Peter and Charlotte. I caught their names and paid attention to the conversation again. "I'm not sure that's the safest place for Bella." I heard Carlisle say before being cut off by Esme, "Carlisle we have to trust Jasper to know what is best for Bella. He's done an excellent job of keeping her alive so far." I looked at Jasper "What did I miss Jasper?" He looked uncomfortable, "Bella I need to find Alice but I can't drag you round with me, not the way I travel. I want you to stay with Peter and Charlotte while I finish this. Then we can discuss the Volturi."

I shook my head, "No way Jasper. I want to be with you." He smiled at me, "I can't look after you while I'm tracking her and Peter and Charlotte will keep you safe." I had to smile at that, "I remember them doing that last time. I ended up in Mexico with Maria the mad woman, as I recall. Anyway, I don't want you going alone." I looked at Carlisle and Esme but I knew in my heart I couldn't stay with them. My mind was working furiously, "OK. I'll stay with one of them, and you take the other as back up." He started to shake his head until I added, "No compromise. Either you take one of them with you or I go." Esme smiled at me, "I think you've finally met your match Jasper. If I were you I'd take the deal while its still on the table." He looked at me exasperated, "Very well, but I don't like it Bella." I smiled sweetly, "No one said you had to like it. You just have to agree." That raised a ghost of a smile and he nodded. "Jasper. Give them our contact numbers then if there is any trouble we can help." Knowing those two they'd rather storm Volterra than call on the Cullens for help but it was a nice gesture.

Jasper

I left Bella with Carlisle and Esme for a while. She needed that wrist sorting out and I had to contact Peter and tell him the deal with Bella. I didn't want any help with Alice but it wasn't going to get any easier if I had to watch Bella, as well as my own back. I drove away from there and found a place to park up before dialing Peters cell phone. "Ah Major. I wondered how long it would be before you were begging for our help again." He was in one of those moods, so I sighed and ignored the quip. "Peter, I'm going after Alice." He interrupted, "About time too, she wore the pants in your relationship for too long." I clenched my fist but continued, "I don't want to take Bella with me, she'd slow me down too much, but she won't let me go alone.."

He laughed, "Oh Yeah, I knew that girl would pussy whip you. Go Bella." The steering wheel groaned as I continued. "I need one of you to look out for her and the other to come with me." He laughed again, "Been given your orders have you. I like that girl more and more." That was it, I'd had enough, "Peter. Shut the fuck up for just a minute and listen. I want you to look after Bella, maybe she'll whip you into shape. Would Charlotte come with me?" He spoke to her before coming back to me, "Just as you like Major but wouldn't Bella be better with Char?" He just wanted an excuse to beat the crap out of Alice. "Bella seems more relaxed in your company for some reason. So?" There was a seconds silence then, "When and where?" We arranged for me to drive Bella half way and then I'd drop Bella off and pick Charlotte up.

Bella

I hated hospitals, and even with Carlisle next to me I still couldn't wait to get out of the place, just the smell made my stomach churn. "Bella relax, once I've seen the X ray we'll know if it needs resetting. That will mean an operation I'm afraid." I looked at him in horror, "No way Carlisle. I can't stay in here." He patted my knee. "Lets wait till we see what it looks like before panicking shall we?" I nodded, looking for the exits but I think he must have read my mind because he took my good hand in his. "No Bella. We stay until its sorted. Can I ask you a question?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this but I nodded. "Jasper. What is it you see in him? I don't mean physically I guess that's fairly obvious, he's a good looking man. What I mean is, how did you see so much more in him than we ever did?"

That was easy, "I didn't have Alice dripping lies and warnings in my ear the whole time. I stood and watched him. I listened to what he had to say, I saw the way he treated you all and the way he was treated. I noticed him Carlisle, something none of you ever did. You noticed Alice's husband, not Jasper Hale or Whitlock, not the man himself." He thought about this and nodded. "Yes I see. Well Bella, I think you are the right person for him. I'm very happy for you both and I hope in time we can all be at least friends, perhaps even distant relatives." I wondered about that, I didn't like the way they had treated Jasper but he was almost family I guess. "We'll have to see Carlisle. A lot has happened since you left me, and he left you." He was about to speak again when the X ray came back. I thanked my lucky stars when it turned out that it didn't need resetting, but Carlisle did insist on plastering it, "Just to be on the safe side Bella and please try not to break it again." I grinned, "I'll try Carlisle".

Jasper

When I drove up to the hospital Bella ran to me, one arm in a blue plaster cast. "See, almost as good as new." I looked over he head to Carlisle who smiled. "It'll be OK, but if the plaster cracks or she gets any pain I want her back straight away." I nodded before heading back to the truck with her. As I opened the door she turned back, "Thank you Carlisle. For everything." I put a hand up to him as I turned the truck round and headed off to meet Peter. "Bella, I've arranged for you to stay with Peter. Charlotte will come with me." She looked at me puzzled, "Why Peter?" I smiled, "I know he'll keep you safe and Charlotte might be helpful catching up with Alice. I'll try to ring you every day but if I don't get in contact don't worry. It'll just mean I'm somewhere I can't get a signal." I could see she didn't like this at all but she didn't say much. She just took my hand and smiled sadly, "I'm going miss you Jasper. Don't be away too long."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Bella

I saw the car waiting and realized I was about to be separated from Jasper. I had no idea how long that separation would be and the pain had already started. There was a dull ache in my chest, one I knew that would only get worse as time went on. Tears were already gathering in my eyes before the car stopped and Jasper opened the door for me. Peter stood, arms out and with a big smile on his face, "Hey BB, you're looking good. It's been too long girl." He walked over as he saw my reluctance and took my arm. "He'll be fine Bella. The Major is far too ornery to get hurt by that little bitch. Let him do his job without worrying about you. Anyway I've got a special project for us. Something to keep you occupied till he gets back." I managed a wan smile and fought back the tears.

Jasper came over and pulled me into his arms, "I hope those aren't tears of worry for me. I'd hate thinking you didn't trust me to get the job done." I shook my head, "No they're selfish tears. I don't want to be away from you, but I'll be OK with Pete. Just get back soon please." He smiled and kissed me tenderly before turning to Peter. "Look after her." Pete snapped a salute. "Sure will Major. Take care of Char for me in return." Jasper nodded and touched Peter on the shoulder, "See you soon." I watched as he walked back to the truck and started the engine. Char kissed my cheek and embraced Pete before joining him. As they drove away Jasper put his arm out of the window in a farewell salute, and then they were gone.

Peter

I saw the tears start and led Bella to the car, "Hey BB at least give me a chance. Even I don't usually get tears on the first date. They'll be fine I promise you. Do you think I'd let Char go if I didn't have complete confidence in the Major. He's never lost a fight." She looked at me, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Sorry Pete. I don't know what's got into me. It just hurts so much now he's gone." He nodded, "Yeah, the downside to being mated girl. It's a bitch, but you learn to cope." She looked at me with interest, "Does it hurt if Char is away?" I nodded, "Oh yeah, don't feel too special, we all go through it but you learn ways to cope. And I just happen to have a project to keep you from moping around. Jazz asked me to look around for a plot of land to build a house for you, so I thought you could help me look." She stopped crying and blew her nose, "Land? For a house? For us?" I laughed, "Yeah that just about nails it." She laughed, "Okay Pete lets get to it, but first I need feeding, I am starving."

Bella

I felt better to know that Jasper was making plans for us and after I'd eaten Pete took me back to their place to start the hunt on the computer. Well, I did the looking because he was about as good with the laptop as Steve had been. While I trawled the real estate sites Pete was happy to feed the printer and mark all the possibilities on a map he had drawn. "Hey BB how close to us do you want to be?" I had absolutely no idea, "What do you think Jasper would say?" He laughed, "We used to live together so I don't think it will worry him too much. Its how close you want to be. He just wants you to be happy. So how much do you like us BB?" I put my arm around him, "You need to ask? You and Charlotte are like a brother and sister to me, I don't mind how close we are but...how about far enough so you can't hear what we're doing." He nodded, "Sounds like a plan." After a few hours I had a headache, "Pete, I'm going to lay down for a while. Do I use the same room?" He shouted from outside, "Of course, its yours and Jasper's whenever you are here. Don't let me hear you ask again BB." I smiled as I went upstairs. He could be a pain, but Pete always made me feel better.

Peter

I knew Jasper was worried about leaving Bella but he knew I'd look after her. I like Bella, she's funny and serious at the same time, my kind of girl. He may not have actually asked me to look for land but I knew he'd be happy if BB was, and I thought she could do with some family around and she saw us that way. Anyway, by the time he got back it would be a fait accompli so he'd smile and take the accolades and as long as I stayed out of dark corners I'd be fine too. It would take Bella a few days to settle down here again but I'd keep her occupied. I just hope he rang every day to stop her worrying. We'd have to go shopping soon too. I had no idea what to get in for her to eat, it all smelled like shit to me! I'd have to work out a schedule for hunting too, at night while she was asleep. I had a plan for that too, which I'd put into operation the following day. I just hoped it would be a hit with BB.

Bella

I showered quickly and took a couple of Tylenol for the nagging stress headache I had. The room was as lovely as I remembered and I sank on the huge bed with relief before remembering I would be on my own up here. I missed Jasper again now and the ache was back in my chest. I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep, hoping that Pete wouldn't come up to try and comfort me. Only one person could do that, and he was miles away now, looking for Alice.

I woke up to a grey misty morning, and it matched my mood until I got downstairs to the smell of burning. "Pete what the hell are you doing?" There was a frying pan burning brightly on the stove top while the toaster was busy sending out smoke signals. I put the frying pan with its content of charred bacon outside before unjamming the toaster and throwing the incinerated bread in the bin. I turned and looked at Pete's crestfallen look and couldn't help laughing. "I was trying to feed you." he complained. I kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Pete but it might be safer if I hunted for myself. Charlotte might have a house standing when she gets back that way. He grinned, "Yeah maybe. Its more difficult than it looks, this cooking lark." He always made me feel better, "Thanks Peter So what's on the "keep Bella amused" agenda today?"

Peter

I let Bella drive the truck into town, giving her directions, which kept her mind occupied. While she went food shopping with money Jazz had left for her I went to do my own errands arranging to meet up with her later. She wanted to get some clothes and other bits and pieces, all foreign to me. I waved as I drove off, she'd never know I was still keeping an eye on her, I was curious about what she was doing and I was supposed to be keeping her safe.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Bella

It was fun to wander round the shops without worrying about being snatched, or the price of things. Jasper had left me money to buy clothes and food and with strict instructions that I was to spend it. Thinking of him started the ache in my chest again, so I tried to occupy my mind on the food shopping. I hated food shopping and didn't want to do a load of cooking just for myself so I compromised, buying a lot of ready meals I could just put in the microwave, but with a smile I put some pop tarts in a bag. I would teach Pete to cook those if he wanted to help with breakfast.

Peter

Once she went for a coffee I left her to do my little bit of shopping, a surprise for BB that I hoped she'd like. When I got back about twenty minutes later she was sitting on a bench near the shops reading. So she'd found a book, good, that would help to keep her mind off the Major. I just wish Char could come up with something to amuse him. I'd had at least a dozen texts from him since he left yesterday asking about her and the constant vibration in my pocket was driving me mad. When she saw me she grinned and pushed the book into one of the bags she had arranged around her. "Shit girl, you buy the whole town" I said as I got out to help her. "Well as I'm staying with the original cave man I thought I'd better try to add a little culture to the place." I pulled out a box of Pop Tarts, "This is culture?" She grabbed them with a smile. "They are for you to cook me for breakfast. Even you can't burn a pop tart" she looked at my expression, "Well maybe I'm aiming a little high for your skills" and we both laughed. I threw the bags in the back and went round to the passenger door opening it for her. "Not letting me drive back?" she asked. I shook my head, "Valuable goods aboard now. I better drive back." She peered at me suspiciously, "Pop Tarts are valuable?" I touched the side of my nose, "Get in. All will be revealed when we get back."

Bella

Pete was acting very suspiciously, he kept looking in the rear view mirror and I suddenly worried he'd seen something behind us. "Are we being followed?" I asked anxiously. He looked at me in surprise, "No, why?" I looked in the mirror then back at him. "Oh. No. No just keeping an eye out as ordered". I knew there was more to it so I watched too but I never saw anything, not so much as a bird. When we pulled up outside the house Pete jumped out and was there before I could climb down. "BB I have a surprise for you but if you don't like it there's no problem. It can go back." I looked at him suspiciously "Am I going to like this Pete?" He shrugged, "I don't really know but I thought it was worth a shot." He went round to the back and brought out a big box dotted with holes. I heard a muffled noise, "Pete. There's something in that box and its moving." He smiled "Fuck, I hope so." and he put the box on the ground in front of me..I knelt down and slowly opened the flaps. Looking up at me were two beautiful brown eyes and a ball of black and tan fur. I looked at his huge grin and put my hands in the box, feeling a warm furry body and a wet tongue. I pulled out the wriggling body in amazement. "It's a puppy."

Peter

Her face was a picture and I snapped a quick photo to send to the Major. "No shit BB. You've just passed your biology practical". I don't think she heard me though. She was too busy cuddling the new addition to the family. "Well what are you going to call him?" She looked up, "Me?" I nodded, "As the newest member of the Whitlock family I thought you might like to name our latest recruit." She looked at him rubbing her face into his soft fur. "I think we should call him Major." I rolled my eyes, "How predictable, but its your choice. Not sure how the Major 'Mark One' will feel though." At that she stopped, "OK then, how about Lucky. I was lucky enough to be taken in by you and Char and I was lucky enough to find my mate in Jasper." I nodded, "OK. Come on boy..I mean Lucky". The puppy, to my amazement, trotted obediently at my heel in to the barn where I'd built him a kennel inside the wagon Bella had made for our mystery night. When she saw this her smile got wider and she hugged me, "Thanks Pete" and I got a kiss too!. I sent the photo to the Major with a report on our doings of the day. All I got back was..."What the fuck is that?" The man had no taste whatsoever!

Bella

I sat by the phone all evening with Lucky at my feet. We'd taken him for a long walk and he was now crashing out after eating one of Pete's slippers. I'd hidden it for now until I could replace it, I knew they were his favourites. As the clock ticked the minutes closer to midnight, I started to worry. Lucky knew I was restless and climbed onto my lap, curling up and falling back to sleep. I stroked his fur and picked up my book but I couldn't concentrate. When the phone finally rang I jumped so much that the book went flying one way and Lucky the other. I snatched the receiver, "Jasper?" He laughed, "Hi Bella. Sorry I'm so late ringing but Char and I were on a plane. Are you OK?" He was on a plane? That meant he was further from me, my stomach dropped, "Bella?" I stifled a sob, "Yeah I'm OK. It's just that I miss you so much. Where are you?" I could hear a loud-speaker in the distance. "Still at the airport waiting for another flight. Alice is leading us a merry little dance but I'll catch up with her soon." He hadn't answered my question, "Where are you Jasper?" He hesitated, "We're in Canada but we're waiting for a flight out to Europe." The pain in my chest ached dully. "I miss you Jazz, so much it hurts." "I know Bella, I feel the same but I have to finish this. Anyway I hear I have a rival for your affection." Pete must have told him about Lucky, "Yeah but he doesn't fill your place in my bed." He laughed again, then I heard Char calling him. "I'm sorry darlin' I have to go. They've just called our flight. I'll ring again as soon as I can".

I said goodbye as I started to cry. "Geez, I'm gonna need more tissues if you keep this up BB. He'll be back soon, so pull your self together girl. Your upsetting Lucky." I looked and sure enough he was looking at me from the corner of the room whimpering. I went over and stroked him, "Sorry Lucky." Pete took him out to the barn to sleep and I trudged up the stairs to my lonely bed. This pain was getting worse and I felt so weary. I only brushed my teeth and threw some cold water on my face before climbing into bed and hugging the pillow cried myself to sleep.

Peter

I was getting concerned about Bella, she went through the motions but nothing seemed to touch her. She eat, took Lucky out, looked on the map for parcels of land with me, pretended to read and cried herself to sleep. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to worry the Major. That was something else, he and Char were in Italy. If Bella knew they were that close to the Volturi she'd freak big time. The only time she showed any animation was when he rang and that was sporadic because he didn't want Alice catching anything. I thought about what she'd been through and wondered if she needed some female company after all. The only female I could think of was Emmett's girlfriend Kerri. She was a friend of Bella's so it was worth a shot.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Emmett

I was waiting for Kerri to come out of work when my cell phone started to buzz. I didn't recognize the number so I answered it cautiously. "Emmett? I hope to god that's you or Jenks is going to lose some appendages." I recognized the voice, "Peter? What do you want? Where's Bella and Jazz?" Well this started well I thought. "It's about Bella I'm ringing."

Peter

His anxiety came over loud and clear, "What's up with Bella? What have you done?" "Whoa big boy. She's fine but I think she could do with some female company and I know Kerri and she were friends. Do you think you and Kerri could visit? I'd really appreciate it." There was a long pause, "Where's Jazz? Why is Bella with you?" Why did he always answer a question with a question? "He's looking for Alice and he left Bella here with me but I think she's pining and its making me really nervous." He laughed, "Yeah, she can be a real worrier. OK, If Kerri can get time off we'll be out. Give us your address and I'll get back to you as soon as." I rang off crossing my fingers.

Bella

The bed was too big and too warm without Jasper and the pain in my chest was getting worse. Sometimes it took my breath away and it was starting to frighten me. Was this normal? Should I feel this ill if I was away from him? I couldn't tell Pete, he would laugh and make a joke of it all. I wished Charlotte were still here or Esme. I cried long into the night trying to do it quietly although I knew Pete knew, he heard it however quiet I was. I felt terrible, I'd been sick and the headache kept coming back. I knew Pete would pick up on it all soon, I just hoped he'd tell me it was all normal but I didn't really believe it. There was something wrong, very wrong.

Kerri

When Emmett told me Bella wasn't well I arranged to take a week off to go see her. I was working my months notice anyway so I didn't really care if I didn't go back. Emmett and I were going on a holiday to Europe before coming back to get married in the summer. It would be nice to see Bella and Jasper again. After all she was the one who told me about Emmett and after all the shit she'd been through she deserved her own happiness. I just hoped it wasn't anything serious. We drove out the next day, Emmett in high spirits to be seeing his little sister, and singing along atrociously to the music on the radio.

Peter

When I saw Emmett's truck I was very relieved, Bella hadn't even come down for breakfast this morning complaining of a blinding headache and sickness. I told Kerri about Bella and she went straight up while I filled Em in on Jasper's travels. He and Charlotte were in Egypt now but he thought she was just skipping from place to place to stay ahead of him. I agreed but I knew she'd slip up sooner or later. I didn't tell him about Bella and she managed to speak to him last time he called. He just thought she was missing him and I wasn't going to enlighten him until I knew there was something to worry about.

Kerri

When I got upstairs Bella was in the bathroom, but the bedroom blinds were drawn and the room felt stuffy. I opened the blind and the window to let some fresh air in. When she came out of the bathroom and I saw the state of her alarm bells started ringing loudly. She looked at me with red eyes, "Kerri? What are you doing here? Is Em with you?" I nodded, "Yeah, we thought you might like to see us. Bella you look like shit. What's wrong?" She shook her head, "I don't know Kerri but I feel terrible, I've been sick, my chest hurts, I keep sweating then I'm cold and I've got the mother of all headaches." I looked at her and ran through the symptoms, "Bella, you're not pregnant are you?" She looked at me in amazement, "No. Why do you?..no...I don't think so...could I be?" I felt her forehead, "No. I think we can rule that out, you have a fever. I think you need a doctor Bella." She shook her head, "No. I don't need a Doctor it's just a chill I think." She flopped back onto the bed and closed her eyes. I pulled a sheet over her and rushed downstairs.

Peter

When I saw Kerri's face I knew it was trouble. "What's wrong with her?" She looked at me, "Do I look like a fucking Doctor to you? I don't know what's wrong with her but she's sick and I think she needs a Doctor Peter, Now." Emmett looked at her, a worried look on his face. "Sick? Bella's sick?" She nodded, "Where's the nearest hospital? I thought at first she might be pregnant but its more than that." I put an arm on her shoulder and turned her towards me, "Pregnant? You think she might be pregnant?" Kerri shook her head, "I just thought she might be. But she's sick." I put my hand under her chin to look in her face, "Kerri. Is there a chance that she might be pregnant?" She noticed my serious tone, "I don't know Peter. Could she be?" I nodded and she gasped, "Could a human girl become pregnant by a vampire male?" I threw my hands in the air, "How the fuck should I know? But if there's the slightest chance that she could be we can't take her to a hospital." She got my drift, "Oh! What about Carlisle?" Oh fuck, anyone but him I thought "Do you really think she needs a doctor?" I hoped she might shake her head but she nodded, "Yes I do. And fast."

Emmett

I looked at Peter, "You have to let Jasper know." He shook his head, "I can't Em. He and Char are somewhere in the Gobi desert, out of contact for the next few days at least. We have to do what we can off our own back. Ring Carlisle will you?" I nodded, thinking it would come better from me anyway." I walked outside to phone him while Kerri went upstairs to Bella and Peter paced the room pulling at his hair. "He'll fucking dismember me if anything happens to her. Shit shit shit."

Carlisle

I was surprised when I heard Emmett's voice sounding so full of panic. He spoke so fast that it was jumbled even to me. "Calm down Emmett and tell me what's wrong." When he explained about Bella I promised to be there as soon as I could. It didn't sound good so I rang Esme to arrange a private helicopter to get us there as quickly as possible. I grabbed all the things I could from the hospital stores and drove straight to the airport. Our pilot had already filed his flight plan so we took off almost immediately. Esme questioned me on the way but there was very little I could tell her under the circumstances, A) I didn't know very much and B) the pilot had ears! When he landed in the paddock at the back of the Whitlock property I asked him to wait. We might need to ferry Bella back to the hospital.

Peter

I went out to meet Carlisle when he landed and noticed his wife was with him, "Great, the gangs all here" I said under my breath before smiling a greeting to him. He was polite and not as cold as he had been, but his main concern was Bella and he insisted in going straight up leaving Esme to sit with Emmett and Kerri when she was chased from Bella's bedside.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Kerri

I was scared for Bella because she looked so ill, I just hoped it wasn't anything too serious. As I sat on the couch with Emmett this cute little puppy came in, wagging his tail. Emmett looked down in surprise as it started chewing his laces, "What the fuck is that?" Peter looked over, "It's what they call a dog Emmett. Never seen one before?" Emmett made a face, "No shit? What is it? I've never seen a dog that looks like that thing. The fur is sticking out in all directions. Looks like it had a crap nights sleep." Peter managed a smile, "Its an Airedale terrier. They are supposed to be very loyal, and mean dudes. I thought it might keep Bella company and help to guard her." Emmett chuckled, "Do they chow down on vamps?" I looked at the mess it had made of Emmett's lace. "If you don't get it away from your foot I think you might just find out Em." I picked it up and it started licking my face, tail waggling furiously, "What's he called?" Peter shrugged, "Bella named him Lucky. He's pretty good really and house trained." I put him back on the floor and he struggled unsuccessfully to climb onto Emmett's lap. "Hey Lucky. Four paws on the floor boy." Lucky cocked his head and then flopped down across Emmett's feet.

Peter

I was terrified it might be something serious. I had no idea how I would explain to Jasper if I lost or had to change Bella in his absence. Shit, I wished Char was here with me. Esme must have seen my worried expression because she came and sat next to me. "Peter. I know we haven't had much to do with each other and I think we may have been prejudiced by Alice, so I'd like to say sorry on behalf of Carlisle and myself. Please don't worry too much, Carlisle is very good at what he does and I know he'll do anything to look after Bella for Jasper." I looked into her concerned eyes, "Esme. I don't really care about the past. Carlisle is the only one we could call on. It doesn't matter how we feel about each other, just that we all feel the same about Bella. I don't want to have to tell Jasper we couldn't save her so, pray your husband can work his miracles here today." She took my hand and I didn't pull away, I guess I needed the comfort it gave me.

Carlisle

Kerri was reluctant to leave Bella but I needed to examine her and if she was indeed pregnant there was a certain conversation we needed to have. She looked very pale, with red rimmed eyes and a fever. As I sat on the edge of the bed she opened her eyes and smiled faintly, "Carlisle. No broken wrist this time." and she lifted the cast for me to see. "No Bella, you seem to have gone one better this time. Tell me what's wrong." She pulled herself up on the pillows. "Well, my chest hurts, I keep vomiting, I can't eat and I'm so tired. In short, I feel like shit." I took her blood pressure and pulse and didn't like what I saw.

When I lifted her forward to listen to her lungs she winced. Her lungs weren't working as well as they should, and I wasn't at all happy. "Bella, I know Kerri already asked you this but I have to do it for myself. Do you think you might be pregnant?" Flushed as she was, she still managed to blush. "I don't know Carlisle. I guess I could be, but is that even possible? With a vampire?" I shrugged, "I've never come across a case but its not impossible I guess." She looked at me confused, "But Rose couldn't have a baby..." I touched her flushed face, "No Bella. A vampire woman couldn't carry a baby. Their bodies wouldn't be able to change enough to carry a growing baby, but you aren't a vampire."

I saw as understanding lit up her eyes, "Oh, but a vampire male could sire a baby with a human woman...like me." she whispered. I nodded "Yes, but I'd like to examine you so we can rule it in or out. I don't think its pregnancy making you this ill, if you are in fact pregnant, but it might alter the treatment I can give you. So, do you mind if I examine you? I can get Esme up here to sit with you if you like." She shook her head weakly, "No Carlisle. Just you and me please."

Bella

I didn't know what to think, was I pregnant? Was Jasper going to be a father? What would we do? These questions went round and round inside my skull as Carlisle examined me. I felt so ill it was difficult to concentrate on anything. When Carlisle had finished he went to wash his hands and there was a small knock on the door. "Come in" I croaked and saw Kerri peer round the door. "You OK Bella? I was worried about you and the guys are at boiling point. Any news?" I shook my head and beckoned her over to sit with me.

"Kerri" I whispered, "I need to tell you something. I don't know if you and Emmett are intimate and I don't need to know but I think you need to know that if you are you need to be taking precautions. I didn't realize it but you could get pregnant." She looked at me startled, "Wow I never thought about that, Bella thanks for the warning, but I'm still on the pill so I guess I'm safe. Do you... are you?" "I don't know, Carlisle hasn't said yet."

I heard him come back into the room and both of us looked up expectantly. "Well?" I said impatiently. I couldn't make out his expression, "Bella you are pregnant but I don't think you will be able to carry the baby." I was shocked, "Why? What's the matter with the baby?" He shook his head, "Nothing. It's you who are ill. I think you've contracted Leptospirosis from your time in the swamp." I didn't have the faintest idea what he'd just said. I was too amazed at his first piece of news.

Carlisle

I knew she hadn't understood what I'd just told her or how serious it was. "Bella, you are very ill and I need to get you into a hospital for treatment". She shook her head violently, "No Carlisle. I can't, what happens if they test me for the baby. Its sure to come up with something weird. No hospital, you look after me. I'm not going to hospital. Promise me...Promise me." She was getting very agitated. "Bella I don't have the equipment here to look after you" I explained. "Then get it, but promise me Carlisle." I didn't like this but she was right. There was no way I could admit her to a hospital without danger to us all. Kerri looked at me, "Promise her Carlisle. We'll help, but you have to promise her." I nodded, knowing that my hands were tied anyway. "I promise Bella, and I'll do all I can but if Jasper comes back he will make his own decisions." She nodded weakly and lay back eyes closed and breathing laboured.

Esme

As soon as I saw Carlisle's demeanour I knew it was serious. He stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at Peter as he spoke. "Bella is dangerously ill. She's contracted a possibly fatal disease from the swamp water but I can't treat her in hospital because she's also pregnant with Jaspers child. I need to get equipment and fast but I can't...daren't move her." Peter jumped up, "Hell get what you need, the place is yours. Do you think she'll make it?" Carlisle looked unsure, "I'll do all I can Peter but I think she will lose the baby. Her body is too weak to fight the disease and nourish a growing baby. I will try. When do you think you'll be able to contact Jasper? He should know what's going on" Peter shrugged, "No idea. He's out of cell phone coverage, could be a couple of hours or a couple of weeks. Fuck, I knew this was a bad idea." I could only look at the stairs and wonder what would happen to the poor sick girl up there.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Carlisle

Not without difficulty I managed to source oxygen and IV antibiotics and saline solutions. I just hoped her kidneys didn't fail because getting my hands on a dialysis machine was proving to be very difficult. She was going down quickly now and I felt happier when the oxygen appeared to help her breathing. I tried to discuss changing her but she wouldn't hear of it as long as she still carried Jaspers child, and however much I explained that she wouldn't carry it to full term she wouldn't listen. My main hope was that we could get Jasper to talk to her, but of course he had disappeared. Out of contact just when we needed to get hold of him.

Kerri was turning out to be a good medical orderly. She helped Esme look after Bella who was now slipping in and out of consciousness. The IV antibiotics were dripping steadily into her blood stream but there were no guarantees that they would be able to fight off the massive infection. I blamed myself for not putting her on antibiotics as soon as I knew she'd been in swamp water, but I was sidetracked by her wrist and then Jaspers wound. I knew what Peter meant when he said he didn't know how he was going to face Jasper if anything happened to Bella, because I felt the same way, and I knew he wouldn't take the news well even if she did survive. Very few people contracted the severe form of the disease and a lot of those died, so she had no better than a fifty fifty chance and as long as she carried the baby, the odds dropped lower still.

Bella

I felt so ill and kept losing great chunks of time. Carlisle had told me I'd picked this disease up from the swamp water and I knew he felt guilty about not treating me earlier. I just wanted Jasper back, I wanted him to hold me and tell me it was all going to be OK. Carlisle wanted me to agree to a termination but I couldn't do it. This baby was a product of our love and I wouldn't lose it if I could help it. He'd warned me it wouldn't end happily but I just couldn't do it. We would both take our chances and see what the throw of the dice brought us. I knew Kerri was beside me most of the time, just chatting away, reminding me of Chris and the fun we'd had together. When I drifted off, my Jasper was waiting, arms open to take me into the comfort of his embrace. It got so I didn't want to come to consciousness, I wanted to stay in the comfortable darkness with him.

Carlisle

We were losing the battle, I could feel it inside. The periods of wakefulness were getting shorter and more spaced out. She was getting weaker and I thought she might be giving up. The pregnancy wasn't helping either, leeching the last reserves of her strength. I went downstairs to sit with Esme while Kerri watched over Bella. As I sat down the phone rang, and as Peter was out I answered it. I felt my prayers were answered when I heard Jaspers voice, "Carlisle? What are you doing at Peters? What's happened? Is it Bella?"

Jasper

I knew as soon as I heard Carlisle's voice that there was something terribly wrong and that it concerned my Bella. I stood rigid with shock as he explained what had happened. "Jasper. I need your consent to terminate the pregnancy. Its Bella's only chance." I slipped to my knees as he said this, Bella carrying my baby? Refusing to let Carlisle save her because of it? "Carlisle I can't do that. I promised I'd love Bella unconditionally and if she's refusing I wont go against her wishes." He tried to talk me round while I saw Char cut off her call to Peter's cell and go off to the ticket desk at the airport. I knew people were looking at me kneeling there but I didn't care.

"Carlisle, tell her I'm coming. Ask her to hang on for me." He sighed impatiently, "Jasper she can't hear us. I just told you, she's unconscious." I tried again, "Carlisle tell her I'm on my way home." He started again but I heard the phone snatched from his hand, "Jasper, its Emmett. I'll make sure she gets your message but hurry man." I dropped the phone as Char came back. She picked it up and told Emmett we were on the next flight to the US before replacing it and helping me up. "Our flight leaves in just under an hour Jazz. We'll soon be back. She'll wait for you. I know she will." I nodded, not believing it was true, but I'd do all I could to get back to her.

Kerri

Carlisle just didn't get it, for a grown man who'd lived as long as he had, he didn't have a clue. Emmett came up to tell me what Jasper had said and I promised to get the message to her somehow. I took her thin hand in mine and took the oxygen mask off so she could hear me better. Then I put my lips to her ear and whispered to her. "Bella. Jasper is on his way. He's asked us to let you know. You just need to hang on a little longer. He's coming for you Bella, and he said to tell you he loves you." I put the mask back on and sat back, praying that she'd heard me. I just hoped he'd be in time because she was getting very weak.

Bella

I heard Kerri's voice from a long way off, I couldn't make out what she was saying then I heard his name. She was talking about my Jasper so I struggled back closer to consciousness to listen. "Jasper is coming, hang on, he loves you." My Jasper was coming? I'd fight to stay here for him but it was getting so hard to think, to remember. All I could see was his beautiful face smiling at me. I'd hang on to that and hope it was enough. I'd felt our baby's heart beat a while back but I couldn't hear it any more and I knew I wasn't strong enough for it. I apologised, knowing that the struggle was over, I'd lost. I tried so hard but I'd lost the fight and I just hoped Jasper would forgive me my weakness.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Jasper

The flight was on time thank god, and at the other end our connection was also set to be running on time. Just once it seemed luck was on my side. I had to get back to Bella, nothing else mattered but being with her. We were just about to board our plane when we were told there had been a technical problem and there would be a delay of at least two hours. Charlotte tried to keep me calm but I couldn't bear the thought of any delays. We tried to hire a private jet but the earliest one would be available was five hours from now. Just in case the commercial flight was delayed further I booked the jet, I had to get back. I rang the house again but there was no answer and I immediately thought the worst. Charlotte grabbed the receiver from my grasp just in time to save it from being crushed as my hand formed a fist. "Jazz, you have to calm down or we'll never get back. Now sit down there and breath, I'll try Peters cell phone".

Peter

We heard the phone ringing downstairs but we all had our hands full, so if it was the Major he'd have to try again. Kerri had screamed down to us that Bella was in trouble and we all rushed for the stairs. As soon as Carlisle saw the blood he knew what had happened. He sent Emmett and I to the helicopter to fly with it to the hospital for blood supplies as he knew Bella would need more. As we took off Emmett's shoulders started to shake and I felt the same way, helpless. We knew we might be on a wasted journey but one that had to be made anyway. I just hoped he'd got the message through to the blood bank before we got there.

Kerri

I panicked as I saw Bella bleeding and shouted down for Carlisle. I heard the sound of lots of feet on the stairs and everyone crashed through the doors together, but Carlisle soon sorted people out. He sent the two guys to get extra blood. That left Esme and myself and we took over instinctively. I grabbed some towels to try and stem the bleeding while Carlisle washed up. We heard the phone ring again and it went on ringing but we couldn't leave Bella. Esme was struggling I knew, but she just gritted her teeth and carried on. Carlisle got a line in and started a blood transfusion but Bella looked so very pale and her hands were so cold.

"Carlisle, she's so cold." I pointed out. "Get blankets, anything you can to keep her temperature up. If I can't stop the bleeding then I'll have no chance, I'll have to change her." It was touch and go for a while but he slowly stopped it and she gained a little colour. The phone had stopped and I for one was grateful. None of us wanted to speak to Jasper. To tell him how close he'd come to losing her, how she'd lost, they'd lost the baby.

Bella

They dragged me back when all I wanted to do was to go with my little one. My heart was torn between Jasper and our little one and I could hardly stand the sorrow. I'd let him down, I'd been unable to save our baby. How would Jasper ever forgive me for that? I wanted to die before I could see his look of disappointment. I would have done anything to avoid that. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Kerri sitting beside me and felt her hand in mine. She realized I was awake and called to Carlisle. "Hey Bella. Glad to see you with us again. How are you feeling" she stroked my cheek as tears started to fall. "Jasper?" I croaked, my throat was so dry. "He hasn't got here yet." she explained. I looked over to the door where Carlisle stood. "Does he know?"She shook her head. "We were too busy and he hasn't tried for over an hour so we think he must be in the air". "Carlisle" I called weakly. He walked over and looked at me with such sadness in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Bella. I did all I could but at least you are over the worst of the disease." As he said this he took my wrist to feel for my pulse.

Emmett

I was so relieved when we got back to hear that Bella was going to make it but Carlisle wouldn't let us up to see her just yet. Instead we sat waiting for news or for Jasper to ring. He hadn't tried to make contact since no one answered the phone during Bella's crisis. Peter had tried but couldn't raise him or Charlotte on their cell phones, something to do with weather conditions, it was all Chinese to me. They either worked or they didn't. I knew how I'd feel if it was Kerri, I'd be frantic, and cool as he was outwardly I guessed Jazz would be just as worried. I tried his number myself but just got static, f things never worked when you wanted them to.

Bella

I felt terrible but I wanted time on my own. The only person I wanted to see wasn't here, still on his way they told me but I didn't believe them any more. He'd heard the news and decided not to come back. He had relied on me and I'd let him down. I just wanted to go away, to be on my own to grieve. I asked Kerri if I could go to the toilet and after getting the OK from Carlisle she helped me in to the bathroom. I promised to call if I needed help and sat on the toilet seat holding the counter top to steady myself as the tears started again. I needed to get out of here, but how? I was too weak to go anywhere by myself and I still felt like shit. "Kerri" I called and she came in, "Finished Bella?" I shook my head, "I need to ask you a favour."

Kerri

I couldn't do it, I was so scared for her, she was so ill and weak. She'd never manage on her own and I didn't think Emmett would approve. It broke my heart to see her pain and misery but I knew she was wrong. Jasper was coming for her because he loved her, not staying away because he was disappointed in her. She hung her head when I said no and asked me to leave her. I didn't like to but she was getting agitated so I went to get Carlisle. He went into the bathroom closing the door firmly at his back.

Bella

I groaned when I saw Carlisle, "Go away Carlisle. I don't want to talk to you. There's nothing you can say to make things better. I want to go home, back to my apartment. I want to go now. Please?" He shook his head, "Bella you aren't well enough to look after yourself, besides Jasper will be here soon and what do you think he'll say if I let you go back to your apartment alone?" I laughed bitterly, "Good, probably." and then the flood gates opened and I broke my heart. "Bella honey. He's worried about you and he loves you. It won't be long now. Come back to bed and let me give you something to help you rest." I shook my head over and over, "No. I don't want to go to bed. I want to go home. Please Carlisle? I can't bear to see the faces downstairs.,all that pity. I need to get home, I need my things around me. I'll take Kerri with me if you think I can't be left alone but please, Carlisle?"


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Carlisle

Bella was getting herself so worked up that I was worried for her mental welfare. It was a difficult decision to make, and I knew Peter would be difficult about the decision, but I decided it would be best for her. I spoke to Kerri and Emmett first as it directly involved them. Kerri volunteered immediately and I promised to be close at hand. In the end it came down the fact that she would rest as well at home as here and she was so agitated. I prayed that Jasper would turn up to stop her but we'd had no word from him for hours now. This only served to prove Bella's delusion that he didn't want her any more, that she'd disappointed him in some way. Peter kicked up a terrible stink until he saw Bella, then he went very quiet and gave her a hug and kiss. "Don't do this BB please." he pleaded. She put a shaking hand on his cheek, "Thanks Pete but this is one situation you can't save me from. Love you." Emmett almost carried her to the helicopter and we watched as the three of them took off, becoming smaller and smaller, until they were just a dot in the sky.

Esme

Carlisle and I left shortly after for the drive back to Jacksonville. My heart bled for Bella, she was in so much pain, and I prayed that Jasper would get there soon. She needed him now more than ever. Carlisle had agreed to stay away unless they rang him but I knew he would be hovering. Emmett was going to get the two girls home and then come to us until Kerri and Bella had settled down and wanted company. He had turned out to be a good friend to Bella and I thought he and Kerri were kindred spirits. Edward and Rose would be upset to hear of Bella's misfortune but I thought they had a right to know so I rang them as soon as we got in. Rose didn't say much but I knew she was thinking of her own situation, she wasn't as stony hearted as she tried to appear. Edward was devastated, shocked by what had happened to his little sister, and they promised to be with us as soon as they had finished up in England. I wished we'd heard from Jasper but he had gone silent along with Charlotte.

Charlotte

Jazz was convinced he'd lost Bella, when no one answered the phone for over an hour. Then the cell reception went on the blink due to a solar flare or something then he'd withdrawn into himself. I kept trying my cell phone but it remained stubbornly dead. The phones in the airport had queues a mile long and it was almost impossible to get through. There had been a tornado bringing down phone lines across the south east of the country so we were plum out of luck. I sat beside him holding his hand more for my sake than his. IT didn't bode well that no one was answering the house phones even before the tornado and I just hoped Kerri had passed his message on. WE ended up getting the private jet as the small technical difficulty had turned into a large one and the flight had been cancelled. WE could have worked around it but in the long run it would have taken just as long.

Peter

Lucky and I sat on the porch, missing the others and dreading to see a car on the access road knowing it would be the Major. I jut didn't know what I was going to say to him. Lucky was missing all the fuss and sat on my feet for comfort, two lonely fucked up boys together.

Emmett

We got Bella to her apartment but I wasn't happy. She looked like shit and I wanted to ring Carlisle but Kerri persuaded me to leave them for a while to rest. I saw her help Bella to the bedroom and sat heavily on the couch. Jasper was going to go ape shit when he heard wed taken Bella home after he'd left her with Peter but I was ready for that. If he could put a smile back on Bella's face I'd take all the cussing and punches he felt like handing out. I hated to see her like this, especially as I thought she was beating herself up over nothing. I knew with certainty that Jasper loved her and nothing would ever change that, especially something that she had no control l over but I also knew that the only person who could convince her of it was Jasper, in person.

Bella

When Emmett had left I felt a little calmer. Kerri had helped me to bed and brought me a hot drink and some pain killers Carlisle had sent back with me. I didn't take them though, I thought I deserved to feel the pain, payback for my failure. I watched as the light faded to night outside and clutching my pillow to my chest cried myself to sleep, or tried to. I heard Kerri knock on the door but I ignored her. She wanted to help me, to comfort me but I didn't deserve any comfort and the tears just kept coming hot and scalding my cheeks as they soaked the sheet behind my head.

Kerri

I rang Emmett in the end, I didn't know what else to do. "Have you heard from Jasper?" was my first question but no. No one had heard from him and the very first tendrils of doubt sprang into my mind. Was Bella right? Did she see something we didn't? I couldn't believe he would be so callous as to just leave her but there was a little niggling doubt there for the first time. Emmett promised to let me know as soon as Jasper contacted anyone. Where the hell was he?

Jasper

This journey had turned out to be one from hell. An hour into the flight one of the engines overheated and we had to put down in a small airstrip in the middle of nowhere and wait for an engineer. I sat quietly fuming until Char shouted, "Major I've got a signal. I'll try to get hold of Pete." I was by her side as the phone rang and rang. I wanted to grab it and smash it into tiny pieces on the concrete when we finally heard Peters voice. AS soon as I heard it I knew and I walked away to stand against the wall, my world dissolving around me.

Charlotte

I was so relieved to hear Peters voice until he started, "Where the f have you two been. We've been ringing you constantly." I knew I didn't want to know why but I had to ask "Why? What's happened?" HE groaned, "Where do I start. Bella's gone." I went silent, oh no! Then I heard him carry on, "She's gone back to her place with Kerri." I couldn't help it I squealed, "She's alive?" There was a stunned silence, "F yes. Why'd you ask a question like that?" Sometimes he infuriated me, "We rang and rang and no one answered. Since then the cell network has\been out and a tornado has knocked out the phone lines cross country. Does that help at all?" I heard the penny drop, "Shit. Put Jazz on quick." I walked over and handed him the phone whispering, "She's OK Jasper." He looked at me with haunted eyes, "Alive?" I nodded.

Peter

The voice I heard sounded like it had come from the depths of hell, "Peter, Is it true? Is Bella still alive?" I needed to play this cool, "Yeah Major, she's alive but she's not well. You need to be with her, she's really hard on herself. She insisted on going back to her place so Kerri went with her. I couldn't stop her Major. I was out-gunned by the Cullens. I'm sorry Jazz. You need to get to Jacksonville before she does something stupid."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Jasper

I knew what Peter was telling me and I knew I needed to be with her. "Peter ring them. Let them know I'll be there in a few hours if I have to run the whole way. I'll try to speak to her myself." I heard a sharp intake of breath, "She won't believe you Jazz. She thinks she's let you down and that's why you aren't coming back." I couldn't talk any more so I handed the phone back to Char and went over to talk to the pilot. "We need to go, I have a sick wife to get to." He looked at me with a smirk. "Only a couple of hours. I'm getting to the end of my hours so I'll have to call for a replacement." I grabbed his shirt front and lifted him up, "You are going to get your ass back in that cockpit and fly me to Jacksonville right now or I'll break every fucking bone in your body. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" He nodded white-faced and shouted to the refueling truck "Hey, that'll do. I've got a deadline." I nodded, "Good. Now get in the fucking cockpit and start those engines. Get me a slot now and get in the air before I really lose my temper"

Charlotte

I was amazed we were back in the air so quickly, but after seeing Jaspers set face I thought I knew what had happened. He never said a word, just sat staring at the seat back in front of him and I knew that if anyone got in his way there would be a need for a clean up crew. He was in full Major mode, and no one got in his way when they saw that face.

Kerri

Emmett came over for a while but Bella didn't talk to him, she barely acknowledged his presence. All she did was to sit in the chair, feet curled under her and rock back and forth. I made her drink soup but she wouldn't eat anything, "I'm not hungry" was all she said and when I told her she needed to keep her strength up she just looked at me with such pain in her eyes and said "Why?" "For Jasper." When I mentioned Jasper's name she just rocked faster putting her hands over her ears and crying. I decided we needed Carlisle and was picking up the phone to call him when Emmett's cell phone buzzed. He looked at the message and smiled. Glancing at Bella he gestured for me to follow him into the kitchen. "Jazz is landing in about three-quarters of an hour and I'm going to pick him up from the airport so in about two hours he'll be here. Keep her awake and try to get her to tidy up a bit maybe." I looked at him in amazement, "Get her to tidy up? Em sometimes you are a real moron. Go and get back here ASAFP." I pushed him out of the door.

Bella

I looked at Kerri when she came back in with a drink for me, it smelled like tomato soup this time. I didn't know why she still bothered but I'd try to drink some of it for her. "Thanks" I said, taking the mug from her and sipping it. "Bella can I ask you something?" I sighed, I was so tired, "What Kerri?" "What would you say if I told you that Jasper was on his way?" That was below the belt and I was surprised at Kerri. I put the mug down and walked through to the bedroom shutting the door and flicking the lock. I didn't bother to put the light on, I Just crawled between the sheets and hugged my pillow for comfort. She knocked on the door, "Bella? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Let me in please" I ignored her as the tears started again. My chest hurt worse than ever but it had nothing to do with swamp water and everything to do with losing Jasper and our little one. I'd never prayed so hard for death, for him to take me so the pain would go away.

Kerri

I knew Bella was fragile and I guess I should have known better than to mention his name, but I hoped she might talk to me, a forlorn hope after all. I tried the door but she'd locked it and when she did that we were in for a bad night. She would wake up screaming and nothing anyone said or did helped. It had started at Peters and got no better when she got home. I sat outside the door listening in case she tried anything but I heard the sobs and knew she was laying on the bed cuddling her pillow, soaking the bottom sheet with her tears.

Emmett

I was waiting for them when they came through the gate. Jasper looked mean and haunted so I just nodded and started the car. "How is she?" he asked finally. I couldn't lie to him. "Bad Jazz, real bad. We can't do anything with her and Kerri is scared she might try to do something stupid." He turned bleak and agonized eyes to me, "Go faster". I put my foot down harder and we screamed through Jacksonville. Charlotte didn't say anything either and I could see her watching him in the mirror. "Any luck with Alice?" I asked, the silence was getting to me. He shook his head and Charlotte elaborated. "I think she's just trying to stay a step ahead. We were just chasing her round the globe. Jazz had an idea, before we got word about Bella." I heard Jasper growl softly and we rode the rest of the way once more in silence. I hadn't even pulled up before the door was open and Jazz was gone. Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm not sure how much longer he could keep it together Em. I think we should wait out here".


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Bella

I heard the door open and close and then there was silence but I knew there was someone outside in the hall. I could feel a presence and I kept very quiet, Who was it? I heard slow deliberate footsteps and then a sigh as whoever it was sat down the other side of the door. "Bella?" I gasped, could it be? Was he really here? Was it a trick? Did he just want to get me out so they could take me somewhere? My mind was in a whirl and I kept silent, even breathing very quietly as I checked myself. Was I hearing things? Had I gone mad with grief? Could I really conjure up that beautiful voice? Suddenly I felt the ache in my chest ease. It must be him. "Jasper?" I whispered putting my hand on the middle panel of the door.

Jasper

I heard her whisper, her voice almost pleading. "Bella its me. I'm so sorry darlin' that I couldn't get back any quicker. That you had to go through it all alone. Will you forgive me? Can you?" I swallowed a lump in my throat and felt the venom sting in my eyes. "Darlin' can you come out to me? Or let me in? Please Bella?" There was a slight pause then I heard the catch pulled back. I waited a second, "Will you let me come in?" I heard a noise that could have been a yes and I pushed the door open slowly, just enough to let me squeeze through then I shut it again. My beautiful Bella sat crouched in the farthest corner, knees pulled up to her chin and arms wrapped around them. She looked a tragic figure sitting there and I fell to my knees in front of her. She was sobbing quietly, her face hidden by a curtain of uncombed hair. I reached out with one hand and touched a tendril of it, pushing it back behind her ear to uncover one eye. "Bella. Oh Bella I'm so sorry." My hand trembled as I touched her cheek with one finger. She shrank from me and I rocked back slightly, this was killing me.

Bella

I saw the door open slowly and a figure squeeze in before shutting the door once more. As my tear filled eyes focused I saw it was him. I knew it was, I could feel the ache in my chest disappear as if by magic and his scent filled the room as I breathed. His hand shook as he reached out and I was so scared his fingers would pass straight through me that I flinched and he rocked back, eyes full of something...guilt? I let go of my knees with one hand and stretched out to touch his hand, I could feel it. He was really here! "Jasper?" My voice was so weak but I knew I had things I needed to say to him. "Jasper, I'm so sorry. I tried, really I did, but I just wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry" sobs choked the rest of the words but I knew he'd heard me. I waited to see what he would do, would he leave now I'd apologised?

Jasper

I heard her words but they made no sense, why was she apologising to me? What did she mean? I took the hand she had touched me with and brought it to my mouth to kiss it tenderly. "You have nothing to apologize for Bella. I'm the one at fault. I should have thought it through. I should never have put you in danger that way. Can you forgive me? I hope you can because I love you Bella and right now I'd like to take you in my arms and cuddle you." I dropped her hand and held my arms out to her. If she spurned me I didn't know what I would do. As I knelt there with my arms outstretched to her I saw the tears spill out from her brimming eyes and trickle down her face. I couldn't help myself, I let one trickle onto my finger tip and put it to my lips. She gasped and her other arm fell from her knees. I saw her tense and thought she would try to run past me but instead she moved like a sleepwalker, very slowly and dreamily she crawled into my lap and threw her arms around my neck. As she cried in her sorrow I held her close and rocked her, kissing the tears away as they reached her cheeks. She ran her fingers through my hair and kept repeating apologies over and over until I could take it no more.

Bella

I sat in his lap taking comfort from the familiarity of his body. My chest didn't hurt any more but was filled with a warm glow, perhaps he would forgive me after all. I apologized over and over waiting for him to accept them. He pulled away from me to look into my face, and I was mesmerized by his honey gold eyes. "Bella, I don't understand what you keep apologizing for. I'm the one who should be begging your forgiveness." I was startled, did he not know what had happened? Did I have to explain it all to him.

Jasper

Bella wiped her face on her sleeve then took a deep breath, biting the inside of her lip as she did so. Then she slid off my lap to face me, taking my hands in hers. She leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Jasper, I lost our little one and I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I hate myself enough for both of us." It took a little while for that to sink in, "What? I don't understand. You've been ill darlin' and I should have thought of diseases from that swamp but I didn't." She was shaking her head from side to side whipping her hair around like snakes. She was frightening me and I pulled her close to calm her. "No No. Don't do that Jasper. Don't calm me. I deserve this pain." I wouldn't have that and I continued to calm her until she rested quietly in my arms once more. "Tell me Bella, why are you so upset? Why so sorry darlin'?" Her words were so soft that I struggled to hear them.

Bella

He'd calmed me enough that I could speak without sobbing and I guess that made it a little easier. I hid my face in his shoulder so I didn't have to see the expression on his face when he heard. "I lost our little one Jasper. I wasn't strong enough. I tried so hard but I couldn't" He froze and I knew he'd finally heard me. I waited to be rejected. Waited for him to push me away and leave slamming the door behind him. Leaving me alone with my guilt.

Jasper

Oh God. Now I understood. I knew I'd left her not only sick but pregnant to go chasing after Alice. Then she became sicker and she lost it, our child, the little one she spoke of. I felt heavy with guilt and grief. I'd never even considered the idea that it could happen. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought I could sire a child. I was a vampire for fuck sake! I held her so tightly that she struggled to breathe. "Bella, I will never be able to apologize enough for leaving you like that. I'm responsible for it all, not you. Please forgive me darlin'. I can't live without you so please don't send me away. I'll try to make it up to you. Please give me a chance Bella. Did you really think I would blame you? Do you not understand how much I love you?" Dry heaves racked my body and I held her to stop myself drowning in sorrow and guilt.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Bella

We clutched each other tightly for so long that the sun was coming in through the small window when I was able to see again. I was cried out and I felt sick, and tired, but content to stay in this position as long as Jasper needed me. I'd insulted him by underestimating the power of his love for me and I would make it up to him somehow. He looked up at me and I saw the tortured look in his dark eyes, the bruises under them dark. I touched the hollows there and sighed. "You need to hunt Jasper." My voice was cracked I was so thirsty and my throat was raw from crying. He shook his head, "No. I won't leave you Bella. Please tell me you forgive me. Give me a chance to try and make it up to you." I smiled gently down on him, "Hey, lets forgive each other. Lets not be separated again. I can't cope without you to hold Jasper. I can't function on my own any more. Promise you won't leave me again and tell me you forgive me for what happened." He ran his fingers down my face, "Never again I promise, and you don't need my forgiveness Bella. Neither of us thought anything could come of our actions. I am equally guilty or more so because I left you to face it all alone." I bent down and kissed him and I was back in heaven again, a heaven I thought I'd lost forever.

Jasper

What a fool I'd been, not thinking of the possible consequences of sleeping with Bella, a human girl whose body clock was still ticking. I would never put her in that situation again I promised myself as I looked at her pale gaunt face. Never again would I leave her to face anything alone, she was my mate and we would stand or fall together, as one. Bella was right about one thing though, I did need to hunt, just laying beside her I could feel my throat beginning to burn fiercely, not from her scent in particular, but just a general thirst. Ever since I had tasted human blood again I struggled with the monster inside. He had tasted nectar and rebelled at animal blood. I was so tired of fighting him but I wouldn't let Bella down by giving in to my craving.

I heard Carlisle's footsteps and tensed as he put his head around the door. "Jasper. I want to give Bella a sedative. She needs sleep to allow her body to recover and I'd like to put a drip up. I thought perhaps we could do it while she is asleep so as not to upset her further." I didn't like it but she would only put up a fight if she were awake and I would go hunt without her knowing I had left her so I nodded. "OK Carlisle but just for an hour or so and if anything, and I mean anything, changes I want to know immediately." Once he'd given her the shot I kissed her forehead and left, every fibre of my being trying to pull me back with each step.

Carlisle

I was very careful as I put the cannulae in, so as not to disturb Bella, and Jasper helped to keep her asleep. I knew he was very close to the edge and blaming himself for what had happened but I thought once he'd hunted perhaps I could talk to him. At present it would be too dangerous and I was glad to see him leave. Kerri and Emmett called to see if they could visit and as Jasper was out I told them to come over. Kerri could sit with Bella for a while as I had to go to the hospital to do some paperwork. Emmett offered to drive me over and Kerri said she would be fine until either we or Jasper returned. Bella would be unconscious for at least a couple more hours.

Kerri

The guys hadn't been gone long when there was a knock on the door, Emmett back I presumed although he had been very fast if it was. When I answered the door and saw who stood there I could have kicked myself, Edward ,shit! I tried to stop him coming in but he pushed past me and into the bedroom. When he saw Bella laying there so pale and still with the drip going he stopped, a look of pain on his face. He approached very slowly and whispered her name "Bella" before taking her hand in his. "Please don't disturb her" I begged, "Carlisle sedated her". He looked at me, "Where's my brother?" he asked bitterly. "Hunting but he'll be back any time" I gabbled, hoping to get rid of him. "I'll know when he gets close." he said turning back to the bed. "Where's Rosalie?" I asked hoping to remind him that he had a girl already. "She went shopping with Esme for some new clothes. I think they'll pick some up for Bella too". Yeah, I thought, a shroud if Rose has any say.

Bella

I felt weightless, calm and happy, Jasper was back and promised to stay with me. There was a dull ache where our little one had been, but then I felt a fluttering. I'd lost our baby and I knew my body was trying to fill the void left. Funny, I'd never thought of myself as a mother, but once I knew I was excited. Something that Jasper and I had created between us, but something was never destined to be. Now I felt sad and tried to get away from the memories.

Edward

I saw Bella start to move restlessly and I put my hand on her arm to stop her dislodging the drip. As I did so she flinched away from my touch and became agitated. She mumbled his name, over and over, when it should have been my name on her lips, my touch she craved. Where had it all gone so wrong? Was she lost to me or could I still win her back? I would care for her, I wouldn't let her be hurt or upset, or anything but happy and contented, if she would only come back to me. I loved Rose but Bella was special, not only my singer but my first love, and she still owned a piece of me and always would. I leaned over to kiss her soft lips and felt the venom pool in my mouth at the scent of her.

Kerri

I didn't like this at all. Bella was becoming distressed and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave her alone with Edward but the phone was in the other room. I needed to let Carlisle know that she was fighting the sedative, I needed to contact Jasper and ask him to come back, but all I could do was stand at Bella's side helpless, as Edward fawned over her. I tried to intervene, to push him away only to find myself on the floor in the corner. He had pushed me violently away and I hit the wall, banging the back of my head. As I tried to get up he turned and growled at me, his eyes as black as pitch. "Don't try that again or I'll snap your neck."

I was scared but Bella was in my care and I was the only one here to try and protect her. I stepped forward and spoke, "Edward you are upsetting her. Couldn't you at least sit down and give her time to calm down?" He looked at me with a sneer. "She's agitated because she knows I'm here for her and she wants to go with me. She's struggling to wake up from the poison Carlisle and Jasper have been pumping into her. She doesn't love him, she's mine. Always was and always will be." As he said this he moved forward and took the drip gently from her arm. "Its OK Bella. I'm here and I will take you away from them. You'll be safe with me my love." He kissed her again, this time on the neck and I saw his mouth open.

Grabbing the nearest thing, a vase of artificial flowers Chris had bought her one birthday, I threw it at him. My aim wasn't usually very good but this time, I was right on target and the vase smashed against his temple. As he froze, startled, I made a run for the door. Slamming it shut just in time. I screamed as loud as I could although I knew no one would come. It was just me and the vampire. His fist crashed through the wooden door and I ran for the bathroom locking the door and struggling with the small window. My only consolation in all this was that he was chasing me, not trying to kidnap Bella. As the window screeched open I heard his voice from the hall. "You can run Kerri but you can't hide from me. I can read your thoughts and I'll always be a step ahead of you." I realized what he meant and slammed the window shut again as he appeared on the fire escape.

He was right of course, I couldn't get away from him, but I could try to stall him and hope one of the others got back before he finished me off and took Bella. I looked around for a weapon and grabbing the shower attachment turned it on, praying there was some hot water. As the door flew from its hinges I turned it to full power and blasted his face with scalding water. He screamed and staggered back so I made a run for it. As I hit the door to the corridor I heard a blood curdling snarl and turned, ready to face death.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven.

Jasper

I knew there was something wrong without understanding how I knew and I headed back. I'd stayed close to the apartment, feeding on cats, rats and a fox scavenging in some bins outside a fast food restaurant. It wasn't good enough but it would have to suffice. Bella needed me and Id never let her down again, I'd promised. As I got nearer I could feel fear, no terror, and I knew it was Bella. I also felt jealousy and guilt and avarice and I knew who was threatening my woman. I speeded up but I knew I wasn't going to be in time until I felt another emotion, blind fury, who else was there? Running up the flights of stairs I heard smashing furniture and a woman's screams, no two women's, screams.

Kerri

I found myself flying through the air again and braced myself for what I knew was going to be a painful landing but when it came I found myself on the couch, and knew I hadn't been thrown by Edward. I looked up to see my Emmett struggling with Edward who wasn't as strong, but could read Emmett's moves in his thoughts. I screamed and leaped across the room to land on Edwards back just as we heard a scream from the bedroom. We all froze for a second before Emmett got a grip on Edward's arm and wrenched. I saw the arm fly into the air as Edward punched Emmett in the face before swinging wildly to dislodge me. I knew if he got a hold on me I was dead, so I hung on for dear life. I felt myself slipping so I brought my hand round and gouged at his eyes. He flung me backwards and as I hit the door to the bedroom it flew open, ripped from its hinges, and I saw Bella, eyes wide, looking beyond me.

Jasper

I saw Edward throw someone from his back as Emmett charged forward to stop his entry to the bedroom. Bella sitting up in bed saw me, her eyes wide with fear and shouted, "Protect us Jasper, please." I flung myself at Edwards back locking my arms around his throat as Emmett finally got a hold of his remaining arm and bent it backwards. My teeth sank into the flesh of his neck and I tore a great chunk of it away, spitting it across the room before leaning in for another. I could see things through a veil of red, except for Bella. She was looking at me, tears falling from her beautiful eyes and her arms crossed protectively around her body.

Bella

I woke to a terrible crashing and screaming and knew there was trouble. I was in danger, we were in danger and as I thought that I knew it was true. Kerri came in through the door, flying into the wall and sliding down with a groan. I saw Emmett fighting someone, then I recognised Edward. His face contorted in rage as he fought to get past Emmett, to me. I started to panic then felt Jaspers presence before I could see him. As his eyes met mine I cried out to him and he nodded, flinging himself at Edwards spinning body. As parts of Edward flew through the air I heard other voices, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Carlisle's arm wrapped around Edwards body followed by Emmett's and Jasper freed himself to come to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me to his body, stroking my face and mumbling words of love into my ear. I felt calmer straight away, just from his presence, without using his gift.

Carlisle

I helped Emmett subdue Edward, or what was left of him. Jasper had done serious damage protecting Bella. Rose and Esme stood aghast, looking from us to the devastation in the room. "What's going on?" Rose snapped, eyes blazing. Kerri to my great surprise answered first. "Your husband came in here and wanted to take Bella. I tried to stop him before Emmett arrived, then Jasper turned up and if you ask me you're lucky to have anything left of him. I suggest you take his sorry ass away before I get really pissed off and take a match to the bastard." Rose looked stunned by Kerri's outburst then took Edwards arm and followed by myself with the parts that Jasper and Emmett had removed, left the apartment.

Kerri

Esme and I tried to tidy up as much as we could, considering the devastation that had been wrought. Someone was sure to have called the police after all the noise and we needed a cover story. Looking at the place though, I couldn't think of anything short of a tornado to explain all this. "We need to leave now" Esme said, shaking her head. "Jasper, carry Bella down the fire escape. Kerri and I will get the car and meet you in the alley. Emmett try to jam the door into place, it might slow them down a bit" We heard sirens as we made our escape. One thing was for sure, life with the Cullens was never dull!

Jasper

I picked Bella up very carefully and carried her out of the window and down the fire escape to Esme's waiting car. Sitting with her in the back I opened my mouth to speak but she touched my lips with her finger and shook her head tiredly, mouthing "Later". Esme kept glancing in the mirror to check on Bella who had fallen asleep on my lap, her head resting on my shoulder. She wanted me to keep quiet, I wasn't sure why but I'd find out soon enough, I was sure. Inside, the beast was roaring his elation.

When we stopped I saw we were at their place and I woke Bella gently before carrying her in. "Bella, you must be exhausted dear. Let me get you to bed so you can rest." Bella surprised me by shaking her head, "Thank you Esme but I think I'll be better off at home." Esme and I exchanged a glance which Bella didn't miss. "But Bella honey, you can't go back to your apartment, it's a wreck. You'll be much more comfortable here and Carlisle can keep an eye on you." Bella looked at her and shook her head again, "Thank you Esme but I think Jasper and I need to go home." I looked down at her face as Esme spoke again, "I didn't know you and Jasper had a home yet." Then I knew what she was going to say, "Yes, It's not much but its home until we build our own. Jazz take me back to Peter and Charlotte please." I hugged her to me and whispered as low as I could and still let her hear me, "You sure?" She smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm sure".


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

Bella

I just wanted to get away from the Cullens, well Carlisle and Esme really, I felt like a guinea pig being watched and prodded. I just wanted the relaxed environment of the Whitlock house and Peter and Charlotte's company. We belonged there, not here in the city, away from everyone just the four of us...well. When Carlisle turned up he began to tell us all about Edward but I really wasn't interested and I closed my eyes and dozed on Jasper's lap. Emmett and Kerri appeared a little later saying that the apartment was swarming with police and it would be best to keep our heads down. They couldn't trace me here so I didn't worry too much. As Carlisle started on about Edward again I felt a warm glow towards Kerri as she spoke up, "Carlisle, that boy wants a rocket up his ass. Trying to grab Jasper's mate for gods sake! I just wished I'd already changed, I'd have put my toe up his ass so far he'd have been coughing laces." I heard Emmett chuckle, they were a match made in heaven.

Jasper

I told Carlisle I was taking Bella away and as I expected he wasn't happy. "Jasper I think you should allow Bella to rest a while, to get her strength back. She needs peace and quiet to recover, she's been through a terrible ordeal. Be responsible for heaven's sake boy." I felt Bella stir and knew he was in for it now. She sat up on my lap and glared at him, "I want to thank you first for all you have done for me. I do appreciate it but now I need to say some things and you need to listen real close. Jasper is not your boy, nor is he irresponsible. He is a man, My Man, and I asked him to take me away. As for getting peace and quiet I think I stand more chance of that in the middle of the free way as here, if the last few hours are anything to go by." What could he say to that? She'd nailed it and I had to grin as I kissed her face and stroked her hair.

Carlisle

Bella never ceased to amaze me and she did have a point. I was just worried that she wouldn't rest as much as she should. She was still very weak and needed careful attention, but then if Jasper didn't give her it I guessed no one would. When he told me he was taking her to Peter's place I was less than thrilled but it was out of my hands. Emmett and Kerri looked disappointed and I didn't think it would be long before they too left and possibly joined Jasper and Bella for a while. At least Bella leaving would give me time to sort out the mess that was Edward and Rose at present. I think she would have removed any parts he still retained if she knew what had gone on. It was going to take some delicate diplomacy to avoid a breech between them.

Bella

Esme gave me a bag stuffed with clothes she and Rose had bought for me and I thanked her with a kiss and a hug. Carlisle kissed my cheek and told me to ring if I had any health problems, warning me to remember I had been very ill and needed lots of rest. His instructions took up half an hour and I was nodding by the time he finished. Emmett gave me a huge hug watched anxiously by Jasper and promised to visit soon. Kerri seemed to know I'd had enough and just smiled and winked at me, "See you soon Bella. Take care of yourselves." She knew, somehow she knew, but she wouldn't tell anyone not even Emmett until I gave her the nod. I smiled at her and mouthed "Thanks". I was so relieved to get in the car with Jasper and drive away from everyone that I lay across the seats and put my head into his lap. I drifted to sleep with his hand stroking my face. He looked as if he'd won the lottery, a big smile on his face, a proud one and I knew we would talk soon, but not now.

Jasper

I drove very carefully, avoiding any bumps so as not to wake Bella who had been asleep for the last three hours. I knew we should stop soon so she could get something to eat but I hated the thought of waking her. She looked radiant, with a smile playing gently around her mouth and her hand over mine on her cheek. When she stirred I found somewhere to pull in and parked up. "Bella darlin', you ready to eat?" She nodded, "Can we use the drive through only I don't want to get out of the car yet. I want to talk to you." I ordered her a chicken burger and fries with a large coke, on her orders, plus a soda and meal for me in case she was still hungry. When I pulled up she took the food from me, opening the burger eagerly and starting to devour it as if she hadn't seen food for weeks. I watched as the food dwindled then passed mine over and she started on that too. When she'd finally finished she sat back and groaned in delight. "I was starving." I looked at her expectantly and she smiled, her cheeks going a delicious pink.

Bella

I was so happy and so hungry, poor Jasper sat and watched while I devoured two meals in minutes. When I sat back finally full I saw the look on his face. I couldn't keep him in suspense any longer. "Jasper?" He looked into my eyes, "Yes Bella". I hesitated, "I think I'd like to get married now" That threw him, "Oh. Fine, whenever you're ready darlin' but I thought you wanted to wait until Alice was out of the way." She nodded, "I did, but circumstances have changed somewhat." He raised an eyebrow, "Really, how?" I picked up his hand and placed it over my belly, "I think he or she should have a proper family, Mum and Dad, married". As his hand touched my skin I felt the slightest of movements. Our little one knew his Daddy was here with us.

Jasper

I knew, but it was still a shock when she said it out loud. As my hand touched her skin I felt a warmth, love radiating out towards me. I didn't know what to say, what to do. I never thought I'd ever be in this position and it floored me. Seeing I was tongue-tied Bella continued, "I think we should keep it to ourselves just for a little while. I think I was carrying twins and lost one. I don't think I could bear to lose this one too. Can it be our secret just for a little while?" I nodded, still unable to speak for sheer joy. "Except for Kerri of course, but she won't tell anyone." I looked at her, "Oh I didn't tell her, she guessed." My tongue was beginning to work again at last, "Are you sure you don't want to be close to Carlisle?" She shook her head, "I doubt he knows any more about this than we do. If I feel there is anything at all that doesn't seem right I'll be the first to scream for him. For now we'll just see how things go...Daddy." I wanted to shout for joy, pick her up and hold her close until my baby was safely in this world, but I just grinned widely. "You know Peter and Charlotte are going to know once they see your face" She giggled. I tried to look cool and collected but it just wasn't happening. "I guess we'll have to tell them then." she sighed, but I saw she was still smiling.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

Peter

I heard the car and wondered who the hell was driving this road, when Lucky started wagging his tail and barking a greeting. Char looked at me and I shrugged, "If I didn't know better I'd say Bella is in that car." As it got closer I saw it was Bella, with a huge smile on her face. "Well, I'll be damned. She got away from the Cullens at last" I said grinning and running to open the door. As I went to pick her up and swing her round in greeting I saw Jasper's face and stopped dead. Bella smiled as he warned me, "That's my girl you have there and she's carrying extra cargo so be careful." I wasn't as quick as Char and she squealed running to him and hugging him excitedly. Lucky was running round us all excitedly barking and my brain just wouldn't click into gear. Then I saw the look on his face, "Shit! She's still...you gonna be...fuck me Bella's having a baby!" She nodded and got out of the car slowly. I was worried Lucky might jump up but on seeing her he calmed down and walked slowly to her then licked her hand and woofed a greeting.

Charlotte

I sent the boys out with the dog so Bella and I could have some girl time. "So Bella. What does Carlisle say happened?" She looked at me biting her lip and I understood at once, "He doesn't know does he?" She shook her head. "Wow! Do you think its OK to be here away from him?" She shrugged, "I don't think it makes any difference Charlotte. He knows nothing more than we do and if there were any complications the first thing he would do was try to pressure me into terminating." She saw my expression and realized what it meant, "He asked Jasper's permission when I was unconscious didn't he?" I nodded "Yes but he got no joy. Jasper backed your decision and he always will. He's a good man, a loyal one." Her smile was so warm, "I know Charlotte. I'm a very lucky person and I will give him this baby. Our little one has fought so hard I won't let it or him down again."

Peter

I was worried, "Jasper. Do you think Bella will be OK? She was real sick earlier, don't you think Carlisle is the best person to look after Bella under the circumstances?" Jasper picked up a stick and threw it expecting Lucky to chase, "You stand no chance, he works on the principal you threw it, you get it back." He absently stroked the dog's head as he answered my question. "Bella has to decide what to do. It's her body and she knows it best. Anyway, do you think Carlisle has ever seen this before?" I shrugged, "I guess not. Do you know anything about vampire human reproduction?" He laughed, "Not yet but I have a hunch we'll be experts before too long." He was right but I worried we might find out that it didn't work. We didn't even know what the baby was, human? Vampire? Hybrid? Would it even be compatible with the human physiology?

Jasper

I knew Peter was worried, so was I but I had to trust Bella's instincts, I had to believe she could do this because she did and I trusted her. As we went back in I saw Charlotte in the kitchen, cooking. She saw my glance, "It seems baby Whitlock is hungry again. We might need a bigger fridge the way things are going." I went over and cuddled her, "Thanks for everything Char." She smiled and patted my cheek. "I just hope you two know what you're doing." I cocked my head to one side, "Not the faintest idea but we'll cope." When I went through to the sitting room Bella was curled up asleep under a throw, a smile of contentment on her face. I went to sit on the floor at her head and put my hand gently on the slight swelling on her belly. She sighed, "Hi Daddy. You've been gone a long time." I kissed her, "Go back to sleep. You need your rest. You're looking after my little one too." She patted my cheek and drifted off again. I could feel a warmth through my fingers and knew that baby was content. I just hoped it would stay that way.

Bella

We were peaceful and calm whenever Jasper was there, which was most of the time. I had to chase him out to hunt, he hated leaving us. Charlotte was great as I started to get big, I could hardly see my feet and needed her and Jasper to help me in and out of the shower and up and down stairs. Emmett had rung to ask if they could come down but thus far Jasper had just shaken his head so I made our apologies. I was fast running out of excuses and poor Kerri was bursting to ask how I was but she'd kept her promise not to tell the others. Then things started to go wrong, I started feeling sick, very sick, and I couldn't keep anything down. Poor Charlotte tried everything, soup, thickened drinks, malted drinks, fruit juice but it all came up soon after going down. Jasper sat with me, helplessly rubbing my back or emptying bowls and getting cold flannels for my head. After a week he was cracking and I saw him looking at the phone.

Jasper

I felt so helpless just sitting here watching Bella fade before my eyes. We worked out that she was about four months, not long enough for the baby to survive if Carlisle could induce her. She was still adamant that she didn't want Carlisle called and I was only holding back because I trusted her instincts. When she sent me hunting I tried to be as quick as possible. Anything near the house was good enough and I was rushed, coming back dishevelled and dirty sometimes. Bella would laugh and call me her wild man whenever she saw me.

Bella

Poor Jasper was desperate, he went out to hunt only when forced and came back so different from before. When I first knew him he would come back looking as if he'd been for a stroll, now he looked as if he'd only just won a fight with an irate Grizzly and it never failed to cheer me up. When he came back today he never even bothered to go upstairs and shower. He came straight to my side and sat holding my hand as I threw up once more. I never knew one body could hold so much vomit, considering I wasn't eating anything. The mere sight or smell of it was enough to start me off. Poor Peter had taken to going out for all day walks with Lucky just to get away from it all. In the end the dog would hide and make Peter find him.

Jasper

Bella looked so fragile today so I couldn't take the time to wash up. I sat beside her and took her hand. She looked at it and studied the smears on the back of my hand, then she did something very strange. She brought my hand up to her mouth and licked it then pulled back and looked at it again. I watched as she took my other hand looking for something. I saw then what she was doing and turned my hand over. In the palm was a large blood stain from the deer I'd killed. She licked the blood stain then looked at me, a gleam in her eye.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty.

Bella

I knew what was wrong as soon as I tasted the deer blood. "Jasper, the little one is hungry. I think its metabolism is more like yours than mine and it's not getting enough nourishment from human food." He looked at me, eyes sparkling, "What are you saying Bella?" I smiled and patted my belly, "I need blood. I need to get blood to the baby so I guess I'll have to drink it, if you can get me some". He looked horrified, "You want me to get you blood to drink?" I nodded, "It's the only way I can think to get blood to our baby." He looked over at the telephone and I shook my head, "No Jasper. I don't want Carlisle involved unless I have to. We've managed OK on our own so far." He nodded still looking worried, "I don't think you should have to do that Bella." I turned his head so he was looking into my eyes, "I'll do anything. Whatever it takes to have our baby. Now go...bring me back a nice juicy Elk or whatever is around here."

Jasper

Peter thought it was a joke until he saw my serious expression, "Well OK Major. Talk about fast food. Any preferences BB?" We went out and found a medium-sized Elk that would be perfect. "OK now what do we do Major? Kill it and take the body back to drain or should I get Lucky's collar and lead? Fuck, we're doing some really bizarre things since BB came along!" In the end we broke its neck and carried it back before draining the blood into bottles Pete found in the garbage and sterilized, Bella's old soda bottles. When we took the first bottle in to Bella I saw her look apprehensive, "You don't have to do this Bella." I pointed out. She smiled and put her hand on her enormous belly. "Hey, Junior is hungry. Pass it over." I watched nervously as she tipped the bottle and took a swig. For a moment I thought she was going to throw up but she swallowed, wrinkling her nose.

Bella

I knew Jasper wasn't happy about this but I knew instinctively that blood was the food our little one was craving and I wouldn't let baby starve, so I took a deep breath and took a drink of the still warm blood. The taste didn't bother me, although it was a little salty, it was the smell. I'd always hated the smell of blood, metallic and tangy. It was then that I noticed Jaspers eyes, they were darker than normal, and it hit me that he was sitting there, right next to his food source, he was thirsty too. I smiled self-consciously and offered him the bottle, "Why don't we eat together." His eyes widened in surprise but he took it and drained the rest before taking another bottle from the side and passing it to me. It felt like a real family sitting at a meal and the feeling warmed me further.

Jasper

I wasn't happy, I wanted Carlisle's advice before I started feeding her animal blood regularly. It was our first argument and it was long and loud on both sides but in the end I managed to persuade her that we needed medical advice. She was getting big very quickly and I was worried about what would happen when she went into labor. Peter and Charlotte wouldn't be around, there would be too much blood and I wasn't going to be much good. I didn't have much idea about delivering babies, human or vampire. In the end I invited Carlisle and Esme along with Emmett and Kerri to visit and they were so eager the visit would start the following day. I didn't tell them anything. We would do that together, face to face.

Peter

I knew Bella was going to need medical help soon and that Charlotte and I would be worse than useless, in fact we'd be a danger once the blood started to flow, but it didn't mean I had to like the Cullens rolling up in force. Charlotte spoke to Jasper and explained we were going away for a couple of weeks while the Doc and co were here and we'd take Lucky with us, I didn't want the Cullens chowing down on him. He understood and thanked us, "What are friends for Major? Just look after BB for me." Bella looked sad to see us go but I knew he'd explained the situation.

Jasper

I was sorry to see Peter and Char go but equally glad to see Carlisle roll up. We needed more blood but I wouldn't leave her to go hunting and the supply Peter had left was running low again. I went to meet our guests at the door to give Bella time to compose herself. She was nervous about the reception she might get from Esme especially, given her history. Kerri had a broad smile as she came up and kissed me on the cheek. "Hope my girl is OK. Well done Cowboy" she whispered in my ear before going straight through and I heard a squeal of delight from both of them. That would put Bella more at her ease I knew. Carlisle had his head cocked to one side listening and I knew he heard the baby's heartbeat although he couldn't work it out. "Carlisle, Esme welcome. Please come in, we have some news for you." Esme looked intrigued but Carlisle was frowning. "Jasper." he said as Esme went through and I heard another squeal, Esme was delighted, a baby in the family would complete her world.

Carlisle

When I walked into the sitting room I saw the girls sitting either side of a very heavily pregnant Bella and I couldn't help a smile. "Well it seems you were carrying twins in the first place. How are you Bella?" She smiled at me, "We're fine Carlisle thank you. I think Daddy over there is getting a bit nervous though. I think it's getting near time for the little one to make an appearance and baby is hungry. Jazz isn't happy about it but I've been drinking animal blood and it works. I feel much better." I was frankly stunned, "It seems you've coped well enough on your own, but animal blood? I would have thought human blood would have been better." Bella shook her head and looked at Jasper with such love in her eyes. "No Carlisle. I couldn't do that to Jasper again. Anyway, our little one is going to be a vegetarian so it's a good start." Jasper sat beside her and placed his hand over hers on her belly and I saw her relax into his shoulder. It was good to see that they had got over Bella's feelings of low self-esteem. Looking at her sitting there I knew she would see this pregnancy through whatever.

Esme

I was so shocked when I saw Bella, then I couldn't help but rush over and make a fuss of her. Having seen her devastation at losing her baby and understanding it only too well, it seemed she'd been given a second chance and I was so happy for her. I just hoped it would have a happy conclusion although I couldn't see Jasper as a father. He was too reserved, too much the Major for me to see him with a tiny baby in his arms. Still, Bella had changed him in so many ways that it seemed nothing was beyond the realm of possibilities.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

Jasper

I was impressed with the way Bella refused to let Carlisle take control. Everything was decided by us and then Carlisle was involved and when she told Carlisle why she wouldn't use human blood, I felt grateful to the gods for bringing me such a mate. She spent a lot of time sleeping or learning to knit, a hidden talent of Kerri's which soothed Bella, while giving the rest of us a chance to laugh. Bella's first attempt at a jumper for baby would have been OK if there was an octopus on the way, it had so many holes in it! Kerri was great with her, and was all set to help Carlisle when the time came.

Bella

Baby was getting very restless and I knew it wouldn't be much longer. I was so big, a beached whale would have looked like a super model next to me. Carlisle had set up a room for the delivery and I knew he was as anxious as Jazz and myself. We could all think of so many reasons for things to go wrong. It had already been decided that if things started to go pear-shaped Carlisle would deliver the baby by caesarean and then Jazz would change me. There was no way I was going to die and leave my mate and baby, no way. I felt less need for blood the last day or too and it worried me until Carlisle suggested perhaps baby had finished growing and was getting ready to meet us all.

Jasper

Bella had told me that she wanted me with her when our little one arrived. She said the first faces baby should see after Carlisle's were the two that had created, and loved it. I could hardly speak sometimes when she came out with these things. Mind, I was still having trouble with the idea of me being a father. After all the horror of my early life was I really being given a second chance? A chance to prove to myself as much as anyone that I was a man, not a monster? If so I knew it was all down to my beautiful Bella.

Kerri

I knew absolutely nothing about babies or giving birth so I decided to do some research on the Internet. I had warned Emmett what I was doing but as usual he hadn't listened. When he looked over my shoulder at the computer screen I felt the hand on my arm shake, "Fuck girl, are you watching horror films?" I looked at him and sighed, "Emmett go play with a Grizzly or something." He looked hurt, so I kissed him and pushed him out the door. Bella looked over and laughed, "You and Emmett are good together Kerri. I'm very happy for you. Whens the great day?" I shrugged, "We have to wait for Baby Whitlock. We can't have a wedding without the guest of honor, now can we?"

Bella

Everyone was excited about the baby and it was fun to watch their goofy grins every time the little one was mentioned. The only exception was Carlisle, he looked serious and slightly worried, but then he had the most important job of all, bringing baby safely into the world. Jazz and I had put our own wedding on hold as I was growing so fast. It would happen once our little family was complete and I hoped it would be soon. I was so big it was uncomfortable, I struggled to breathe properly and the weight was pressing on all my internal organs and making them work harder still. We worked out that baby was growing about three times as quickly as a human one and as we could pretty much nail the conception we knew our little bundle of joy would be here soon.

Jasper

I had gone outside for a few minutes while Bella slept when I saw a car approaching, no, not a car, a van, sign written with the name of a florist shop. Who the hell would be sending flowers? No one apart from those here knew about Bella's condition. The van came to a stop and a guy got out with a clipboard in his hand. I walked over to him, "You sure you're at the right address?" He looked at his clipboard, "Mr Jasper Whitlock?" he asked. I nodded and saw, from the corner of my eye, Bella standing in the doorway helped by Kerri and Esme, she'd obviously woken up and missed me. "Yes. That's right." He looked very seriously from me to the others. "OK. Then this is the right address. Can you sign for the delivery?" he asked holding out a pen to me. I was reluctant to take it, although I didn't know why. I scrawled a signature and in return he opened the back of the van and pulled out a huge spray of flowers with a ribbon wrapped around it.

Bella

I woke up missing Jasper, I always knew when he wasn't beside me, baby was more restless and I felt lonely. We heard a car coming down the long driveway and I asked Kerri to help me to the door. Some fresh air would be lovely, and my legs were so stiff from sitting that I thought they might refuse to work if I didn't use them soon. As we watched the van, a flower delivery service, pulled up and the driver spoke to Jazz who signed for the delivery. The flower spray was huge but all in whites and blues, not a pretty bouquet for a celebration. I looked at Esme who shrugged, then back at Jasper who was carrying the huge spray, so large he was almost hidden behind it, up the steps to hand me the card. On the front was written my name Mrs Isabella Whitlock. I opened the envelope which hadn't been stuck down and took out the card inside. On the front was written 'With Sympathy' in large black letters. I felt the blood drain from my face as I turned it over. On the back was written just one word. 'Alice'. The card fluttered to the ground from my numb fingers and I staggered back. "Jazz." I called as the day went suddenly dark and there was a terrible pain in my back.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

Jasper

I felt Bella's horror before I heard her call my name and put my arms out to catch her as she started to fall. I picked her up and carried her into the house, laying her gently on the couch. I saw Esme pick up the card and look at it, hissing between her teeth before laying it in my outstretched hand. When I saw the words I knew what they must have meant to Bella. "Fucking bitch" I said throwing the card to the floor. I knelt beside Bella and felt her pain, "Carlisle" I shouted while trying to calm my Bella. Her body was moving as if the baby were trying to get out through her belly. "Carlisle" I shouted more panicked. He put his arm on my shoulder. "Carry her upstairs Jasper. I think the baby is coming now." As I carried her up I heard Esme telling him about Alice's message.

Kerri

I picked up the card and passed it to Emmett before following the others upstairs. His face went hard and I heard him swear under his breath. Having seen Bella's stricken face and Jasper's fury, I knew when this was all over Alice Cullen was dead. What worried me about it was had she sent the message because she'd seen something? Or just a vindictive practical joke? When I walked into the bedroom Jazz had laid Bella on the bed and sat on a chair by her side holding her hand and whispering comforting words to her as her belly undulated. It seemed the baby was becoming distressed at her distress. Carlisle looked at me, "You OK Kerri?" I nodded, "Good to go Doctor." and I snapped a salute at which he smiled slightly. He went to check her while I got towels, water and all the usual crap you see in films, set out. I had no idea what I was doing but it kept me busy. "Jasper. You need to move. Go stand at her head so I can examine Bella properly" Carlisle ordered.

Jasper

I was filled with rage at what Alice had done until I saw it was only upsetting Bella. Then I was filled with remorse which didn't help either. I saw Kerri look at me and wink and I knew I needed to be calm for my mate. I took deep breaths and pushed calmness to lay over her like a blanket. She stopped struggling and lay still as Carlisle examined her. "Right Bella. Your baby is ready but it's too big for you to give birth naturally. I'm going to have to remove baby by cesarean Do you understand?" She nodded panting with pain and I concentrated harder. "I'll give you some pain relief and then we'll get going." He patted her arm as he gave her a shot. It wasn't long before she calmed even more, and picking up a scalpel he turned to me. "Jasper, there will be a lot of blood. Are you sure you will be all right? Because I won't be able to stop you" I worried that I might attack my darlin' Bella until I saw her eyes watching me with such confidence and trust. "I'll be fine Carlisle. Go ahead."

Carlisle

I tried to keep an eye on him but it was impossible once I started to operate. Bella hissed through her teeth and I offered her more pain relief but she shook her head, "Baby needs to get out Carlisle. I can feel my little one panicking. Get on with it, please." I carried on but when I got through the flesh I realized we were in trouble. "I can't use a scalpel Bella. It won't cut through, I'll have to use my teeth." I heard Jaspers snarl before I stopped speaking. "No Carlisle. Jazz you do it please" she hissed. And I stepped back to let him in. As I watched he put his hands on her bleeding belly and bit down. I watched for the first sign he was losing it, covered in her blood and tasting it in his mouth but he only tore the sac open then stepped back to her head, kissing her cheek and stroking her face as he did so. At that moment I was prouder of him than anyone else I had ever met. The depth of their love and his self-control were so clearly displayed it made my throat contract.

Bella

I couldn't bear the thought of Carlisle touching me like that so I begged Jasper to do it. I knew he was worried but I also knew he would never let anything happen to either of us if he could stop it. As he stepped forward I closed my eyes feeling the ripping sensation although it didn't really hurt. Next thing, I felt his lips on my face and his fingers touching my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw his face smeared with my blood. He whispered "I love you" as I felt a tugging and then a real and excruciating pain, I screamed and Jasper grabbed my hands, looking into my face and forcing calmness into me. I felt myself floating and the last thing I remembered was his golden eyes on mine.

Carlisle

Baby was coming now, as I pushed everything out of the way and grasped it in my hands. I pulled the wriggling bundle out as Bella screamed and everything went to hell in a second. I handed baby to Kerri and looked back at Bella. She was hemorrhaging badly and I knew I needed to work fast or we would lose her. I grabbed some clamps and sealed off the blood vessels whose walls had become so weak they had burst. As the bleeding slowed I looked at Jasper. His eyes were black with hunger but he was still at her head, controlling his thirst. "Do you want me to give her blood or do you want to change her now?" He looked up at me, "Is she in danger Carlisle?" I looked then sighed, "I don't think so now I've stopped the bleeding. She'll be weak but I don't think she's in any danger, no." He nodded, "Then give her the transfusion. She'll decide when she wants me to change her. Besides she won't see our baby for days, maybe even months if I change her now. As a newborn she'll be too dangerous." That made me think and then I listened, I could hear another heartbeat. The baby was at least part human!

Jasper

I'd heard my baby's heartbeat even before it was born, now I wanted to see it. Kerri stood with a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms and as I approached she handed it to me. "Congratulations Jasper." I took the bundle very carefully and looked at the tiny face looking up at me. Two tiny fists waved in the air but baby made no noise. I touched its pink skin with my finger, it was cool, cooler than Bella's but warmer than mine. As I moved my finger away a small fist grabbed it and held it tightly. I felt a lump in my throat as I stood looking at our child, my child, laying in my arms and holding my finger. I looked up to Kerri, "What is it? What sex?" She smiled at me, "You have a son Jasper." It was a boy! I had a son and I had no idea how or why I was so blessed. I carried him over to his mother who lay half asleep from pain and drugs as Carlisle stitched her up. "Bella" I called softly and she opened her eyes.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Bella

I heard Jasper's beautiful voice and dragged myself back from the edges of sleep. When I opened my eyes I gasped at the sight that met me. He stood cradling our little one in his arms, a look of utter contentment on his angel face. He leant down and I took the tiny bundle from him looking at the perfect face of our child. I looked at him questioning, "It's a boy. We have a son and he's beautiful. Thank you darlin'" Jazz bent to kiss me, then our son. Carlisle having finished came and shook Jasper's hand, "Congratulations Jasper." then he bent over to kiss me and the baby. "Do you have a name for him? Esme is sure to ask." We looked at each other, "Give us a few minutes" Jasper said and Carlisle retreated to the other end of the room with Kerri, giving at least the illusion of privacy.

Jasper

I had an idea for a name but I wanted to hear if Bella did too. "Well pretty lady. Do you have any idea?" She smiled tiredly as baby moved in her arms, and shook her head. "I was afraid to think of names in case it brought us bad luck." I nodded, "Yeah me too. I did wonder if we shouldn't call him Adam. The first hybrid vampire human I know of." I looked to see if she would shake her head but she smiled. "Carlisle you can tell them that Adam Whitlock has arrived." I could tell that she felt very tired and sore so I took Adam back and sat beside her, holding her hand and taking away her pain until she went to sleep. Once she was fully under I put her hand down to look at my son properly. He had the most beautiful blond curls and Bella's eyes but the tell-tale bruises were under his eyes and we both knew he would be a blood drinker. His heart beat was slightly fast and his breathing a little faster than Bella's, even in sleep. As I looked he opened his eyes and it was as if he recognized me, he smiled and held his tiny hand out for me to take. As I stroked his hand he grasped my finger in his fist and pulled it towards his mouth. "You hungry?" I asked kissing his forehead and turned to Kerri.

Kerri

I had been watching Jasper with his tiny son and it brought a lump to my throat. I'd seen the fighter and the lover with Bella, now I was seeing a new side of him. The way he looked at the little one, with such tenderness and awe, showed the man he really was. When he turned to me I realized he was out of his depth. "I think he's hungry." I nodded and took Adam from him. "If you don't mind I'll give him to Esme. She'd be thrilled to look after him for a while, just until Bella wakes up of course." I added the last as a frown crossed his brow. He looked back to Bella then nodded and offered the tiny bundle to me. I shook my head, "Why don't you go down and introduce your son to her." He walked slowly to the stairs carrying Adam as if he were spun glass.

Esme

I saw Jasper come down and realized he had the baby with him and it was all I could do not to rush over, instead I smiled and waited. He came over and knelt by the couch, "Say hello to Adam Whitlock" and he held the baby out to me. I took him with trembling hands and brimming eyes, looking at the perfect little face, the eyes open and watching, looking from Jasper to me. "I think he's hungry." Jazz explained and I nodded my head. "We'll try him on blood first as that's what he seemed to need" He nodded to me and I went out to get a bottle we'd prepared just in case. I couldn't believe I was holding a real baby in my arms again after so long. I offered the bottle to Adam and he suckled greedily.

Emmett

When I got back it was all over, Bella had done it, and Jasper had a look on his face I'd never seen before. Bella had made him the happiest guy on the planet, he had a son. That reminded me of something and I thought this was probably as good a time as any to tell him. "Jazz, you got a few minutes?" He looked at his son in Esme's arms and hesitated before nodding, "Sure Em. What's up?" I walked out into the yard and over towards the trees. "I need to show you something Jasper. Then you can show Bells when you think she's ready" He looked puzzled but I knew he'd soon catch on. I walked to a small fenced area around a tree and stopped. He followed me over and looked, as he took in the small stone and the wild flowers he understood. I saw his eyes fill and his shoulders slump as he stepped over to read the inscription, following the letters with his finger.

Baby Whitlock

One angel god called back.

I left him to his grief, his thoughts, and walked back alone, into Kerri's arms.

Carlisle

I saw Emmett take Jasper outside and guessed where they were headed so I went inside to see Esme. She was beaming, sitting with Bella's baby on her lap. He'd fed and was now fast asleep being rocked by a contented grandmother. I wondered if she was thinking of her own baby but she looked at me and beckoned me over. "He's beautiful Carlisle and he finished up a whole bottle."I looked at the baby and smiled. "I'll have to examine him soon, find out exactly what he is" I touched his head. "He's my son." Jasper was there leaning over to take him from Esme, "Not a specimen for you to poke about Carlisle and I'd like for you to remember that.

Jasper

I knew Peter and Emmett had done that for Bella and I. Made a small space for us to grieve, so our baby girl would never be forgotten, and I knew Bella would be happy to see it. In the meantime I needed to be with my family so I walked back, only to hear Carlisle talking about Adam as if he were some lab experiment. He was just lucky I was in a hurry to get back to Bella before she woke. I took my son from Esme with thanks and carried him upstairs with me, to the two people in the world who loved him, as each other, unconditionally.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Edward

The pain was terrible as Carlisle helped to fuse my body back together. He was pretty angry with me too, "What were you thinking Edward, for heaven's sake? You know very well that Bella is Jasper's mate, are you trying to commit suicide? What about Rosalie? Doesn't she matter to you any more?" I knew very well that Bella belonged to Jasper but she shouldn't, she should have been mine. I'd given her up when she left Forks going for the easy option in Rose, who had been made for me, and had spurned me for that idiotic clown Emmett. Well, I'd shown him. I was the better man, and in the end she had realized that. I did love Rose but we weren't mates, that special bond we had hoped for never materialized, I had felt more passionately for Bella and not just because she was my singer. I had always held back my thirst for her blood because I thought she loved me, but no, and now I thought it would be only fair if I drained her. Let Jasper mourn as I had when she left. At least he wouldn't have the extra burden of seeing her with another, his own brother.

Carlisle

I couldn't believe what Edward was attempting with Bella. It was an unwritten law that you never hurt someone's mate, especially your coven brother's. I thought about Bella's sickness and the loss of her baby. She had gone through so much in such a small amount of time. It wasn't until I heard Edwards growl that I remembered he didn't know of her pregnancy, but it was too late, he knew now. "He got her pregnant? That monster spawned another in that pure and beautiful girl? How could you have let that happen Carlisle? Did you not love her at all? We should have protected her, from him of all people. The very thought makes me sick to my stomach. We have to get her away before he does it again." I shook my head, "Edward, they love each other. He is her other half, her mate."

Edward

"No. I won't believe that. It's your fault Carlisle. You should have kept him away from her, he's twisted her senses till she doesn't know her own mind." He shook his head, "You are wrong Edward. She is very clear in her mind what she wants, and its Jasper. Bella isn't confused or hypnotized by him, she sees the good in him that we missed. They are mated now and you have to come to terms with that fact and get on with your life, you and Rose." I was about to answer him when Rose burst in through the door. "Edward what's happened? I saw Carlisle's car outside." She looked at me, sitting there with chunks still fusing back onto my body and gasped. "Edward darling what happened? Who attacked you?"

It would be difficult to put a good spin on things while Carlisle was here, but at the same time he might just be my saviour as he wanted Rose and I to be together. "I called to see Bella and Emmett and got jumped by Jasper." I looked at Carlisle as I said it and although his eyebrow shot up he didn't say anything. "Jasper attacked you?" She turned to Carlisle, "I told you we should have sorted that problem out a long time ago. He's a psycho, totally out of control and Bella is just making him more paranoid than ever. Why haven't you done anything Carlisle?" She came over to me and put her arms around me, kissing me on the lips. Hers were too cold, I longed for the soft warm lips of my human girl.

Carlisle

I wanted to call Edward a liar, but if Rosalie found our that Edward had tried to abduct Bella it would all be over between them, and I didn't want that. He and Rose were so right for each other. I just had to keep him away from Bella. He looked up as I thought this and scowled over he top of Rose to me and shook his head. It was then that I knew he hadn't given up on her, he wouldn't stop until either Bella was his or Jasper was dead. He smirked and nodded, mouthing "Preferably both". I turned and left, wondering where it would all end. Jasper wouldn't give up his mate and Bella wouldn't leave him for Edward. Edward would never beat Jasper in a fight, or at least in a fair one. He could read Jasper's thoughts but Jasper was a master tactician and he would take account of this.

Rose

When I saw Carlisle's car I knew something was wrong and I rushed into the room to see Edward in pain. Parts of his body still fusing and I wondered who had managed to best him. When he told me it was Jasper I saw red, I'd told Carlisle a long time ago that Jasper was a danger but he'd always brushed aside my remarks, along with Jasper's many backward slides, under the carpet. Someone needed to stop Jasper before he killed one of us. If Carlisle wouldn't act then I'd get in contact with the one person who had good reason to want Jasper and Bella dead. Once Carlisle had left Edward sat me down and told me the news of Bella's failed pregnancy. Trust her to manage the one thing I couldn't, and then mess it up. She didn't deserve a baby, especially not with that monster. The thought of another Jasper Whitlock striding this earth was a nightmare. I had to contact Alice and let her know. Although none of the others knew where she was I'd kept in touch, only to hear how she was being hounded like a fox by Jasper's tenacity. My poor sister had almost been caught when Jasper suddenly turned back for home, and she had no idea why.

Alice

I was starting to breathe easier now Jasper wasn't on my trail any more, although I wondered what had happened to stop him. He would normally gone on to the bitter end, my bitter end, but he'd stopped the pursuit and I had no idea why, that made me nervous. When Rose rang to tell me about his attack on Edward and Bella's baby I knew why. He had gone back to be with her, I hadn't even seen Bella becoming pregnant! It was really annoying not to be able to see her, and now Jasper was so hazy, I'd need a third-party to watch, but who? Rose came up with the answer, "Why don't you watch Emmett's girlfriend. She's good friends with Bella so you might get a clue as to what's going on through her actions". It was brilliant and I set to at once.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Emmett

I knew Carlisle and Esme were heading back tomorrow, and Kerri and I were due to go with them but I needed to talk to Jasper before we went and it was real difficult to get him alone. I finally managed it when the others were busy with Adam and he decided to go hunting while Bella had company. I jerked my head for him to follow me away from the house, I didn't want to be overheard. "What's up Em?" he asked as I stopped after a mile. "I wanted to tell you something Jasper." He stopped me, "I need to say something first, Thank you for what you and Peter did. I haven't shown Bella yet, but I will soon" I shrugged, "Least we could do bro" and touched his shoulder, "I wanted to give you this back" I handed him the florists card and he looked at it, his expression getting hard. "I did a bit of detective work while the rest of you were busy. I talked to the florist and managed to get a source for the order. I know where Alice is, or at least where she was a few days ago." He smiled then, the kind of smile you expect to see on Satan when he greets you, and it gave me the chills.

Jasper

This news was music to my ears, the bitch had hurt us for the very last time. When I got my hands on her I'd rip her her head off, put a match to it and enjoy watching her burn. Emmett had come up trumps yet again and when he gave me the paper with an address on it I thanked him, looking at it momentarily and folding it before slipping it into my pocket. "If you need any help Jazz." I nodded, "I'll call you Em." We hunted like old times and for once I felt content, Bella and Adam were both fine and I knew where our nemesis was. As soon as Bella had recovered we'd decide how to handle Alice Cullen. I could have gone after her now alone but I knew Bella had a stake in her death too and I wouldn't leave my mate our of the decision-making.

Kerri

I was sad to be leaving Bella, Jazz and Adam but it was getting close to our holiday and we had things to organise. When we got back we'd see them again at the wedding, we may even have theirs to attend. Bella hugged me as we said goodbye and I knew she would miss me as I missed her. "Take care of that man of yours Kerri. I expect you both back in a few weeks ready for this fabulous wedding you have planned." We got in the car to give Esme and Carlisle an opportunity to say their goodbyes too.

Carlisle

I knew Esme wanted to stay but the baby was Bella's not hers and she had to let go. I was more worried about that Jaspers next move would be. I knew he hadn't given up his search for Alice, it had just been postponed and since the flowers arriving he was even more bitter about her. I thought Alice had been wrong in many of the things she did but as her father I couldn't just turn my back on her. I had tried that, but in all conscience I felt I should try to help her find a way back. We knew where she was now and Esme and I would be visiting her soon. We didn't tell Emmett because we didn't feel we could trust him not to tell Jasper. He was on Jaspers side I suppose, or at least he saw it as sides. Bella thanked me for all I'd done but I could feel that she didn't trust me any more and that saddened me. I think Charlotte must have told her that I tried to get Jasper to agree to a termination while she was sick and she saw that as a betrayal. The Whitlock's had always been a thorn in my side, I still didn't like the influence they had over Jasper, and now Bella too.

Bella

I was sad to see Kerri and Emmett go but relieved that Carlisle and Esme would be with them. I was grateful for Carlisle's help but he would never be my favourite person again. I knew in my heart that he still disapproved of my relationship with Jasper and would always try to protect Edward and Alice. He was blinkered and I couldn't be bothered to argue with him. Esme was sad to go but Adam was our baby not hers, and she'd started to try and take over. To bring up little Adam the right way, as she put it, but her right way and our right way were just not the same. As the car pulled away I breathed deeply and put my arms around Jazz who was holding Adam as if he were the most precious thing in the world, which he was to us.

I knew it wouldn't be long before Peter and Charlotte returned now but it was nice to be alone, our little

Family all alone. "Jazz, I think I'd like our own place now. Do you think we could maybe rent somewhere nearby until our place is built." He smiled at me, "Anything you want Bella." Adam stirred, getting hungry again so we took him inside for his bottle. As Jasper picked it up from the counter top I looked at it. "Jazz, I'll get some fresh, that's been out for a while." I grabbed a fresh bottle and filled it from a container we kept in the fridge, putting it in the microwave to take the chill off. Jasper took it from me and went to the couch, sitting down and feeding Adam, contentedly. It made such a beautiful picture, father and son, that I got a lump in my throat. I took the bottle left out for Adam and poured some into a dish then took a little from the container in the fridge. They looked the same and they smelled the same but I had a horrible suspicion, "Jazz could you stop feeding Adam just a minute and bring him here".

Jasper

Adam had just started to feed when Bella spoke, there was something in her voice that made me take the bottle from him and go to her straight away. "What's the matter Bella darlin'" She handed me the saucer, "What is that Jazz?" I looked at her puzzled, "Its blood." She sighed, "I know that Jazz, but what kind of blood?" I picked it up and smelled it. Immediately my mouth watered and I realized it was human blood. I looked at her and then took the bottle I'd offered to Adam. I took a taste and spat it out, "Human blood. What's going on Bella?" She looked close to tears. "Esme I think. She was trying to persuade me to feed Adam on human blood. She said it would be much better for him and he could be weaned onto animal blood later." I hissed in anger. Bella touched my face as Adam stirred restively. "I'll go get him some. Throw away every drop we have here." She nodded and I could feel the anger flooding from her as I left.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Six

Alice

When I started watching Kerri things got interesting very quickly. She knew about Bella's pregnancy but more than that ,she knew Bella was still pregnant. That bitch was really getting on my nerves now. She had her claws in Jasper so deeply now and I knew Aro had been right, someone close to me would ruin my life, Isabella Swan was that person. She'd caused all this and she would pay if I could only get an idea. Once Kerri and the others got to the Whitlock place it was easier, I could see Kerri's future and I knew when Bella would give birth. The flowers were just a little reminder that I hadn't finished with them yet. Actually I realized I hadn't even started. I always liked that saying and it was so true, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And Jasper was about to find the truth of that for himself. I had no idea what kind of half-breed he had fathered but I knew someone who would be keen to find out. The thing was, did I want to do Aro any favors after the way he'd used me? Well no, but I would if I couldn't think of another way.

Rose

I rang Alice back to see what she'd discovered, Edward was still moping about as he healed and I'd had just about enough of it all. "So Alice what's happening at the Whitlock place?" She laughed gaily and I knew she was up to something. "I played a little trick on Jazz and Bella, just to keep them on their toes." When she told me what she'd done I sighed, "Alice, is it a good idea to upset Jazz more than he already is with you? Things are pretty bad already and you know he'll be after you once things with the baby settle down." She laughed again, "Don't worry Rose. I have contingency plans if he gets too close. I think he might just have to bite his tongue and leave me alone." I strongly doubted that, but it was useless trying to tell Alice anything. "Rose, did you know Edward went to Bella's to take her?" I froze on hearing that. I didn't think Alice was lying to me, "No, as you well know. Give Alice."

Alice

It was so easy to wind Rose up, and if I couldn't have happiness then I didn't see why she should either. She and Edward had been living the lovers life for too long and now it was time for the serpent to raise his ugly head. "Edward still loves Bella, Rose. If she were free of Jasper he'd take her back in an instant. She was his first love and he wouldn't mind Jasper's left overs or her blood if it's all that was available. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it didn't seem fair for you to be in the dark when the rest all know." I heard her sharp intake of breath and knew I'd hit home. "She could even give him a baby if he got her back before Jasper changed her. Pity you couldn't offer the same Rose." The receiver went down with a crash but I didn't mind. My work was done, I'd wound Rose up and pointed her in the right direction. All I had to do now was wait.

Rose

Alice was a bitch but she hadn't been lying, if I thought about it I knew Edward had never got over Bella. It was hard for a vampire to leave his singers siren call but he'd managed it and I had won him. Now she was back again and the siren call was as strong as ever. Alice was using me for her own ends, I wasn't stupid, but I didn't mind being one of her weapons. I'd never liked Bella, or Jasper for that matter, and I hated that she could give him, something I never could. Call it jealousy if you like but she had to go, if not I could never trust Edward again. What I needed was a way in to the family, yes...the wedding. Kerri would be my way of getting to Bella. We already had our invitation, all we needed was for the Whitlock's to attend and I knew as Kerri's friends that Bella would want to go and puppy dog Jazz would wag his tail and agree, perfect!

Esme

I was thrilled to hear from Rose, although I was careful not to mention the little problem involving Edward and Bella. Everything was so complicated, trying not to upset Rose, not to spill the beans on Edward, not telling Rose about Adam in case it hurt her. Oh, she was accepting the wedding invitation, well that was awkward because Bella and Jasper had also accepted. I didn't think it would be right to let poor Rose walk into the situation without being warned. "Darling, have you heard Bella's news?" She hadn't, so it was up to me," Well she and Jasper have a son, Adam." She took it a lot better than I expected so I went on. "Do you think it's a good idea for you and Edward to come to the wedding, with them coming?" She wasn't upset by it at all, then I understood. Poor Rose wanted to see the baby, she would be fine with them. "What about Edward?" She assured me that he had pulled himself together and had promised to behave, not to spoil Kerri and Emmett's wedding day. That put my mind at rest, the only one of the family who wouldn't be there was little Alice but it was her own fault. Her actions had been inexcusable and we couldn't really have her here, but I would miss her smiling face in the photographs.

Rose

Well that was Esme taken care of, she was so gullible! Now for Edward, that might be a little harder but if I played it the right way he could be of use to me. "Edward honey, I've just rung Esme to accept the wedding invitation." His face was black as thunder, "After what Emmett and Jasper did to me? Are you out of your mind?" I patted the seat beside me, "Not as crazy as you will be if you don't sit and listen to my proposition Edward". As I explained he started to smile. Little did he know that Alice had told me of his longing for Bella. He thought I was asking him to make a sacrifice in looking after her for a while. When he'd heard it all he was grinning. "So you see, it will all work out in your favour Edward. What do you say?" He nodded, "I like the way you think Rose."


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty Seven

Bella

Neither of us really wanted to go to the wedding if it meant seeing Carlisle and Esme again, but Kerri would be very disappointed so we bit our tongues and agreed. Peter and Charlotte were back at last and they doted on Adam, Peter especially. "Are we going to teach you some skills, my boy" he said throwing Adam, who was growing at a really fast rate, up in the air. Peter was smiling widely and Adam was shrieking in delight. Charlotte watched a little sadly and I knew what she was thinking, how good a father Peter would have made. I couldn't get over the sight of Jazz and Adam together. In the evening he would put Adam in his cot and sit beside him holding his hand and telling him stories of the Civil War, about his time as the human Major Whitlock. As I watched I realized it was helping Jazz too, talking to one person who would never judge him, who he could let his defences down with.

Jasper

Adam was growing quickly and it did concern me, I thought he was like a two-year old already. He walked and said some words although he was happy to play dumb when he wanted to. He was at his most happy when playing Cowboys and Indians with Peter and myself. One would have to be Adam's horse while the other had to try and ambush us. As soon as the ambusher won he would laugh delightedly and run to Bella for a hug.

Peter

Adam was a wonderful child, full of delight at everything and intensely curious. One day he went missing when Jazz and I thought he was with the girls and they thought we were on Adam patrol duty. We looked everywhere for him but he seemed to have disappeared. Bella was getting worried when we heard a shout from Charlotte who had gone to check the barn. As we approached Lucky came running out with Adam on his back, tail wagging and barking excitedly. We three laughed but Jazz was less amused, "Do you think its safe for Adam to be so close to the dog?" I pointed, "I think you have your answer there." Adam had slipped off and Lucky was standing beside him licking his face. "OK Lucky, I'm OK" we heard Adam say as he stroked the Airedale. Jazz and I looked at each other, was it possible that Adam could communicate with animals?

Jazz

I went over to where Adam and Lucky were now rolling around in the dust, "Is Lucky happy now he knows you're OK?" I asked him squatting down to their level. Adam got up and threw his arms around me covering my face with kisses, "Daddy. Lucky was worried when I slipped off. We went treasure hunting in the barn, look" He pointed to Lucky and I noticed he was wearing an old leather belt around his middle, "Saddle Daddy." I picked him up and swung him round, whooping as we did so. "Whose idea was that?" I asked him. He looked at me with infinite patience on his face, "Lucky did. He said I could hang on." I looked at the dog who was now three sizes bigger, and smiled. He lay on his side panting but his eyes were on mine and I could see the wisdom in them.

Bella

Adam and Lucky became inseparable after the rodeo incident, where one was the other was never far away and at night when Jazz finished his story with a kiss, Lucky would amble up the stairs to lay in the door way as if on guard duty. Then Jazz and I would relax with Peter and Charlotte who would have cooked me dinner. It felt a bit strange being the only one who eat, but I'd got used to it really. We had talked about changing me but I wanted to put it off until after Kerri and Emmett's wedding and we had a house of our own. Peter and Jazz were busy building now, faster since Lucky took over amusing Adam. I sat back in Jasper's arms as we listened to music. I knew when I was asleep he would go hunting and his eyes would return to their usual golden hue. At the moment they were ringed with black, he hadn't hunted for a while. He could hardly tear himself away from his son.

Jasper

The wedding was in a few days and we still had to decide whether Adam would come with us or stay here with Peter and Charlotte. I hated the idea of leaving him and Bella hated the thought of Esme and Carlisle hovering over him, so we were at an impasse. As I left to go hunting Peter offered to join me, not necessarily an unusual event but I felt the stress coming off him in waves. Once we were away from the house and I'd taken down my first deer he started to talk. "Major I think there's trouble brewing but I'm not sure where. Are you taking Adam with you? If you are I think you should take Lucky too, he'll protect the boy if you can't." I looked at him, "Trouble? Is Adam in danger?"

Peter

I was worried like Jazz but I couldn't really tell him any hard facts, it was just a feeling I got that there was trouble headed his way. "I don't know Jazz. It doesn't work like that and I can't even tell you if the trouble will be here or in Jacksonville, but its on its way and you my friend are right in the middle of said shit storm. Do you want us to come with you? Adam can stay with us and Lucky then we'll be around to give a hand." He looked at me, "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him Peter." I nodded, "I know Major, we'll look out for him." He nodded, "OK We all go, but Adam stays with you and Charlotte. I'll speak to Bella."

Bella

I'd learned that Peter's gift while not fool-proof could generally be relied on so I agreed with Jazz to take Adam with us to Jacksonville, but not the wedding. We found a place that took dogs and booked in for three days. That way I could go on Kerri's hen night and Jazz could spend an evening with Emmett. Adam would be safe with Peter, Charlotte and Lucky. I rang Kerri to let her know we'd be there but that Adam wouldn't be coming. She was disappointed but she understood, especially when she found out what Esme had done before they left. Apparently she had been pressuring Kerri to stay human and let nature take its course. While Emmett wasn't bothered about kids he would go along with her and she wasn't that worried so I think she'd be changing soon after the wedding, despite Esme.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty Eight

Jasper

We made the journey into an adventure for Adam, although he seemed to be happy sitting with one arm around Lucky's neck and the other holding my hand. When we were touching I always felt warm and peaceful as if he could negate any worries I might have. He looked over at me with sleepy eyes, "Daddy why can't I come to the wedding? I want to see Uncle Emmett." He had been talking to Emmett on the phone every day and each time he ended in fits of giggles. "It's a long day for a little boy. You'll see Uncle Emmett soon. He's promised to call and see you before he and Kerri go on holiday." We had called Kerri Aunt until she heard and went ballistic, "I refuse to be an Aunt, I'm too young, Kerri will do." He smiled somewhat mollified and his eyes started to close. "OK Lucky" he murmured as the dog lay down, providing a pillow for my little boy.

Bella

I watched Adam and Lucky with a smile. They refused to be parted and Lucky always seemed to know what Adam needed. Now he'd laid down so Adam could use him as a pillow, I looked at Jazz and smiled, touching his cheek with my hand and then pulling his hand into mine. I was so lucky, I had a wonderful husband even if we weren't official yet, and the most beautiful little boy. Well, not so little really. He grew daily, physically and mentally. We were hoping it would slow down soon but he was happy and healthy so we wouldn't worry too much. The trouble was that there was no precedent for Adam, he was a one of a kind so we were on our own. I knew Carlisle would love to get involved but both of us were loathe to involve him after the blood exchange. Esme kept ringing, excited about seeing her grandson as she insisted on calling Adam, at the wedding and she'd been most put out when we told her that he wouldn't be attending but staying with Peter and Charlotte.

Peter

I didn't like this at all, I felt we were driving into trouble. I didn't like the Cullens, well except Emmett, and I didn't like being this close to them, especially with the psychotic pixie still at large. Her little trick with the flowers was the last straw. She was living on borrowed time now and I was more than happy to call in her ticket. The problem was that I couldn't be any more specific about the danger. I'd breathe easier once this wedding was over and we were back home. I looked over at Charlotte and she looked as spooked as me. Once we'd dropped Jazz and Bella off we would take Adam to the motel and barricade ourselves in for the duration. Jazz had filled an electric freezer box with blood for the little tyke and he would eat human food at a pinch.

Bella

It was hard to say goodbye to Adam, really hard, especially when he asked me to get Uncle Emmett to ring him this evening. I promised that Daddy and I would ring too and he smiled. "Lucky says Bye Mummy, Bye Daddy." The dog was looking at us and I could almost believe he really was. I patted his head, "Keep Adam safe boy." He woofed once and I knew it was an OK. Jasper took my hand, and telling Adam to behave for Peter and Charlotte, we watched as they drove away. Adam looking out the back window and waving madly until they were out of sight.

Jasper

I felt an aching hole in my stomach when Adam was out of sight, I loved my little one so much I could hardly bear to be away from him. Bella squeezed my hand, "I know, me too" before pulling me forward to meet Kerri in the reception area of the hotel. As soon as she saw us she squealed in delight and rushed over to throw her arms around my neck and kiss me soundly on the lips.

Bella

He looked at me with panic in his eyes, I think she was rather a culture shock to my poor reserved Jasper but he smiled and returned the kiss. "Right now Emmett is up in room six four four chomping at the bit. Just make sure he gets back in condition to get married. That means No Grizzlies, No mountain Lions and no Topless Bars." Then she grabbed my arm, "Come on Bells we have some serious partying to do. Is Adam OK? We're both excited to see him after the wedding. Esme said he'll be at the reception and Emmett is like a boy waiting for Christmas." We were out of sight and hearing from Jazz now but I knew when Emmett told him he would be livid. I didn't want to spoil Kerri's mood so I didn't say anything I just nodded and smiled. Luckily she immediately launched on a blow-by-blow account of the wedding preparations. More bad news, Rose and Edward would be there. "Esme gave me the news and I didn't know what to say. As far as I was concerned they weren't invited and Emmett was fuming. We can only assume that Esme had invited them, though why they would think they'd be welcome I don't know?" By the time we met up with the others I was quietly fuming, Esme had pushed poor Kerri to the limit of her patience, organizing things, arranging people and generally poking her nose in.

Esme

It was lovely to see Bella again although she was a little cool with me. I guessed she was just a little tired, after all having a baby wasn't easy, and I didn't think that Jasper would be much help once the novelty had worn off. He really wasn't the father type, as I'd said to Carlisle. I really thought they should bring him to us while they took a little time out for each other. I was sure that Bella needed a little advice on giving her husband time so he didn't get too jealous. It would be easy for her to neglect Jasper in the adventure of a new baby and I knew he wouldn't like that. Men were so sensitive that way. I'd try to talk to her this evening and hopefully Carlisle would drop a word in Jasper's ear.

Bella

When I saw Esme she was all smiles and cuddles but I thought she probably had an agenda, time would tell. We had a lovely meal at a very nice restaurant which Kerri and I really enjoyed along with a couple of her friends from the hospital, one of whom I even knew. Esme did her best to appear to eat but I saw her heave a sigh of relief when we left. I was just glad she hadn't tried to involve Rose. But I spoke too soon. When we arrived at the club I recognised the staggeringly beautiful blonde waiting for us, and swore under my breath. Kerri saw her a few seconds later and groaned. Esme smiled brightly and called Rose over. "Rose, so glad you decided to join us. You know Kerri of course, and Bella, and these are Kerri's friends." As we went in I looked questioningly at Kerri, she was fuming. "I had no idea Bella, really" she whispered. I just shrugged, it was going to be a long night and I already wished I'd stayed with Adam. I did my best, talking mainly to Kerri before she and the other two went to dance, leaving me with Rose and Esme. "Congratulations Bella. Will we be seeing Adam at the wedding?" I shook my head, "No we thought he was a bit too young. He's staying with friends." She arched a beautifully sculpted eyebrow, "Really. I would have thought he'd be better with family on an occasion like this". "He is with family Rose. Our family." I snapped.

Esme

I knew Bella was going to be difficult about Adam and Rose but I never expected her to be quite so hostile. "Bella, I think that was a little harshly said. After all we are family too." She looked at me with skeptism, "Really Esme? I thought you were happy to see the back of Jasper and you certainly haven't acted like family. We picked up your little switch with the blood." Oh dear I thought we'd got away with that. "I was trying to help Bella. Human blood is far better..." I trailed off realizing I wasn't going to get anywhere. "Still, I think it would be a shame if we couldn't put our differences aside for Kerri and Emmett." Bella nodded agreeing with me at last. I smiled, "I'll leave you and Rose to catch up. I must dance, I don't get many chances." and I went off leaving Rose to make her peace with Bella. A hopeless task I thought, but she had asked me for my help and she was my daughter, the only one these days with Alice on the run from Jasper.


	89. Chapter 89

**Please keep the reviews coming, I love reading your guesses.**

Chapter Eighty Nine

Rose

Esme had done her bit now it was up to me. I smiled and moved to the chair beside Bella. "I know we've had our differences Bella and I know Edward hasn't always acted well towards you but I think we should try to get on at least for the wedding." She looked at me coldly, "If your husband stays away from me and mine I think we'll be able to get through the day Rose." She was so easy to manipulate! "Oh Bella please. Don't try to tell me you didn't lead Edward on just a bit. Not that I mind! I know you were his first love and he is quite exceptional. Jasper must be quite a comedown for you after that. He has a certain animalistic charm I'm sure but he's hardly the best example of manhood now is he?" I smirked as I said it. "Is Adam like his Daddy or is he more like you? I look forward to seeing him at the reception." She stood, spitting nails, "Rose you are a bitch, always have been, always will be, Jasper is twice the man Edward will ever be and I'd rather stick needles in my eyes than let you anywhere near my son." She pushed the chair back angrily and stormed out. All according to plan so far!

Bella

I was absolutely fuming, how dare that bitch try to belittle my husband or even speak my son's name! There was no way I could bear to go back in there with Esme and her so I decided to go to the motel and spend the rest of the evening with Peter, Charlotte and my little boy. I'd apologize to Kerri in the morning but for now I needed to walk off my anger. I'd misjudged how far it was to the motel and I was shattered and footsore by the time I saw it. I limped up to the door and knocked, calling Peter by name so he would know it was me. I heard footsteps coming but as the door opened a hand snaked around my mouth, another around my waist and cold lips at my throat. I recognized the scent and knew I'd been played.

Peter

As I opened the door Lucky started to growl but before I could do anything the door crashed in and Bella stood there, Edward with his teeth at her neck, and I froze. "Good move Peter" The voice came from the darkness and I looked to see Alice standing there beaming. "Now, lets not have any silliness or little Adam might need to look for a new Mummy. Peter call your wife off before Bella feels my wrath and both of you stand in the light where I can see you." She tapped her foot and I knew we were in trouble. I called Charlotte from the other room where Adam was asleep and we stood as directed. What else could we do with Bella threatened as she was? Alice walked up to us, "See Whitlock, your Major isn't the only one to use tactics, now I'll just get Adam and we'll be off". When I started forward Edward growled and I heard Bella hiss, his teeth were almost breaking the skin on her throat. She couldn't speak but I could see her willing me to act and save her little boy.

Alice

I was feeling quite proud of myself, everything had gone to plan so far. As I opened the bedroom door I heard a terrifying snarl and something huge and hairy tackled me, sinking its teeth into my neck. As I screamed in terror Edward loosed his hold on Bella and she struck out, gouging at his eyes with her nails. He jerked away and Peter was on him in an instant. I managed to get my hands around the creatures neck preparing to snap it when something small latched on to my hand. "No Auntie Alice. You mustn't hurt Lucky." I felt myself stiffen at his words, Auntie? Was this Bella's baby? He looked at least two or three, then I saw his face in the light and my hands dropped from the creatures neck. "Lucky back boy" he said in his quiet little voice and the creature, a dog I now saw, opened his jaws and moved back, still watching me intently.

Bella

When Lucky attacked Alice I saw my chance, and as Edward's grip slackened I clawed his eyes with my nails. He was ripped from my side by a snarling Peter who quite literally dismembered him before our eyes. Adam had somehow stopped Alice from killing Lucky who stood watching her, ready to attack if she moved a muscle. She was looking at Adams face spell-bound and as I turned my attention to him I gasped, there was a glow coming from under his skin, bathing her in a gentle light. He turned to me, "It's all right Mummy, Auntie Alice will be fine. I just didn't want her to hurt you or Lucky". At his name the Airedale padded over to his side and licked his face, eyes still on Alice's unmoving body. Charlotte was watching her too, ready to attack while Peter was collecting up the pieces of Edward. "I'll take the trash out of the city and burn it" he explained. "Will you be OK or do you want me to take her too?" I shook my head, "No I want to talk to her first." He nodded "I'll leave Charlotte then and he went out. "Can I come Uncle Peter?" Adam said toddling over and grasping Peter's trouser leg. He looked to me and I nodded, "It might be as well."

When Adam had left the room Alice became animated again, "Was that your son? Was that Jasper's boy?" she asked in a quiet voice. I nodded, "Yes Alice, and he's not going anywhere without us." She looked to the door and back, "He's very special Bella. He frightens me." I laughed "He's a baby Alice, how can he scare you?" Her eyes got wider, "You don't see it do you Bella? He has great powers, he gets them from you and Jasper in equal amounts. Let me tell you, keep him a secret from Aro or you will lose him. Aro would do just about anything to control such a powerful asset." I almost snarled myself, "He's a child not an asset Alice." She shook her head, "You're wrong Bella, he's much more than just a child. He has the ability to control anything or anybody. You don't need to worry about him getting hurt. There isn't a person or animal alive who could harm him. Just keep him a secret from Aro." I heard a snarl from behind me and as I turned a figure flashed past, Alice screamed and Lucky barked loudly.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Jasper

Something wasn't right, I could feel it. My family were in danger and they came first every time. When I told Emmett of my feeling he volunteered to go back with me. We'd found some bears and had our fun so we were both on top form and ran back as fast as we could. Peter's car was missing from the car park and I knew I'd been right to worry. The door stood open and I saw Bella, Alice and Charlotte standing there with Lucky. As I got closer I heard Alice's words. I knew straight away that the only person who could threaten Adam was her. She had seen what he could do and she would sell him out to the Volturi just to get even with Bella and myself. That wasn't going to be allowed to happen but as I went to attack I was beaten by Emmett. He literally flew through the door crashing straight into Alice's body and knocking her backwards, "No way are you threatening my nephew you bitch and he sank his teeth into her neck, ripping out a huge chunk which he spat onto the floor. She screamed but when she'd threatened Adam she had signed her own death warrant and Emmett was the executioner come to carry it out. As more pieces rained down I took Bella in my arms and carried her out.

"Where is Adam Bella? Is he OK?" She nodded still flinching at the noises coming from the room. "Peter took him out into the countryside to make a bonfire." She saw my questioning look and added "Edward". I stiffened at that but she stroked my face, "Its OK Jazz, we're all fine really." It was then that she rubbed her neck and I saw the tiny puncture marks in the skin. "Bella who did that?" I pointed to the rapidly reddening marks. "Oh I think Edward must have broken the skin after all." I saw red, "He bit you?" She shook her head still rubbing the area, "Not really, it was more of a graze really." I looked at Charlotte whose eyes went wide. "Let me see Bella" and she examined the marks. "Do they hurt?" Bella grimaced, "They feel hot and itchy."

I looked into her beautiful eyes, "Bella, he's injected enough venom into your system to kill you but not to change you. I need to finish what he started darlin', I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to be this way." I caressed her face as I saw my words sink in. "Oh. Please look after Adam for me Jazz. Don't let him forget me" her eyes started to glaze as I picked her up, "We need to get out of here now" I put her in the car. "Go. I'll sort out the mess here" Emmett shouted from the room. I whistled Lucky and we drove out of the city as quickly as we could. "Jasper you can't wait to get home you have to do it now, look at her." Bella's head was lolling and her face flushed, I could see her trembling and I knew Charlotte was right. It would be difficult in the back of the car but I'd manage. I turned her head to the side and placed my teeth over the marks Edward had left, biting down. Bella's body spasmed with the pain of my bite but I knew it was the only way to save her. I continued, pumping as much venom as possible into her blood stream. I did the same on her thighs, pumping venom into her femoral artery hoping to get it round her system more quickly. As she started to thrash I could only hope and pray I'd done enough to save her.

I held her close and tried to calm her but it was hard. I was so stressed myself with worry and being out of sight of my little one. "Concentrate Major before she hurts herself." Charlotte brought me to my senses, Bella was thrashing around so much that she was in danger of breaking bones and while the venom would heal them it was easier to stop her before she damaged herself, less for the venom to do and therefore a quicker change. I concentrated hard, kissing her and smoothing her hair. "It's OK Bella, I'm here darlin' I'll look after you. We can beat the pain between us." I couldn't take as much of her distress away as I wanted because I had to remain vigilant, at least until Peter caught up with us. Just up ahead we saw brake lights flashing on and off, it was a signal from Peter. He'd obviously worked out where we would need him, that gift was pretty useful some times.

Peter

Adam and I sang songs all the way until I found a suitable burning spot. Then he helped me carry the pieces of Edward still moving slightly and build a pyre. "Why are we doing this Uncle Peter? Has he been a bad man?" I nodded, "Yeah Adam. He threatened you and your Mummy so he has to go." Adam looked at me as he processed this. "He wanted to hurt Mummy?" I nodded "Yes, and you." He held out a chubby hand, "Can I light the fire. It was my Mummy he was going to hurt." I wasn't sure if Jazz would approve but I handed the lighter over and clicking the wheel to get a flame Adam threw it on the pyre. "I won't let anyone hurt my Mummy or Daddy, Peter. I'm like you and Daddy, a soldier." I smiled and ruffled his hair, "You sure are Adam. Just like your Daddy." It was then I felt the need to move quickly, "We need to go Adam. Climb back in the car." Adam trotted over and climbed in, that was one thing you could say about the boy, if it was important he never argued or questioned, he just did as he was asked.

Jasper

When we stopped Charlotte filled Peter in on the details and I heard him cursing roundly. "Tell Jazz to do what he needs, Adam and I will ride shotgun and watch your back. The car door slammed and we took off again. This time with Peter watching out I diverted all my energy to helping Bella with the pain of the change. We connected and her pain became mine. The fire boiled my blood as well as hers, my body felt on fire with hers and she started to calm down. Through it all though, I could feel her conscious of my presence and her love flowed along with the liquid fire from her to me.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety One

Bella

Once I realized what Jasper meant, my blood ran cold, I was dying? I wouldn't be there for my mate and my darling little Adam. No it couldn't be, I wouldn't lose my precious ones by dying after I struggled so hard to get them. I looked at Jasper, "Just do what you need to do and look after our little one." I felt really sick now and I started to shake as Jasper carried me out to the car. Once we were on the road Jasper whispered his love for me then bit down into my neck. The bite hurt but it was nothing to the pain that came after, as he injected his venom into my blood stream. As the fire started to course through me and my flesh began to bubble and fry I felt him with me. Taking some of my pain to himself and I tried to send him my gratitude. I hated the thought of him in pain too, especially as he had been through this before on his own. I could hear voices and knew we had met up with the others. Then I was lost in the agony of a body boiling from within. As I screamed silently I felt a cool hand in mine. Jasper was back and this time my pain subsided a little. I grasped his tightly and tried to ride out the pain but it was so hard. I cried tears of molten lead for us both as we burned.

Peter

I tried to explain to Adam that his Mummy wasn't well, that he wouldn't be able to see her for a while but I wasn't sure I was getting through to his childish brain. He sat, one hand in Lucky's fur and the other in mine. "Uncle Peter?" I looked over quickly, trying to look all round and use my gift to anticipate further trouble, "Yes Adam?" His little face was very serious, "Is Mummy going to die? Like that man." I shook my head, "No Adam. Mummy won't die but she will be sick for a long time so you wont be able to see her." He looked at my face gravely, "No Uncle Peter. I'll help Mummy so she's better soon. She's going to be like Daddy isn't she?" I nearly drove off the fucking road when he said that. "What do you mean Adam?" He giggled, "You know. She'll be like Superman. She won't be so fraj...what's the word?" I looked at him again, "Fragile?" He nodded, "Yes fragile. She's not like us yet, but she will be. Then Lucky and I won't have to watch out for her any more. He was a very good dog back there wasn't he?" I had to smile thinking back to Alice's face when Lucky attacked, "Yeah he was really good. So, you and Lucky have been looking after Mummy?" He nodded, "Yes. She falls over a lot so we watch and help her. Daddy doesn't trip though cos he's like Superman." The thought of the Major in a red cloak and tights made me laugh.

Jasper

I wanted to get home with Bella so she'd be more comfortable. I kept an eye on Peters car and I was puzzled by what I felt. There was happiness and confusion and I thought Adam was giving Peter a grilling. Something he did often when he got a new idea and needed to test it out. I'd been wary of leaving them together but had soon seen that Peter would lay his life down for our son. It was if everyone who came into contact with Adam couldn't help but love him. I would make sure he had a good life, not one like mine spent fighting and killing. As I thought about my past it stirred up emotions which leaked into Bella's mind and she became agitated. "Hey Major. Pay attention." I nodded to Charlotte and went back to my beautiful wife, helping her all I could.

Charlotte

I'd never been so frightened in my whole existence as during that drive home. We weren't sure if Jasper had been in time to counteract the damage already done by Edwards venom which had started to poison her system rather than change it. Jasper tried to look after her and keep watch on the other car with its precious cargo. As we squealed to a halt he picked her up and ran to the house followed closely by Peter and Adam. I waited outside for a few minutes just trying to calm myself. It had been a close call all round and we could have lost Adam too if not for Lucky. That dog deserved a big juicy bone for his Herculean effort. How he'd got through vampire flesh I didn't know, but then a lot of things were surprising me these days.

Jasper

I carried Bella upstairs and placed her pain racked body on the bed before climbing on beside her. Now I could concentrate better on helping her. As I started to sink into her pain I heard my son and felt his hand on mine. "Can I help Daddy?" I picked him up and kissing him lay him between Bella and myself. He took one of my hands and closed his eyes then whispered, "Put Mummy's hand on ours Daddy and we'll make the pain go away." I did as he asked, not quite knowing what to expect. As soon as Bella's hand touched ours I felt it, somehow Adam was magnifying my power over emotions. I felt the pain coming from Bella ease greatly, and even the pain we were taking from her diminished. "There Daddy. Now Mummy won't hurt so much. Will she be gone for a long time?" I stroked his hair with my free hand, "No Adam, not long. You'll be able to talk to Mummy soon." He sighed, "Uncle Peter said she might be angry with us all when she wakes up because she's been in pain. Will she have to go away? I don't want her to go away Daddy." I laid my head beside his, "No Adam. I don't think Mummy will have to go away. I think you and I will be able to help her like we are now." As I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of being so close to the two people I loved, I realized just how close I had come to losing them both.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Emmett

It was close, but I got cleaned up just before the cops arrived. The way things were going I could set up as a crime scene cleaner. I didn't feel the slightest guilt for killing Alice. She had brought it on herself with her vindictiveness and she'd threatened Adam, that was inexcusable. I loved that little guy and no one was going to hurt him on my watch. Afterwards I went back to the hotel wondering what to do about the wedding, our most important guests wouldn't be showing up and I didn't feel like staging the wedding with Bella going through the burn of change. I took a deep breath and called Kerri. She was relieved to hear that Bella was going to be OK and that Adam was safe, then she hit me with it. "Emmett I don't think we should get married now. It wouldn't be right without the others here. Let's postpone it until they can all be here. Do you mind?" I smiled, "No honey. We'll wait. I'll be over shortly and we can tell the others. I know Esme will be disappointed but it can't be helped. The guest list is a bit shorter too, but I'll tell you about that when I get there". I wanted to be there for Jasper and Bella but more than anything I wanted to see Adam.

Kerri

I'd been worried when I found out that Bella had left, but Esme and Rose persuaded me to stay, saying Bella was missing Adam and that I could understand, she'd been through so much to get him. I thought she might well find Jasper there when she got back, he was blown away by his son. When Emmett told me what has happened I smelled a rat, either Rose or Esme knew what was going on and my money was on Rose. So poetic justice, she'd lost her Edward. As for Alice, well she'd got what was coming to her but I knew Jasper would be disappointed he hadn't been the one to end her life. Breaking the news to Esme and Carlisle wasn't going to be easy but at least I'd be there to support Emmett. I wanted to talk to him later about the wedding anyway. I thought I'd like a small ceremony with just the family, after all I was marrying into the Vampire world.

Emmett

I picked Kerri up feeling pretty mad and upset by turns. Not for Edward or Alice, they got what they heartily deserved. I felt upset about Bella and what little Adam had to witness. Now we had the job of telling Esme and Carlisle what had happened. I didn't think either of them would be very surprised, but even so it was going to be hard. Kerri seemed to know how I felt and she snuggled up by my side stroking my face, "Calming the savage beast" she laughingly called it. When we got to their place she took my hand, "Emmett you did nothing wrong, neither did Bella. Just remember that and don't let them send you on a guilt trip." I smiled at her, I loved that girl. "OK Kerri, and when it's over we'll get married somewhere quiet." She smiled broadly, "I couldn't agree more."

Esme

AS soon as we saw who was at the door we knew it was bad news, Rose who had been sitting with us walked to the door. "Its Edward isn't it?" Emmett nodded very seriously and walked in with Kerri. "Alice and Edward." I took a deep breath and Carlisle put his arm around me. "What happened Emmett?" Our son looked grave, "Alice and Edward tried to kidnap Bella and Adam and were stopped." I looked at him "Stopped?" He seemed unable to go on but Kerri took over patting his arm. "Yes, Esme they were stopped, permanently. Alice and Edward are both dead but you'll be pleased to know that Adam is fine. Bella however was bitten by Edward in an attempt to kill her." I shook my head, "I don't think so my dear. Edward was trying to change her." Emmett stared at me in disbelief, "I never realized quite how delusional you were Esme. He bit Bella enough to poison her but not enough to change her. Now Jasper has been forced to do it to save her. You are unbelievable."

Rose

I heard what they said and knew it was true. I'd backed the wrong side and now I'd lost my sister and my husband, all I had left were Esme and Carlisle. I'd hoped to get my hands on Adam but I saw that was an impossible dream. I'd have to go back with the family, or what was left of it. Emmett looked at me as if I were something entirely alien and I knew I'd lost everything. He had loved me and we had been good together until Bella came along, then Alice had manipulated us and we'd all lost. Esme too although she didn't realize it yet. Her next words shocked even me, "Well if Bella is going through the change I think we should take charge of young Adam. It's not appropriate for the little one to be left with those two Whitlock's or Jasper." Emmett stood open-mouthed as he heard her.

Kerri

This conversation was getting more and more bizarre by the minute, Esme must live on another planet . "Excuse me Esme but Jasper is Adams father, don't you think its up to him who looks after his son?" She looked shocked, "Kerri my dear, you've never had a baby so you wouldn't understand. A small child needs a woman to take care of it, Jasper is hardly the paternal type, you don't know him well or you'd see the truth in that." I was heartily sick of her patronizing attitude and something inside me snapped. "Esme. I may not be a mother myself but I was there when Adam was born and I can't imagine anyone more paternal than Jasper. He loves his wife and his son as much as I hope Emmett loves me. So, step off that fucking cloud you live on and open your eyes. If you try to take Adam away from his father I personally will chop your head off with a fucking chain saw." I turned to Carlisle, "Sorry Carlisle I just thought it was about time someone explained reality to your wife." Then I took Emmett's arm, "Come on Em. Lets get away from here before the fairy dust affects us too."


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety Three

Bella

The fire in my veins cooled slowly until it was bearable and I was conscious of bodies curled against mine. I knew one of them was my darling Jasper because the warmth in my chest from his closeness was still there despite the furnace flames of his venom. The other was much smaller and I suddenly knew it was my little angel. He was laying with us and holding my hand in his tiny fist. Was that why the flames were now only licking at the edges of my body? Or had I been suffering so long I'd lost track of time? No, my heart was still beating a fast tattoo so I was still changing, but something was happening differently from all I had heard. It worried me that my precious little boy was so close to me, when I woke would I attack him for his warm enticing blood? I could only hope that Peter and Jasper could hold me back, then I knew that Jasper would never put Adam in danger. I wondered if the wedding had gone ahead, I hoped so. I didn't want to be the reason for Kerri to have to delay things. She and Emmett were meant to be together. I thought back to the first time I saw Kerri and the fun we'd had with Chris. The flames were getting stronger and hotter suddenly and I gasped as my heart hammered louder and louder. My time as a human was rapidly coming to an end and a new life awaited me.

Jasper

I felt Bella's panic as her heart rate increased and knew it was time for Adam to leave. "Adam, you have to go now so Mummy can wake up. As soon as she's feeling better I'll call you back, but she needs to get used to her new life." He looked at Bella very gravely, "Mummy won't hurt me Daddy. She knows I'm here with you and she wants to see us when she opens her eyes. I don't want to go." I looked and smiled, "I know but you need to give Mummy a little while to get used to being different, like us. You don't want to worry her do you?" He shook his head but his lip was quivering, then I heard a shout. "Hey Adam. Lucky is sad, he hasn't seen you for a long while. How about you and I take him for a walk." Adam looked at the door then back at Bella, torn. "Go Adam. You'll see Mummy soon." He grinned and rushed over to kiss me, "Say hello when Mummy opens her eyes." As he rushed out of the door and down the stairs I shouted, "I will, and thanks Peter."

Bella

I'd heard the exchange and was glad Peter had taken Adam away, my heart was beating more erratically and I thought every beat was going to be my last one, but they kept coming. Then it stuttered for the last time and fell silent. I felt Jasper stiffen, he'd heard it too and knew I'd be opening my eyes soon. Having experience with new- borns he was expecting a fight, but I didn't feel a raging thirst or an insane desire to cause death and destruction. I wondered if his talent for manipulating emotions was the reason. I took a, now unnecessary, deep breath and opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was my Jasper's beautiful face, only now it was even lovelier despite the terrible scars that I could now see with my keener eye sight. He sat beside me watching anxiously as I sat up and looked around. Everything was so much clearer and brighter but I couldn't keep my eyes away from Jasper. I lifted my hand too quickly and he dodged it. I tried again, slower this time, and touched his face with my fingertips. His skin no longer felt cold or hard but warm and soft like mine. I trailed my fingers down his cheek to trace around his lips.

Jasper

I had no idea what to expect when Bella woke up, she had amazed me too often to even hazard a guess. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me as if seeing my face for the very first time. I wondered if my now visible scars would scare her but she smiled and brought her hand up, much too fast but not intentionally so, and I ducked to avoid a bone shattering punch. She tried again, slowly this time, trailing her fingers across my face and I had to lean over and kiss her. She leaned forward then pulled me on top of her and kissed me passionately, no longer needing to stop for a breath. As she ran her hands down my chest pulling the shirt open with buttons popping ass she went, I knew she still desired me as much as I desired her, and things would have gone much further but the door flew open and Adam bounded in followed by Lucky and Peter. "Sorry Jazz, he'd gone before I knew." I tensed, our little boy had a heartbeat and warm inviting blood running through his veins. He leaped on the bed shouting at the top of his voice, "Mummy, Mummy".

Bella

I wanted Jasper so badly I couldn't help myself. As his shirt ripped I placed my mouth against his neck and kissed him, ready to run my hands down and across his body feeling all his scars and muscles, each scar a medal of his bravery. I was just about to unbutton his jeans when the door crashed open. A small body streaked across the room jumping on me and shouting at the top of his voice. I looked at him, this beautiful child, could it possibly be my little one? He seemed to have grown inches while I'd been asleep. Had I been gone longer than most or was he just growing that fast? He nuzzled my neck and covered me with little kisses, pushing Jasper out of the way so Lucky could put his paws up for a look. "Mummy, Lucky says hello. He thinks you are really pretty." I laughed and sat up again, holding his warm little body close to me. Jasper looked tense and I suddenly understood. I could hear Adams heart beat and smell his blood pulsing just below the surface of his soft skin, but it didn't call to me as it should have done. He was my son, I had carried him, given him life with Jasper. He was a product of our love and I could never hurt him. Jasper relaxed as he felt my emotions while Peter still hovered anxiously. I smiled at him, "It's OK Peter, Adam is fine with me." His eyebrow went up but after looking at Jasper and getting a nod he sauntered back out.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety Four

Jasper

I filled Bella in on all that had happened and while she was glad that Alice and Edward would no longer be a threat to us or Adam she was upset about Emmett and Kerri's wedding. "Why don't we have a joint event?" she asked suddenly. I was a little surprised but if it was what she wanted then it was fine by me. "I guess you'd better run it by them." I suggested. "Now we know you aren't going to attack anyone who gets close enough you could invite them to visit." She smiled and ran down to ask Peter and Charlotte if they'd mind company. I heard a groan from Peter and followed her. "Fuck! Are we never going to get any peace?" I heard which surprised me. I thought he liked Em and Kerri. When he saw my face he laughed, "Not Em and Kerri, that's not a problem. It's the car coming down the drive that bothers me." He pointed to the black Mercedes driving towards the house. "Now what do they want?" Charlotte grumbled. I had an idea and decided to experiment, "Bella would you mind going upstairs for a few minutes, only I think I know what Esme is after." She looked at me seriously then a smile spread across her face as she had her own plans forming.

Esme

We saw Adam playing in the dust with that huge dog and I could tell immediately he was being neglected while Bella was unavailable to look after him. Where was Jasper? He should be watching his little boy not leaving him to roll around on the dirt like a puppy. As the car came to a halt Adam got up brushing his hands off on his shorts. He wasn't even wearing a tee-shirt and his hair was sticking up at all angles. When he saw us he ran over to Carlisle, "Hello. Did you see me fighting with Lucky? He let me win." Carlisle picked him up and gave him a hug, "Hello young man. Where's Daddy?" Adam pointed at the house, "He's with Mummy, but Uncle Peter is in there with him." Putting Adam down Carlisle headed for the house. Adam stood looking at me shyly, "Don't you have a hug for Grandma?" I asked him. He scuffed his bare feet in the dust. "No. You don't like Daddy do you?" That shocked me "Who told you that Adam?" He looked at the dog panting at his side. I laughed, "Don't tell me the dog told you? Silly boy, dogs can't talk. Now come and give me a cuddle." He came reluctantly and gave me a sketchy kiss before running to the house, the dog in hot pursuit. Really, he was half savage already and it had only been a couple of days.

Jasper

I saw Adam greet Carlisle but I also saw him pull away from Esme and I knew he'd felt her feelings towards me. My little one was very loyal and I picked him up as he raced into the house, swinging him around above my head. Carlisle laughed, "He's growing fast Jasper." I nodded, "Yes but he's healthy and happy so we're not going to worry just yet. What can I do for you Carlisle?" Peter walked through whistling for Lucky to follow him and boy and dog rushed out with him. "Can we sit down?" Carlisle asked as Esme walked in and pecked me on the cheek. "Sure." We walked through to the sitting room and I waited to see what was coming. "We heard about Bella." explained Esme. I nodded, still waiting. "It looks like you could do with some help with Adam." she added. "Oh, what's wrong with him?" I asked coldly. She smiled as if I were half stupid.

"Well Jasper, look at him. He's running around like a little savage, no shoes, no tee-shirt and rolling around in the dirt with that...that hairy dog." I blew my cheeks out and ran my fingers through my hair. She smiled again, "I know its difficult with a small child, especially when you aren't used to looking after one. They can get unruly and I'm sure Bella will be horrified when she sees how he's being negle...well, allowed to run wild." I saw Carlisle look at her then at me. He saw my eyes harden but Esme went on, oblivious to my feelings. "We thought it would be best if we took Adam to our house until Bella is able to look after him again. I know it might be a year or two and you are more than welcome any time you want to visit him." I smiled coldly, "Well thank you for that" I said sarcastically but it was lost on her, she was in full flow and Carlisle's warning hand on her arm was just ignored.

"Now I know it won't be easy to manage with a new-born in the house, especially with Adam being at least part human so we can take him now if you like. I'll get him some new clothes and get him a tutor as he's obviously very bright. I'm sure you'll see a big improvement in his behavior after a few months. It would probably be better if you didn't visit for a while, just until he's settled in. Then you are more than welcome if you have someone to look after Bella for you. I'm sure the Whitlock's could manage that. Pity Bella will miss him growing up, but I know the whole thing was an accident and you over reacted. She would have been fine after a few weeks. Still what's done is done and I'm sure she will get to know Adam again under supervision, after she learns to control herself.

"She'll no doubt be very grateful we were able to step in and save him from the less than perfect examples he is following here at present. Now if you just call him in we'll get him washed up and pack a few things just to keep him going until I can get to some quality shops." She looked at me as if waiting. I could feel Bella's rage from upstairs but she was waiting for me to speak first. As I opened my mouth Carlisle broke in, "Jasper. I think Esme may have been less than courteous but please believe that she only has Adam's best interests at heart. We know you love your son but its hard looking after a new-born without trying to bring up a child at the same time." Esme looked at him horrified, "Less than courteous? Of course we have Adams best interests at heart, he's our grandson after all."

Bella

I had listened in stunned silence as Esme insulted my son and my husband, not to mention Peter and Charlotte. When Carlisle started to speak I thought we might get some sense but it was obvious he couldn't wait to get his grubby little mitts on Adam. I had been waiting for Jasper to speak but I'd had enough, and it was time to let them know. I walked slowly down the stairs, seeing first Carlisle then Esme notice me. As I reached the bottom I walked over to stand beside Jasper, taking his hand and bringing it to my lips in greeting. Our "guests" looked at me aghast. "Esme, Carlisle" I said in acknowledgement, "How lovely to see you both. Especially after such a terrible blow, losing Edward and Alice on the same night." As I said that Adam came rushing in with an injured bird in his hand, "Look Mummy this little bird is hurt. Uncle Peter said I can put it in a box in the barn and try to save it." I looked at the little bird in his hand and smiled, "Well then, you better find a box and some rags to make it a little nest." He kissed me and ran back out again shouting for lucky as he did so. I looked back at Esme, "Now you were saying?"


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Five

Esme

I was amazed to see Bella acting as normal, as if she weren't a new-born, perhaps Emmett and Kerri had it all wrong. "Bella I'm so glad to see that you seem to have skipped over the new-born stage, amazed but happy." She smiled at me, "Really Esme? You look quite disappointed to me. After all if I'm not a crazed new-born then your kindly offered services won't be required will they. Or do you think you would be a better mother than me? After all you told my husband that his son is a little savage, neglected and uncared for. What exactly is your problem with us as parents Esme? I think Jasper is a wonderful father and I like to think I'm doing a pretty good job with my little one. So would you like to tell me what it is that's got you so wound up?" I was shocked that she would talk to me like that and I was angry, we had only been trying to help. "Well Bella, as you have asked I'll tell you. I don't think that Jasper is a suitable person to be a father, he has no idea how to behave around people let alone an impressionable child. I point to his clothing and actions as proof of this. A small child need to be trained not allowed to run wild like that. I thought you might be a civilizing influence on him, though why I did so I can't image. After all, if Alice couldn't make something of him then what chance did you have? I can see we won't get anywhere so we'll leave you and your semi civilized family."

Bella

I saw red, I'd put up with as much as I was going to take. I turned to Carlisle, "Much as I would take great delight in ripping your wife's vindictive tongue out of her mouth I wouldn't stoop so low. I'd appreciate it Carlisle if you would take her evil carcass and put it in your civilized little car, and drive back to your civilized little world before I change my mind and show her just how fucking savage I can be." She looked at me shocked, but as she opened her mouth to speak again Carlisle hushed her, "Esme enough. You have come into Jasper and Bella's house and insulted them. Its not the done thing, so no more." She pulled free of his arm, and eyes flashing looked at Jasper, "You can't even provide your family with its own house can you? How do you intend to provide for them...by fighting as a mercenary?" she spat. I snarled and Jasper had to hold me back.

Carlisle

I knew Esme had just burnt her boats with Bella and Jasper and I wanted to get her away before one or both decided to attack. "Come Esme I think we should leave. Its obvious Bella has everything under control." She laughed and I groaned inwardly, "Under control? How can you say that Carlisle? You saw Adam. I think Rose would be a more suitable mother for the child." As Bella leaped forward I grabbed Esme and pushed her behind me. Bella snarled but didn't try to get past. Jasper just looked, his eyes as deadly as a snake poised to strike, "Go Carlisle. Now" I nodded and bundled Esme out to the car. AS we drove away I saw Adam run to his father and grabbing Jasper's leg climbed up like a little monkey to sit on his shoulders and wave gaily to us.

Esme

I had never been so insulted in my life and Carlisle, my husband, hadn't stood up for me. I was alone in this, well perhaps not quite alone, I still had my daughter Rose. Perhaps she could help me save that poor little child from a life of savagery. The kind of life my other daughter had saved his father from all those years ago. Carlisle kept shooting me sideways glances and I knew he wanted to say something. Eventually I sighed, "Well go on. You obviously have something you want to tell me." I crossed my arms as he started in his best patient "Doctor knows best" voice. "Esme I think you went too far back there. To insult Jasper and Bella is one thing but to insult their child is entirely another. Little Adam is their son and how they choose to bring him up is their business not yours or mine and certainly not Rosalie's. You realize we will never be welcome there again. You have ruined any chance of a reconciliation. What were you thinking?" I couldn't believe my ears, "What was I thinking, Carlisle? What are you thinking leaving that innocent little child in such a place?"

Carlisle

I knew before I started to talk that I was fighting a losing battle, but I had to try. "Esme. Its none of our business any more. You have to forget about Adam and think about poor Rose. She's all alone now and she will need you to be there for her." She looked over at me with a bitter expression. "Oh, don't try to pretend you care about poor Rose now. Its your fault she's on her own. If you'd taken better care of the family none of this would have happened. Some father you turned out to be. Edward and Alice dead, Emmett tied up with a human girl who is as coarse as a cheese grater, and poor Rose with nothing." I looked at her unable to speak, "My fault? Alice engineered most of it and I think you may have been involved in this latest pantomime that cost Edward and Alice their lives. When will you see that we've done enough, if not too much. Help Rose by all means but keep out of Jasper and Bella's lives. They don't want your interference and looking at it objectively I don't think they need it." I turned back to the road wondering if it was indeed all my fault.

Esme

Well he'd had his say now and I knew he would consider the matter closed. I, on the other hand, considered it far from over. I would help my Rose, but I wouldn't forget what Bella had said to me, nor would her vindictive words go unpunished, one way or another. I thought about it as we drove on in silence, I tried to think of a way to pay Bella back for what she'd said without harming Adam. I hated the idea of that innocent child caught up in things but if it had to be, then it had to be. He may grow up without his birth parents but he would survive and be cherished as something special.

Jasper

As Carlisle drove away I had a bad feeling. Esme was determined that Adam should be bought up differently and I wondered what extremes she might go to in order to accomplish that. She still had an ally in Rose, who could be devious when warranted, and now she had no one left she may well help Esme achieve her ends. We needed to be vigilant and ensure that Adam's gifts were kept from anyone who might inform on him to her or worse still to the Volturi. Aro would do anything to get his hands on Adam, a gift which amplified others and the ability to talk to all creatures would be priceless to him. I took Bella's hand in mine and swung Adam round to sit on my other arm. "I think we need to talk. Adam you must keep your secrets from everyone except those who already know. If the bad people find out they might want to take you away from us. Do you understand?" He looked at me very seriously, "Yes Daddy I understand. Only Uncle Peter and Auntie Charlotte know and I wont tell anyone else. Lucky says I have to be very careful. He'll watch out for me too Daddy." and he kissed my cheek before leaning over to kiss Bella too. Then he wriggled from my arm and ran off with Lucky at his heels.

Bella

Jasper and I were both thinking the same thing, Esme was not to be trusted. "Do you think she would really inform the Volturi about Adam?" He sighed, "I don't know Bella. I don't recognize her any more. I think she is bitter because you were able to have a child and she isn't. She and Rose would do almost anything to get their hands on Adam but if they tell Aro they'll never get him anyway. The question is, how far will they go to separate him from us?"

End of part one.

Part two will be coming up in a few weeks.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety Six

Bella

I knew Jasper was tense because he was waiting for Esme to make her move. Whatever she did we would fight her with everything we had and now there were six of us. Peter and Jasper had finished our house so we moved in giving Peter and Charlotte a bit of peace although Adam and Lucky were as likely to be found there as at our place, especially since Emmett and Kerri had joined the Whitlock gang. They were staying at the big house while the guys spent days building yet another cabin. It was nice to have Kerri around, she was so grounded and her blood didn't give me more than a slight burn. Even Peter and Charlotte seemed at ease with her, but I think that was down to their fighting for us against the Cullens.

Kerri, Char and myself had organised our small wedding ceremony. None of us wanted any fuss so Peter had designated himself minister. He'd even done an on-line course to get a certificate so it was all legal. The guys were happy to leave it to us to arrange everything. The only problem was whether to invite Kerri's mother, her father had died some years ago, and of course what to do about Carlisle, Esme and Rose. I felt slightly guilty not inviting Carlisle as he had tried to shut his wife up, but if he came then so would she and Rose was sure to be in tow. In the end we compromised. We wouldn't invite them to the ceremony but we'd go to Jacksonville afterwards and arrange a get together in a neutral area. Kerri was happy with this too as I think she was slightly worried about trying to explain all the pale faces and cold hands not to mention the red eyes of some of our party.

On the day we had picked the sun shone brightly. Adam and Lucky were our witnesses and in honour of the occasion Lucky wore a blue bow instead of his usual leather collar. Adam had insisted on sorting out his own outfit, with a little help from Char and wouldn't tell us anything about it. He looked very sweet, clean and neat in his cream shorts and a Hawaiian shirt with colours so bright they almost made your eyes bleed. Jazz and Emmett had decided casual was the order of the day and were dressed in loose white trousers and navy shirts. The fact they were both bare foot may not have been noticed by Kerri but I found it very sexy, and I couldn't wait for the night. Peter and Char were taking Adam and Lucky for an overnight camping adventure to give us a little alone time. Kerri and I wore simple loose flowing dresses of pale blue, we'd dispensed with the traditional bouquets and music. Instead Char played softly on the guitar as we said our wedding vows.

I, Bella Swan take you Jasper Whitlock to be my husband.  
To share the good times and hard times side by side.  
I humbly give you my hand and my heart  
as a sanctuary of warmth and peace,  
and pledge my faith and love to you.  
Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.  
Just as it is made of incorruptible substance,  
my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed.

As we exchanged our vows Adam came and stood with us taking our hands and putting them between his, as if giving us his blessing too. And of course Lucky had to have his say, a loud bark and a soggy lick over the top of our clasped hands. Kerri and Emmett then said their vows and it was official, we were married.

Peter jumped down from his makeshift stage, a large tree stump he and Emmett had dragged out from the woods especially. He insisted on kissing the bride's until Em and Jazz grabbed him and threw him into the pond they'd dug in the front of the house. This resulted in a free for all, and the only person still looking respectable was Adam who'd stood with Lucky watching the skirmish. When Peter saw him he got a gleam in his eye and started stalking him with Lucky running interference for Adam. Eventually Peter caught him and with an ear shattering screech leaped into the by now muddy water. We were all soaked, including Lucky who was now hanging on to Peters trouser leg and worrying it like a bone.

Jasper

We waved the little group off on their camping adventure before Em and I went off to hunt leaving the girls to chat for a little while. Em was ecstatic at finally getting Kerri for his wife. "When are you going to change her?" I asked as we ran through the trees. He shrugged, "It's up to her. I think having seen Bella she's not so frightened any more but I know it wont be as easy for her. It's the thought of putting her through the burn that worries me, that and not being able to stop. I can't ask Carlisle to do it, so I guess its down to me." I patted his arm, "Em, if you love her you'll be able to stop. I promise you." He grinned at me and sped up, "Come on old man lets see what you can do." I laughed and ran after him. He might be slightly stronger than me but I knew I was faster.

Kerri

Bella and I sat out on the porch steps enjoying the peace.| "Bella, what's it like? The change I mean. I want to do it but I have to admit I'm a bit scared." She smiled and put her cold hand on my arm. "I won't lie to you. Its pretty grim but once its over you'll have Emmett for eternity. Isn't that what you want?" I nodded, there was something else I wanted to ask her but I wasn't sure how it phrase it. "Bella, I know Emmett and Rose were married for a long time." She looked at me keenly. "And you want to know if for ever, really means that." I nodded "Yeah I guess. It's the thought that Emmett might tire of me that scares me."

Bella

I could see Kerri's point but I also knew it would never happen. Emmett was as loyal as Jasper. If not for Alice manipulating everyone he and Rose would still be together. "Alice was the Serpent there. Rose was weak and Alice took full advantage. She was working for the Volturi. Has Em told you about them?" She nodded wide-eyed now. "Yes and frankly they scare the crap out of me." I didn't know what to say. "Kerri, they aren't interested in us any more. The Cullens were too big. They threatened the status quo as far as Aro was concerned, so he used Alice to break the family up. Now we are just a few scattered groups and the ones who caused all the problems are dead." She looked at me strangely, "Do you really believe that Bella?" I wasn't sure what she meant, "Believe what Kerri?" She looked out over the fields sadly, "That the ones who caused the problems are dead. Don't you think others have taken their place?" Oh, I understood, "You mean Esme and Rose?" She nodded, "Yes. I don't think Carlisle would hurt us but I don't trust Esme and I don't want to be going through the new-born phase while Em and the rest of you end up fighting for your lives." That shocked me, "You think it will come to a fight Kerri?" She nodded and I saw a tear run down her cheek. I put my arm around her, "It won't come to a fight, but if it did we have the strongest fighters on our side." Kerri shook her head as more tears fell, "No Bella. Em, Jazz and Peter are good but how do they beat Jane and Alec? Not to mention the other Volturi guard?"


End file.
